Blind in a Sense
by thepurpleeyedone
Summary: Atem was tired of suitors only wanting to marry him for money or power. But a small blind girl is dragged into the palace court one day. And she has an even worse problem than her blindness. By helping her, Atem unknowingly helps himself. Female Yugi.
1. Prayers Answered

**Blind In a Sense**

_Author's Note: I'm revising my first chapter because I was so. freaking. mad. at. it. So here's the new and improved version! It's not that different; I just cleaned it up. So here._

_Rated T for Terrific. Title will not change, thank you._

_Now please enjoy._

Chapter 1

Atem was livid. Enough was enough. He was sick and tired of these suitors. Day in and day out, his father, the Pharaoh, forced him to sit in court as he had women prance in and out on fine platters like they were dinner entrées. They flaunted themselves, tried to seduce him, and did everything in their power to try and win him over.

But Atem didn't care.

At first, he gave each woman the benefit of the doubt. He would spend time with them and learn about them. But eventually, each woman turned out to be the same thing; a heartless creature who only offered herself to gain money or power. Or money _and _power. Some even wanted to marry him just because of his attractiveness. That was the worst of all. Atem hated it.

It was a steaming hot summer day. In the court, servants fanned the Pharaoh and the Crown Prince fervently as they were brought young girls of beauty and wealth.

"How about this one?" Pharaoh Akunumkanon asked after each girl just as always.

Prince Atem didn't care anymore. He didn't give any girl grace. He would always flick his wrist to say 'not interested'. And that is what he did after the latest girl as well.

His senses had always deceived him before. A girl would seem attractive and kind, but they were all after the same thing. He had decided to give up, to give no girl a chance. But his father wouldn't hear of it and forced him to stay, praying he would give _someone_ a chance.

And his prayers were about to be answered.

Suddenly, the courtroom doors burst open.

"Let me go!" a voice rang through the palace. It sounded like the voice of a very young girl who had lost all hope. The tone was strong, yet broken like a young filly born into stable of working horses; it knew it was doomed to a life of servitude, but it hadn't completely surrendered yet.

The girl came into view, dragged in by two guards. She was quite pale but was dressed in Egyptian attire. Her tri-colored hair made her look like she could be related to the Prince, but instead of extending out in long streaks, it was lied down, blonde bangs matching the Prince's. She looked no older than twelve if even that. Her eyes were unseen then. As she was being dragged in, they were shut, shielding her soul's true feelings.

"Who is this? And why is she interrupting our court?" the Pharaoh questioned, standing up from his throne angrily.

The two guards continued to drag the young girl into the center of the room and forced her bow as they did.

One of the two men looked up and explained, "This is one of your suitors, Your Highness. She refused to come to your court, because her parents just died in a horrible accident and she was grieving."

Prince Atem, who was bored until this last second, instantly gave attention, taking his head off its perch on his hand.

The Pharaoh inquired the girl, "Why did you do this?"

The girl, her eyes closed until that very moment, opened. They were a deep purple, beautiful and shining. But the centers where her dark pupils should have been were cloudy, like silver veil of mist.

She whispered in a quivering but audible voice, "I mean no respect, Pharaoh Akunumkanon, but I wish to go home. My parents have been killed, which means I am no longer needed at your court."

"Explain," the Pharaoh commanded, sitting once again.

The girl seemed to look off into space as she clarified, "Once my parents died, my riches transferred to my older brother. I can no longer give the Prince anything of value."

"Announce your name and age please," the Pharaoh commanded much softer than earlier.

The girl still seemed to look past the royals as she reported, "I am Yugi. My official title is Lady Yugi of the Motou family. I am seventeen years old, nearing my eighteenth birthday."

Atem was getting frustrated at the girl's lack of eye contact and demanded quite angrily, "Look my father in the eye, girl!"

"You must tell me where he is located first, Prince," came her quiet reply.

"Why is that?" the Pharaoh inquired.

"I am blind, Your Highness. I have been since birth. Surely a now poor, blind girl is not whom you want by the side of the Crown Prince of Egypt," she answered with some new strength, gulping before she continued, "I humbly ask to be sent back home. I am obviously no longer of any use to you or the prosperous kingdom of Egypt."

The Pharaoh began to mull this over.

But Atem wasn't about to let this happen. A plan was forming in his mind, one wonderful and new that gave him hope.

He spoke for his father, announcing, "I can't allow this. I wish for Lady Yugi to be given a room to stay in near my chambers in the palace."

Yugi cast her clouded gaze towards the stone floor as she was guided away. She did not struggle this time but delicate tears balanced on her lower lashes as she was silently led out of the courtroom.

As the large doors closed, the Pharaoh questioned calmly, "Atem, why did you do that?_ I_ make the commands, last I checked."

Atem knew his father was not one to yell, and these two sentences were more serious than they seemed. Atem pleaded, "Father, please let me explain."

Akunumkanon sighed but complied, saying, "Yes, son, explain."

Atem began, "I have an interest in Lady Yugi. I plan to pretend to be a servant in the palace and get to know this girl. Since she is blind, she will not know that I am the Prince." Atem gave pause to let this sink in and continued, "I will be her friend and learn about her. Since she cannot see, it can be tested that she is attracted to me not because of my outward appeal but of my charm and personality. If she proves to be a noble woman of character who is not after our money or power or my external appearance, I will marry her. If not, we will send her back home and you may continue to look for a bride for me."

The Pharaoh thought this over carefully. He weighed that this was the only woman that Atem had put so much effort into testing. Perhaps she was, indeed, a woman of character. It would be nicer to have a noble queen instead of a shallow one...

"All right, Atem, I will go along with this plan," Akunumkanon agreed but added, "I hope you know what you are doing."

Atem smiled his first genuine smile of the day and thanked, "Thank you, father. I do know."

He walked out of the court, content. Surely this young girl, if anything, would be more interesting than the other suitors.

_Author's Note: I feel better now about this chapter. *content sigh* If you liked what you read, read some more! ;)_


	2. Moving Forward

_Author's Note: HOLY! ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! _

_I wanted to update ASAP and started this chapter the day after I started the story. The reason it took so long to update was because I rewrote it… wait for it… THREE TIMES. Now, I have finally deemed it publishable. The end result? A reeeeaaaallllllly long chapter… Hooray!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter 2

Atem arose from bed with a deep, content sigh. He no longer needed to wake early and dress appropriately for the court, because there was no need. All suitors had been sent home.

Except for Lady Yugi.

Before he could drown anymore his this thought and his current pleasure, a knock echoed through the Prince's chambers. But, the person didn't wait for the reply and strolled right in.

"Father?" Atem questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Why have you come here? Am I needed?"

"No, Atem, you are not needed, I just came for a visit," Akunumkanon responded, not waiting for an invitation to sit down on the edge of his son's bed.

Atem hummed for a moment before observing aloud, "You have that look in your eye, Father..."

"What look?" the Pharaoh immediately countered, pulling back as if he was accused.

"That gleam in your eye when you want to tell me something but are afraid it'll upset me..."

Pharaoh Akunumkanon almost seemed to pout as he questioned teasingly, "Now, why would I, Pharaoh of Egypt, be afraid of anything?"

Atem chuckled and replied, "Because, you are intimidated by your youthful son."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

Before Atem could even process, the Pharaoh began mercilessly tickling his son. Atem had tears running down his tan cheeks before his father even considered giving him time to breathe. But finally, he released Atem from his torture, letting the Prince take some deep breaths.

"You... almost killed me!..." Atem articulated through heavy pants, lying on his back on his bed.

The Pharaoh teased, "Still think I'm intimidated by you?"

Atem stayed silent, and Akunumkanon deeply chuckled.

The Pharaoh got up, ready to depart from his son's rooms, but Atem called, "Wait!" He sat up and inquired, "Did you think your little tickling ploy was going to make me forget that you had a reason for coming to see me?"

Akunumkanon turned back and faced Atem, admitting, "I did actually. And, I had almost gotten away with it!"

Atem smirked but urged, "Please, Father, tell me why you've come here."

The older royal sighed and began, "I am going along with your plan like you requested, son. But, there are a few things I must discuss with you first." Atem gestured for his father to sit once again, feeling a long explanation coming up. Akunumkanon complied and clarified in a hushed tone, "During your discussions and interactions with Lady Yugi, I will have spies placed on you."

"What? Why?" Atem cried indignantly. He was not a child whom needed to be babysat.

Akunumkanon sighed and asked, "Atem, how will I know that you will tell me the truth when it comes time about this girl? Would you lie to me that she is noble when she is not just to avoid going on a search for suitors again?"

Atem thought. He probably would. But, he answered indignantly, "Absolutely not!"

The Pharaoh shook his head, mumbling inaudible words.

Suddenly, Atem got an idea.

"Isis!" he exclaimed, "What about Isis! She can talk to Lady Yugi on a regular basis and be a spy for you. Obviously, Yugi wants to go home, so she would have no reason to lie to Isis."

His father contemplated this, stroking his beard. After a moment of careful thought, he agreed, "All right, Atem, I will go ask Isis to visit her every once in a while, starting today."

"Thank you, Father," Atem said, standing up to get ready for the day.

-transition-

_"My lady," a wet-nurse alerted Yugi's mother, "I've nursed your baby."_

_"She's healthy, of course," the lady assumed and questioned, "Healthy enough to name?"_

_The nurse nodded but stayed in her place, trembling._

_"What is it?" Yugi's mother asked with anxiety, "Is something wrong?"_

_"No- no, my lady, there is just a- a small problem," the woman stumbled._

_Yugi's father, sitting next to his wife's bedside, cried with fatherly concern, "What is it? Tell us!"_

_The young nurse immediately lifted her eyes off the floor and informed softly, "She's blind, sir. She cannot see at all."_

_Yugi's mother instantly fell into sobs and Yugi's father wrapped his arms around her._

_"Is- is there anything we- we can do?" the lady forced through her weeping._

_The nurse weakly suggested, "I could bring her to the priests. Perhaps if they prayed over your daughter, the gods might cure her."_

_"Well, do it then!" Yugi's father snapped, only lashing out because of his fear._

_The nurse nodded shakily and scurried out of the room to retrieve the child. She found her just where she left her and bundled the baby in several blankets to keep her warm. The nurse had to travel across town to the local temple to get the priest's help, and storm clouds were flooding the Egyptian skies. With care, the nurse mounted a horse and began the ride to the temple, caressing the child in her arms and clenching her to her heart._

_The child began to feel rain speckle onto her face, and she gazed past the nurse with beautiful, violet eyes that didn't receive any vision._

_"I'm praying they can help you," the woman whispered._

_At last, the nurse spotted the temple on the edge of town. She quite literally jumped off the horse and ran directly into the temple, calling, "Is anyone here? We need some help!"_

_The sound of several people running to aid came to young Yugi's ears, and she turned her head toward the sound._

_"What is your concern?" a priest questioned as he ran to the nurse's side, two other priests accompanying him._

_"Lady Motou had her child," the nurse explained, motioning to the baby in her arms, "But she is proved to be blind. The Lord and Lady wished for her to be brought her in hope that you may pray over her and perhaps the gods may heal her."_

_"Yes, right away," the head priest nodded, taking the child from her arms._

_He brought the baby into the temple sanctuary, praising her, "You're a very beautiful baby. I pray the gods can cure you."_

_The priests lied the child down at the front of temple and prayed over her._

_After an hour, the priests returned to report back to the nurse._

_"Did they cure her?" the young nurse questioned fearfully as they walked out the sanctuary._

_"It is unclear," the head priest answered and told her, "We recommend that you leave her here for a few hours and come for her later. Only then can we know for sure."_

_The nurse swallowed at the thought of reporting this back the the baby's parents but nodded hesitantly. As she left the temple, she prayed fervently that the gods would pity this beautiful, blind child._

_For the next few hours, Yugi stayed in the temple. Though it was cold and stormy outside, she was warm in her bundle. But, the stone floor she lied didn't suffice as a very good bed and was uncomfortable._

_She began to cry._

_"Don't worry, little girl," a young, male voice comforted, "I'm here."_

_Yugi leaned her head towards the voice, curious to whom the voice belonged._

_It was Seto. A four year old Seto but Seto, nonetheless._

_Seto leaned closer to the baby and whispered, "Don't tell the other priests I'm still here, okay?"_

_Yugi didn't answer but blinked, and that was good enough for Seto._

_He sat down directly next to the child and inquired, "Why are you here? I mean, I like the company, but I'm usually the only one who stays here besides the priests." He moved closer and asked, "Wanna know a secret?"_

_Yugi blinked._

_"I'm gonna be a priest someday, too," Seto promised in a hushed tone. He glanced around to confirm nobody was watching them. He added quietly, "For the Pharaoh." The boy didn't get a reply and resumed in his regular tone, "And, the priests told me that the Pharaoh just had a son. I'm probably gonna be a priest for him..." He continued with a smile, "The other priests say he's a very handsome prince."_

_Yugi's eyes closed lazily._

_"Did you fall asleep?" Seto wondered aloud._

_Yugi sneezed as if to prove his assumption wrong._

_"Good," he smiled thoughtfully and observed, "You don't look at me a lot... Is something wrong?"_

_Yugi didn't open her eyes, content to only listen._

_Seto hummed and pointed out, "You also don't talk much either... Do you just want to listen?"_

_Yugi did not respond in any way, simply enjoying a voice to listen to._

_"Okay," Seto said as if she had replied and he agreed, "You can listen. I'll talk." He lied down next to the child and places his crossed arms under his head to act as a pillow. He whispered, "You know, priests don't marry, but I like you. Can we promise to be friends?"_

_Yugi hiccupped._

_Seto beamed at this and suggested, "You know who you should marry? The Prince. Then, when we're older, we see each other all the time. We can all live in the palace together. Wouldn't that be fun?"_

_Yugi seemed to smile._

_Young Seto yawned but continued to ramble on, putting Yugi to sleep and eventually putting himself to sleep._

_When Seto awoke, the child was gone. He ran outside into the pale Egyptian sunlight and was just in time to watch Yugi being taken back home._

_Seto tripped to the side of the road where a priest stood and asked in a whimper, "Where's... where's she going?"_

_"The baby?" the man questioned._

_Seto nodded, confirming._

_"She was only here for a little while, Seto. Her family was trying to cure her blindness. It didn't work..."_

_"What?..." Seto's weak voice trailed off and tears finally formed in his wide, sapphire eyes as he picked up, "You mean, I won't ever see her again?"_

_The priest patted the boy's back gently and comforted, "I don't know. Perhaps. But, you'll make plenty of other friends."_

_The man walked back into the temple, leaving Seto out in the dusty road._

_Only after a few moments of silence did Seto whisper his reply._

_"But, she promised... We are all gonna live in the palace together..."_

-transition-

Yugi woke up, feeling a strange emptiness that only followed after one had a forgotten dream. She listened intently and heard no form of movement or sound, deciding it was most likely still late in the night.

She turned to the side and pulled her blanket over her shoulder, trying with much difficulty to recall her dream. All she could decipher was that it was a recalled memory.

And that she heard a voice. A very distinct voice.

Gnawing on her bottom lip, she tried to match up the voice with a name. But, she just couldn't. It was strange...

"Lady Yugi?"

Yugi jumped, thinking it must be the dead of the night. She questioned, "Who is it?"

"Priestess Isis," the female voice. She trailed off, "I hope I'm not intruding..."

"Not at all," Yugi promised and sat up. She admitted, "I just thought it was still night..."

"No," Isis confirmed, "It's morning." She inquired, "Would you like to join me for a walk in the courtyard?"

"Yes," Yugi replied, getting up.

Isis informed her, "I'll wait outside until you are ready."

"All right," Yugi agreed. She carefully began walking across her chambers, praying intently that she didn't trip on anything.

"Would you like some assistance?"

Yugi jumped once more. She had assumed Isis had left already. Had she stayed back to help her?

But it wasn't Isis.

It was a male voice. A very familiar male voice.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded an answer, adding, "Your voice is familiar. I have heard it recently."

Atem swallowed dryly. He hadn't taken into account that she might recognize his voice.

Yugi sensed the hesitation and promised, "If you don't tell me your identity at this very moment, I will call the guards to arrest you."

She didn't know it, but it was an empty threat. The guards wouldn't arrest the crown prince. But, Atem rapidly made up, "I'm the head of the Prince's servants, Atem...u." He mentally facepalmed. Atemu? Could the name be any more obvious?

"Atemu?" Yugi questioned as Atem thought about his unintelligent cover name, "Why is your name so similar to the Prince's?"

"I was named after the Prince," Atem answered easily. A smile escaped him as he admired how well he was acting, but Yugi couldn't see it obviously.

Yugi hummed for a moment before saying quietly, "You were… in the courtroom yesterday… were you not?"

Atem gritted his teeth but answered honestly, "Yes."

Yugi's expression signified that she was becoming angry, about what, the Prince couldn't guess.

But, unexpectedly, her anger melted, and she whispered, "I suppose you couldn't have stop the Prince even if you had wanted to…" She twisted her foot nervously, "I suppose nobody could. Except the Pharaoh of course…" She suddenly looked up in Atem's general direction and asked, "Is the Prince always so arrogant?"

_Arrogant?_

Atem's eye twitched.

_No, do not get angry. Just defend him- I mean me- calmly._

"You misunderstand, Lady Yugi," Atem assured her, "The Prince is not like that at all."

Yugi gave an unexpected smile and stated, "Well, he's just going to have to prove that to me then."

Atem smirked and answered, "He will."

"You seem confident, Atemu," Yugi continued smiling pleasingly, "I look forward to seeing your promise fulfilled."

Atem returned this pleasant smile though she didn't know. He reminded, "By the way, Isis is still waiting for you."

"Oh!" Yugi exclaimed with a look of surprise and said, "I have to get ready then. Please leave." She inquired, "Will I be able to talk to you again?"

"Yes," Atem instantaneously replied. He left with a grin, excited to begin proving her wrong.

_Author's Note: I had to end there._

_My foreshadowing is delicious! Delicious I say! I bet you've never heard someone describe their foreshadowing as delicious, have ya? I'M SPECIAL._

_Again, thanks for all the many reviews so far! They really brighten my day!_

_P.S. Writing from the point of view of a blind person is HARD. Seriously. Hope I did it good enough…_

_More reviews would just be icing on this delicious chapter cake! (I like the word delicious today.) :)_


	3. Brothers

_Author's Note: I've been procrastinating so much on this… ^^'_

_Hmm… Just when I think you guys couldn't get any cooler… BAM! You release a review tornado on me. Honestly, I didn't think I'd get that much feedback… YOU HAVE EXCEEDED MY EXPECTATIONS! :D_

_Quick Note: I made a typo last chapter. (I fixed it.) But, Yugi and Isis are going to take a walk in the court_yard, _not the court_room. _Yeah, ya need to know that… _

_I love this chapter with all my heart and know you will, too!_

_And, without any further delay, I present to you Chapter Three!_

Chapter 3

"Isis?" Yugi inquired, her silvery gaze resting on the sky above where clouds she did not detect floated aimlessly.

"Yes, Lady Yugi?" Isis hummed with a pleasant smile, content to walk in the courtyard on a beautiful day.

Yugi self-consciously pulled at her blonde bangs, a sign that she was nervous, and asked quietly, "Do you have a brother?"

Isis immediately halted her leisurely gait, taken aback by the randomness of the question. Yugi sensed this and stopped walking herself, waiting patiently for Isis' reply.

"I-" Isis' lip quivered, "- I do have a brother. In fact… I have two."

"What are they like?" Yugi wondered aloud. Her eyes, although devoid of vision, were filled with genuine interest.

Absent-mindly, Isis placed her right hand on her Millennium Necklace and stroked it with her thumb. She hummed for a moment before finally answering, "Well, I have an older brother who is an Item Bearer just as myself-"

"'Item Bearer'?" Yugi echoed. She had never heard the term before.

Isis nodded and explained, "An Item Bearer is one who wields one of the seven mystical Millennium Items."

"I've… I've never heard of these items…" Yugi's voice felt far away to her. It was times such as this that she felt absolutely without any real knowledge of the world.

This struck notice in Isis. If Lady Yugi was from a wealthy family, (wealthy enough to be offered to the Prince), she should have received a formal education. How was she uninformed of the Millennium Items?

Before Isis could interrogate Yugi about this, the blind girl shifted the subject back, asking, "And, what of your other brother?"

"My other brother…" Isis trailed off as she thought. Finally, she informed her, "My other brother is younger than I. He is… considered a disgrace to our family."

Yugi's head instantly lifted. She questioned, "Why? What has he done?"

Isis swallowed then continued in a whisper, "At a young age, he started thieving. We didn't know why. As time went on, it became apparent that he was dangerous and my father disowned him. I don't know where he is now… Rumor has it that he has partnered up with the notorious Thief King."

Thief King? Millennium Items? It was all foreign to Yugi. But, she nodded as if she understood, not wanting to bring up any more painful subjects.

"What about you?" Isis inquired as she began walking again, "You are the one who brought up the topic. What of your brother?"

Yugi's eyes widened. She resumed her previous pace alongside Isis and asked, "How did you know I had a brother?"

Isis laughed briefly and stated, "You announced it yesterday in the courtroom."

"You were there?" Yugi felt her face raise a few degrees. How many people had been present to watch you be dragged into the courtroom?

"Yes," Isis answered and urged, "Tell me of your brother."

Yugi was suddenly inundated with memories of her brother. She felt a headache coming on and stopped in her tracks, caressing her cheek in her palm. A shiver escaped her.

"Are you all right?" Isis asked, seeing the distress in Yugi's expression.

Slowly, she nodded.

"Should I call for a doctor?"

"It is not something that can be cured by medicine," Yugi simply stated, "Only time and closure can heal my specific wound."

"What do you mean-"

"I mean nothing," Yugi shook her head to compose her thoughts. She pleaded, "Please disregard this."

"… All right," Isis reluctantly agreed, comforted by the fact that color was once again returning to young Yugi's face. But, she silently promised never to raise the subject again unless necessary.

"Lady Yugi! Isis!"

Both Yugi and Isis turned their heads to the side as their names rang through the air.

It was Prince Atem.

"Who is it?" Yugi questioned Isis. The voice was too far away to distinguish.

Isis almost answered, "The Prince" but then remembered what Atem had told her and notified, "Atemu."

Yugi nodded, a comfortable smile resting on her lips.

Atem finally reached Isis and Yugi. He was exhausted from sprinting and stopped a few feet in front of them, leaned over and panting to catch his breath.

"What's wrong, Atemu?" Yugi smirked and teased, "Too much exercise for you?"

"No…" Atem immediately retorted, wiping some sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as he quipped, "Just seeing your beauty takes my breath away."

Yugi took in a shallow breath, awestruck. Had she heard correctly?

Isis had to sustain a giggle. Yugi's cheeks had unwillingly accepted a lovely shade of pink.

The blind girl suddenly felt at a loss for words and stuttered, "That was a- a bit bold, Atemu…"

"Bold in a good way or a bad way?" Atem wondered aloud, a worried expression escaping onto his features.

Atem didn't receive an answer. Yugi was collecting too many thoughts at the moment to pick one that fit comfortably to her lips.

Instead, Isis stated, "I think I have a meeting with the other Item Bearers…" Oh, she was a terrible liar. She could see a somewhat mocking glow on Atem and Yugi's face that read that they didn't believe her hasty lie in the least. But, she persisted, saying, "Atemu, guide Yugi back to her chambers when she wishes to return back for rest."

"Okay," Atem answered, a smile returning to him. He watched Isis leave and turned to Yugi when the priestess was out of earshot, alerting, "If you want to go back now, you most certainly can. Don't feel obligated to stay with me. I don't mind if you want to go and rest…" But, his tone said otherwise.

"No- no!" Yugi waved her hands pleadingly in front of her as she stumbled, "Really, I- I'm fine!" Suddenly, she was more composed and told him in a steadier voice, "Actually, I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor?" Atem repeated then replied, "Of course. What is it?"

Yugi tilted her misty gaze at the courtyard ground and whispered, "I'd like to be able to find my way around the palace myself if I am to stay here a while. Could you teach me how to navigate through it?"

"Sure," Atem responded automatically. He grasped her hand and led her in, what seemed to Yugi, a random direction. He said softly, "This way." He guided her through the courtyard area and into the garden across from it. Halfway into the garden, Atem spotted the bench he was looking for and gently pushed down on Yugi's shoulder, signaling her to sit down. "Wait here, okay?" But, he didn't wait for an answer and ran off, his footsteps fading in a matter of seconds.

Yugi leaned back on the bench and almost fell, realizing just in time that the bench had no back to it. Under her hands, she felt that the bench was smooth, cool marble; although, it wasn't freezing as one would guess, being that it was warmed in the Egyptian sun that day. But, it began to cool down in the presence of Yugi's shadow being cast over it.

The girl looked up and concentrated. She was attempting to guess where the sun was to estimate what time it was. From the heat mostly resting on her tri-colored hair, Yugi predicted that the sun was at its apex, being that it was about noon. Although, when being without sight, it wasn't a very exact approximation. Nonetheless, it was an good educated guess.

"I'm back!"

Yugi jumped. She sensed 'Atemu' approach and sit down on the same bench as her, leaving a small gap of room between them. Yugi thought this to be out of respect but no; it was serving another purpose.

She heard him dropping miscellaneous items in the opening between them. Some of the objects made small clangs, either made out of rock or metal. Others made little to no sound at all, most likely made of wood.

Atem placed his hands on the bench and began rearranging the pieces. "Hold on…" he whispered, obviously deep in thought about whatever he was creating.

Yugi listened with great interest, wondering what in the world he was doing.

"… And… done," Atem finished, wiping some moisture off his neck.

"What is it?" Yugi inquired, her curiosity piquing.

Atem smiled and informed, "It's a map of the palace."

Yugi smiled, but it seemed melancholy. She reminded quietly, "I'm blind, Atemu, remember? I can't see your map."

Atem chuckled and explained, "That's why I made it like this." Before Yugi could question, Atem grasped both of her hands, receiving a surprised yelp from her. He guided her hands down to the objects he had assorted and led them around the perimeter of the map of palace, which he had marked with small, connected branches. "This is the outer wall of the palace," he stated.

Yugi stared off into space as she attempted to imagine it, engaging deeply on the shape of the palace. It was not a perfect rectangle as she thought. In fact, it felt as if it was two long, thin rectangles connected to a large square.

As if reading her mind, Atem described, "The entrance is at the large part in the front of the palace. The two smaller areas are corridors and chambers." He then led her hands through the map's palace entrance and informed, "Now, you're inside the palace. There's a long, outdoor strip that leads into the courtroom…" He gently tugged her right hand up into the courtroom that he had lined with more twigs.

Yugi gasped when her fingers touched rough rock. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's a stone I placed in the area to signify the courtroom," he brushed her hand against it, questioning, "Feel how rough and jagged it is?"

Yugi nodded, fascinated.

"Now, remember that…" Atem brought her hand back out of the courtroom area and back into the outside quarter before it. He drew her left hand to the side and announced, "This is the courtyard, where we just were…" He slid Yugi's right hand to the opposite side and added, "And, this is the outdoor garden, where we are now."

Both places had other stones, different in physique to signify the different spaces.

"And…" he led Yugi's hand back through the courtyard, (left), and explained, "This is the hallway that leads to your rooms. He placed her hand in the space of her chambers, a smooth, slippery stone in it, deeming it to be her quarters. "Off to the side is the kitchen and dining area. You only need to go there for one meal a day, dinner. And, over here is…"

The rest of it was a blur. Yugi could only focus on the warm hands holding hers and strong voice leading her. She felt a subtle blush growing on her face but banished it away.

"… So, those are all the rooms you need to know. Do you understand?"

"Uh…" Yugi gulped and said unconvincingly, "I think so."

Atem smiled brightly and released her hands, saying, "We can go over it again tomorrow, okay?"

Yugi missed his statement, dwelling on the fact that her hands felt so empty without his. But, sensing the silence droning on as he waiting for her response, she nodded.

"Good," Atem stood up and asked, "Would you like to go back to your rooms now?"

In all honesty, she didn't. Yugi wanted to stay in the garden and listen to 'Atemu's' voice all day. But, if she told him that, he'd have to stay with her, and she was sure he had better things to do than babysit a blind girl. So, reluctantly, she whispered yes.

Atem was heartbroken for a moment then suddenly received an idea and suggested, "How about we make this a test and see if you can make it back to your room all by yourself."

"You're going to leave me by myself?" Yugi asked, frightened.

"No, of course not," Atem chuckled lightly and explained, "You're going to guide yourself back to your room. I'll be right behind you."

"Oh…" Yugi stood up as well and nibbled on her lower lip nervously.

"Here…" Yugi suddenly felt 'Atemu's' hands place themselves on her shoulders. He turned her to the side gently, mumbling, "… I'll put you in the right direction."

Yugi nodded and gazed ahead at what was claimed to be the right direction. She didn't think she could do it. She was never allowed to roam without a guide or escort before.

She turned her head to Atem and questioned, "Are you sure the Prince would allow this?"

Atem secretly smirked, stating confidently, "Oh, he'd be fine with this."

"Okay…" Yugi turned back. She just needed to take her first step. Then, the rest would just fall into place. Yes, one step and she'd be off and-

Yugi tripped on a rock.

Atem facepalmed. Then, he remembered that she might be hurt."Are you all right, Lady Yugi?" The Prince took her hands and pulled up back up.

Yugi blushed furiously and muttered, "I'm fine."

"Okay," Atem gave up a small push forward, ordering softly, "Now start."

Before Yugi started her trek, she thought about 'Atemu'. He was_ barely _treating her like a blind person, let alone a blind _girl. _Had he forgotten?

Yugi took her real first step, this time, not stumbling into the dirt. She remembered what 'Atemu' had taught her and began slowly walking left, out of the garden. Atem followed her like a shadow, being careful this time around to be alert for objects in Yugi's path.

"We're entering the outdoor path to the courtroom, correct?"

"Yes," Atem answered, beaming as he thought what good of a teacher he was.

Yugi walked through the courtyard and inside to the hallway that led to her chamber. She stopped directly in front of the entrance to her rooms, too fearful that she failed to ask if she had made it or not.

"You did it."

"What?"

"I said, you did it."

Yugi touched the doorframe of the room in front of her and whispered, unbelieving, "You mean, I actually found my way to my room… by myself?"

Atem nodded, "Yes."

Yugi felt tears begin to prick the sides of her eyes. She had never gone anywhere by herself. It was a beautiful thing to be able to do so.

She wiped the unshed tears off her eyes and murmured softly, "Thank you. I must go now." With that, she disappeared into her room.

"Lady Yugi, I-" But, Atem saw the moisture in her eyes as she turned and stopped in mid-sentence.

Had he done something wrong?

_Author's Note: Oh, goodness, we're off to a confusing start, aren't we, Yugi and Atem? Oh well, more fun for me! (and my readers!)_

_That earn a review by any chance?_


	4. Evidence

_Author's Note: I seem to be getting into a habit of updating every weekend… Sound good to you? I'll try to keep it that way or better (meaning sooner) if possible._

_Ugh, this chapter took forever. I kept writing, then scribbling stuff out, and then writing again. It was agony. But, at least I got it done…_

_Hope you're having a good weekend. Hope this update makes it even better. :)_

Chapter 4

"What does it feel like?" Isis asked, closing Yugi's fingers over her Millennium Necklace.

"It feels…" Yugi closed her eyes and concentrating, rubbing her fingertips over the cool, metal-like object, "… like a depiction of an eye of some sort."

"Correct." Isis lifted the item out of the blind girl's hand and strung it around her neck where it belonged. She explained while she fastened it, "That's the Eye of Horus. It is carved into nearly every Millennium Item."

"Why?"

"'Why?'" Isis repeated. It was a simple question. She should have known the answer, yet her mind was void of one. "Well… I suppose the Eye represents protection, royal power, and good health… But, as to why it is on the Millennium Items… I'm not entirely sure," Isis admitted, placing her pointer finger on lip to help her think further.

Yugi hummed contently, waiting for Isis to finish thinking. The girl was completely happy to be tutored. She had never been before. The experience of a classroom environment was an extremely good one so far. And, Yugi was learning a lot.

Finally, Isis gave up trying to answer Yugi's question and continued, "I cannot think of anything. Perhaps we should just move on."

Yugi nodded eagerly.

"Let's see if you can remember all of the Millennium Items."

Yugi self-consciously played with her bangs and whispered, "I don't think I can…"

"Of course you can," Isis assured, "Just try your best and list them aloud."

"Okay…" Yugi responded, not sounding confident in the least. She began naming, "Millennium Necklace, Millennium Rod, Millennium Scales, Millennium Key, Millennium Ring, Millennium Eye, and… Millennium…"

"You're almost there," Isis encouraged softly.

"… I know this one. I do," Yugi promised, delving into her thoughts for the name of the last Millennium Item.

"Millennium Puzzle."

But, it wasn't Yugi who answered. Atem, sitting across the room, had blurted out the answer. He had entangled the strap of the Millennium Puzzle around his hand and swayed it back and forth with a uninterested expression on his face.

"Thank you, Atemu, but next time, let the _student _answer the question," Isis chastised.

Atem leaned his head back and mumbled an apology. He was bored to tears. For all the understanding in the world, the Prince didn't grasp why Lady Yugi actually _wanted _to be tutored. His own tutoring sessions had gotten so tedious that he had stopped them.

The only good thing about Yugi wanting to be tutored was that Atem got to stare at her the entire time from across the room, far away enough that he was sure she didn't detect his gaze.

Ra, she was gorgeous.

Atem couldn't stop his ruby eyes from grazing each and every curve of her body. It waved like an elegant sea. Her violet eyes were so innocent. He couldn't imagine anyone ever saying no to those eyes. The Prince loved how Yugi's strangely pale skin clashed immensely with her tri-colored hair. It made her look exotic, like no other female he had had the pleasure to know.

"Atemu? Atemu?"

"What?" Atem shook his head lightly, trying to recall what Isis was saying previously.

"I said," Isis repeated, "Don't you think Lady Yugi is doing very good with her studies?"

"Yes." Atem turned his gaze back to Yugi, noticing a light blush was forming just below her eyes.

"Well," Isis turned to Yugi and announced, "I believe that is enough tutoring for now." She told Atem, "Take care of her."

"I will," Atem promised, smiling.

Isis left and Yugi and Atem departed for a walk.

"Lady Yugi?" Atem asked, walking beside her.

"What is it?" Yugi questioned, sensing the apprehension in 'Atemu's' tone.

Atem kicked a rock out of Yugi's path and whispered, "The day after you arrived… I saw you cry. Did I offend you in some way?"

Yugi was caught off guard by this but replied, "No. Why would you think that?"

"Because, after we talked together, you were upset," Atem brought to attention.

"I was," Yugi confirmed, "But, I'm better now. There's no need to worry."

Atem swallowed dryly but forced out the question that was biting at him; "What were you upset about?"

"It had nothing to do with you," Yugi replied rather quickly.

"Then, what did it have to do with?" Atem asked, growing agitated at the way Yugi kept avoiding the subject.

"We're walking into the palace temple, right?" Yugi suddenly inquired, ignoring the topic entirely.

Atem wanted to demand an answer to his question, but a person walked into the temple sanctuary before he could.

"High Priest Seto," Atem greeted, remembering to give the title before his name so that Yugi could deliver the amount of respect that his position required.

"Crown Prince A-"

Atem covered the priest's mouth before he could finish greeting the Prince with his complete title.

"Where?" Yugi turned her head to the side to listen, inquiring, "Is he here as well?"

"No," Atem plainly lied, releasing his hold on Seto's mouth.

"What is going on?" Seto whispered to Atem.

"Doesn't matter," Atem hissed, giving him a look that said, 'say anything, and they will be the last words you utter'. Of course, the Prince and Seto had long since been close friends, but the difference in their social status still kept them apart somewhat.

"This is…" Seto waited for Yugi to finish his statement.

"Lady Yugi," she supplied, looking straight ahead to where the priest stood.

"Yugi," Seto tried out, pleased with the ring the name had. It sounded like a bell's chime.

_That voice… _Yugi thought, _… I've heard it somewhere before… Priest Seto… I don't believe I've ever met a Seto…_

Meanwhile, Seto wondered, _Why are her eyes so familiar? I suppose eyes that pure violet are not easily forgotten… Where have I seen her before?_

Atem sat in the comfortable silence, confused. Why did this exchange feel so strange? It was almost as if Lady Yugi and his high priest had met sometime before in a past life or something.

"Do you know each other?" Atem couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"I think so," Seto answered.

"I'm not sure," Yugi replied.

The two responses were received simultaneously and formed an undistinguishable jumble of words.

Yugi seemed to move on from this easily, turning to 'Atemu' and questioned, "Where is the Prince by the way? I have not heard from him since the first day I arrived here."

This time, it was Atem's turn to avoid questions. He glared at Seto to keep him silent as he answered, "The Prince is on a trip to meet with dignitaries a nearby kingdom." He hoped that would give him some time and close the subject.

Before he could collect a reply, a messenger walked into the sanctuary and approached Yugi, asking, "Are you Lady Yugi of the noble Motou family?"

"Yes," she answered, but her answer was weak and fragile.

The messenger held out a piece of parchment and reported it to be a letter.

Carefully, Yugi received it. The messenger hurried out, leaving the blind girl, the priest, and the Prince with the letter.

"Would you like to me to read it, Lady Yugi?" both Atem and Seto offered in unison, making each glare at the other.

"Only… Only if you promise that I can trust you…" Yugi whispered faintly.

The two nodded.

Yugi handed the letter to Atem.

He read:

"_Dearest Sister Yugi,_

_From the fact that you have not returned from the palace, I assume that the Prince has taken favor in you. You thought that you would be able to run away and not have to face me again._

_Do not hate me, Yugi. I am doing what is best for you. You are still too young to understand._

_At my first available moment, I am coming to collect you. Tell the Prince that he has my dearest apologies._

_Sighed, Your Loving Brother"_

-transition-

_"Brother?" A seven year old Yugi leaned to the side to listen for her brother's reply, hoping he wouldn't-_

_"Yes, Yugi?"_

_"Ah!" Yugi spun around, realizing he was directly behind her. She swatted his arm playfully and admonished, "I thought I told you to stop doing that!"_

_"You did," he confirmed._

_"Then, why don't you?"_

_He shrugged, informing, "It's fun."_

_Yugi growled lightly, more amused than annoyed. She could never stay mad at her brother she thought. She began to hear her brother's footsteps fade and called, "Where are you going?"_

_"Nowhere," her brother obviously lied, his voice now far away._

_"Wait!" Yugi jumped up and galloped in the direction her brother had gone, saying, "I'm coming with you! Wait, Brother, where are you-"_

_She tripped on something and felt the sensation of dropping towards the ground, but it stopped abruptly, an arm around her to keep her from the fall._

_Yugi glanced up at her savior and knew immediately it was her brother just by his shallow breathing and quick heartbeat. He always became scared when she tried to do things on her own._

_The older placed the girl on her feet and rested his chin on her head, wondering aloud, "What am I going to do with you?"_

_"You could let me go to school!" Yugi immediately suggested, a happy twinkle growing in her vision void eyes. She always wanted to learn new things._

_"What did I tell you about that?" he questioned somewhat sternly_

_She recited without even having to think, "'I am a noble young lady of a noble family, and I do not see. I do not need the troubles of school or tutoring on top of my initial challenges'."_

_"That's my sister," her brother praised, cuddling her close._

_She squirmed in his grasp, protesting, "Too much, brother! Too much!"_

_"You should be grateful," he whispered, "Most brothers don't care about their little sisters._

_"But, you care _too _much!" Yugi criticized, finally slipping from his grip._

_His purple eyes that matched his sister's almost exactly narrowed down at Yugi. She felt the stare and became slightly afraid. Instead of reacting to her accusation, he briskly walked away, leaving her alone._

_And, this time, Yugi didn't follow._

_Author's Note: Oh my gosh, so much cliffhanger! :D What's gonna happen? What is Yugi's brother gonna do? Who _is _Yugi's brother? (You won't learn his name for a while. Though, it's fairly obvious who it is if you think about it long enough… Nonetheless, aren't I evil? XD)_

_Review?_


	5. Coming Loose

_Author's Note: bluegirldreamin made art for this story! So happy! I uploaded it to my deviantart account, so come check it out! I have the same screen name. (anime-on-replay). Or, see the URL is at the top of my profile. :D YAYZ! IT'S SO FREAKING AWESOME!_

_Did I ever mention I totally suck at drawing? 'Cause I do. Seriously, I couldn't draw as good as bluegirldreamin if you gave me a hundred years to practice._

_Story time, children! Gather around the computer, because here comes chapter five! :3_

Chapter 5

"Lady Yugi..." Seto began to ask very slowly. But, his question was about the farthest thing that Atem or Yugi thought he would ask. "... You're from he Motou family?"

"Yes," she answered quietly, a bit confused to why this would be relevant news at this point.

"I-" the priest stuttered, "- I know your brother."

"You do?" Yugi looked in Seto's direction, wondering to what extent the High Priest knew her brother.

Seto swallowed and stated, "He was my best friend."

Yugi and Atem gasped.

-transition-

_The temple doors slowly opened, a young boy walking through._

_Seto turned and greeted, "Welcome. Who are you?"_

_The boy squinted his violet eyes at Seto and questioned, "You're a priest?" Seto nodded. He protested, "But, you're my age!"_

_"Well... Technically, I'm not a priest... Not yet anyway," Seto informed with a warm smile._

_"Then, what are you doing here?" the boy questioned, a skeptical gaze lying on him._

_Seto got the idea that this boy was a serious one, one not to take anything lightly. He wondered why he had visited the temple... Remembering that the boy had asked him a question, Seto answered, "I like to stay here in the temple and practice for when I'll be a priest someday."_

_"How are you so sure you'll be a priest?" he interrogated fiercely. _

_Seto was a bit upset that anyone would think otherwise but replied, "Because, I promised myself."_

_The boy seemed to scoff at this and muttered, "Could I perhaps talk to a real priest?"_

_Seto growled, "I will be a real priest."_

_The boy rolled his eyes._

_Seto didn't know what possessed him to do this, but he found himself pouncing on the stranger, pushing him onto the floor. He sat on top of him and articulated with venom in every word, "I. Will. Be. A. Priest!"_

_The boy, with impressive strength for his petite size, pushed Seto off of him and pinned him down, proving that he could hold his own. He didn't say anything, though. But, in not saying anything, he said something. And, he said loud and clear that he didn't need to say anything to be better than Seto._

_Seto ordered angrily, "Get off of me!"_

_"Or what?" The stranger pushed down harder on Seto's wrists that he had locked onto the floor._

_"Or... this!" Seto used his weight to send the boy onto his back. The two boys rolled a few times until they were in a heap that could not be deciphered to who was winning._

_Two priests walked into the temple entry and found the boys wrestling each other on the ground. "Seto!" one of the men yelled, surprised that the ten-year-old boy would be fighting another child. He knew Seto was a bit competitive, but he never seemed to anybody as one to get physically aggressive. The two priests pulled the boys apart, the kids still clawing at one another._

_"Calm down," one of the men ordered the children, each priest holding a boy back. The taller of the priests questioned, "Now, what were you two fighting about?"_

_Seto pointed at the boy and stated, "He said I won't be a priest!"_

_"I never said that!" the other boy immediately denied._

_"You did to!" _

_"Did not!"_

_"Did to!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did!"_

_"Not!"_

_"Did!"_

_"Not!"_

_"Quiet, boys!" the other priest commanded sternly, sending both young boys into silence. "Motou," the man urged, beginning to inch the boy towards the temple entrance, "I think it'd be best if you left."_

_"But, I need to talk to a priest!" 'Motou' protested. _

_The man sighed as he gently but firmly pushed the boy outside and promised, "I'll talk to you. Let's just talk outside."_

_'Motou' reluctantly obliged, disappearing out the temple doors._

_Seto shook himself from the other priest's grasp and asked, "Can I go outside, too?"_

_"Later," the priest huffed. The temple priests loved Seto to pieces and thought it to be absolutely adorable that he had a dream to become the High Priest, but the boy was a handful. Someone always had to have an eye on him, what with his father being gone and all. His mother visited regularly but was often busy just making sure her son didn't starve._

_Seto pouted but didn't object. Because, after a few moments, he sneaked out._

_The brunette boy gazed down the road and saw the very melancholy-looking strange boy from earlier. He sprinted down dusty way and called, "Hey, wait up!"_

_The boy briefly acknowledged Seto and paused just long enough for the priest-to-be to catch up. Then, he continued walking._

_"They said your name was 'Motou', right?" Seto questioned, having a hard time keeping up with the stranger's long, heavy strides._

_"No, it's my family's name. People just call me that. I prefer it to my actual name. _You_ may call me 'Motou' but nothing else," 'Motou' said in a tone laced with acid._

_"What's your real name?" Seto wondered aloud._

_"_That_ is none of your business," 'Motou' snapped._

_Seto chose to ignore this retort and enlightened, "I'm Seto."_

_"And, I don't care."_

_"You're not one to talk much, are you?"_

_The question caught 'Motou' off guard. His gait momentarily stopped then continued with more vigor as he countered, "And, you're not one to shut up much, are you?"_

_Again, Seto ignored this and inquired, "Why did you come to the temple?"_

_"Again, that's none of your concern."_

_"Tell me, or I'll follow you home."_

_"You are going to follow me home either way; I can just tell."_

_Seto smirked. It was true. His curiosity was slowly eating at him. "Tell me anyway," Seto told 'Motou' excitedly._

_The boy glared at Seto but gave in, admitting, "I went to the temple to talk to a priest about having some guards and special servants assigned to my younger sister for her protection, She's blind."_

_This was not the explanation Seto was expecting. He whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_"I didn't ask for your sympathy," 'Motou' growled._

_"Can I meet you sister?"_

_"I really rather you didn't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, I said so."_

_"Okay..." Seto dropped it, seeing no point in provoking 'Motou' further. He was already pushing his luck pretty far. _

_A long silence stressed between the boys. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it felt a bit forced. _

_Finally, stretched silence was forgotten in the light of a new subject._

_"You know, I wasn't lying."_

_"What?" Seto questioned, confused to what 'Motou' was referring to._

_'Motou' sighed and explained in a hushed tone, "You told them that I said you wouldn't be a priest. I never said that, so I wasn't lying when I denied it. I was simply implying that it was a lot of work and I wasn't sure if you were up to the challenge."_

_"I am," Seto promised._

_"Then, answer this." 'Motou' turned to Seto and inquired, "Do you want to be a priest with all your heart?"_

_Seto took this into carefully consideration, not feeling rushed to answer the important question. After a moment, he replied, "Yes."_

_'Motou' gave a half a smile and whispered, "Then, you will be."_

_Seto smiled back, wider though. Now, instead of just having himself believe in his dream, he had his new friend, Motou believing as well._

_"That's my family's manor," Motou interrupted Seto's thoughts._

_Seto looked up and saw a large manor mansion on several, several acres of land. It was a huge house to anyone and an even larger house to ten-year-old Seto. His eyes grew wide. Could the palace be even more extravagant than this?_

_Motou turned to Seto and informed, "You may follow me inside, but do not," he moved up close to Seto's face, stressing, "Do not go anywhere near my sister. Am I clear?"_

_"As clear as the Nile, Motou," Seto replied, swallowing. Though the boy was much shorter than Seto, he was obviously a year or two older and very stern._

_Without another word, Motou walked across the dusty manor and into the Motou residence, Seto following closely behind. The young priest-to-be found himself in a mansion with countless rooms and staircases leading this way and that. There was a courtyard in the very middle and walkways leading out north, south, east, and west. Seto couldn't believe how small he felt. If he felt somewhat lost in this huge estate, how did Motou's little, blind sister feel?_

_At the thought of this, Seto saw a young girl sitting on the top of the stairs. She was no older than seven and looked much younger. Her gaze was to the first floor below, but her eyes were closed. She was just listening, contemplating every sound that came to her ears._

_Seto glanced at Motou. He hadn't seemed to notice his sister at the top of the staircase and continued walking towards the courtyard. He walked in such quiet, if Seto's eyes were closed, he would have been convinced no one was home. He wondered if Motou was walking silently on purpose..._

_Motou's foot gently hit the side of the staircase as he passed. The sound was soft but echoed in the large house._

_Immediately, Motou's sister's eyes opened, and she cried, "Brother! You're back!" She began to descend the stairs slowly._

_"No, sister, go back up," Motou ordered sternly. His voice wasn't strained or loud but suggested that it was not a tone to be ignored or disobeyed. He almost sounded like a parent._

_The sister stopped then turned back around, soundlessly returning to wherever she had been before she was waiting for her brother to return._

_Seto felt sorry for the girl. Did her brother always order her around like that? Where were her parents? Why was she taking orders from him? Why couldn't she come down the stairs? All these questions and more assaulted Seto's mind. He stopped at the edge of the staircase, overcome by these thoughts._

_Motou swiftly turned around and questioned sharply, "What are you doing?"_

_"Just... resting..." The lie was obvious._

_Motou growled, "Are you sure you weren't going to go see my sister?"_

_Seto thought for a millisecond. That's what it sure looked like, didn't it? He straightened and responded, "Of course not."_

_He followed the still strange boy through the house, Motou's sister becoming a distant memory. _

_That was the first and last time he ever saw the boy's sister or heard her speak._

_Or so he thought._

-transition-

"Lady Yugi, answer me!"

Yugi swiftly walked through the halls down to where her chamber was. It was less of a walk and more of a sprint. Her long hair flew behind her as she ran and her hands were covering her ears.

"Why did you run away? Who is this person? Yugi, why aren't you telling me anything?" Prince Atem did not kindly to being left in the dark. He needed some of his questions answered, and by Ra! He was going to get them.

Yugi dashed into her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned her back on it and began to feel light tears rest on her lower lashes. She slid down the door and sat on the floor, lying her head in her crossed arms.

Atem stopped as he saw that the door to Lady Yugi's room had been shut. He leaned his head on the door and listened. By the sniffles and heavy breaths he heard seeming close, he could decipher that Yugi was leaned up against the door.

He whispered through the door, "Lady Yugi, please tell me..." He couldn't decide what question to ask first, so he just asked the one biting at him the most. "Why did you run away?"

There was no response, only the occasional sniffle. Atem was afraid she would never reply.

But, after a moment, her voice came through the door, saying very weakly, "I ran away... for protection."

"Did your brother hurt you?" Atem interrogated, feeling a distinct urge to punch Yugi's brother through a wall if he caused her pain.

"No..." Her voice was muffled and quiet.

"Then, why would you leave for protection?" Atem continued to question. Nothing was adding up. Nothing made sense.

"He... He hurt other people," she added, "He said he hurt them... because of me."

"Why?"

"He said... they were either putting me or danger or he was just doing what was best for me..."

"Did he kill people?"

They was no answer to this.

Atem deciphered that this meant yes. "Murder is illegal. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Who was a supposed to tell?"

"Your parents?"

A sob was choked from the other side of the door. Atem immediately wished he could have taken back the suggestion. Of course, Yugi's parents were dead. They wouldn't be of any help.

"Lady Yugi?"

"Yes?"

Atem sat on the stone floor and against the door, feeling that the explanation to his next question might take a while. He inquired, "On the next question that I ask, can you be truthful?"

"... Yes."

"Tell me," Atem ordered softly, "Did you come here of your own freewill?"

"I did."

"Then, why did you struggle on the way into the courtroom?"

Yugi was quiet for a while. Finally, she replied, "I told the Prince and Pharaoh before; I was mourning for my parents."

"Either you are lying to me or you are leaving something out, because this puzzle is missing a few crucial pieces."

Without warning, the door opened, Atem toppling onto the floor because of his leaning position on it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were sitting there," Yugi apologized after hearing Atem hit the floor.

"The apology is accepted," Atem informed her, standing up and dusting himself off. As he rose, he asked, "Will you answer my questions now?"

Yugi bit her lower lip, debating in her mind whether to convey something to this young man she had only met the week before. Finally, she whispered, "I suppose I do not have much of a choice. If my brother is coming, the Pharaoh and Prince will have to know about it. You can tell them what I will tell you."

"… Yes," was all the Atem could think to respond.

She motioned him inside. He led himself in, feeling inside him that the stories that Lady Yugi would be painful for her to recite and for him to hear.

_Author's Note: I could have gone on, but it was getting really, really long. Fact: I was starting to get writer's block towards the beginning of the flashback in this chapter. I was literally banging my hands on my keyboard, crying, "NOOOOOOOO! I can't get writer's block! NO!" See, I don't get writer's block often, but when I get it, it's BAD. Luckily, there's an easy cure for my writer's block. All I got to do is throw in something completely random and totally out of place at that time. Hence, Seto and 'Motou's' fight scene. That was fun to write. :3_

_Sorry for rambling! Review anyone? _


	6. Unraveled

_Author's Note: You know that mood you get into when you just want to write and then NO ONE will leave you alone? Yeah, that was what was happening to me this entire past week. I was like, "Leave me alone, damn it!"_

_So, yes, this chapter took awhile. ^^' But, I think my efforts will be rewarded, 'cause this chapter is pretty awesome, if I do say so myself._

_(In case there's any confusion, this entire chapter is a flashback. Hope that doesn't scare anyone away… Happy reading!)_

Chapter 6

_Yugi leaned on the door of her parent's bedroom and listened._

_"You don't know what's best for her. You are not her parents. We are. We know what's best for her."_

_Her father._

_"How could you? You weren't even involved in most of her life! I took care of her all those times you went off and abandoned us when you claimed to have more important things to do!"_

_Her brother._

_"We were providing for you! That is why we are the parents and you are not!"_

_Her father again, his voice now strained to top that of his son's._

_"I am more a parent to Yugi than you! I took care of her and protected her entire life! How can you make decisions for her future without my knowledge when I am the one who rightfully deserves to make them?"_

_Her brother once more, the truth in his words leaving an almost tangible sting in the air._

_Yugi was glad her mother wasn't present for this argument. After her brother had began fighting with her father with not hint that he would ever surrender, Yugi's mother had gone on a walk to clear her head. Her mother was always getting headaches, an overused excuse to avoid housework and the raising of her children. No, do not misunderstand, Yugi loved her mother. But, it was true that her parents were off doing "more important" affairs during the most crucial times in their children's lives when they should have been present._

_Harsh, rough footsteps came nearer to the door. Yugi scrambled away, not wanting to be caught spying. She knew her brother hated that. But, hiding was irrelevant at that point._

_Because, he called her back._

_"Yugi! Yugi!"_

_Timidly, she returned back to the entrance to her parent's room. She asked in a small yet steady voice, "Yes, Brother?"_

"_We are leaving," he stated calmly._

_Then, he began to walk away._

"_Brother?" Yugi tripped after him, questioning, "What do you mean we are leaving? Wasn't I supposed to go to the palace soon and be offered to the Prince?"_

_Her brother's strides stopped. He swerved back to face her._

"_That is exactly why we're leaving. You don't belong to them and you don't belong to any Prince."_

"_Then, whom do I belong to?" Yugi wondered to him._

_He was silent._

"_You… you belong to…" His voice sounded distant, though he was just a few feet in front of his sister. Finally, he finished, "… me." His tone immediately shifted to that of what Yugi was used to, telling her strongly, "I took care of you; therefore, you belong to me."_

"_So, who belongs to me then?" Yugi asked, her sight-neglected eyes glistening with unshed tears._

"_Nobody," her brother answered instantly, "You can't take care of anybody. That is why someone needs to take care of you." He leaned in closer, just a few feet from Yugi's pale face. He whispered, "And, that person who takes care of you will always be me. It won't be our parents, and for certain, it won't be the Prince of Egypt. You solely belong to me, Sister."_

_Yugi self-consciously began to shiver, her blood running cold. Somewhere, deep inside her, she felt her moral compass crying, "No, Yugi, you don't belong to anybody! Don't listen to him!" But then, in her logical mind, another voice rose, "No! Do as Brother says! He has always taken care of you! And, if you did resist his orders, it wouldn't end well for anyone!" That voice spoke truth, truth too strong to ever ignore. But, did the other speak truth as well?_

_It was an all too familiar feeling, being afraid of her brother. It went without saying that he was a daunting person. No one in their small town outside the main capital opposed her brother. He had a certain, frightening charisma that made people stay on his side and refuse to do anything that went against him. And, those who didn't were eliminated._

_Yugi knew she had to follow him. If she didn't, people may get hurt just as they had in the past._

_During this time, her brother had changed his mind about leaving. Instead, a different plan formed. And, he needed Yugi to stay out of it._

_Her brother walked past Yugi, stating, "Go to your chambers. Do not come out until I say. Do you understand, Yugi?"_

_Yugi did not respond._

_He turned and repeated in a deep tone, "Do you understand me, Yugi?"_

"_Yes…" her reply came but soft. This subordinate whisper did not belong to the seventeen-year-old young woman named Yugi but of the small, blind girl being ordered around by her brother as if he was one of her parents._

"_Good," her brother approved, disappearing down the hall._

_Yugi ran to her rooms and closed the door. She fell onto her bed and finally let the tears flow. While she choked on her emotions, she thought deeply._

_Other older brothers were not like him, she thought. They were caring and kind and did not order their little sisters around. Either that, or they were teasing and playful, never stern like a parent. Yet, Yugi's brother was not like either of those things. He was an entirely different person._

_He unofficially owned their small town, and Yugi knew it, too. Being blind didn't make her ignorant like her brother often seemed to believe._

_Yugi wished her brother's childhood friend Seto had stayed. He had left only two or so years after he had entered the Motou children's lives. Where he had gone, no one knew. All Yugi was sure of was that Seto had made her brother less hostile. And, when he left, he unknowingly made her brother's possessiveness of her and aggression a hundred times worse._

_Only Yugi's parents could control her brother and not all the time because of how often they were gone. Only they stood between her brother and the destruction of everything Yugi knew._

"_Yugi?"_

_Yugi sat up, asking in the strongest voice she could muster, "Yes, Mother?"_

_Yugi's mother walked in, smiling though Yugi did not know. Her walk had been very pleasant, and she was completely oblivious to the fight between Yugi's brother and father._

"_Why are you crying, Yugi?" she asked in a motherly tone, sitting down on the edge of her daughter's bed. She brushed some forgotten tears of Yugi's face._

_Of course, Yugi could not tell her mother what was troubling her. If Yugi had told her that her brother was planning to take her away, they still would not have been able to stop him. Besides, it would be false information, being that her brother had already discarded that plan for a new one._

"_I… I am just upset that Brother and Father were fighting again…" It was only half a lie._

"_Hmm, yes," her mother hummed. Her tone hinted that she was smiling as she commented, "It's nothing new, though." She stroked Yugi's head gently and assured, "Don't worry, Yugi. Soon, you'll be at the palace. The Prince is very excited to meet you, I'm sure."_

_Yugi did not respond. Tears threatened to fall again._

_Did she want to meet the Prince? Perhaps. But, more than that, she wanted an escape from her brother. And, her only chance was slipping through her fingers like Egyptian sand through an hourglass._

_Her mother's weight lifted off her bed. She began to make her way out, saying, "Your father and I are leaving again for another trip. We'll be gone for a while, Yugi."_

_"You're leaving?" Yugi began to shake. She wanted to scream, "You're leaving, so that Brother can easily leave and take me far away where I'll never be with you again?" But, the second part was suffocated in her mind before it could reach her lips._

"_Yes," Yugi's mother answered and left her daughter's chambers, departing with a small, "Good-bye."_

"_Good-bye…" Yugi's amethyst eyes flooded with tears. She did not know how long it would be before she heard her parent's voices again or even if she would._

_Now, Yugi was not one to hold a lot of resentment. She only rarely showed anger or anything close to that, but her brother was about to deprive her of everything she held close. And, that was nearly unforgivable._

_She made up her mind to sneak out, despite her brother's orders, when the sun set. She knew the sun had set when the crickets began to chirp. So, patiently, she waited for that time._

_Several hours later, the cricket's song began, and Yugi was ready._

_She took just herself and left her chambers, tiptoeing towards the long staircase. But, at the top, she heard voices and slipped into the shadows behind a corner. She gently pressed her ear to the wall and listened to the voices. Only one was recognizable._

_Her brother's._

"_It is done, Motou," an unknown voice reported to her brother._

_Yugi bit her lower lip. What was done?_

"_And, you made it appear to be an accident?" Yugi's brother asked, not even a hint of emotion infiltrating his tone._

"_Yes," another mysterious voice answered, saying, "You are now the only heir to the noble Motou family."_

_Yugi forgot to breathe, her face draining of all color._

"_Good. I don't need to burden myself with them anymore," her brother approved, folding his arms. He continued, beginning to slowly pace back and forth, "Did I ever tell you two of my younger sister?"_

"_Yes, you did, Motou," one of them replied._

_"Good, then I do not need to repeat myself." Motou commanded, "She will not be bothered by any Prince, even the Prince of Egypt. She will stay on the grounds at all times, make sure of it by guarding the manor. Understood?"_

"_Yes," the two answered._

"_I have some paperwork to attend to…" Yugi's brother flicked his wrist and the two men disappeared out the front door to guard the grounds._

_Yugi had to place her hand over her heart to prove that she was still alive. Once she was sure, she shakily stood up, leaning against the wall for support. Her mind was clouding, darkness threatening to claim her. The reality of it was crashing down on her world._

_They were gone. Her parents, they were dead. And, her brother was the cause._

_Yugi couldn't cry. She physically couldn't. The tears refused to come. They had abandoned her just as all hope had._

_She needed to leave, that much she knew. And, there was only one place she could think of where she may find salvation._

_The only place she could run to for refuge was the palace._

_The Prince- he would help her! Yugi was sure._

_This must be an act of injustice. She knew if the Pharaoh and Prince of Egypt heard about it, they might be able to help her. So, with all bravery Yugi could gather, she left._

_Somehow, Yugi made it out of the manor undetected. She began awkwardly asking everyone on the road where the town temple was. The priests would help her. They knew her very well._

"_Yugi?"_

_Yugi froze._

"_It _is_ you, Yugi!"_

_Yugi was suddenly hugged by someone._

"_Jou-Jounouchi?" Yugi managed to ask in a stutter._

_Jounouchi was one of her brother's friends. But, she used the term "friend" loosely. He was just a boy that her parents invited over, hoping her brother would make friends with him. They never seemed to be on good terms, and a few years before, he had seemingly disappeared. Although Yugi's brother didn't necessarily take a liking to Jounouchi, Yugi herself did. They became very good friends, and she was thoroughly upset when he had disappeared._

"_Yugi, what are you doing outside at night?" Jounouchi narrowed his eyes at her. "You know your brother doesn't like you to be alone."_

_Yugi's eyes felt tears prick at their sides, and she held onto Jounouchi's shoulders, pleading, "Jounouchi, you don't understand. I need you to do me a favor."_

"_Of course." He smiled, not noticing Yugi's traumatized state._

_Yugi asked him, "Could you please direct me to the temple?"_

"_Yes." Jounouchi grasped Yugi's arm and lead her through the crowd in the streets. He asked behind him, "Why?"_

"_I apologize; I cannot tell you. I promise, one day I will repay you for this."_

_Jounouchi did not realize the seriousness of the subject and replied, "It is my pleasure, Lady Yugi."_

_Yugi gave her first relieved sigh of the night. Somehow, she knew she would reach the palace. Though, what would happen there was still a mystery._

_Author's Note: Yay, now that's done. I feel accomplished._

_Please review._


	7. Questions Unanswered

_Author's Note: My horoscope says I feel focused… It's such a liar! D:_

_Never mind my randomness. Please enjoy._

Chapter 7

Akunumkanon sat back in his seat, astonished. Atem had just gotten through repeating everything Yugi had told him. The Prince was quivering with rage by the time he finished, the hands lying on his lap clenching and unclenching every minute or so, obviously eager to strangle Yugi's brother.

Immediately after Atem recited the last detail, he stood up and commanded, "We must hunt down that demon posing as Yugi's brother! We cannot let his crimes go unjustified!"

"I agree," Akunumkanon managed to reply through his shock. Inside, his mind was racing with thoughts such as: How could I have not known about this? Why did no one bring this to my attention? Have I met this notorious brother of Lady Yugi's before?

"Then, what are we waiting for, Father?" Atem's questioned, cutting through the Pharaoh's thoughts.

Akunumkanon looked up at his son and noted pure rage swirling in Atem's blood red eyes. The Pharaoh wasn't ready to jump to any conclusions or actions yet, which he knew would upset Atem. So, hoping to postpone Atem murdering someone before he could get a hold of himself, Akunumkanon changed subjects.

"Do you love her?"

Atem was taken aback. "L-love who?" he stuttered the question, but the color draining from his face was proof that he knew exactly to whom his father was referring to.

"Lady Yugi," Akunumkanon supplied.

"I- I want to protect her…" Atem trailed off in his stumble. His eyes began to cloud, and he picked up, "… Is that love?"

"Partly," the Pharaoh answered, smiling.

Atem shook his head, arguing, "This is no time to be thinking of such things! That demon is coming, threatening to take Yugi away! I won't let it happen! I need her safe! I need her _here_! If she's not, I'll-"

He stopped abruptly.

Atem repeated in a different context, "Is that love as well?"

"At its finest," Akunumkanon replied, his smile now growing into a wide grin.

Atem sat down, now overcome with new thoughts. Did he? Did he really? Did he really love Yugi? He felt so comfortable around her… He hadn't even noticed this foreign emotion entering him. It had slipped in, undetected. How had it done that?

"Why don't you tell her?"

The question tore the Prince out of his thoughts. "Um…" He searched for a reasonable excuse in his mind. "… Well, Lady Yugi has far too many things going on for me to bother her with such trivial matters…"

Akunumkanon was still smiling. He remembered feeling the same way about his wife, like he was not worth her time. That's when people truly knew they were in love, when the other's time was more valuable than your own.

"I don't think this will be a burden to her." Akunumkanon informed, "Priestess Isis has been reporting to me that Lady Yugi likes you very much."

"She does?"

The Pharaoh chuckled. His son was completely oblivious. "Yes," he promised.

Atem nodded slowly.

"Are you going to go tell her now?"

Another nod. But, Atem's feet refused to move.

"Don't tell me that Prince of Egypt is scared of a little blind girl…"

"Of course not!" Atem instantly denied. Yet, a nervous feeling was resting in his stomach. Despite this, he stood to leave and search for Lady Yugi.

"Wait," Akunumkanon gently called him back.

Atem turned and questioned, "Yes?"

The Pharaoh took a small whiff of the air and asked, "Why does it smell like roses?"

Atem's face flushed. He admitted in a stutter, "It- it's probably me… Lady Yugi was crying on my shoulder…" Before his father could begin to tease him, he swiftly snarled, "Say anything; I dare you."

Akunumkanon bit his tongue but silently chuckled to himself.

-transition-

"Yugi!" Atem called when he spotted her walking across the courtyard. He realized he had forgotten to add "Lady" in front of her name, which would come across as strange to her, he thought.

Luckily for him, Yugi's mind was on other matters.

She swerved to Atem's direction. Her expression was as readable as if actual words were inscribed on her face. She portrayed a mixture of fear and guilt.

Atem trotted up to her and inquired, "Is something wrong?"

Yugi bit her lower lip, thinking it was becoming a horrible habit to do so. She shook her head, but it was not very believable when accompanied by quivering.

"Something is wrong, Yugi," Atem insisted. He forgot the title again. He found it surprisingly easy to overlook that she came from a noble family. Because, all she was in his eyes was Yugi, not a Motou, not a suitor, and not even a blind girl. All he saw was Yugi.

Yugi closed her eyes to think over her reply carefully. Finally, she told him simply, "I am leaving." Three little words. Just three. Yet, they left such an impact.

Atem took in a sharp, shallow breath in surprise. Yugi could immediately sense the panic growing in him.

"Atemu-"

"You're not leaving." Another three little words, yet they caused so much.

This time, it was Yugi's turn to be alarmed.

"What-"

"I mean," Atem corrected himself, "Is that you can't leave."

"You don't understand, Atemu," Yugi explained, "My brother will be here. He is tenacious about these things. He won't cease until he has brought me back to where I belong."

"You belong here." Again, three words.

Yugi looked in Atem's direction with large, innocent eyes. She stuttered, "It- it wouldn't work. As much- as much as I wish it was so…"

"You wish to stay here?"

The simple question echoed.

"I just said that, did I not…?" Yugi wondered aloud with a small smile as she recalled her previous statement. She continued on to say, "As much as I want to stay here, people will get hurt if I don't go with brother and…"

The rest of Yugi's explanation was lost on Atem. He was too occupied with thoughts to listen. Atem felt like laughing aloud. He felt so much relief. Yugi did want to stay here- with him, no less. But instead, Atem decided to do something else.

Atem took Yugi and gently pushed her into him, their lips meeting and Yugi's talking ceasing on contact. Yugi gasped through the kiss, afraid at first. But, the closer she was to Atem, the better and safer she felt. She began to lean into it, her lips taking over her senses.

Atem couldn't believe how soft Yugi's lips were. They were sweet, much like her scent. The tension in his body screamed that he wanted to be even closer to Yugi, but his mind kindly warned him of how fragile the situation was at the time. He chose to just enjoy the warm kiss, gently tugging at Yugi's lip with his tongue.

When the two finally pulled apart to breathe, Atem rested his chin on Yugi's forehead. He was consumed with thoughts and enjoyed mulling them over in the comfortable silence that was left to linger between them.

But, what Yugi whispered shortly after their first kiss ceased every thought Atem had received within those few, pleasant minutes.

"What is the Prince going to say about this?"

_Author's Note: I could have gone on, but I really wanted to leave it there… Yeah, I'm just evil like that. XD_

_Please review. :)_


	8. Misunderstood

_Author's Note: This chapter is so much better than my last one, it hurts._

_Time to work on the chapter. Sorry, Mr. Procrastination, anime-on-replay is busy working on a story. Hang up or try a different author. ;)_

_Please read and enjoy! P.S. The beginning is a lot more happy and cheery than this story's tone usually is. :)_

Chapter 8

Isis hung back, hiding behind the garden wall. To say she was "spying" was such a strong word… She preferred the term "supervising".

A warm smile was lingering on her face as she watched Crown Prince Atem approach Lady Yugi. Hopelessly a romantic, Isis was always using her Millennium Necklace to predict couples and relationships.

Oddly enough, though, her Necklace had been acting a bit peculiar ever since Lady Yugi had arrived at the palace. The item had stopped supplying her with visions of the future, and instead, chose to only show her tidbits of the past, whereas, she was used to a medley of both past _and _future. Isis wondered about this as she gazed at the couple in the garden. Perhaps she should have alerted the Pharaoh-

"What are you doing?"

"Mahad!" Isis exclaimed, clenching her heart. She turned judgmental eyes on her lifetime friend and fellow Item Bearer, scolding, "Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again!"

Mahad lightly chuckled and informed, "Well, I _am _the head of security at the palace. It's my job to sneak around and find out what's going on." He leaned in closer and asked in a hushed whisper, "So, why are you spying on the Crown Prince? You realize that is a crime punishable by death, right?"

"For you're information, Mahad, I was _assigned _to watch over the Prince by the Pharaoh himself." She narrowed her eyes. "And, it's not spying. It's supervising."

"Why did the Pharaoh assign you to supervise?" Mahad questioned, genuinely curious, "And, who is the Prince out in the garden with?"

"A-ha!" A sly smile slipped onto Isis's features. "So, you were spying as well!"

"It's my _job _to know what's happening, Isis. We've been over this before." Mahad shook his head. "And, so many servants around here spy; it shouldn't even be considered a crime."

"It would be if you turned them in," Isis commented, "Admit it, you don't turn in everyone who breaks the rules."

"Like I said, spying shouldn't be judged as a offense." Mahad pulled the previous question back to the surface. "Tell me, who is out there with the Prince? She doesn't look familiar to the palace; although, she could be related to the Prince. I've never seen two people look that close in relation!"

Isis smiled at this and enlightened, "That is Lady Yugi."

"Oh, yes, I've heard a great deal of this notorious 'Lady Yugi'-" He smirked. "-from both Prince Atem and Priest Seto."

"Priest Seto?" Isis narrowed her eyes. "What did he say about her?"

"Only that he thought Lady Yugi was eerily familiar to him," Mahad reported, putting Isis's fears to rest.

"Really…"

Suddenly, a floodgate of memories burst in Isis.

She cried, "I remember now! A vision from the past of Priest Seto- No! Several visions!"

Mahad shushed her and ordered, "Keep quiet, or your spying position will be discovered."

"It's not spying, it's-"

"Yes, yes, _supervising," _Mahad dismissed. He asked softly, "Now, what about these visions?"

Isis closed her eyes to concentrate and described, "I saw a few visions- visions of Priest Seto as just a child- with some boy who looked nearly identical to our Crown Prince… One involved a child whose age did not exceed a few days if even that. One didn't occupy Priest Seto at all and only that other boy and… Lady Yugi, I believe."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about these visions?" Mahad asked, almost frantic.

"Sometimes," Isis explained, "I receive visions while I sleep. I don't usually recall them until later…"

"We should report this to the Pharaoh," Mahad commanded more than suggested.

Isis nodded in agreement then told him, "But I need to continue watching the Prince and Lady Yugi."

"_Spying,"_ Mahad coughed.

"Supervising!" Isis corrected, her face shifting to a shade darker.

Mahad smirked but didn't say another word and steadily walked away.

Isis shot a glare in his direction as he disappeared, but it was one more playful then angry. She shook her head and turned her watch back to the couple in the garden.

Her breath got caught in her throat.

Prince Atem and Lady Yugi were sharing a sweet kiss.

Isis blinked a few times, just to make sure she was seeing correctly. Once assured that she was, she smiled genuinely, a smile that felt comfortable and real. But, the smile was short-lived, for soon, a question was asked by Lady Yugi.

"What is the Prince going to say about this?"

-transition-

Atem felt the color draining out of his face. But, before he had the chance to answer-

"Atemu!"

Both 'Atemu' and Yugi turned to the direction that the call came from. Isis sprinted towards them, looking just as frightened as Atem if not more.

She reached the couple and said, "Atemu, I need you."

"For what?" Atem was barely able to articulate through his surprise of the question Yugi asked and then Isis appearing from practically thin air.

Isis quickly made up a lie and reported, "The Prince has returned from his expedition."

"What are you talking about? I am the-" Atem caught himself just in time. "Yes, of course. Yugi-" He turned back at Yugi, who looked as afraid as the other two at that moment. "-Do you mind if I go?"

"N- not at all," Yugi feinted in a frightened stumble.

Isis, normally, wouldn't have left until she was sure Lady Yugi was all right, but she immediately left the garden, Atem shadowing.

Yugi was left all alone.

"W- what have I done?" Yugi softly asked aloud, "How could I have been so foolish?" She began to tremble. All she knew was beginning to be ripped from her grasp. Again. First by her own brother. And now by the Prince. Not a hope in the world assured Yugi that the Prince would be understanding of her sudden interest in 'Atemu'. Should she leave like she had planned? Yugi shook her head. What kind of position would that put 'Atemu' in? The last thing she wanted to do was put him in any danger…

She almost laughed.

How had she reached the point that she preferred 'Atemu's' safety over her own happiness? Well, somehow, she had. So, Yugi decided to find her way back to her chambers and wait for someone to come collect her… The only issue was, she wasn't sure who would come. It could be the Prince. It could be 'Atemu'. And, in a chance that was steadily growing wider, it could be her brother.

Another shuddered escaped her.

Slowly, Yugi trekked back into the palace, leaving the beautiful warmth of the garden and exchanging it for an anxious wait for… someone.

-transition-

Isis stopped when she reached the courtroom. She had been basically sprinting, and her heart was threatening to leap up and out of her chest. Atem was just a little behind her and had a similar feeling.

"I- Isis, was it- it necessary to have us _run_?" Atem questioned through heavy panting.

Isis nodded, taking a deep breath herself. Finally settling her racing heartbeat, she told him, "I was afraid of what your reaction would be to Lady Yugi's question. We had to leave rapidly."

"Yes, I suppose," Atem replied. Then, he cried, "Wait, were you _spying _on us?"

"Supervising!" Isis corrected, her voice just as fierce. Then, she shrunk a little and apologized, "It was not my place to raise my voice to you, I am sorry, Prince Atem."

"I am not Prince Atem," Atem stated, "I won't be. Yugi hates the Prince."

"She doesn't hate you-"

"Yes, she does!" Atem felt hot tears rise to his eyes. "She's afraid of the Prince! She hates him!"

"But, _you're _the Prince, Prince Atem, and she doesn't hate you," Isis comforted. She suggested, "You could tell her that you are the Prince."

"And risk that she would hate me?" Atem looked horrified at the idea. "I'd never!"

Isis swallowed and asked truthfully, "But do you really have another option?"

Atem thought. Did he? No was the obvious answer. But he tried desperately to think of a different solution. Before he could, though-

"What is all the noise about?"

Priest Seto walked into the courtroom. "Priestess Isis, Crown Prince Atem," he greeted casually as he spotted the two.

Atem felt the tears of frustration prick his eyes once more.

"Hello," Isis returned the greeting. She looked at the floor again as if she was fascinated by it.

"Prince Atem," Seto observed, "You look distressed. Did something happen?"

All Atem could do was nod, emotion caught in his throat.

Isis turned to Atem and sighed. She advised, "You can see, Prince Atem, you only have one option. You should do it now, before anything else can happen to suspend it."

Atem knew she was right. Her advice was perfect, something he'd expect from an Item Bearer.

"What is going on?" Seto broke through, sounding frustrated that he knew absolutely nothing of the situation.

Atem shook his head, saying hoarsely, "It's none of your concern, Seto."

Seto hated being left in the dark, but something told him to leave this subject alone. He gave a sigh and muttered, "Whatever", leaving the courtroom in search of some place that would actually provide him information.

"Thank you, Isis," Atem told her as Seto disappeared through the courtroom doors.

Isis gave one nod with a pleasurable smile, replying, "Of course, Prince Atem."

Atem returned the smile with a weak one of his own but a smile, nonetheless. He left the courtroom to confront Lady Yugi.

_Author's Note: Ahhhh! So much confusion and chaos! How the heck did this story get so complicated? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Anywho, so that's the cliffhanger I decided to leave on this chapter. Which means, it's time to review! _

_Did I ever tell you guys how much these reviews all mean to me? I didn't! A CRIME!_

_I love you, guys. Platonically. Seriously, though, stay awesome. 'Kay, thanks._

_Review!_


	9. Mystery Solved

_Author's Note: A semi-early update! It took me three hours, several YouTube videos, and two ice cream sandwiches to finish this hecka long chapter! Hope you love it!_

_This chapter was… fun to write, to say the least… hehehehe… you'll see why later. Now read…_

Chapter 9

Yugi sat in her chambers, terrified of what to come. The constant waiting for someone was slowly making her go insane. She had to find some way to pass the time...

_I know_, she thought, _I'll take a bath. _

Content with this idea, Yugi nodded to herself and carefully found her way to her large bathroom allotted with her chambers. The bath was always full, so Yugi immediately discarded her dress and sunk into the perfect temperature water.

It felt refreshing, she deemed as she gently kicked her pale legs under the boiling water. The bath was large for anyone, let alone a person as small as her, and Yugi could practically swim in it.

Technically, she wasn't supposed to take a bath by herself. At least, that's what the servants had said. But, before long, Yugi had found that their was a marble poll that led from the rim of the bathtub to the ceiling, a perfect "seatbelt" that Yugi could hold onto just to make sure she didn't slip.

Yugi felt her long hair flow on top of the water around her. She had been told that her hair was beautiful, three colors, people said. And, though she didn't know it, her hair wet gave it an even more luscious, glossy, and downright beautiful look.

Yugi could have gotten out of the bath after a few minutes, but she was enjoying herself way too much. Her worries had melted in the steamy bath. Yugi closed her eyes, not unusual for her, but she actually relaxed for once.

She couldn't remember ever being so relaxed. As long as her brother had always occupied her life, Yugi had never really felt at ease. So, why was it that during the time she should have been most anxious, she was enjoying herself in leisure?

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

_I suppose that is the someone I was waiting for..._ Yugi thought, feeling a painful prick at her heart, _What if that was this is the last time I'll ever feel at peace?_

Hesitantly, Yugi questioned, "Who is it?"

Atem, on the other side of the Yugi's chamber door, didn't know how to respond to the this question. Of course, it seemed so simple. But should he answer Atem or Atemu?

He decided on Atemu, just to make sure Yugi would let him in.

"Atemu," he finally replied, letting the name get absorbed through the door.

"Atemu..." Yugi repeated in a hushed whisper. Then, she called, "Just give me a minute!"

"All right," Atem approved through the door, leaning on the wall next to it.

Yugi rose out of the bath and cautiously discovered a towel next to the stone steps receding down from it. She wrung out her hair and then wrapped the towel around her petite body.

"You can come in now," Yugi informed, wandering from the bathroom and into the main room of her chambers to sit down at the small table in its center.

Atem opened the door. But he was not prepared for the sight he would encounter.

It was Yugi. If possible, she looked even more gorgeous than ever. A single towel was positioned on her curvy body and, her hair was still wet from an evening bath.

Atem felt his face heat up rapidly. He opened his mouth to form words, but none came to his aid. How was he supposed to speak to her? Should the words come from a friend or a servant or a lover or a prince?

"Is something wrong, Atemu?" Yugi asked after a moment of silence. She had sensed his distress.

"Not necessarily," Atem was able to form. But the words felt dry and unnerving, as if even the words themselves weren't fully convinced that they spoke the truth.

Yugi closed her eyes and leaned back, the tone of 'Atemu' making her feel a bit tired. It sounded forced and strained, even Yugi could hear that. One part of her wanted to ask what was wrong. Yet another part wished to stay in the dark. But, judging by 'Atemu's' silence, she wasn't going to get an answer unless she drove it out of him. So, very carefully, she decided to provoke him in hope of knowledge.

"Tell me what is wrong."

Atem's eyes lifted from the floor, completely caught off guard by this declaration. It wasn't even a declaration, really, more like a command. Yugi's tone sounded strong and powerful, enough so that it could carry Atem's tone as well.

But her command was vague.

'_Tell me what is wrong'? _Atem swallowed, feeling more hot tears threaten to burst through the surface. _I'll tell you what is wrong. Lying to you was wrong. All your brother's evil deeds were wrong. You being void of sight, it's all wrong! All wrong! _I _am wrong! How can such an innocent being as you live in a world of such wrong? _Atem took a shallow breath. The oxygen somehow shifted his mind from chaos to order, and instantly, Atem was in his right mind again. _Never mind the things I can't change, _he told himself, _I might as well go ahead and make all the wrongs I can change into rights._

"I lied to you."

The room seemed to close in on them. Suddenly, Yugi could barely breathe.

"W- what?"

"I lied to you- about who I am. I am sorry."

"W- well…" Yugi gulped down a flood of emotions. She didn't know exactly how to respond to that. So, 'Atemu' wasn't who he said he was… There were worse things, she supposed. "Who- who are you then?"

Atem decided answering this question would be the easiest if his father were present. He told her, "I think it would be better to explain this if you come with me to talk to someone."

"All- all right," Yugi continued to stutter, "Let me get dr- dressed first." It occurred to her then that she couldn't remember where she had left her discarded attire and blushed feverishly.

"Is everything all right?" Atem questioned, noticing this.

"Y- yes, I just have a favor to ask you…" Yugi's face was very flushed at this point, and she desired to get rid of the color, but she needed her clothes first… "Do you see my- my dress anywhere? I have seemed to misplaced it…"

Atem's face flushed crimson. He managed to keep the discomfiture from seeping into his tone and replied, "Of course. I'll help you find it."

The two went to work, Yugi on her knees to feel if the clothing was on the floor, Atem standing and using his eyes to search the chamber.

"Do you know where you left it?" Atem inquired while searching.

"No," Yugi answered, just ecstatic that she didn't stumble her words again. All her fingers felt was the stone floor, cold and lifeless.

Atem asked, "Did you, um, undress in the bathing room?"

Yugi's face burned with humiliation, but Atem was right and she responded, "I think so." She stood up, brushed the dust off her hands, and headed into the bathing room. She told Atem behind her, "You keep looking in here."

"Of course."

Yugi sunk to the bathing room floor and felt the stone steps around the bath. Suddenly, her fingers ran over something soft and warm. Upon further inspection, she confirmed it to be her dress. "I found it!" she called.

"That's great," Atem called back with a slight smile, heading over to Yugi.

Unfortunately, Yugi was heading out of that room and towards Atem.

And they ran into each other, both falling onto the ground.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Atem faltered, feeling even more mortification. He cried, "You're not hurt, right?"

Yugi felt a sharp pain on her face and reached up to her cheek, finding a two-inch slice upon it. She held up her bloodstained fingers and answered, "I think I am." She winced from a tingling pain going through her and questioned, "What do you think I cut myself on? It felt like metal…"

To his horror, Atem realized his Millennium Puzzle must have cut Yugi. He quickly made up an excuse for this, but it was too late.

Yugi had crawled over and had placed her hands on the puzzle.

"Is this it?" Yugi wondered aloud. Atem was frozen in fear and continued to let Yugi examine the item with her hands. She described, "It's not metal… gold, I think… And, what an odd shape… I've never felt something so strange…"

Then, her fingers ran over the Eye of Horus.

"This is… the Eye of Horus… isn't it…?"

Atem's eyes widened, and he stiffed. Yugi didn't wait for an answer.

"So, you're an item bearer… That's not bad. I just wish to know which item this is…" Yugi's eyes closed to contemplate further on the object's shape. After a few seconds, her eyes opened again, those violet irises displaying fear and panic. She knew what it was but was in denial. She did not want to believe it. But the evidence was in her hands. She'd have to accept it sometime. "This is the Millennium Puzzle."

Atem forgot to breathe. _The gods are out to get me; this confirms it._

Yugi stood up, fastening the towel around her body tighter. She stuttered in whisper that was almost too soft to recognize, "I- I need to go think this over. If you'll excuse me-" She didn't wait for approval. She walked outside, leaving Atem behind her.

-transition-

Priest Seto groaned. After being deprived of information by the Prince and Isis, he had gone somewhere else in search of answers. First, he went to Mahad. Mahad knew everything there was to know about the palace and all its gossip. But Mahad wasn't talking. He said he "refused to recite private information of the Royal Family". After that, Seto tried bribing the servants and slaves for intelligence, but they weren't talking either. They excused themselves with the defense that they were working too hard to notice details such as that. Seto knew better. He knew they giggled about the latest gossip while they prepared food or guarded the main gates. They just liked to keep their grapevine stealthy and secretive lest it be discovered by the Pharaoh. So, currently, he was scouring the courtyard in hope of seeking out a bystander that could recite what happened earlier to the Prince.

Seto didn't just do this because he wanted to know. More than that, Prince Atem was his friend, best friend really. He wanted to make sure that Atem was all right. And, if something was not right, he wanted to be the first one to know so that he could put a stop to whatever was disconcerting him.

The Priest stopped in his tracks. There, in the courtyard, was Lady Yugi. And more of Lady Yugi than he was probably permitted to see… She was only dressed in a towel, her hair still partially wet as if she had just bathed. But, what drove Seto to confronting her was that she was crying. Wet tears glistened on her face, the saltiness sliding down her eyes and onto the stone ground.

"Lady Yugi?"

Lady Yugi turned her head towards her name. She sniffled, "Priest Seto, is that you?"

Seto nodded before remembering that she couldn't see that and replied, "Yes. Why are you upset?"

Yugi could have lied. She easily could have. But something in Priest Seto's caring tone drove her to the truth. "It's the Prince!" she blurted out.

Seto blinked. "What?"

"The Prince! He's Atemu! And Atemu's the Prince! They're the same person! And… Ah!" she cried out in frustration, covering her eyes with her hands.

Seto didn't know what to say. So, he just inquired the obvious.

"You mean you didn't know that?"

It wasn't like Atem had taken the time to explain anything to him…

Seto didn't mean to make matters worse. He really didn't mean to. But this question only made Yugi feel inferior. Tears grew again, magnifying her eyes and making them look more innocent and adorable than any person Seto had had the pleasure to know.

And, finally, it clicked in Seto's mind.

Seto was in the courtroom the day Lady Yugi had arrived. He knew of what happened then. And now, with the intelligence that Prince Atem was going under a false alias, it had finally lined up, finally made sense! _So, _that's_ what was happening! _And, now, he was able to help.

"Lady Yugi, do not feel betrayed."

Yugi's head rose to this notion. "W- what?"

"Do not feel betrayed," Seto repeated.

'_Betrayed'? I suppose that's what I feel… Yes, if I were to give it a name, that is what I would call it… _ "And, why shouldn't I?" Yugi asked with some resentment drowning in her voice.

"Because, Prince Atem knew if he went by his real name, you would never give him a chance to discover the real him." Such a simple statement, but it justified everything.

Yugi's anger and antipathy melted, her expression becoming one of plain understanding. The tears disappeared, the forgotten ones being dried by the Egyptian sunlight.

It all made sense. _I thought he was horrible… Of course I wouldn't have given him a chance to redeem himself! So, in order for me to see the truth, he had to lie… In that sense, he never lied in the first place… Yes! He never lied! He only did it because…_

_He loves me._

"Oh, Lady Yugi, your cheek is bleeding…" Seto brought his hand up to her face and gently wiped it away. He inquired, "What happened?"

"It's not important now," Yugi dismissed with a small smile, "It was an accident."

Yes, an accident. Lying to her could have just been an accident.

"Well, that's fine," Seto added, letting his hand fall back down to his side, "But I think you should tell Prince Atem that you forgive him. He's probably really worried."

"Oh!" Yugi's eyes widened. "You're right!" She smiled warmly at Seto and told him, "Thank you."

"I am the Prince's advisor, item bearer, and best friend." He smiled back. "It's my job."

Yugi nodded and walked away, her pace calm yet rushed. She needed him to know that she forgave him. She needed him to know that-

She loved him, too.

_Author's Note: I thought about stopping where that transition was earlier, but I'm like, "I'm not THAT mean…" So, I finished it. And, still a cliffhanger! Gosh, I'm getting good at these! :D_

_Review please!_


	10. Urgent Council

_Author's Note: Super quick update FTW!_

_You know, every update I make, there's an anonymous reviewer called "kate" who reviews: "Please put up chapter so-and-so soon and hurry." And, it's not just on my story. I see this reviewer EVERYWHERE. She's like the Where's Waldo of FanFiction; she's everywhere. But what I like about her is, even though her reviews are not... the most original... she still reviews! Every time! I think we should all follow her example. :)_

_So, this chapter is dedicated to you, kate, wherever you may be in FanFictionland!_

_Perhaps, just for fun, I'll take the best review I get this chapter and dedicate the next chapter to 'em... Yeah, let's do that! _

_Have fun reading! (and reviewing!)_

Chapter 10

Yugi went to her chambers but couldn't find Atem. She quickly dressed and began searching everywhere for him. Of course, her searching was just calling out his name, which was not the most reliable way to find someone...

"Atem!" Yugi called out for the millionth time as searched the courtroom.

"Lady Yugi?"

Yugi stopped immediately in her tracks. "Atem?"

"No, Lady Yugi." It was a male voice but definitely not the voice of Atem. The mystery person's tone was too soft and hushed to be him. The man approached Yugi, his footsteps light on the stone floor. "I'm Mahad, item bearer and friend of the Crown Prince."

"Oh," Yugi articulated. She smiled and admitted, "I've heard a lot about you from Priestess Isis."

"Really?" Mahad snickered, "Like what?"

A light but noticeable blush entered Yugi's face, and she whispered, "I believe she told me certain things in confidence, so I cannot tell you."

"I respect that."

"Wait," Yugi calculated aloud, "I've heard of you from Isis, but how have you heard of me?"

Mahad smiled and enlightened, "I'm the head of security at the palace. I know everything there is to know about everyone."

"Really?" Suddenly, Yugi felt a bit violated. "Does that mean you_ spy _on people?"

Mahad was a little taken back at the strength in the blind girl's tone. "Only if needed," he assured her.

"Well... I don't say I approve of spying..." Yugi remembered her brother spying on her on several occasions. "... but it's helpful for the situation I am in now."

"What is it you need, Lady Yugi?" Mahad questioned.

"Can you tell me where I can find Atem?"

Mahad was surprised that Yugi didn't refer to Atem as "Prince" or even "Crown Prince." Just Atem? It meant that the Prince and Lady Yugi were much closer than Mahad had anticipated.

"He's taken private council with the Pharaoh. I advice you to wait."

"I can't wait!" Yugi cried. Then she collected herself and rephrased, "I meant to say, what I have to tell him is urgent as well."

"Is it urgent enough to interrupt him when in the middle of speaking to the Pharaoh?"

Yugi nodded fervently.

Like Isis, Mahad was a die-heart romantic. Not that he would ever admit that to any male... Or anyone, in that case. But, Mahad knew what true love looked like. And, it looked like what was swirling in Lady Yugi's amethyst jewels of eyes, the cloudy, silver centers just making it appear even more magical.

Mahad swallowed. "Well... all right..." he gave in, his voice hoarse. He would risk being fired as an item bearer, but to see true love, Mahad would do it.

A lovely smile rested on Yugi's face. "Thank you, thank you!" she cried, happy tears growing in her eyes.

Mahad turned away. If he saw the tears, his own eyes would begin to water. "Of course..." he replied weakly, but his response was lost in Yugi's newfound happiness. He took Yugi's hand and told her, "I'll lead the way so that we'll go faster."

Yugi was only too happy oblige.

-transition-

"Father, I've ruined everything."

The Pharaoh sighed. Sitting before him on the floor was his distraught son. Akunumkanon knew things would be complicated, but this was a little extreme. He never remembered his teenage years to be this challenging...

"What are you planning to do, Atem?"

"I don't know!" Atem exclaimed in a mixture of rage and misery, "That's why I came to you! You have to help me!"

"I'm not sure there's much I can do at this point," Akunumkanon admitted, leaning on his hand and massaging his temple.

"Tell me something! Anything!" Atem finally let the tears slide down his tan skin. "I can't lose her! I just can't!"

"Why don't you tell her that?"

"She'd never believe me! All I've told her are lies! I wouldn't even believe myself right now!" Bitter tears were continuing to be lost. Atem had never felt so much internal pain in his life. He wanted to... Well, be didn't know what he wanted to do. That was the problem! He shut his eyes tighter in a vain attempt at stopping the flowing tears.

"Atem, you need to get a hold of yourself."

Atem's eyes immediately snapped open, the tears being discarded. Of course, emotions would only make matters more unbearable. He had to be strong- for Yugi. She wouldn't want to see 'Atemu' broken like this. But would she mind it if it were just Atem?

Before any other words could be exchanged from the father and son, Akunumkanon's chambers door burst open, Yugi running in.

"Atem!" she called inside.

"Yugi?" Atem called back in surprise.

Yugi rapidly located Atem on the floor in front of the Pharaoh and sunk down next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Atem, I was so worried! You must have been so upset! Atem..." She buried her face into him and absorbing his scent. Tears of all kinds of emotions slid down from her eyes but were wiped away by Atem's hand.

Atem smiled through some tears of his own, thankful Yugi couldn't see them. He lied, "I wasn't worried at all, Yugi. There's no need to be upset."

"You can't lie to me, Atem, your voice is too light and fake to be telling the truth."

Atem was taken aback by this but continued smiling, admitting, "All right, I was a little afraid."

"I knew it," Yugi murmured into Atem's neck.

The couple sat there a moment, Yugi's head lying on Prince Atem and Atem's arms wrapped around little Yugi. Tears still fell but more gracefully than frantically, as if they just captured the moment more.

"I love you," Yugi stated softly in the comfortable silence.

"I love you, too," Atem returned just as quietly.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

Yugi and Atem tilted their heads towards the sound, being shaken from their peaceful state of mind.

"I don't mean to be discourteous, but I'm still here…"

"Pharaoh!" Yugi leaned down in a low bow. "I apologize greatly for interrupting your council! It was important- of course, not as important as you- but I'm truly sorry! You see, we had this misunderstanding, and I just needed to-"

"Yugi, you're rambling," Atem muttered with an apologetic look.

A blush infiltrated Yugi's face. She positioned her bow lower and repeated, "I'm sorry."

Akunumkanon chuckled. "There's no need for apologies, Lady Yugi. It is no trouble at all. If you make my son happy, then you are welcome anywhere at anytime. And, if you ever need help, you can ask me for anything."

Yugi's head lifted to this in surprise.

"And, she does," Atem added softly, "Both in making me happy and that she needs help."

"You don't know how much that means to me!" she cried. More color entered her face. She said softer, "Because, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but-"

"Your brother?"

Yugi took in a sharp breath in surprise. "How do you-"

"I told him," Atem clarified.

"Oh." Yugi gulped. "So, I suppose you've already made steps to helping the problem then."

"Yes, I have."

Atem's eyebrows rose. This was the first he was hearing of this. "What have you done, Father?"

Akunumkanon gave a half an all-knowing smile and enlightened-

"I invited him here."

Yugi gave up everything to the dark. She fainted, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

"Yugi!"

_Author's Note: And the cliffies keep on coming! The story made me do it! *points at story with accusing look* _

_Just when you think one problem is over, another decides to show its ugly head. Goodness, Yugi and Atem, I've really got it out for ya, huh?_

_Anyway, remember what I said in my author's note at the top! Best review gets the next chapter dedicated to them! :D Review!_


	11. Connections

_Author's Note: One in the morning my time. Late night update. :D_

_You guys are freaking awesome. Just stating a fact._

_I think I started a trend with genderbending! I'm seeing lots of cool, new genderbenders out there recently! Thanks so much for supporting the cause. :D_

_As promised, this chapter is brought to you by __Sammiieeoo; she's sammialicious.__ Just kidding! But seriously, thanks, Sammiieeoo, for that awesome review that made me laugh like a certifiable psycho. XD (Wait, where do psychos get certified? A psycho school? Lol.)_

_Nobody cares about this author's note, do they? Oh well, can't say I didn't try._

_Enjoy chapter 11._

_Note: I got a few questions about Yugi fainting last chap… Yes, people can faint from pure terror. It's happened to me before, actually…_

_No one cares. Read already._

Chapter 11

"Is she waking up, Isis?"

"There's no way to tell..."

"The smelling salt must be working by now!"

"Calm down, Prince Atem. We're doing everything we can."

"Yes, son, please restrain yourself."

"I know, Father. I'm sorry. I'm just very worried..."

"We all are."

Yugi's head hurt. It was a dull feeling, like her head was suffering serious pain but had been numbed. Dazed, she gave a soft mewing sound and lifted her head, the pulsating feeling becoming more intense.

"Yugi!"

Suddenly, she was embraced by a young man. Who was it, again? The voice was familiar, but it was echoing in her mind into infinity, making it hard to recognize.

"Yugi? Can you hear me?"

The echoing ceased as Yugi's head being laid down on the owner of the voice's lap. She finally recognized the voice.

"Atem!"

"Oh, Yugi, you're okay!" This exclamation was a combination of Atem, the Pharaoh, Isis, and a few others.

"Yes," Yugi confirmed in a stronger tone than she felt. She felt her hair being played with but enjoyed it too much to question it and instead asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted," Isis informed.

"I did?" Yugi was genuinely shocked. She had never fainted in her entire life! What had she heard that had done so? She asked just that: "Why did I faint?

The playing with her hair stopped. But the answer wasn't delayed.

"I told you and Atem that I invited your brother to the palace," Akunumkanon supplied almost cheerfully.

"Father! Don't make her faint again!" Atem cried fearfully.

"How..." Yugi felt her voice rise and fall like an ocean current. "How can you sound so calm when saying that? My brother will stop at nothing! Inviting him will only come across as mocking! How could you put everyone in danger, Pharaoh?" Yugi didn't mean to sound disrespectful, but this was just insane! Who in his right mind would willingly invite her _brother_ to come?

"I have my reasons, Lady Yugi," the Pharaoh assured calmly. When only silence ensued after his statement, he clarified, "I've had some spies sent out to monitor him and make sure he receives and replies to my invitation."

"_Spies_? Oh, no..." Yugi said weakly, "... Brother hates when people spy on him... He'll be more furious than ever..."

"Lady Yugi," a new voice commanded attention. It belonged to Priest Seto. "What happened? I mean, I knew Motou was a little hostile, but-"

Yugi laughed. Except the laugh sounds shrill and unnatural. She questioned, "He never permitted you to call him by his name?"

"No, fairly recent after we became friends, he allowed me to call him by his real name-" Seto's sapphire eyes lowered. "-But I halfway believe that, if I just keep calling him 'Motou', the horrible things I've heard about him won't be true..."

"I understand," Yugi whispered sullenly, sitting up and leaning against Atem, "I call him 'Brother' but only out of habit." Her eyes watered. "If I called him anything else, he'd get mad..." Atem wrapped his arms around her. "... But, I don't want him as my brother anymore..."

"He doesn't deserve your loyalty, Yugi," Atem told her quietly.

Yugi nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

The Pharaoh inquired, "Priest Seto, you knew Lady Yugi's brother?"

"Yes, Pharaoh." Seto added hoarsely, "We were childhood friends."

Akunumkanon hummed, thinking this over. He swerved to face Isis and asked, "Have you received any visions regarding this situation, Isis?"

Her eyes lowered guilty. "About that, Pharaoh, I have- but just recently. I've been meaning to tell you."

"It seems like everyone has been keeping things from me..." The accused lowered their eyes uncomfortably. "… But talk about that will have to wait. Isis, could you recite the visions as vividly as possible?" the Pharaoh asked. He stated, "I think I'd be helpful for everyone. Perhaps it'll give us some usable information when Lady Yugi's brother arrives."

"I'll- I'll try my best, my Pharaoh," Isis replied with a small but noticeable stumble.

-transition-

Yugi had tears in her eyes. Isis's visions- they were her past. And, they had been retold in explicit detail for nearly everyone she knew to absorb.

But Yugi couldn't ignore one crucial fact that had escaped her attention before.

"Priest Seto…" Yugi pieced together aloud, "You're _that _Seto. I had no idea… That Seto had disappeared when I was only nine years old…"

"I thought that you knew," Seto assured. But, really, what difference did it make? Seto didn't see it.

As if Yugi sensed this, she inquired, "Did you know you were my brother's only friend?" She should have stopped there, but instead, she continued. "That he was much less destructive when you were in his life? That when you disappeared, you caused him to become more aggressive?"

"Lady Yugi, I believe that's enough," Akunumkanon gently urged her to cease her accusing.

Yugi couldn't help it. It was all true. And, the unfairness that her past had just been laid out in front of the most important people of her life was causing her distress. And, that distress had morphed into resentment. More tears broke through the surface as she tried to hold her tongue, which was thirsty for reprisal.

Seto felt the underlined fury in Lady Yugi's words, and it stung. He never knew! He was Motou's only friend? And, his departure from their small village had been a benefactor to Lady Yugi's grief? Suddenly, the priest was filled with guilt and regret.

Yugi felt the remorseful aura coming from Seto. The silence that had fallen on the group of people created a field in which Priest Seto and Lady Yugi were communicating- not by words but by emotions.

And, this emotion sent Yugi into guilt as well.

"Priest Seto, I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry-"

"No, I am the one who should be sorry." Seto locked his sapphire eyes on Yugi, though she could only feel the gaze and not return it. "I made action before I considered the consequences to those around me."

"Priest Seto, that's hardly the case." Yugi gave a light laugh that seemed misplaced among her tears. "Of course, you hardly knew me! According to Isis, we only met once and didn't exchange a single phrase to each other. How could you possibly have known? You should not be held responsible for anything that happened." She added quietly, leaning more into Atem, "Besides, destiny is destiny. What happened would have happened either way."

"You believe that?" Atem asked, curious, "Because, I'm not so sure- about destiny that is. Isis, do you believe destiny can be changed?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Isis responded, "But I have seen it done before. It's a rare occurrence, though."

"As inspiring as this discussion is," the Pharaoh transitioned, "I believe we should go our separate ways for now and meet back together when I receive fresh intelligence on Lady Yugi's brother's whereabouts and actions. Mahad, do you think that to be a good makeshift plan?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh," Mahad agreed.

"Very well." Akunumkanon turned to Isis, stressing to her, "Please bring Lady Yugi to the medical clinic for a examination since she fainted earlier."

"Pharaoh, with all respect, I'm fine-"

"No, Lady Yugi, I'd feel better if you went with Isis right away." The Pharaoh's tone hinted that he was not in the humor for debates.

"All right," Yugi reluctantly settled, standing up and leaving Atem's arms in replacement for Isis's hand.

As soon as she receded into the distance, Atem turned to Akunumkanon and stated, "You wanted to get rid of her quickly. Why is that?"

The Pharaoh lightly chuckled, muttering, "Nothing gets past you, does it, Atem?"

Atem shook his head.

"Then, yes, I was trying to get Lady Yugi to leave right away," his father confirmed. He went on to admit, "I've already gotten a new report on Lady Yugi's brother, and I need to speak to you, Mahad, and Seto about it in private."

"Is something wrong?" Atem questioned nervously.

"Well… Yes and no…"

Atem was sick of Akunumkanon avoiding the answer. He decided, "We'll get this over then. Mahad, Seto, follow me and my father in the private chambers immediately."

"Yes, Prince Atem," the two replied softly.

Atem gave a firm nod and began leading the walk down to the hidden chambers.

-transition-

"Isis," Yugi contemplated aloud as she followed the Priestess to the medical clinic, "The Pharaoh _wanted _me to leave. He _wanted _me to not be present for… something."

Isis bit her lower lip. She knew Yugi was right. It was quite obvious. But, if the Pharaoh had decided this was best at the moment, then Isis was going to have to lie to Yugi.

She attempted to feint optimism and returned, "Of course not, Lady Yugi. What a strange notion. The Pharaoh just wanted to make sure you were healthy is all."

_She's lying. _Yugi felt a prick of sorrow. Why would Isis lie to her? But, supposing the circumstances, she decided to let Isis believe she was accepting this excuse and replied, "You're right, Isis. I was just being unreasonable." _Now, we're both liars…_

Isis didn't respond. She couldn't. Lying to Lady Yugi was like stepping on a baby bird; it was wrong, and everyone knew it. It probably made you a horrible person, too. _Am I a horrible person? _Isis thought fearfully.

The rest of the walk was silent, clouded in a thick fog of personal thoughts. The most reoccurring thought was this, though:

_What is the Pharaoh keeping away from us?_

-transition-

"Now, Father, tell us what you are keeping away from us," Atem ordered almost demandingly as he sat down at the head of a large stone table.

Akunumkanon nodded. He knew he couldn't keep the Prince in the dark much longer, let alone his two most trusted advisors, Head of Security Mahad and Priest Seto.

The two in mind sat down as well, each one on one of the sides of Atem, letting the Prince occupy the center.

The Pharaoh sat down across the three and folded his hands thoughtfully. He started with the abrupt question of-

"Atem, do you love Lady Yugi?"

This caught Atem off guard, but he answered almost instinctively with, "Yes, I do."

Akunumkanon continued and asked, "And, do you want to marry her?"

Again, Atem was not prepared. But he answered the same. "Yes."

The Pharaoh placed his hand on his chin, stroking his beard and humming. He didn't seem as pleased with Atem's replies as the young prince expected.

But _no one_ could have expected his next statement.

"Then, this is going to be a lot harder than anyone can imagine."

_Author's Note: Ooooooooooooo… ANOTHER cliffie? Gosh, I'm really tough on you guys! XD_

_The rest of the secret meeting and what Yugi and Isis will do will be revealed next chapter. I was _planning _on doing these things this chapter, but it just wouldn't fit! Darn it. Well more to look forward to next time, I suppose. You'll just have to wait till then. ;)_

_P.S. I think I'm gonna wear the letters off my keyboard soon… Lol._

_I'm so close to a hundred reviews! And already? That's freaking amazing. Thank you. I'll give a little shout-out to my hundredth, 'kay?_

_Review please! And, have a happy Fourth of July! :)_


	12. Promises

_Author's Note: Did you know the pairing between Atem and Yugi is actually _called_ BLINDSHIPPING? I had no idea! Life = made._

_Moving on, is it mean to say that enjoy dragging out the tension as long as possible and torturing you guys with suspense? 'Cause I do. XD_

_I've passed a hundred reviews! I AM SO HAPPY! Thank you, readers, for being totally amazing. And, thanks to DragonFire Princess for being my hundredth review._

_I had fun with this chapter… *evil laugh* You'll see what I mean… And, guess what! This thing actually has a plot! *shrugs* Who knew?_

Chapter 12

"Are they going to touch me?" Yugi asked nervously. She had been to her fair share of doctors and physicians over the years, and it was never a pleasant experience.

"Maybe," Isis replied truthfully. She was tired of lying to Yugi. From then on, she promised herself, she'd be nothing but honest to the young girl. _No matter what,_ Isis added to her vow.

A shiver raced through Yugi's body at this response.

But, before she could dwell on it any longer, Isis called into the palace's medical clinic, "Mana! Are you here?"

The question echoed into the room, but a different voice didn't follow.

Yugi was a bit curious to who this "Mana" character was, but her dread overpowered her curiosity, and she edged back towards the exit, murmuring, "I guess nobody's here… Let's come back later-"

"HELLO!"

Yugi fell back onto the floor with a surprised yelp at the high-pitched squeal of a greeting that came out of nowhere.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" A hand literally _yanked _Yugi up from off the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Mana!" Isis reprimanded, "What did I say about popping up out of nowhere? You gave Lady Yugi quite a scare!"

"'Lady Yugi'?" Mana turned her attention back to the girl in question with a perplexed look. "Oh! _You're _Lady Yugi! My gosh! I'm _so _sorry!" Mana ran a hand through her brown sugar-tinted mess of hair nervously. "I've been told you're blind, so I must have frightened you a lot, huh?"

"It's- it's okay," Yugi assured, still a bit dazed from the alarm of panic that was still ringing in her ears. She explained quietly, "I just didn't hear you approach…"

"That's because I just _popped in _like Priestess Isis pointed out."

Yugi tilted her head to the side quizzically. "I'm afraid I don't follow…"

"I'm a magician!" Mana cried in an explosion of perkiness and excitement.

"A… magician?" She thought a moment before clarifying, "You mean a prestidigitator?"

Mana wrinkled her nose. "A prestidigi-_what_?"

"It's just another term for magician," Isis provided.

"Oh." Mana smiled. "Then, yeah, I'm a prestidigi-whatever-the-rest-is."

Isis and Yugi stifled some giggles.

"Lady Yugi," Isis introduced, "As you've probably already realized, this is Mana, magician in training and one of our physicians here at the palace."

_Magician in _training_? _Yugi repeated in her mind. She gulped. She wasn't really sure about having a magician in _training _examine her…

"Also," Mana piped up, "I'm Prince Atem's best friend-" She shot a playful glare to Yugi. "- So don't get any ideas."

_Too late for that, _Yugi thought with a skeptical expression. Mana didn't seem like the type to be close friends with Atem. She was too neurotic, too high maintenance. Perhaps they had became friends when they were young, when personalities weren't first priority. And, maybe, their friendship had just stuck all these years. Either way, Yugi was already planning on questioning Atem about Mana later.

"So," Mana changed subjects, "What brings you to my domain? Not bad news, I hope?"

"No," Isis reported, "The Pharaoh just sent us here to have Lady Yugi get examined, being that she fainted earlier."

"Of course, no problem!" Mana motioned behind her to follow, saying, "This way."

Isis and Yugi trailed behind the girl as she skipped further into the palace clinic.

Mana interrogated as she bounced up and down an echoing hallway, "Lady Yugi, why'd you faint? Was it because of the heat? It _has _been humid this summer…"

Yugi didn't answer right away. But when she did, she settled for, "Something like that."

Mana nodded and thought aloud, "Well, there's not much I can do except give you a thorough look-over… Except for your eyes, of course, because you're blind… You'd kind of fail the eye examine, wouldn't you?"

Yugi could tell that Mana was trying to lighten the mood and was not meaning to be disrespectful. But she had overstepped a thin, invisible line. _This girl doesn't believe in boundaries, _Yugi noted. But she stayed silent, too nervous to be angry at the moment.

"… I can practice some of my new spells on you! Would that be alright with you, Lady Yugi?"

"I'd prefer not to be an experimental specimen…"

"You don't know how many people have turned me down with that exact same phrase! Seems no one here wants to help me out… Oh well, no offense is taken…"

_I can't say the same for me._

"… Then, let's get this examination started!" Mana clapped her hands together, making Yugi jump. "Ready?"

_No. _"Yes."

"Excellent!" She turned to Isis. "Priestess Isis, if you don't mind…"

"I don't." Isis walked out of the room.

_Don't leave me with her, _Yugi silently pleaded to Isis's receding footsteps.

"Then, let's go, Lady Yugi." Mana took Yugi's hand, validating the motion with, "So you don't get lost!"

_I rather be lost than with this girl… _"Of course."

Mana chattered excitedly, "Oh! And we can talk about Prince Atem! Just us girls!"

_Why me? _"If you'd like."

-transition-

"Then, this is going to be a lot harder than anyone can imagine."

The statement evaporated into the tense still that had settled into the room.

Atem's hands slapped onto the table, and he cried temperamentally, "You're talking in riddles, Father! Just tell us what you mean!"

"Atem, Seto, Mahad," the Pharaoh addressed, giving each a dramatic, individual gaze. At last, he questioned, "Are any of you familiar with a marriage contract?"

"Of course," Seto took it upon himself to explain, "A marriage contract is the legal document signed by the guardians of the two betrothed."

Akunumkanon was silent. After a moment to let that be absorbed, he asked, "Do you see the problem?"

The three young men blinked simultaneously. "No," they answered together.

The Pharaoh facepalmed.

"Please, we need to understand," Mahad urged.

Akunumkanon motioned to Atem, clarifying, "You have me to sign the marriage contract. But who does Lady Yugi have?"

Understanding rested on the three across from the Pharaoh.

Atem swallowed before stating what they all dreaded:

"Her brother."

"And, that's it," Akunumkanon stressed, "Only her brother. My spies have done massive amounts of research, and it seems he's the sole survivor of the Motou family besides Lady Yugi herself."

"I knew some of the Motou family…" Mahad remembered noble parties held at the palace. He had had the pleasure to meet some of the Motou's, and they seemed like wonderful people. "… You mean they have all just disappeared?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "They were a small family and hard to keep track of, but there is plenty of evidence that Lady Yugi's brother personally saw to it that they all vanished so that he could secure his place as the heir to their family."

"So, what your saying is-" Seto pieced together with a horror-stricken expression, "- If Prince Atem wants to marry Lady Yugi, we're going to have to get her brother to sign the marriage contract, otherwise the union will be invalid?"

"Exactly." Akunumkanon heaved a sigh. "If you weren't the Crown Prince of Egypt this would be a different story, but rules are rules in the royal society and that small detail is enough to throw the entire kingdom into anarchy."

"Is Lady Yugi's brother aware of this?" Mahad interrogated.

"Most likely," the Pharaoh replied sullenly, "We don't know for sure because he hasn't responded to my invitation yet, but we're fairly certain." His gaze was dull and icy and yet all knowing as it rested on Atem. "Son, you see, there's a method to my madness. If you don't get Lady Yugi's brother to sign the marriage contract, you can't marry her."

Mahad devised, "I know we'd never do anything to hurt Lady Yugi, but can't we threaten him with her? Obviously, he's left his sister out of his massacre, so she must mean a great deal to him."

"That might have worked a week or so ago," Akunumkanon informed, "But we've already caught some of her brother's spies. It seems he has more influence than we anticipated. He knows of Lady Yugi and Atem's relationship, that much we have learned."

"He's virtually untouchable, and by now he knows it…" Seto's grip tightened and his jaw clenched. "… I just know that he already knows…"

"So, what should we do now?" Mahad questioned.

Akunumkanon commanded, "I need you three to go out as spies yourselves. Mahad, all our secret spies will be interrogated as to their loyalty, and all imposters will be given zero tolerance if found out."

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

"Seto, since you know most about Lady Yugi's brother, you will been given the task of going along with some of my spies to your old hometown to research and ask around about the 'Motou' character he masquerades as. Whatever you find, important or insignificant, report back to me. And on your way out of the palace, remind Isis to account all new visions she receives to me as well."

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

"Atem-"

Atem's crimson gaze was on the floor.

"-You're awfully quiet."

Atem simply nodded.

"Are you all right?"

"_I _am all right. I'm just not sure if Yugi will be once she hears this news…" Atem's eyes narrowed dangerously. "She's been through enough! Why do more challenges decide to throw themselves at her? It's just not fair!"

The Pharaoh revealed half a smile, his icy gaze shattered as he informed, "And that's why I'm recruiting you to comfort her through all this. You're up for the task, I presume?"

"Of course!" Atem exclaimed willingly.

"Then there's nothing more to do today," Akunumkanon announced, standing up from the table.

The three across followed suit, Mahad and Seto giving a bow before exiting.

Atem followed, but his father stopped him with, "Wait, Atem, one more thing."

"No more surprises I hope…" Atem mumbled, wincing.

The Pharaoh chuckled, assuring, "No, of course not. I just wanted to ask you if you could maybe get Lady Yugi to tell you a bit more about her family and her brother's authority to report to me."

"I can do that," Atem stated with a nonchalant shrug.

"Good." His father's expression hardened. "The less surprises, the better."

-transition-

Yugi sighed. Thankfully, she had survived a whole two hours with Mana. To say that Mana was the clumsiest magician in the entire world was a monumental understatement. The girl was a disaster waiting to happen. Fortunately, Yugi was able to talk her out of using any spells on _her, _but the rest of the palace hadn't been so lucky.

She was exhausted. Spending time with Mana was like doing cartwheels for an hour straight on broken glass. Painful as it been, though, Yugi was now intrigued to why this Mana girl and her Atem where friends…

_Did I just say "my" Atem? _Yugi stopped in her tracks. _I did, didn't I? Huh, that has an interesting ring to it… _But a thought brought her back to reality. _Brother says someone belongs to you when you take care of them… But I can't take care of anybody. So, Atem doesn't really belong to me… Do I belong to him?_

Before she could settle on this intriguing question, Yugi heard Atem call, "Yugi? Are you here?"

"Yes!" Yugi called back.

Footsteps approached and Yugi was embraced by Atem, him whispering into her ear, "You're okay, right?"

"Of course, I'm fine," Yugi replied to the hot breath caressing her neck.

"Good."

"Atem, I have a question," Yugi proposed.

Atem nodded, returning, "I'd be happy to answer it. But let's sit down first." He took her hand in his, leading to a seat in the courtyard. "Now," he picked up, "What was your question?"

Yugi thought about how she would word it and finally inquired, "Can people belong to other people?"

Atem thought about this. He played with Yugi's blonde bangs, contemplating out loud, "Well, _slaves_ can belong to people. I'm not sure about others, though… Why do you ask?"

"Well-" Yugi pulled her legs up underneath her. "-I always thought I belonged to my parents. But my brother said I belonged to him because he took care of me…" Atem waited patiently for Yugi to finish. "Is that the definition of ownership? When one takes care of another?"

"That might be _one_ definition," Atem mused aloud, "But I think it's more complicated than that."

"Then, whom do I belong to?" Yugi realized this was the same question she asked her brother not long ago, and yet it seemed like years, like he was millennias away.

"Hmm…" Atem hummed while he considered this. Finally, he decided and declared, "I don't believe you belong to anyone, Yugi, at least not yet."

Yugi couldn't stop herself from asking, "Can I belong to you? And you belong to me?"

Atem smiled excitedly, consenting, "Yes, we'll belong to each other. It'll be a perfect system. You take care of me, and I'll take care of you."

Yugi smiled as well. "Then, it's a trade. Promise?"

"Promise," Atem vowed.

Peace fell on the two, and they quietly soaked up the summer sunlight. That is until-

"So, who's Mana?"

Atem groaned.

_Author's Note: Awww! Wasn't that last part adorable? Fluffy goodness! :3 _

_So! The Pharaoh _does _have a battle plan! Apparently, he's not as crazy as he seems! Hooray! _

_Well, that's it. anime-on-replay is out for now. Again, thanks for a hundred reviews. Now let's work on more! Lol._

_Review please._


	13. Investigation

_Author's Note: The amount of hits on this story… IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!_

_My Mom: What, nine-thousand? There's no way that can be right!_

_(Sorry, couldn't resist.)_

_Yes, I've hit nine thousand hits. :D_

_This chapter is my favorite one so far, simply because I was in the zone when writing this and it basically wrote itself._

_So, here's the next chap!_

Chapter 13

Mahad was distraught at what he had found. Following the Pharaoh's orders, he had fiercely interrogated his entire security workforce, finding five of them to be guilty of working under Lady Yugi's brother. Normally, this crime would be considered treason, and the individuals would be sentenced to death. But, because the Royal family and Lady Yugi's brother were on _unique _terms, those guilty were simply escorted out of the palace and were warned never to be caught again by the Pharaoh's security for threat of worse consequences.

Mahad was sorry he had to put some of his most loyal spies to interrogation. He knew them to be completely innocent, but the Pharaoh's command had been specific in making sure _every _member of the royal spies were investigated.

But Mahad understood. And so did the loyal spies. Everyone seemed to know of Lady Yugi. Apparently, she had made it her business to meet and greet everyone, so much so that the majority of the court and servants were completely taken with her. Mahad had discovered this during the interrogations, when the loyal spies had fawned over Lady Yugi's name like she was a royal herself.

And, while this was all well and good, it also made Mahad a bit nervous.

Gossip spread like wildfire and not just in the palace. Before long, intelligence would make its way over the palace walls and then the entire kingdom would know of Lady Yugi.

Accordingly, all the spies were forced to swear on their lives that they wouldn't leak intelligence to the outside.

Mahad usually wasn't one to be stern about orders, but the ones beneath him could tell that this time, it was not to be taken lightly. Mahad had even raised the stakes of the penalties given to those who didn't take their responsibilities seriously.

So, obviously, something big was happening.

And everyone was dying to know what.

"Master Mahad," the spies would ask, "What is so important about Lady Yugi?"

Whether it was the fact that the story was too long or that he was told not to release any intelligence made little difference as his answer either way would be, "It's not the business of anyone besides the inner circle at this time."

Mahad took advantage of the mild chaos and began to write out secret records for all the spies under the Pharaoh's control.

As he wrote under the faint flicker of a candle, Mahad thought hopefully, _I hope Seto is having an easier time than me._

-transition-

Seto's hometown brought back such painful memories.

Nothing had changed. Nothing.

The town's temple where he had played as a child still stood where it always had been, a shining beacon of hope in the sand. His and his mother's old house still sat on the outskirts of the town, etched into a rocky hillside.

Of course, Seto was not there to reminisce. He was there to gather information on 'Motou'. And he knew just where to get it, too.

In undercover attire, Seto, accompanied by two nameless spies, set out for the Valley of Kings, which lied just beyond his hometown. There, he knew of someone who had plenty of connections with 'Motou'.

Seto knocked lightly on an abandoned tomb's entrance.

There was no answer, and that was to be expected. Seto knew there didn't need to be an answer. He leaned close to the stone door and whispered a chant to its exterior, quiet enough that the spies could only decipher one or two words.

As Seto finished the mantra that was the password, the stone door sank backwards, just enough so to leave it slightly ajar.

"They really should have changed the pass code…" Seto muttered before motioning the two spies to follow him inside.

In the tomb, there was a collection of hundreds of thieves, con artists, cheats, liars, smugglers, murderers, assassins, and every other criminal one could imagine. They occupied the main tomb's hall, discarded treasure littering the floor.

Seto walked up to the first person he saw, a relatively small teenage boy, and questioned, "Do you know where I can find Bakura?"

"You know his real name?" The young man's blonde eyebrows rose intriguingly as he supposed, "Then you must be here on personal business." He asked skeptically, "Who is it you work for?"

"Motou," Seto didn't hesitate to provide.

The blonde nodded, saying, "Then, come with me."

He led Seto and the spies more into the tomb, the clatter of all the criminal's activities fading as they delved deeper into the cavern.

The blonde stopped outside a door and motioned inside, informing, "He's in here."

Seto nodded and walked through the door.

"Bakura!" he called in.

"Ah, if it isn't _Priest _Seto," a voice returned. (It used "priest" like a swear word.) The voice belonged to an infamous albino Egyptian upon a golden throne. He sat with one leg crossed over another, his hand used as a kickstand for his head to rest upon. "What brings you? Surly you're not here to arrest your old friend, are you?"

"We were never friends," Seto hissed, his sapphire eyes narrowing dangerously. "And, no," he assured, "I'm here on more important matters."

"Matters more important than then arresting the notorious Thief King?" Bakura questioned, his expression mockingly curious.

"Yes." Seto swallowed before commanding more than asking, "I need you to tell me everything about Motou's whereabouts and recent activities."

"Hmm…" Bakura hummed, mulling this declaration over. He stood up and sauntered over to Seto, the man looking up at the tall brunette. The albino inquired, "And, how valuable is this information to you?"

"I don't have time for games," Seto growled.

"No time for games?" Bakura smirked condescendingly. "You're no fun."

"I'm serious, Bakura." Seto threatened, "Give me what I need to know, and I'll consider not reporting this hideout to yours to the authorities."

"Well, when you put it _that way_, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Bakura looked down at his hand with an uninterested expression, not in a hurry to provide anything.

"_Now, _Bakura," Seto snarled.

"Fine, I give." Bakura turned his blood gaze on Seto, enlightening, "Motou's been awfully busy lately, in and out all the time. He's barrowed some of my scouts, to which he promises to return the favor ten fold. At present, I have no idea where he is. He rambles on about some bastard Prince keeping his little sister hostage, but you know me; I'm not really one for details."

"So, you no nothing as of current?" Seto interrogated.

"Well, it's not like I keep tabs on him or anything." Bakura's smirk turned sickeningly sweet. "That was your job, wasn't it, _Priest _Seto?"

Seto growled in response. He turned back towards the exit, huffing to himself more than Bakura, "Not anymore."

-transition-

"Tell me, Yugi," Atem asked nonchalantly, "Besides your brother, who else took care of you when your parents were away?"

Yugi's mind seemed to be somewhere else as she replied, "Usually, nobody. But, when I was really young, my grandfather stayed with us."

"I take it he's not around anymore," Atem supposed quietly, gently stroking Yugi's hair.

Yugi nodded.

"And, did your brother invite anyone to your manor while your parents were away? Friends of some kind?"

"Yes, but I was not allowed to be around them." Yugi's gaze lowered as she thought. "Brother locked me in my chambers." A smile caressed her lips as she confessed, "But, years after that begun, I learned how to unlock my door with a feather and sneaked out to eavesdrop on them."

"Why would you want to?" Atem inquired, letting Yugi's head lie on his shoulder.

"I knew there was nothing I could do to stop my brother from doing awful things, but just hearing him made me dare to hope that he could sense my presence and chose to do good on his own." She closed her eyes warily. "It didn't work, it seems."

Atem gave a small smile, saying, "At least you tried. And that was all you could do at the time."

Yugi nodded into Atem's shoulder. She declared, "Now it's your turn to answer some of my questions."

"I suppose that's fair."

"Why are you friends with Mana?" Yugi scrunched her nose. "You are just so different, and what you provided as an answer before just doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you and Mana met when you were children and that you formed a bond, but why did you keep that bond?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me."

Atem laughed nervously. He swallowed and admitted, "We kept in touch because Mana was appointed to be my wife incase I couldn't find the right one in the time I was allotted."

To Atem's relief, Yugi just laughed, responding to this with, "But you two are such opposites! I just can't imagine you putting up with her as your wife."

Atem defended, "She's only a bit hyper…"

"Yes, only a bit," Yugi agreed sarcastically. At once, her laughter ceased, and she inquired, "If Mana, according to you, would be a sufficient wife, why go through all the trouble of being with me?" Atem had told Yugi of the contract dilemma.

Atem smiled cockily, stating, "Because _sufficient _isn't good enough for me. I need perfect." He took Yugi's hand in his.

"I'd hardly say I'm perfect…" Yugi murmured, her face raising a few degrees.

"You _are_ perfect for me," Atem insisted, "And that's why I'm going to marry you."

Yugi's eyes widened. She asked gently, "Then, it's official? We're really going to get married?"

"Only if you want to," Atem ensured, worry lingering in his throat.

"I do, I do," Yugi promised quickly, hearing this concern. Nonetheless, though, her unseeing gaze lowered.

"Then, why do you look so unsure?"

"Because…" Yugi leaned back on Atem, explaining up to the sky, "Marrying you means I'll have to be Queen of Egypt someday… an honor I don't think I'm an eligible candidate for."

Atem was lightened at the knowledge that that was Yugi's only concern, and he asked, "Why not?"

"I can't see," Yugi plainly stated.

"So?"

"'So'?" Yugi was surprised. Why did it seem like Atem didn't mind that she was blind? Didn't it make her inferior?

"So what?" Atem repeated.

"So, that means I won't be able to rule properly."

"Of course you will be," Atem promised.

Yugi shook her head.

"Okay, give me an example."

"Well…" Yugi thought aloud, "What if I need to sit in court and help you decide if a person is guilty of a crime or not, and I can't because I won't be able to see if guilt is on the person's face. Then what?"

"Then you ask Isis," Atem replied, "Also, just because you're blind doesn't mean you can't use your other senses. You would be able to hear the lies in the person's voice if the criminal is guilty."

"I never thought of that…" Yugi disclosed, curious to what other things she could do that she had never felt she had been capable of.

"And, that's why you have me," Atem said with a smile.

"Yes, that's why," Yugi teased, giving a light laugh.

"Lady Yugi," a voice greeted, but the voice was strained as if impatient to give bad news.

"Yes, Pharaoh?" Yugi sat up and turned to where her name had come from, asking, "What is it?"

The Pharaoh sat down next to Atem and Yugi at their seat in the courtyard. He alerted, "I came to inform you that your brother had replied to my invitation." His expression was emotionless as he held up a scroll.

Yugi's face was ghostly white as she whimpered, "It's not- it's not bad news, right?"

"Well, no, you see-" He unraveled the letter for emphasis. "- Your brother did just as I expected of him and has agreed to come to the palace."

"When will he be here?" Atem questioned, feeling anger rise in him at the thought of confronting the demon.

Akunumkanon sighed. He couldn't keep it from the couple forever, so why not break it to them now?

"He'll arrive next week."

_Author's Note: The Queen of Cliffhangers strikes again! Muhahahaha! *clears throat* I mean, uh, review. ;)_

_P.S. I'm on vacation! So, you might not get another chapter soon, depending on whether or not I feel motivated or not. Depends. _

_Where was I? Oh, yeah, review! :D_


	14. His Name Revealed

_Author's Note: I had a dream about this story. I took it as a telepathic message from my followers, screaming, "UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE!"_

_So, I updated. _

_I humbly present you with the next chapter._

Chapter 14

"_He'll be here in a week."_

"A week…" Yugi echoed. She didn't hesitate to ask directly after, "Could you read me the letter?"

The Pharaoh was surprised at this request but nodded, unraveling the scroll and reading aloud:

"_To the Pharaoh of Egypt, Our Holy Land-_

_Sincerest thanks to you for your request of my presence at the palace. I must admit that I am not surprised at this proposal. I expected something of this nature before long, being that my lovely younger sister, Lady Yugi is within your palace. _

_I thoroughly apologize for any inconveniences Yugi may have caused you. Her blindness renders her helpless, and it's obvious that she needs constant care and attention._

_Fortunately, I have the time next week to receive her. She won't have to burden your court anymore. I will repay the court with a donation for your patronage towards my little sister._

_This exchange must go smoothly. Lady Yugi may tell you lies about me, being that she is a bit of a wild child. Her blindness, although unfortunate, has not resolved her temperament, which is famous in our family._

_Rest assured, she is in good hands with me. If the exchange goes well, you can be made certain that I will use the Motou family's riches to better your kingdom._

_Again, apologies for the incommode. I will arrive within the week._

_-Lady Yugi's brother and Heir to the Motou family"_

"You don't believe any of that, do you?" Yugi cried fearfully.

"Of course not!" Akunumkanon exclaimed, shocked that Yugi would even _consider _that he would believe her brother over her.

Yugi took a sigh of relief.

The Pharaoh added, "It's obvious that this letter isn't his real thoughts on the matter. He hopes he won't have to use drastic measures if he plays the innocent card."

"That snake!" Atem hissed. He would have said worse, but Yugi was present.

Akunumkanon nodded and transitioned, "We have a week then, a week to decide how we're going to go about this with your brother, Lady Yugi."

"What do you mean?" Yugi inquired, her face expressionless.

The Pharaoh swallowed before explaining, "I doubt he's going to be as calm and cooperative as he says he will be, especially after we announce to him that Atem wishes to marry you."

"Probably not," Atem commented with a slight growl.

"Then, we should form a plan," the Pharaoh proposed.

Atem thought aloud, "We don't have to have him sign the contract _willingly_, right…?"

Yugi cut in quietly, "I know my brother is a terrible person and does not deserve any grace, but I prefer you'd not torture him to sign the contract."

"I wasn't implying torture," Atem assured. "I was implying _trickery_."

Yugi blinked. "What?"

"I like this idea, Atem," Akunumkanon urged, "Elaborate."

Atem smiled almost deviously, explaining, "We could get him to sign something that appears to not be the marriage contract. That way, we'll get his signature easily."

Yugi surprised both Atem and the Pharaoh by laughing. She stuttered through her laughter, "I- I mean not disrespect, but I doubt- I doubt you can trick my brother."

"Lady Yugi is right, unfortunately," Akunumkanon told his son, "If you want to trick someone as clever as Lady Yugi's brother, you'll have to be very, _very _cunning about it."

Atem gave them a look. "Are you insinuating that I'm not as smart as Yugi's brother?"

The Pharaoh adverted his eyes. Yugi just sighed.

"You are, aren't you? How dare you two! You especially, Yugi!"

"Of course I'm not doubting you," Yugi assured quickly, "I just know my brother very well, and he's…"

"Smarter than me?"

"No. Make no mistake, you _are _smarter than him."

Atem smiled at the praise. "What were you going to say then?" he inquired.

"I was going to say he's…" Yugi finished, "… crafty."

"_Crafty_?"

"And a threat to everyone around him." Yugi turned towards Akunumkanon, stressing, "Please make sure there is plenty of security when he arrives. Warn everyone. If anything happens to anybody, I cannot help but feel solely responsible."

"I will," the Pharaoh agreed, realizing it was important to Yugi that he does this.

Yugi faced Atem again, taking his hand and telling him in a hushed tone, "I can't lose you. Ever. So I need you to be careful."

Atem's face softened at this. "Of course. I promise, you won't lose me."

Yugi nodded and held Atem's hand up to her cheek so that it would caress her face. She loved the feeling he gave her. She wished it to never be gone. She silently vowed that she'd never give it up without a fight. And, if that meant disposing of her brother for good-

So be it.

Though, she hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

-transition-

"Yugi, I have been thinking…"

"About what?" Yugi questioned Atem as they sat with Isis and Mahad at the long table in the dining room a few days later.

Atem's crimson eyes gently grazed Yugi's face as he supplied, "About the day we unofficially met."

"You mean in the courtroom?" Yugi asked, a shade of pink infiltrating her face at the memory, "What about it?"

"You wanted to go home."

"I… I did say that, didn't I…?" Yugi thought back to that day. She had been so afraid and confused. Her world was a blank canvas that had been splashed blood red before she could even get the chance to discover herself. The painter of her life had been pushed away, her brother taking control. But, somehow, she had been able to run away with her canvas, finding a new environment to quietly turn the red into innocent pink. "I suppose why I said that was because I was so mixed up about life. I had had a plan to get your help, but it all melted away with my anxiety when I actually _arrived _at the palace."

"Hmm…" Atem mulled this over. It made sense. He had said some things as well he hadn't meant in the shock of everything that day.

"I had been wondering that, too," Isis intercepted from across the table.

The couple didn't seem to hear her. It had been like that all week. Isis and Mahad ate meals with Lady Yugi and Atem because they were invited as company, but soon, they would be forgotten when Yugi and Atem started whispering things of endearment towards each other. Most times the Item Bearers would leave about halfway through, hardly noticed at all.

This was not an inconvenience for the two, though. Being the romantics they were, they would forget the food in front of them and lean on their hands to watch the romantic scenes in front of them. It was as entertaining as a drama preformed on stage, and both Isis and Mahad had to keep their _Aww!'s _to themselves.

The relationship between the two was still quite innocent. Rarely would they begin to kiss, and if they did, Isis and Mahad were not allowed to leave anyway.

The Pharaoh had made it quite clear that they always needed a supervisor.

At least until the wedding predicament had been solved.

"Lady Yugi?" someone interrupted a warm moment between Yugi and Atem.

Yugi turned toward the voice and asked, "What is it, Priest Seto?"

Seto swallowed before stating dryly, "The Pharaoh wishes that I inform you that your brother is currently at the front gate of the palace."

"What?" Atem snarled, protesting, "But it's only been five days!"

"I thought he'd do something like that…" Yugi admitted, "… Show up unexpectedly, when we're not prepared."

"I figured that as well," Seto agreed, "He's always one to take advantage of weaknesses."

"Then, we must go meet him, of course?" Yugi inquired, praying with all her heart that the answer would be no and that him coming early was all just a dream.

"That'd be best." Seto sighed, pledging, "You're not alone, Lady Yugi. We're all going to keep you safe."

"And everyone else safe?"

Seto gave a rare smile. "Yes. And everyone else safe. I promise."

-transition-

Atem wanted Yugi to sit down when her brother was led inside for fear that she may faint again, but she insisted on standing tall when she faced him after all this time.

Accordingly, Atem stood next to Yugi, holding her hand firmly.

The two were not alone as they stood. On their left and closest to Atem was Akunumkanon. After all, he wasn't going to let his son and son's fiancé stand without being right by their side. On the right and directly next to Yugi was Seto. The Pharaoh reasoned, since he knew the most about this character besides Yugi of course, he should stand as well.

The rest of the court had been requested to attend as well, consisting of the entire security staff, the Item Bearers, Mana, and even some other dignitaries they hardly knew, all of whom wanted to support the royal couple.

Slowly, through the same door Yugi had been dragged through that fateful day she had arrived at the palace, her brother walked in, accompanied by a few scouts of his.

Yugi stared straight ahead, knowing exactly where he was despite her lack of seeing ability. She felt the eyes of everyone in the courtroom shift to one side.

That had to be her brother.

"Hello, Brother," Yugi greeted, her tone steady but ice.

"Yes," Seto added-

"Hello, Yami."

_Author's Note: FINALLY!_

_OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOSH! AHH! WHY THE HECK IS IT MY NATURE TO STOP THERE?_

_(To be fair, I've had that cliffhanger in my mind forever.)_

_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_


	15. No Means No

_Author's Note: … If I knew I'd be getting THIS MANY REVIEWS after just throwing in Yugi's brother, I would have done it a long time ago!_

_Actually, I wasn't planning on Yugi's brother arriving until chapter seventeen… You guys are lucky I didn't torture you even more! I was getting impatient with myself, so I was like, "What the heck? Let's just toss him in there and see how much damage one ridiculously overhyped character can cause…" XD_

_Before we start the next chapter, I feel the need to clarify some things:_

_Yes, that last line from last chapter was said by SETO. I know it was weird that one of his statements was on another line and the other was the last, but hear me out: When I think something is important or I want to give it a more dramatic feel, I make it a one-liner. It sub-consciously makes the reader remember it better and lets them zero in on it. Not that I thought you would miss it… I mean, his name was revealed! Finally! *fist pump*_

_No, I don't have some kind of irrational hatred for Yami. In fact, he's my second favorite character in the entire Yu-Gi-Oh universe. (Only slightly behind Bakura. That's right; I'm a Bakura fangirl. :D) Anywho, if you read the next paragraph, I'll explain why he fell into the category of being Yugi's evil brother._

_No, I don't think Yami being sort of evil and super overprotective is OOC. Yes, I know, since he's the hero in the series and all, it's kind of hard to see him any other way than an awesome character voiced by Dan Green. *fangirl squeal at Dan Green's name* So, what I did was take some of Yami's personality traits and just blew them up to outrageous proportions. XD_

_Question: Did I write this extremely lengthy author's note to just draw out the suspense more?_

_Answer: Yes._

_Now, read! :D_

Chapter 15

"_Hello, Yami."_

The courtroom was at a tense standstill. The palace's courtroom usually had a low hum of chatting. The auras were usually calm and friendly. But, at that moment, both those things were replaced with a deathly silence.

Time was frozen.

In a way, the cold lingering in the air was somewhat refreshing and the quiet was more or so peaceful.

Not that anybody would be able to tell, being as everyone's attention was directed on the eldest of the Motou siblings and the High Priest.

Finally, Yugi's brother shattered the thin layer of ice that had rested in the room.

"Who told you that you could call me by the name of Yami?" he snarled.

"You did," Seto countered without hesitation, "Years ago. When we were still friends."

Yami didn't flinch. "Well, you made your choice. And I've made mine. We all make decisions that affect one another. They can either be negative or positive. There is no grey area. Wouldn't you agree, _Priest _Seto?"

Seto clenched his jaw. He knew Yami was referring to how he had left their town without a word or trace. But he wasn't about to let Yami get under his skin. He'd had enough of that when he had still been friends with the older Motou. "Yes, you're right. Pasts cannot change. Futures, on the other hand, can. What's your future, _Yami_? Does it lead to a better life for your sister? Or just more destruction?"

Yugi winced at the reference to her. _I don't want to be dragged into this… _She almost laughed. _Be dragged into this! I _am _this! I _am _the problem! How could I think that when I'm clearly the one who started all this chaos?_

"Br-" Yugi corrected herself. She refused to call him "brother" anymore. "-Yami. Welcome. I assume your travel here was safe?"

Atem was shocked. _How is Yugi sounding so calm and collected? She must be terrified, and yet she's making polite conversation as if this were nobody!_

Yami's expression visibly softened when Yugi spoke. He whispered, "Yes, it was. Yugi, what have I told you about calling me by that name?" Though it was meant to be demanding, it was quiet and fragile, as if Yami was afraid if he spoke any louder to her, she might shatter into a million pieces.

"But that's your name, Yami. And it's such a nice name. It's a shame to have it go to waste."

Yami's scowl returned. It was obvious he had been trying to make an effort to appear innocent when matters came to his sister. But Yugi saw right through this in an instant and was able to tear down the wall he had worked so hard to build around his true character.

Instead of commenting on this, Yami shifted his gaze. The lavender eyes that looked beautiful and almost childlike on Yugi were fierce and vicious on Yami. His eyes finally locked on the one he had been seeking for.

"Pharaoh, I tried to warn you earlier about my sister. You can obviously see my dilemma. It'll be no trouble at all to take her off your hands now." Yami turned back towards the large, stone doors of the courtroom, his scouts following suit. He called behind him, "Come now, Yugi. We shouldn't bother the palace court any longer."

"No."

Yami swiftly swerved around, eyes wide with astonishment. "'No'?"

"No." Yugi stood her ground. "I refuse. I'm staying here."

The deathly stillness returned to the room.

Yami gritted his teeth, warning, "We're leaving now, Yugi. I will drag you out myself if I have to."

"That's not necessary," Akunumkanon intervened.

Yami misunderstood these words. "Oh, that's generous of you, Pharaoh, but there's no need for you to have your guards escort us out. We'll take our leave right away."

"What I meant is," the Pharaoh clarified, "Lady Yugi is staying here."

Yami's eye twitched. He would have asked why, but he was not one for questions; he was one for answers.

"I'm afraid Yugi staying here will only result in her burdening your court further. It'll be a disgrace to the Motou name. I cannot allow this."

"No."

This time, it was Atem, taking a step forward to meet Yami's death glare head on.

The room took a unified gasp.

Yugi's brother! And the Prince! They looked like twins! They were at identical height, both with long spikes of exotic colored hair, and blonde bangs that rested in the same places. The only thing remotely different about them was their skin tone. Yami's was porcelain, matching Yugi's. Atem's was tan, appearing more Egyptian.

Even Yugi had gasped, only now realizing how similar their voices sounded.

Seto knew this; he knew Yami and Atem looked alike. But he didn't know they looked _this _alike.

"I presume you are the Prince," Yami supposed with mock curiosity. He gave a small smirk and an even smaller bow, mumbling insincerely, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He rose again and questioned, "Now, what interest do you have in my little sister?"

"I wish to marry her," Atem stated in his strong, even tone, letting it absorb into the courtroom.

Surprisingly, Yami's smirk just grew. He began to muse aloud in a much less authoritative manner. But, though it wasn't commanding, it still sent chills down everyone's spines. "You know how many men have come to me with that same statement? Many. You know how many men have refused to take no for an answer? Most. You know how many men have suffered an unfortunate accident and were unable to marry my sister? All."

"Stop it!" Yugi cried, tears now cascading down her face, "Stop it now!"

Yami's smirk disappeared, but his expression remained emotionless.

"Yugi…" Atem trailed off. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but words failed him. Instead, he just let Yugi silently cry into his shoulder, unsure of what else he could do.

"That's enough!" Akunumkanon commanded. It was rare for the Pharaoh to raise his voice, so suddenly the entire room was at attention. He ordered, "We will discuss about this further later. For now-" He motioned to his guards. "-Give Lady Yugi's brother a room at the palace to stay in." He whispered to Mahad, "And lots of security."

Mahad nodded. He stepped forward and stated, "Yami, leave your scouts outside the palace."

"I'm sure I'm allowed at least _one _scout…" Yami nearly sung, obviously enjoying messing with the court.

"No," Mahad growled, "When you stay in the palace, all connections you have to the outside world will be separated."

"That simply won't do," Yami disagreed, "I have a right to the outside world. I'm not a prisoner. You can't imprison me for crimes you have no proof that I committed."

"No," Mahad agreed, "But you are on temporary confinement until we can have an authorized court, by order of the Pharaoh." (This had all been planned out.)

Yami gritted his teeth. Clearly, he had not taken this possibility into consideration. But after a moment of contemplating, his scowl melted and his smirk was restored. He admitted, "Then I don't have much of a choice." He turned to his scouts and muttered something inaudible. The scouts gave a slight nod and bow before slipping out of the room like two desert scorpions, scattering to hide in a cactus and live another day.

Mahad led Yami out, glaring daggers to Yugi's brother the entire walk out to which he didn't bother to return.

When the door closed after them, the entire court seemed to take a sigh of relief.

Akunumkanon excused rapidly to the witnesses in the room, "You've all been extremely helpful in this situation, but I need the courtroom to be private right now to only my son, Lady Yugi, Priest Seto, and myself."

The court wasted no time rushing out, each person giving Yugi an apologetic look.

Once they had left, Atem gently whispered to Yugi, "I promise that nothing will happen. You're safe. There's no need to cry anymore."

Yugi wished she could believe that. Her sobbing had lightened, but everything her brother said had been true. She had been the cause of all those losses! And she could never repay their families! She wanted to answer, but tears had restricted her throat. She only buried her head more into Atem, the kind words doing nothing to penetrate the wound that had been opened when Yami had evoked painful memories.

Seto stood a considerable distance away, a shadow cast over his face.

A memory was surging through him, one that had been purposely forgotten…

-transition-

"_Seto, you're slowing me down! Pick up the pace!"_

_A younger Seto groaned, informing, "But we've been hiking for hours! Where are we going, anyway?"_

_Yami turned around and told him, "The Valley of Kings."_

"_Why go there?" Seto questioned. He scrunched his nose objectionably. "Nothing's out there except a bunch of tombs."_

"_That's not all," Yami insisted almost cryptically, continuing to walk ahead. _

_The young boys finally reached the Valley of the Kings, no thanks to Seto and his incessant whining. They found the tomb Yami was looking for, and Yami whispered a chant to a secret opening. Instantly, the wall gave way, and the duo entered the cavern._

"_Yami…" Seto swallowed nervously. "I doubt we're supposed to be here…" It was a thief hideout, obviously not the place where two boys should be playing hide and seek._

"_Quit being so unconstructive!" Yami barked, insisting with his action of continual walking that they were, in fact, supposed to be there._

_Seto did a little pout but continued to shadow Yami._

_At last, Yami found the place he was looking for. It was a room deep in the tomb where a notorious thief stayed when he was not inflicting madness on the world._

"_Ah, Motou. How's my favorite little kid?" Bakura asked sweetly, his tongue dripping with sarcasm the children did not yet catch._

"_Good," Yami answered like he was talking to an uncle at a family reunion. He motioned to Seto, introducing, "This is Seto, my friend."_

"_That's nice," Bakura commented, only half interested as he examined a golden relic he had swiped off a merchant that morning._

_Seto whispered to Yami, panic-stricken, "Yami! Yami! That's- That's-"_

"_The infamous Thief King?" Bakura supplied idly. Unfortunately, Seto wasn't very good at whispering when he was panicky…_

_Seto could only nod._

_Bakura chuckled darkly, amused at the boy's reaction to him. _When Motou stumbled upon our little hideout, he wasn't nearly as skittish as this kid…_ Bakura observed, now somewhat interested in this boy. He thought up a generic question to ask kids and inquired, "So, Seto, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_The- the High Priest in- in the Pharaoh's c- court," Seto stumbled._

_Bakura roared with laughter._

_Yami didn't laugh. But he didn't stand up for him either. _

_Bakura gave a content sigh once he was calm again and muttered, "That's hilarious, kid. Oh, I'm sorry, _Priest._"_

_Seto felt the desire to harm Bakura. Ra knows that that was pretty close to impossible and would be horribly stupid, but his dream was being mocked! Why didn't he do something?_

"_I think we should go now," Yami randomly stated, pulling Seto towards the exit._

"_Thanks for the entertainment!" Bakura called after them, "I really needed that!" _

_The pair left, leaving Bakura to chuckle to himself._

_As they departed from the hideout, Seto questioned, "Why did we come here in the first place?"_

"_So that you could meet Bakura!" Yami explained, "The more connections you have, the higher you'll go in life. Knowing Bakura is like knowing the password to everything! Don't you want that?"  
><em>

_Seto knew he wanted to be a priest. But he didn't want to get there if it meant he had to befriend a thief. Especially the Thief King. He wanted to become the High Priest because he was the best one for the job. Not because of the people he knew._

"_I don't want to come back here…"_

_"But we have to!" Yami insisted, "If you want to keep Bakura happy, you have to visit often and get on his good side."_

_Seto knew any further arguing would be pointless. Yami had good intentions, ones that would make him travel to the edge of the world and back. But, as the ancient saying goes: The road to hell was paved with good intentions._

"_Well… We can maybe see Bakura… a few more times…"_

"_Good! Then we'll come back tomorrow!" _

_Seto sighed. The Valley of the Kings wasn't that far… But his dreams were. And that's why he had to agree with Yami and try and work with this Bakura character. If anything, maybe he'd learn a thing or two he could use when he was older…_

_Author's Note: Two in the morning update! And longest chapter ever! XD_

_Now, here's a neat question to debate…_

_Who do you think is to blame for Yugi's messed up childhood?_

_Now, I know it'd be easy to point fingers at her brother and yell: It's HIM! HE'S EVIIIILLL!_

_But hear me out._

_Yugi's parents could be to blame. They were the ones who were gone so often, resulting in Yugi's brother going insane._

_Or it could be the Pharaoh's fault. I mean, why didn't he ever hear about these bad things happening?_

_Seto's fault? Maybe if he had convinced Yugi's brother not to do bad and hadn't left, things would be different._

_It could be Yugi herself's fault. Why didn't she ever tell anybody about her brother's violent nature?_

_The universe. It gave Yugi's brother his character._

_In essence, it's all my fault for writing the story (obviously), but let's use our imagination._

_Who do you think is to blame? Tell me in the reviews. Or don't. Your call really._

'_Kay, thanks, review. :)_


	16. Shadows

_Author's Note: Surprise, surprise! Another chapter! And so early? Yay!_

_The reason I updated so early is because you don't know how much it TORTURED me to have to leave Yugi crying like that. Seriously, it made me want to cry myself. So, I went to work right away on the next chapter! :D_

_You know, the more you get wrapped up into a story, the easier it is to write it. The characters basically write themselves by the time you get to this point. It's a lovely feeling to be able to write this easily and have people enjoy it. :)_

_P.S. This chapter is a roller coaster of emotions. Just saying. Okay, you can read now._

Chapter 16

"Yugi?" Atem inquired with a yawn, awaking and glancing over to the side to spy the girl in question, "Are you awake?"

Yugi didn't stir. She, Isis, and Mahad were all sleeping next to one another, leaned on each other for support. Isis's head was resting on top of Yugi's whereas Yugi's was caressed between Isis's shoulder and her chin. Mahad was sleeping with his back to Isis, his arms folded as he lightly snored.

Atem silently laughed at the scene. They had been up most of the night, all trying to comfort Yugi. Atem had implored his father if Yugi could stay in his room to help her feel safer. The Pharaoh had been weary of this but had finally agreed, the condition being that Isis and Mahad had to stay in his room as well.

Yugi had ceased sobbing rather quickly. Atem supposed she was used to her brother by now. But Yugi was rather depressed, and Atem wouldn't have that. He talked Isis and Mahad into staying awake as long as they could, describing all the greatest places in Egypt. They started with the obvious choice, the Nile River. And they chattered on until they reached the edge of Egypt, where the great desert started in which no one had returned from. Somewhere between all these recounts, Yugi was distracted from her current problems and slowly became less despondent and returned to her happy-go-lucky self. And apparently, all four of them had fallen asleep in the middle of this all-night escapade, being that they had been asleep on the stone floor.

"Isis? Mahad? Are you two awake?" Atem gently asked, shaking Isis's shoulder, which in turn shook Mahad as well being that he was leaned against her.

Isis gradually opened her eyes, dull blue irises revealed. She adjusted her vision on Atem's tan face, slowly getting her bearings.

"Oh my Ra!" she suddenly exclaimed, "We slept in! Mahad-" She jerked forward, and Mahad fell to the floor with a surprised yelp like a kicked puppy.

"Ah, what the-"

"Mahad! We slept in! Court is probably already in conference!"

"Are you serious?" Mahad groggily blinked at Isis, questioning, "This isn't some cruel joke, is it?"

"No, Mahad, I'm serious! We have to get up and-" Isis rose, Yugi now toppling in similar matter to Mahad onto the floor.

"Oww…" she mumbled weakly.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Atem asked, leaning next to her and gently pulling her up.

"Well thanks for the sympathy towards me…" Mahad muttered just loud enough for himself and Isis to detect as he rubbed his shoulder that had been the break of his minor fall. Isis shot Mahad a disapproving look at this.

"I'm fine," Yugi assured, giving a small yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" Atem inquired, taking Yugi's hand and holding it in his own.

"Actually, yes." She glanced in Mahad and Isis's general direction. "Thanks to you two and Atem. Thank you."

Isis and Mahad's faces flushed. "It wasn't that much…" the two mumbled simultaneously, casting embarrassed glances to the floor.

Suddenly, Isis cried, "Oh, yes, we're still late for court! Come Mahad!"

"Isis, you're not late," Atem enlightened.

Isis implored, "What do you mean, Prince Atem?"

"You two deserve a break, some rest well deserved. I'll tell my father I gave you both the day off," Atem conveyed to them.

"Prince Atem," Mahad protested, "That's very kind of you, but the Pharaoh will most certainly not be pleased if I'm not directing the security when we have such a dangerous person staying at the palace."

"You're right." Atem sighed. "Then, I'll have to give you another day soon to rest. Do not let me forget that I promised you this."

Mahad gave a slight head bow before sprinting out of Atem's chambers.

When Mahad was gone, Isis assured, "And it's not necessary for me to have an entire day for rest. An hour or so will do."

"Very well, but I have one condition."

"What is that, Prince Atem?" Isis wondered aloud.

Atem gave a small motion to Yugi before stating, "When you are rested, I'd like you to watch over Yugi in case I am needed for other matters today."

"What other ma-" Isis began to ask.

"Nothing," Atem dismissed, questioning, "So, do you agree?"

"It would be a pleasure," Isis promised before rushing out the door herself.

Once Isis's footsteps could no longer be heard, Yugi finished the priestess's question: "What other matters?"

"I said it was nothing," Atem insisted, a slight hesitation hitching his breath.

"Atem, you are such a terrible liar," Yugi enlightened with a small smile.

"I am not," Atem huffed childishly, crossing his arms.

Yugi giggled but persisted, "Please tell me. What other matters?"

Atem made the mistake of looking into Yugi's wide eyes. His lie would mar their beauty, he was immediately certain. He could no longer speak anything but truth, being that any lie he contemplated in those few seconds had been drowned in a sea of violet.

"I… I am going to find Yami. I am going to speak with him," Atem confessed weakly.

"No, you're not."

Before Atem could question this, Yugi took his hand and led him across the room, fumbling with her other hand to locate the Prince's bed. Once she found it, she pushed on Atem's shoulders until he sat down on the bed.

Yugi folded her thin arms and stated, "We're staying here."

Atem felt a scarlet blush begin to creep up his neck as he took in the little scene and couldn't help but ask, "And do what?"

"Just stay in here," Yugi answered stubbornly.

Finally, Atem separated his fantasy thoughts from his logical ones and argued, "Yugi, we can't stay in here forever. We can't hide from the world."

"And why not?"

_Yes, and why not? _Atem's thoughts echoed in a much more suggestive tone. He swallowed down these thoughts and insisted, "Because I'm the Crown Prince of Egypt."

Yugi's stare crossed over into space as she whispered firmly, "We're staying here."

"No, we're not!" Atem raised his voice, trying to get through to her.

"We're. Staying. Here," Yugi articulated calmly.

"No, we're not!" Atem shouted again, standing up and clenching Yugi's shoulders, "I promised! I told you! You're not going to lose me! We're going to get through this! Yugi, don't you trust me?"

Yugi's unseeing eyes adjusted under this, and crystal tears began to slide down her porcelain face. She fell into Atem's embrace and cried in a strong and yet quivering tone, "I can't lose you! Yami was right! I'm at fault for all those peoples and the damage done to their families! I can never repay them! Atem, I can't change anything!"

"If you believe one word of that demon, you're wasting a thought," Atem stated, his previous tone discarded and replaced with a gentler one. He stroked the back of Yugi's head as he continued, "Secondly, do remember what Priest Seto said yesterday?"

"I- I don't remember," Yugi sniffled.

"He said the that the past cannot be changed, but the future can. Today, this is the future! If we stay in here, it can never be changed."

"You're right," Yugi admitted softly.

Atem reluctantly released his hold on the petite girl and whispered to her, "Wait here for Isis to come retrieve you. I'm going out now." He gave her a warm smile that he prayed she could sense. "You trust me to be all right, don't you?"

Yugi pondered this. "Yes" was the easiest answer, but was it the honest one? After careful thought, she decided it was.

"Yes, I trust you. Completely."

Atem smiled at this reassurance. "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed Yugi for a few lingering seconds before unwillingly remembering that he should go and separated from her lips. He began to walk towards the exit that led into the palace hallway.

Yugi called after him, surprising herself as well as Atem when she declared, "Remember that I belong to you and you belong to me! We take care of each other, remember?"

"That's right!" Atem confirmed by calling back to Yugi. With renewed happiness, he reached the hallway and vowed to himself aloud, "It's a promise that I'll always keep."

-transition-

As Atem took the shortcut across the courtyard to meet his father in his private chambers, he felt that someone was following him. Of course, lots of royal spies watched him, but the auras he sensed that day were sinister and evil, obviously not a part of the palace spies.

When he was almost to the other end of the courtyard, he turned around abruptly, finding that someone _was_ stalking him. Someone that made his blood run cold.

Yami.

Atem was able to keep his calm and stated with some amusement, "Just the person I was looking for."

Yami smirked. "It seems I underestimated you." He took a step closer, now only a few inches from Atem. He inquired darkly, "How do you stay so calm when I could very well be ready to kill you?"

"You don't scare me, Yami. Mahad has taken all your weapons and has disconnected you from the rest of the world," Atem returned with no hesitation.

"Clever. But you've no weapons of you own. Doesn't that make you vulnerable as well?"

"I have a weapon," Atem stated simply.

"Oh, really?" Yami sneered, "I call your bluff. So, was it just a bluff like I assumed? Or are you really going to impress me?"

Atem didn't reply. But Yami's breath hitched as a winding snake of shadows began to wrap around him. Somehow, he still stayed composed and observed aloud, "Shadow magic. From your Millennium Puzzle. That's a neat trick, Prince Atem."

"You think so…?"

The shadow snake coiled around and around Yami, until its tentacles were ready to wrap around the older Motou's throat.

"You wouldn't dare," Yami stated, not even a hint of fear escaping him.

"No, I wouldn't," Atem admitted. He smirked to himself, adding, "Not yet." He continued, watching Yami's expression gradually change, "You see, Yami, I know all about you. You're powerful. You're driven. You're clever." Atem declared before Yami's smirk could arrive, "But now you're facing someone who has everything you have: power, drive, cleverness…" Atem's smirk grew as he enlightened, "But I have one thing you'll never have."

"And what's that?" Yami inquired, his eyes so narrowed, they were almost closed.

Atem leaned closer to Yami and whispered the answer:

"Yugi."

Yami's teeth grinded, and he tried desperately to make it appear like this didn't faze him.

But he wasn't fooling anyone.

"But not in the ways you think," Atem added.

"Are you going to insist in talking in puzzles, Prince Atem? Because I don't want my time wasted," Yami snarled.

"No." Atem decided aloud, "Since you do not want to listen to me, I won't stand in your way."

Steadily, the shadow snake uncoiled itself from around Yami, the Motou now free.

Yami glowered at Atem but did not say anything or even move a muscle.

Atem easily took the glare, turning back towards the direction of his initial destination. "We should continue on with our different affairs today as if nothing happened?" Atem guessed Yami's thoughts. The Prince didn't need to see Yami's expression to know that he had guessed right. "Of course. I wouldn't want word getting out that the Prince outsmarted you. Your reputation might be ruined."

Yami stayed silent, confirming to Atem that he was spot on about these deductions.

"Then, carry on, Yami. Just know that this game is being played by my regulations. Things will be different this time."

Yami shocked Atem by proclaiming, "I couldn't agree more."

-transition-

Yugi was bored. She had worried so much that it didn't even appeal to her anymore. Now she was just lying on Atem's bed in his chambers, her vision void gaze cast up to the ceiling.

She was lost in thoughts. People would presume she was thinking about the matters as of current, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Yugi was thinking about Yami and Seto's friendship and how it had ended.

Yami and Seto would leave Yugi home alone to go somewhere. Where, she was unsure. But after they would go to that place, Yami was always in a better mood, and Seto was always in a worse one.

The question was: Why? Where did they go?

"HELLO, LADY YUGI!"

Yugi jumped, falling off the side of Atem's bed and landing on the stone floor for a second time that morning.

"Mana!" she scolded, "Don't ever do that again!"

Mana drew back, her lower lip quivering and warning that she might cry.

Yugi couldn't see this but realized the harshness of her tone and apologized, "I'm sorry, Mana. I'm just very on edge."

"Oh, I understand," Mana ensured with an enthusiastic head bob.

_You could never understand, _Yugi thought sadly. But she was grateful that Mana had forgiven her. She sighed and asked, "What are you doing here, Mana?"

"Priestess Isis sent me because something came up and she said she was supposed to spend the day with you. So I'm here!"

_Oh no. _"That's nice."

"Isn't it?" Mana glowed with enthusiasm. She inquired, "So, what would you like to do today, Lady Yugi?"

"Preferably, I'd like to stay inside and not do anything really…" Yugi trailed off, embarrassed at her fear of leaving the room.

"Oh, but it's such a pleasant day today!" Mana insisted, "You'll love going for a nice walk!"

_I might have been comfortable leaving if I was with _Isis _but not with Mana, _Yugi thought, sighing. "No, Mana, I really rather stay in here."

Mana thought a moment, her finger resting on her lip. After a minute, she snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "Oh! I know what's going on!"

"You do?" Yugi wondered aloud, her expression skeptical.

"Yes. And don't worry about it." The brunette girl smiled, enlightening, "You don't have to leave the room to go across the palace."

"No?" Yugi was just humoring Mana now. She knew that it was, indeed, impossible to get to another place in the palace unless she left the room.

"Yes!" Mana took Yugi's hand.

"What are you-"

"I'll just do a simple spell, and we'll be out of here in no time!"

_Oh, dear Ra. _"That's not necessary, Mana, really," Yugi said in a rush.

Either Mana didn't hear her or she didn't care. Either way, she mumbled a spell, much to Yugi's horror.

The two immediately disappeared from Atem's room in a flash of light. If Yugi were able to see, she wouldn't have missed the vibrant colors swirling around her and Mana as they traveled through what seemed a different dimension.

"Oh, this isn't right…"

Yugi silently prayed as those words filled the air.

"… We were supposed to be brought to the courtyard! This is somewhere in the underground chambers of the palace."

Yugi took a silent breath of relief. That was all! She was in one piece! And still near the palace!

"Well," Mana suggested, her tone devious, "I've never been down here, so maybe we should check it out. You know, find some hidden rooms or something. You want to?"

Maybe it was because Yugi was desperate for something to occupy her mind, but she found herself agreeing, answering, "Yes. Sounds like fun."

"Great. Then, let's sneak around!" Mana exclaimed, capturing Yugi's hand.

"Not so loud, Mana," Yugi whispered.

"Oh, right," she whispered back, but even her whisper was loud.

Yugi internally sighed. Though, this might not be so bad. If there was one thing Yugi knew how to do, it was spy. She had gotten good practice whenever her brother had friends over or she was supposed to be in her room and was not. So, maybe she could teach Mana a thing or two…

"Lady Yugi, where should we spy first?" Mana asked, just as loud as before.

Yugi certainly had her work cut out for her.

_Author's Note: *cues Mission Impossible theme*_

_If anyone were to draw that scene of Yugi, Isis, and Mahad sleeping, I'd love you forever. Seriously. Will someone do it? Please?_

_Cyber hugs to all my reviewers. You make writing this more enjoyable than it already is. :)_

_Review!_


	17. Overheard Plans

_Author's Note: I know it's late… Sorry._

_Enough weak apologies._

_On with the next chapter! :3_

Chapter 17

Yugi held a finger to her lips. Mana fell into quiet. Yugi took a silent sigh of relief and closed her eyes, beginning to focus on the sounds around her.

"What are you doing?" Mana questioned in her not-so-quiet whisper.

"Listening," Yugi answered simply, placing her finger on her lips once again to make Mana fall back into silence.

Yugi thought about the sounds she heard. Under the palace, one would think sounds would be minimal, but several noises could be heard echoing through the underground hallways.

First was a sharp piercing sounds, long and steady. It sounded like a whistle for a dog. Yugi figured this sound must be the wind whistling through the crevices of the palace.

Another sound was a quiet murmur of chatter between two or more people. Yugi didn't recognize any of the voices, so she decided they didn't concern her.

Lastly was an eerie patter of footsteps, the sound retreating, not nearing. This perplexed Yugi, and she wished to know who would be down there alone.

"Mana, do you hear that person walking away?" Yugi inquired in a hushed tone.

"No," Mana answered honestly.

"Well, do you see someone walking away?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Yugi, but no. It's so dark down here… I can't see anything!"

_You get used to it. _"Then, come with me. I can hear it really easily, so I'll follow it. I wish to know where this person is going."

"All right," Mana agreed, taking Yugi's hand so that the girl could lead her. Mana's grip was firm. If Yugi or Mana could see at the moment, they would have noticed that Mana's knuckles were white. Though she'd never admit it, Mana was afraid of being in the dark. Luckily, Yugi was far too used to it to care.

Yugi began to drag Mana along, the magician in training making small _eep! _sounds every time she heard something stir. Yugi just kept her head up and steady, the darkness not frightening her in the least. In fact, it was somewhat comforting to know that she wasn't the only one that couldn't see at that moment. It gave her something to dwell on while she followed the sound of receding footsteps.

Suddenly, Yugi stopped, Mana yelping in surprise at the abrupt halt.

"What is it?" Mana asked, squeezing Yugi's hand tighter.

"The footsteps stopped," Yugi stated.

"Oh…" Mana scratched her head before saying, "… I know! I'll do a little magic and conjure up us a light!"

Yugi was a little afraid to ask, but she asked anyway. "If you could create light this whole time, why didn't you do it in the first place?"

"I, uh, forgot," Mana admitted, her face reddening in the darkness. Yugi sighed. Mana chanted a hymn and a little light grew in the palm of her hand. "Oh, magnificent! Now we can see!"

Yugi didn't have to say anything.

"Uh, I mean, now _I _can see," Mana corrected herself. Yugi just nodded.

She questioned, "Mana, what is around us?"

"Um…" Mana shined the light around the hallway they were in. "… We're in a hallway… And there's lots of doors…"

"Do you see anyone?"

"… No," Mana replied after another look around.

Yugi rested a finger on her lower lip and thought. She resorted to closing her eyes again, trying to zero-in on the footsteps again. After a moment, she heard the echoing patter return.

"Mana, this way," Yugi hissed, rapidly seizing Mana's hand and dragging her towards the sound. She did not want to lose the trail again.

Within a few seconds, Mana whispered frantically, "Lady Yugi, stop!"

Yugi jerked to a halt, questioning, "Why?"

"The person… you're following… he's just up ahead," Mana panted through her declaration, out of breath from both running and fear.

"Then, put your light out, or he'll see it!" Yugi whispered anxiously. Mana did as she was told, and Yugi went on to implore, "Did you catch a glimpse of whom it was?"

"Sorry, no," Mana informed sadly, giving a small sigh.

"Then, we must follow very quietly," Yugi stressed, taking Mana's hand again and leading her on the path of the footsteps, now just more slowly. Now that she thought about it, the footsteps _had_ gotten louder, which in essence meant that had gotten closer. She just hadn't noticed, because her mind was still wondering why Mana hadn't thought of using her magic earlier. Was she really that dense? Yugi couldn't believe that, being that everyone she had ever met had had both their weaknesses and their strengths. Maybe Mana just hadn't found her strengths yet. Or maybe she just didn't have the opportunity to shine them yet. Either way, Yugi refused to believe that Mana was completely incompetent…

"Lady Yugi, the man went into a room," Mana alerted.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't see…"

"My night vision has seemed to adjusted."

"'Night vision'?"

"Seeing person's thing."

"Oh." Yugi just shook the new concept out of her mind. The information was of no use to her anyway. "Which way?"

"Left."

Silence met this.

"I mean, uh-" Mana took Yugi's shoulders and turned her left. "-This way."

Yugi nodded. She and Mana sneaked up to the doorway in which the person had disappeared through, but voices made them stop in their tracks.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, _Priest _Seto."

"I would say it was my pleasure, but that wouldn't be the truth, would it, _Yami_?"

Yugi and Mana simultaneously sunk against the wall outside the door, listening intently to the conversation through the stone.

While Mana strained to hear the exchange between them, Yugi had no troubles deciphering what was being said. A few more lines had been emitted but nothing on significant value. Then, the real conversation started.

"Why did you want me to meet you here anyway?" Seto interrogated through the wall.

"Only to inform you that Bakura is outside the walls."

Seto was silent. Yugi felt herself tense.

"_What_?"

"Can you not hear correctly?"

"No, I can hear you completely fine! Why is he here?"

"Hmm… Probably because I told him doing so would be profitable."

"You bastard, tell me your plans or I'll-!"

"Now, now, no need for language or threats." Yami continued, his tone dripping with scorn, "Bakura and I are temporarily teamed up. And if I don't get Yugi soon, I'll have to tell Bakura that it's perfectly acceptable for him to pillage the palace…" He gave a dramatic pause. "… And take Yugi by force."

"Leave her alone!" Seto shouted, his anger obviously getting the best of him, "Why do you even want Yugi anyway?"

Yami fell into silence at this, surprising both Seto and Yugi. Yugi had always wondered the same thing… Why?

Yami hesitantly admitted, "… Words fail me at describing this feeling, but I wish to have some form of my bloodline with me. Perhaps it's just human nature, but I feel terrible when I'm unaccompanied by some form of my family. Yugi is all I have left-"

"Because you got rid of the rest!" Seto hissed.

"- Only because they were in my way. Yugi is the only kind of family I have- my sister, no less. As such, she is to be with me at all times. If not, I can't be held responsible for what will happen to Egypt." Yugi knew Yami was sporting a sinister smirk now. "Bakura isn't the one in charge anymore, didn't you know? I am. He keeps his title as Thief King, but I occupy the role of Egypt's king."

"Egypt already has a king!" Seto objected fervently, "And he's the best Pharaoh we've ever had! I'll be damned if he is overthrown by some nonconformist rebel and his insane ways!"

Yami was quiet once again. Yugi thought her heart had stopped. Why did this feeling always revisit her?

Finally, Yami conveyed, "… You've come a long way, Seto. Very well. I accept your challenge. And may the best man get the prize."

"And the prize is…" Seto waited for Yami to finish his statement.

Yami's footsteps started to make their way to the door as he enlightened-

"Control."

With that, Yami stepped out of the room, much to the fright of Yugi and Mana who were hidden in the shadows. Thankfully, he made the opposite turn, just missing his sister and the magician in training's fearful gaze.

Seto then stepped out. He, however, made the other turn, running right into Yugi.

"Lady Yu-"

Yugi covered his mouth with her hand in a matter of milliseconds. Then, Mana leaned up towards him and stressed, "We will talk later. Here is not the place."

Seto nodded, Yugi's hand still covering his mouth.

-transition-

"You heard all that, didn't you?" Seto asked as they reached the surface, though he already knew the answer.

Yugi nodded, her eyes closed. She was terrified to open them for fear she might begin to cry if she did.

Mana cried worriedly, "In our defense, we were not spying! We just happened to be at the right place at the right time!"

"More like the wrong place at the wrong time…" Seto muttered.

Yugi simply nodded again.

"We should alert the Pharaoh right away," Seto immediately proposed.

"Yes," Yugi finally spoke, "And tell him that I surrender." She swallowed. "Yami wins."

_Author's Note: Yes, I DID just leave it there. *evil laugh* But don't be too down! Next update will be soon, promise!  
><em>

_Review time, everybody! With all my heart, I implore you to review. :3_


	18. Just a Game

_Author's Note: Wrote this chapter on my road trip. Believe it or not, one can get a little bored in the backseat of a station wagon… So, ta-da, here it is. Told you it wouldn't take too long! :)_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 18

"Lady Yugi, wait!"

Yugi didn't stop. She didn't even make the slightest hesitation to Seto's calls. Her vision-void, lavender eyes just stared blankly ahead, her expression fierce, as she marched down the palace hallway.

Seto had never seen Yugi so resolute. It was like that carefree girl had been possessed by some kind of stolid war strategist. And it seemed nothing could stop her, let alone Seto's protests that she wait for him to talk some sense into her before going to the Pharaoh.

The priest sprinted up to Yugi's side and asked fervently, "What do you mean 'Yami wins'?"

"I mean just that," Yugi clarified, her voice not making the smallest waver, "Yami has called checkmate on all of us. Our only chance to survive is if one person sacrifices themselves. And I volunteer."

Mana, who had just caught up to the pair, objected with, "Lady Yugi, you can't go with your brother! Who knows what'll happen to you?"

"I know," Yugi replied simply. She cleared her throat and elaborated, "Yami wants me in his grasp but safe. That's his great flaw. That's why I'm an untouchable captive. If I sacrifice myself, the kingdom will be secure, Atem and the Pharaoh will go on to rule Egypt, and everyone will be happy."

"You won't be happy," Seto argued.

Yugi didn't even flinch. "I don't care. Everyone else's wellbeing is more superior than my own."

"Lady Yugi, I think you're underestimating our strengths."

Seto's statement made Yugi's pace slow down a bit. She asked, "What strengths?"

"We have the Millennium Items, we have a vast army, we have-

"_Control_."

_That's what Yami said the prize was… _Seto recalled as soon as the word passed through his lips.

Yugi seemed to read Seto's mind, because she inquired in an innocent-like tone, "Yami emphasized that word, didn't he, Priest Seto? That the prize was control?"

"Yes," Seto admitted quietly. He swallowed before questioning, "What was he talking about? What is he trying to gain control of?"

"Nothing."

Seto blinked. "Nothing, you say?"

"Yes." Yugi explained, "Yami made the prize vague on purpose. He knows a lot about you, Priest Seto, and he plans to use that knowledge to his advantage."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yami recognizes that you're a strategist. You like to analyze things, find out every possibility to every situation. Being as that's who you are, Yami picked a perplexing prize in hopes that you would over think this and distract yourself from your initial goal."

"So… It was just a distraction?" Mana intercepted before Seto, her expression lost.

"Exactly."

Seto thought about this for a moment. Finally, he pieced together aloud, "It's… it's just a game! This entire situation is just a game to him, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Yugi sighed.

"How did you figure this out so quickly, Lady Yugi?" Mana implored.

Yugi almost smiled. "I'm his sister, Mana. Yami isn't the only Motou who is gifted in games, of the mind or otherwise."

Both Mana and Seto were still completely puzzled by this point. Seto asked first:

"If you knew it's a game, why are you surrendering?"

"Because it's a dangerous game. And Yami never loses one of his games. He'll always win, even if it means he has to cheat. In the context of things, surrendering now will just save us further time and pain," Yugi conveyed.

Suddenly, Yugi's hand was captured by another, and she was brought a complete stop, her one-woman militia halted in its tracks.

"Lady Yugi," Seto began, "You're not thinking clearly. I can't allow you to give into Yami; he can't win. Not this time."

Yugi retrieved her hand from Seto and hissed angrily, "You don't dictate my decisions for me! I do!"

"You'll never make another decision without your brother's consent if you surrender." It was harsh, but Seto's words were necessary.

This assertion was powerful. Seto and Mana watched Yugi's expression slowly change as these words sunk in and she started to understand.

"You're… you're right. I'm… I'm backed into a corner… I have no options…" Yugi leaned against one of the palace walls and slid down until she was sitting on the floor, her head lying back against the stone. "… I'm trapped."

Seto followed Yugi's action and took a seat next to her against the wall. He assured her, "You're not trapped. If there's one thing I've learned from my struggle of starting out as Yami's partner in crime and steadily climbing up to my position as High Priest, it is that there's always a way to advance. Whether it's a small window on the ceiling of an empty tomb or just a sliver of a crack in a completely dark room, there is _always _a way to escape."

"Yes!" Mana suddenly cut in perkily, talking a million miles an hour, "Like this one time when I got locked in the kitchen pantry, and it was all dark and scary! But then I called for help, and Prince Atem found me! See?"

Seto facepalmed.

Yugi's face suddenly lit up. She cried, "No, Mana, you're absolutely right!"

"I am?" Mana blinked rapidly before confirming, "I mean, of course I am!"

"Yes." Yugi rose from the floor, now determined. From what, Seto couldn't understand. The girl declared, "We need to call for help, get reinforcements."

"Like whom?" Seto questioned, his sapphire eyes transmitting more confusion than could be justified by just that one question.

Yugi let a smile slip as she announced, "I'm calling a meeting, a very important meeting of very important people."

-transition-

"Yugi, you _what_?"

"I want to call a meeting!" Yugi repeated happily.

Atem looked at the floor intently. Was that even possible? Calling a meeting of all the Item Bearers? Of all the high-ranked people in Egypt? Of practically _everyone_?

Atem hadn't noticed Yugi's ecstatic mood slowly disappear until she asked:

"Do you not like my idea?"

Atem's head jerked back up, and he assured frantically, "No, no, it's a great idea! I just don't know if it's actually possible…"

"What do you mean?" Yugi queried, her eyes shining fearfully.

Atem took Yugi's hands and set them in his own, questioning, "Do you know how much work that would be? Do you know how much time that'll take? We could be waiting _months_ for people to arrive, not to mention organizing them all."

"I still don't understand…" Yugi said softly, her unseeing gaze lying on where her small, pale hands were complemented by Atem's strong, tan ones.

Atem sighed and stared up at the ceiling, debating with himself on how to explain this to Yugi. Yugi was silent as he mulled over if it was even probable that this could even _maybe _happen. After a few minutes, Atem couldn't see why it couldn't and lost the argument with himself.

"All right," Atem agreed quietly, "I can't promise anything except my best."

"That's all I ask," Yugi promised, closing the space between them and gently kissing Atem. Atem's thoughts were pushed aside as all he could think about was the beautiful being named Yugi who loved him as much as he loved her. He just hoped his best was enough so that he could keep her all to himself and have the Yami problem taken care of…

-transition-

"I think it's an excellent idea."

Atem was stunned. "You… _what_?"

Akunumkanon reiterated, "I said I think Lady Yugi's idea to have a meeting is a wonderful idea."

Atem was still astonished. "You… do?" His face reddened as he admitted, "I thought you would turn it down…"

"Why would I do that?" the Pharaoh asked, genuinely surprised that his son would think that.

"It sounds like a lot of work…" Atem decided was the honest answer.

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Being Pharaoh _is _a lot of work. You just have to be selective when it comes to doing what tasks are more superior to others."

"And… Yugi's problem is priority?"

"Of course." Akunumkanon raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you think it is not?"

"Of course not!" Atem immediately denied, eyes wide, "I'd never! I love Yugi!"

"Then, what is it?" the Pharaoh interrogated.

Atem swallowed and confessed, "I just thought it wouldn't be considered a priority to _you._"

His father gave a significant smile and enlightened, "Atem, you're not the only one who has fallen for Yugi."

"Pardon?" Atem looked indisputably lost. It was quite humorous, actually, at least to the Pharaoh.

Akunumkanon illuminated, "Atem, everyone at the palace is taken with Yugi. _Everyone_ wants to help her. If I announced at this very moment that I wanted to form an army for Yugi, the entire palace would fight for a place in the front lines."

Atem was awestruck. And it was entirely too readable on his face. Was that really true? Had he actually been oblivious to all that? Perhaps he was the blind one, not Yugi…

"In any case, I'll call the meeting without delay. Yami informed me earlier today that he wishes to speed things up."

Atem was shaken from his daze. "What- what does he mean by that?"

"I'm not sure, which is why this meeting must take place immediately," the Pharaoh stressed.

Atem nodded in agreement.

_Author's Note: Hey, look, no cliffhanger… That's a first!_

_This chapter is short because I have BIG plans for the next. I'm so excited! :D_

_You know the drill. Please review and yada, yada, yada… (You can tell I'm in such a great mood, huh? *sarcasm*)_


	19. Gathered

_Author's Note: This chapter went on inch by inch, word by word, paragraph by freakin' paragraph. Thing is, I knew exactly what I was going to say; I just couldn't word it right. It was so infuriating. So, this suffered several rewrites and such. Also, sorry about not updating last weekend. Busy and all that. ^^;_

_Read and enjoy!_

_(P.S. There are WAY too many transitions in this chapter. ^^; But I was really agitated by the short chapters I've been writing, so I wanted to fit more in. Sorry if it's choppy…)_

_Okay, _now_ you can read._

Chapter 19

Akunumkanon didn't expect this. He really didn't.

"My Pharaoh, we have a slight problem."

The Pharaoh's brow crinkled. "Well, how 'slight' is it?"

The guard's face flushed. "Not slight enough to be described as slight."

Akunumkanon gave an exasperated sigh, rubbing his temple in a circular motion. He really didn't want to ask what the problem was, but he knew if he didn't ask, the guard would not supply the answer.

"What is the problem?"

-transition-

Seto was a little worried. Or perhaps "worried" wasn't the correct term. "Concerned" seemed more suitable. The reason being was that the Pharaoh had called him to his undisclosed chambers for an immediate private meeting. In the several years he had worked as High Priest, never once had he been called to a meeting by himself. He wasn't concerned for himself but rather Lady Yugi. She seemed to be the provider of both joy and problems lately. And, if this meeting was anything like he expected it to be, joy was soon going to be the farthest thing on everyone's minds.

"Priest Seto?"

Seto nodded, humming to himself as he did.

"Are you aware that the Thief King and several of his comrades are outside the palace?"

Seto expression suddenly morphed into panic. He had never been in this situation. Usually he was the one with the cool persona that knew next to everything. But suddenly the tables had shifted and he was on the opposite end of the spectrum.

"… Yes."

Akunumkanon looked like he was about to yell, but he maintained his composed expression as he deduced calmly, "And I suppose you thought this information was of no use to me?"

"Pharaoh, I can explain-"

"Go on ahead."

Seto's jaw snapped shut. He really hadn't expected the Pharaoh to let him give his side of the story. Now that he had, Seto was at a lost of how to explain his side or if he even _had_ a side. Why hadn't he reported that to the Pharaoh anyway? He supposed he was a bit distracted from the new information when he took it upon himself to talk some sense into Lady Yugi about her ridiculous notion of surrendering… But one would think that kind of information wouldn't escape him so easily!

"Priest Seto?" Akunumkanon's tolerance was thinning. He was usually a very patient man who gave plenty of grace, but this was an especially important subject that needed a rapid answer.

"I… I don't have a reason for not telling you… My best speculation is that I just simply forgot…"

The Pharaoh absorbed this. Seto waited silently as he did so. Finally, he enlightened, "This information actually wouldn't be so urgent, but I was just informed that the people I sent for to attend Lady Yugi's meeting are being forced away from the palace walls by the Thief King and his followers."

Silence sliced between the two men.

"Priest S-"

"Let me take care of this."

And, with that, Seto turned around and marched out of the Pharaoh's chambers without further explanation, cursing Bakura under his breath.

The door slammed.

Akunumkanon leaned on his hand and muttered to himself, "This meeting better take place soon… Sometimes I suspect that everyone else is more aware of what happens in this kingdom than I am…"

-transition-

Yugi walked around the garden, her nimble feet teetering on the side of it. For unknown reasons, she didn't want to step in it. Some kind of invisible force was keeping her close to the palace entrance. The young woman counted her footsteps inside her mind as she strolled daintily.

_One, two… Three, four…_

Other footsteps neared, making Yugi sub-consciously count them as well.

_Five, six, seven, eight… Nine, ten, eleven, twelve…_

The person was about to intersect her. Was it coincidence or a purposeful encounter? For some reason, Yugi just kept walking, not fearing the person merging into her path.

_Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen… Seventeen eighteen, nineteen, tw-_

Yugi's silent counting abruptly stopped as she ran into something that felt like a brick wall. She toppled to the ground, falling back with a startled yelp that sounded like it came from a baby deer.

"Lady Yugi-"

A hand pulled her back up, probably more roughly than necessary.

"- I didn't expect…" He trailed off awkwardly before starting back up. "What are you doing just walking around?"

It was Priest Seto. Yugi almost didn't recognize the voice at first. He sounded a little frazzled to be honest, his voice more shill than usual and wavering up a down wildly like a wild stallion trying to escape its corral.

Yugi completely ignored Seto's question. "You sound panicked, Priest Seto. Is everything all right?"

Ordinarily, Seto would have stressed the importance of answering his query, but for the time being, he forgot it completely. He cleared his throat to adjust his tone and dismissed, "I'm entirely fine. Entirely." Repeating himself gave himself away.

Yugi sighed. "What happened?"

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose and matched Yugi's sigh.

"I would explain but it's unnecessary at the moment…"

Yugi resented this but stayed quiet, knowing Seto would elaborate on this further if she gave it a few seconds. And she was right.

"… You wouldn't happen to know of any way to smuggle about ten people through the palace gates without the Thief King and his companions intercepting them, would you?"

This was about the last thing Yugi had expected Seto to ask.

But somehow… somehow… She _did_ know a way! She could help! She could, in fact, be helpful in this situation!

"I actually do know a way…" Yugi's tone was far away, as if she wasn't too sure herself. She straightened her posture to appear more confident. "… Trust me, Priest Seto; I'll get those people inside. You have to do one thing for me."

"What's that?" Seto inquired, an eyebrow rising hesitantly. Why was it that Yugi had all the answers lately?

Yugi stated:

"I need you to distract Yami."

Seto shook his head. "Come again?"

"Remember, Priest Seto, this is a game. Just a game." A sweet smile traced Yugi's features. "And, in a game, rules can be bent in accordance to fairness. Tell me, do you think this game is fair?"

"Not in the least," Seto replied without hesitation.

"Which is why we're going to perform some evasive maneuvers and sly tricks to even up the score."

Seto's expression was borderline terrified as he observed aloud, "Lady Yugi… I've never seen you look so devious…"

Yugi shook her head to try to rid herself of the smile that had sneaked onto her face, but it didn't work and the smile remained. "Just promise me you'll distract Yami."

Seto sighed for the hundredth time that day. Wait. Was he actually considering going along with whatever Yugi had conjured up in that mind of hers? Not that he didn't think she had a good idea… But still!

"Well?" Yugi was impatient to begin her little plan.

Seto shook his head but reluctantly mumbled, "I don't know how you convince people to go along with you so easily, but fine… I'll do it. For how long?"

Yugi's smile expanded wider. "Hmm… I'd say about an hour."

Seto felt his eye twitch. "An _hour_? How in Ra's name am I going to distract your vicious brother for an _hour_?"

Yugi crossed her arms, pouting. "You _were_ best friends once. I'm sure you'll think of something."

The priest gave Yugi a look. Though she couldn't see it, she most certainly sensed its cynical feel.

She bartered, "Fine, forty-five minutes. Is that any better?"

Seto debated this in his mind. But staring into Yugi's hopeful lilac eyes wasn't spurring his argument towards his favor.

"… All right. You win. I'll distract him."

Yugi nodded her approval. "Good. Now, go."

Seto rolled his azure eyes but complied, going off to find Yami. He just hoped doing so wouldn't land him in the lion's den… Yugi did the same and departed, off to go execute her idea.

The palace was no longer the palace. Instead, it was now the battlefield. And Yugi had just lifted her pawn up and placed it forward on the checkered black and white board, beginning her own assault.

_Ready, Yami? _Yugi thought, her mind's tone passionate and strong, _I'm making the first move. I've assembled my resources, and you've assembled yours. It's my move first._

Yugi's stride quickened.

_Let's duel._

-transition-

Yugi crept out the palace gates. As she did so, it occurred to her that she hadn't once stepped out of the palace since she had arrived. Whether it be by choice or habit, she had just never thought of doing so. It felt odd, Yugi thought, that then she was on the outside of the palace, and Yami was within.

It scared her, too, that she knew that no one knew where she was going, save herself. It was her own little secret, one to hold close and stroke for comfort if she'd ever have a numb moment, something to prove that she was still alive.

Yugi could almost hear Atem in the back of her mind, whispering that he was there as well. But, as true as that was, a person was not a secret unless kept so. And a delicious secret had a different taste, a different texture. It desired its own company, and yet it preferred silence. It was indecisive, like people in that sense.

The idea Yugi had ceased wouldn't be a secret forever- in fact, she was sure it wouldn't last another hour or so. But, until then, it was hers and hers alone. No one could tell her otherwise.

Yugi suddenly crotched down to the ground. It was her attempt at hiding. For all she knew, she could have been in plain sight! But she needed to feel the ground, touch the vibration of the living, breathing earth to prove that it was still there, a resource to her.

She placed her hand out on the dirt, her palm flat. Faintly, she felt voices. Yugi moved her head towards the ground, straining to her an exchange going on between two or more individuals.

"Move along," one said gruffly.

"But the Pharaoh! He-"

"Enough of the Pharaoh. You either move along, or you'll have the Thief King to answer to."

Ah, so it was true. The Thief King and his assembled and somewhat assorted group of bandits were driving people away and making sure they couldn't enter the palace. But then, where were all these turned-down people going? Surely they wouldn't give up that easy, right?

Yugi cocked her head the opposite direction, noticing that the wind was coming from that way. That meant the wind would carry sound. Sound… She strained to hear any form of sound…

"The Pharaoh knows the Thief King is keeping us out, of course?" a nervous voice jumped up above the other sounds.

"Indeed." Another asked rhetorically, "But what can he do?"

Though it was not meant to be answered, another man replied, "Who knows what goes on at the palace? I use to hear all kinds of gossip from it, but now it has been hushed. For what reason, Ra only knows."

Yugi moved stealthily towards these voices, simultaneously listening to them as she crawled closer.

"It's too bad, too. I don't think the Pharaoh realizes how much we could help him."

"Isn't that the entire point of why we were called to this meeting?"

"What _is _this meeting about anyway?"

Yugi stopped when her fingertips touched something of fabric. A tent. So, those who where turned away were now waiting it out in the tent. Interesting.

Yugi wanted to listen a bit more before entering, but something made her freeze completely.

Shadows. She could _hear _them.

Yes, she didn't feel them or sense them or anything f that nature. She could _hear _them. They sounded like whispering winds, and yet they rustled like fallen leaves from the trees. When Yugi turned in surprise, they jumped back, making an almost audible _pop. _Then the shadows slithered back to their origin, brushing the smallest grains of sand around them on the ground in a million different and undistinguishable ways, never to be discovered again.

"Who's there?" Yugi loathed how frightened her tone was.

"Atem-"

Yugi took a breath of relief.

"- How in the world did you hear me?"

Yugi told him, "The shadows- they have a sound."

"They do?" Atem's eyebrows raised slightly, intrigued. "I wasn't aware. That is good information to know."

"Atem, how and why did you follow me?" Yugi asked, her pride somewhat wounded.

Atem's mouth weaved upward into half a smile, and he answered simply, "Shouldn't I know where my fiancé goes off to when she doesn't tell me?"

Yugi was outmatched in this side duel. She knew she should have told him, so why didn't she?

Atem must have scanned Yugi's thoughts, because he mused aloud, "You were probably scared to tell me for fear that I would try to stop or at least delay your wild plans-"

Yugi held her breath.

"- But there's no need for that, because I'm behind any plans you may have, no matter how silly they may seem."

Yugi exhaled. Why had she been so scared? Atem would never turn down an idea of hers and keep her locked away. He had just said so himself! Was in just instinctive to keep things to herself because of Yami? Had he changed her habits with his own? These thoughts frightened her.

"Now," Atem's hand was suddenly under Yugi's chin, moving her void gaze up, "What are your plans, Yugi? Without doubt you've already come up with ones more brilliant than most of our court can comprehend."

Yugi's face waved in shades of light pink to deep red. She said quietly, "I'm not smarter than your court, Atem… You're just being ridiculous…"

"I resent the fact that you think so, Yugi. You're too smart for your own good, really." Atem leaned his face down closer to Yugi, the motion not escaping her senses. "Just promise not to do anything reckless without telling me first. I can't afford to lose you."

"I- I promise," Yugi tripped over your tongue in astonishment at Atem's words.

Atem slowly let go of Yugi's chin, and she began to miss it the instant his hand returned to his side. Atem went on to enlighten, "You gave yourself away when you sent Seto to do something or another… I couldn't get out of him what, so I knew you must have been the one to convince him to do that something."

Yugi laughed lightly as she imagined Atem trying to get information out of Seto of her whereabouts and plans.

"Your plan, Yugi, what was it?" Atem questioned, pulling Yugi out of her little daydream.

"Oh, yes-" Yugi took hold of Atem's arm, leading him closer to the tent of people. "- This way."

Atem mumbled a yes and followed. He wished so much that he didn't have to stay on task, at the matter at hand. He wanted nothing more than to hold Yugi and never let her go. But life doesn't always lean itself on a straight line, so Atem and his little Yugi would just have to dodge the assaults until things quieted down…

That is, if they ever did.

-transition-

Akunumkanon was listening to Isis as she retold one of her visions when Yugi, accompanied by Atem (naturally) and about a dozen of other people entered the courtroom.

"Lady Yugi… Who are these people?" Akunumkanon asked, for once, his expression lost.

"Are they friends of yours?" Isis inquired, looking over at the group who appeared very nervous.

Yugi giggled, holding her hand up to her mouth in an attempt to stifle it. Atem, on the other hand, just burst out laughing, not caring in the least if it was disrespectful.

"I'm confused…" Isis mumbled, looking at the floor awkwardly.

"Don't be," Atem dismissed, flicking his hand, "I was, too. You see, these are the people you invited to Yugi's meeting."

The Pharaoh's eyes grew very wide at this, leaning forward, nearly on the edge of his seat. He queried, "Karim, is that you?"

"Karim's" face flushed deep red as he mumbled, "Hello, Pharaoh, I am sorry to have to look like this… It was the only way we could get into the palace…"

"They're all wearing woman's clothing," Atem bluntly stated what everyone else was thinking.

Yes, the group of men were all in dresses and silks, lined with bells as numerous as if they were wind chimes. It was ridiculous and quite hilarious but indeed necessary to be let past Bakura's guards and gain entry into the palace.

Akunumkanon wouldn't dare laugh, but he was having trouble not and managed to stumbled through it by politely asking, "Yes… Karim… How- how was your expedition?"

"Fine, thank you," Karim stated flatly, his face still bright red.

The Pharaoh took a deep breath to cease the laughter that was beginning to bubble to the surface and decided aloud, "I suppose we should begin our meeting now."

"Yes." Karim grew even more cherry (if at all possible) and added, "Could we perhaps have a change of wardrobe first?"

"Most certainly," Isis intercepted, being as the Pharaoh was now hiding chuckles under his own hand and was unable to respond.

Karim muttered a thank you and shuffled out of the courtroom with his companions.

Akunumkanon regained his composer within a few moments and questioned, "Who in the world convinced that group to dress up in effeminate clothing in order to get past the Thief King?"

Atem merely pointed at Yugi, smirking.

The Pharaoh's eyebrows raised. "You, Lady Yugi?"

Yugi blushed lightly. "Yes, me," she confirmed then added, "But it wouldn't have been successful without Priest Seto. He took care of the hard part."

"Where _is_ Priest Seto?" Isis wondered aloud, looking around as if he would magically appear once mentioned.

"Running an errand for me," Yugi answered, promising, "He'll be back in time for the meeting, I assure you."

Akunumkanon nodded and decided, "We'll carry out the meeting in a little while then, to wait for Priest Seto and the rest."

Those present nodded as well.

Isis wanted to rejoice in the fact that the young couple had won a small victory that day, but she couldn't. She was too distracted by the vision she had received and had been reciting to the Pharaoh. Because it wasn't one of the past-

It was one of the future.

_Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, Karim isn't an OC. He's a character in the Ancient Egypt Arc. He just isn't mentioned much. But that's what FanFiction's for! XD_

_I just couldn't resist putting "Let's duel" in there. It was just screaming at me to throw it in, kay? *dodges chair thrown at me* Okay, it was bad, and I know it… Sigh._

_Oh! I have some much news! Here's my attempt at trying to fit it all in one author's note… Ready? Go:  
><em>

_-I have a poll open for this story! No, I know exactly where the plot is headed. (Always have.) But I've gotten a lot of reviews about giving Yugi back her eyesight. I'll be honest and say that it was never part of the master plan, but I can fit it in if you'd all like that… I'm a bit apprehensive to do so, because it'll kind of take away some of the magic, but I CAN do it. The reason I didn't address it 'til now is because I didn't know if I could fit it into the plot I already laid out, but just the other day, I thought of a great way to fit it in! :D So, go vote! For myself, I'm really on the fence about it. There's good and bad to both ways, so I'm letting you decide! Don't let me down, guys!_

_-I have a Facebook page! Yes, just search anime-on-replay under pages and you'll find me! :) I'll be giving out spoilers and info about my stories, mainly this one because of its popularity. So, like the page please! :D_

_-I've reached two hundred reviews! Whoa, how the hell did that happen…? Seriously, I post a chapter, turn around for a second and a half, and TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS. Thank you, people! :3_

_Enough news! Thanks in advance, and please review. :)_


	20. Confrontation

_Author's Note: Sorry for being tardy… Again. _

_Wonder what Seto did to distract Yami? Well, wonder no longer! Here it is!_

Chapter 20

Seto searched the palace grounds for Yami. But, somehow, he couldn't seem to locate the slippery young man. Seto verified Yami's absence in both the garden and the courtyard, which meant he was most likely in his assigned chambers. In accordance with this, ever so slowly, the priest began to make his way to the furthest wing, where the older Motou laid dormant.

Seto's gaze rested on the floor as he went. He thought as he walked, _Am I hallucinating? Or are the shadows actually scattering?_

Yes, shadows raced this way and that as Seto avoided stepping on their slender, formless bodies. These shadows had no master to lead them; they seemed to move and slide around on their own account. Seto only knew of one person to yield shadows… But these couldn't be his, surely? Whatever the case, these shadows were not to be trifled with, for they seemed to actually _hiss _at Seto as he passed.

The shadows darted out of sight as Seto reached the entrance to Yami's lair. The door was slightly ajar, reminding Seto too much of a crocodile's jaws, ready to snap on its next victim.

Nonetheless, Seto mustered up his fortitude and knocked gently on the exterior of the door, despite the fact that the chambers seemed open to anyone who would happen to stumble upon it.

"Priest Seto," Yami guessed from inside the crocodile's eager mouth.

"Yes." Seto didn't bother denying fact. "Do you mind if I come in?"

There was a lull of silence before:

"I suppose not."

That was the total extent of any invitation Seto was going to get, so he ceased the opportunity and let himself in. As he walked in, the priest assessed the wing.

Yami's chambers consisted of three main rooms: A bedroom, a lounging area, a relatively small room with an open skylight in the center, welcoming in the golden evening light. And that was the room in which Yami sat, one leg crossed over another as he stared up at the setting sun.

Seto approached and hesitated before inquiring, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting," Yami answered as it was the most obvious thing in the world and that Seto was an idiot for not seeing it himself.

"Yes…" Seto resisted the desire to roll his eyes. "… Could you elaborate?"

Yami's expression shifted to one that Seto could barely recognize. The brunette couldn't describe it as "curious", because that term was reserved for kittens and innocent children. But a better term for the expression could be "interested", which was rare for that certain Motou. But, besides that, Yami almost looked pensive… far away… melancholy… sad? It was always hard to tell with Yami.

"Have you ever had someone question you about the sun, Priest Seto?"

Seto froze. This question was so random not to mention _unnatural_ in Yami's deep tone.

"No." It was all Seto could think of to answer with.

"Well, I have." Yami's eyes narrowed at the skylight above. "The sun is such a horrid thing. It sends down violent rays that destroy everything in its path. I just don't understand… Why is it that someone who has never seen the sun wants to see it though they have been told it brings nothing but destruction?" It was obvious to whom he was referring to.

"The sun isn't just destruction," Seto argued, "It brings life as well."

"Lies," Yami scoffed, "All of it."

Seto shook his head. "Without the sun, life would never experience warmth… In fact, we wouldn't even know of its existence. I'd just be a dream of sorts, a dream that would only be dwelled on for a minimal time before being pushed aside to come back to reality- a reality of nothing but cold. It is the polar opposite of warmth, yes? So, it wouldn't have a name. Because it wouldn't exist. It'd be forgotten, and we'd be back where we started."

"Yes," Yami agreed but then added, "But if the person in question didn't know any different, we'd be content. We wouldn't wish for any more, because its very existence would be covered in a veil."

"That's not true!" Seto insisted, his voice rising in the heat of the argument, "Cold is still cold. Even if we didn't know of warmth, we'd still strive for it. It's human nature. Throughout history, the world has thrived without much else because of our common goal- the goal to move forward and improve."

Yami had stood in the middle of Seto's little speech. Though their gazes were conflicting because of their heights, they both harbored the same amount of passion for the subject at hand.

"You do realize we're not talking about an anonymous person or the sun anymore, correct?" Yami questioned, his icy stare drilling into Seto.

"I know." Seto closed his eyes tiredly. "We're talking about Lady Yugi."

Yami nodded. "She never needed to know anything but me- that I was her loving brother there to protect and provide for her. But then people like our parents and the Prince and you got into her head. And now she's become accustomed to the figurative warmth. It didn't need to be that way."

"You're insane!" Seto hissed, his eyes snapping open and narrowing dangerously. "Lady Yugi isn't meant to be a pawn in your bloody war! She didn't ask for any of this! How can you just stand there and pretend that she belongs to you when she clearly has a mind of her own that she is fully capable of using?"

"We've always had conflicting opinions, haven't we, Priest Seto?" Yami almost sung as he wrapped one of his blonde bangs around his finger, his eyes adopting his usual uninterested poker face.

Seto felt the urge to punch a wall. That condescending expression of his… It haunted his nightmares. He had seen this look of Yami's so many times… But one memory stood out from the rest:

The day Seto left.

-transition-

"_Yami-" Said boy looked up at a younger Seto. "- I need to tell you something."_

"_What about?" Yami questioned suspiciously, examining the brunette's guilty expression._

"_I…" Seto's mouth was dry. The words he reached for seemed to be escaping his grasp, his mouth refusing to form them. Finally, he forced out, "… I don't want to do this anymore."_

"_Do what?" Yami inquired almost innocently. His eyes wandered towards the sky as he recalled, "That reminds me; we should probably go visit Bakura again." He took Seto's hand as though he didn't trust the boy to follow him on his own and told him, "We should leave now before it becomes dark."_

"_No!" Seto retrieved his hand from Yami, his arm snapping back to his side almost mechanically. He knew his outburst was just adding to Yami's suspicion, but the boy continued, "That's what I mean, Yami! I don't want to go to that Thief King, Bakura's hideout of thieves anymore!"_

_Yami simply glared at him. "What are you saying, Seto? Are you declaring that you don't appreciate all that I've done for you?"_

"_Stop it!" Seto shook his head, trying to rid Yami's perplexing words away from the purpose of this confrontation. He insisted, "You've done nothing for me! You may think that getting on Bakura's good side will help me achieve my goal, but in reality, it's only corrupting my mind!"_

_Yami blinked, his eyes adjusting to this new insight into his friend, Seto's thoughts. He looked puzzled, something Yami rarely let show on his face, let alone actually felt._

"_But, you want to be the High Priest, yes? How do you suppose to get there without other's assistance?"_

"_I don't know!" Seto ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know… But I don't _want _to get there if I have to associate myself with people like the Thief King!"_

_Yami took a stand of blonde hair in his grip and examined it as he whispered, "I was only trying to help you…"_

"_You're not helping! You're taking control! I didn't ask you to do all this! I only wanted your support!" Seto felt his throat constrict, frustrated tears beginning to well up in his sapphire irises._

_Yami released his captured strand of hair and set his gaze firmly on Seto. The ferocity of the stare made Seto stumble back a few paces._

"_Then, leave."_

_Seto blinked, some tears escaping only to be quickly eliminated by the flick of his hand. "What?"_

"_I said, leave." _

_Yami's words- more like command- didn't seem to register in Seto's mind._

"_What?"_

"_Go!" Yami pointed at the door, his tone now enraged. "Go find your own damn way! You've refused my help, so _leave_!"_

_Seto was frozen. Was it by fear? Loyalty? Respect? Fear was one thing, but loyalty and respect? Yami didn't deserve it. At least not at that moment._

"_Fine."_

_And, with that, Seto left._

-transition-

Seto looked up, preparing himself to meet that patronizing smirk. No doubt Yami would not miss the opportunity to tease Seto about his daydreaming. But, when Seto looked up-

Yami was gone.

Seto was suddenly aware that he was all alone in a dark room. It was the same room as before, and yet it looked so different. Somehow, enough time had passed that the sun had set. Had several hours gone by? Or only a few minutes? But that was unimportant at the moment. The real problem was:

Where did Yami go?

Seto sprinted out of the room.

He thought as he ran down the palace hall, a pang of guilt knotting in his stomach, _I had one simple task. _One _simple task! Distract Yami. For an hour! How could I be so dense as to let that snake out of my sight for even a second? He could be anywhere by now! Not to mention with anyone… I have to find him! _Seto added in his mind, _For Lady Yugi!_

_Author's Note: Side romance? Haha, you wish! ;D_

_Again, sorry it's late. Blame school. _

_Have a super fantabulous rest of the weekend! And please review! _


	21. The Game Changer

_Author's Note: It's really quite shameful that I left last chapter's flashback as it is… Aside from dialogue, it had no detail whatsoever. I was _planning _on adding more detail but shied away from it because of laziness. *sighs*_

_Anywho, on with the next chap! Ooh, I'm so excited for this one! :3 You should see my bedroom floor; looking down at it, I spy a hundred ways I began this chapter only to be ripped out of my notebook and discarded onto the floor. I hope the way I chose to write this chap best suits the way you wish to read it. Please enjoy! :D_

_P.S. Poll results have been tallied! Oh my gosh, I'm excited. :3 Wish to know the results? Go look for yourself! (Yep, I'm just that evil.) _

_Read on!_

Chapter 21

When the men returned, this time dressed appropriately, they were surprised to discover that the courtroom was vacant except for Yugi. She stood in the very center of the high-ceilinged room, her eyes closed until she heard the assembly approach and lifted her silver misted gaze up to them.

"Hello," Yugi said simply.

Karim, who had been dubbed the unofficial leader of the group, returned the greeting on behalf of them all. "Hello."

"We didn't have a proper introduction." Yugi stated, "I am Lady Yugi. You can call me just that."

Karim asserted, "And I'm Karim. I would introduce the rest of us, but we'd be here all night." The others exchanged glances and nodded to one another, silently agreeing.

Yugi gave one brief nod to signify that she had noted this and transitioned, "I'm here to lead you to our meeting place. The Pharaoh and Atem have already gone ahead."

Karim's eyebrows furrowed. "They left you here alone?"

"No, of course not." Yugi clarified, "Mana was here with me, but I got her to go do me an imaginary favor." Her face grew color as she admitted, "She gives me a headache…"

The entire group were all quite acquainted with Mana and laughed, lightening the tense embarrassment Yugi was attempting to hide.

After a moment, Karim cleared his throat and declared, "Then, we should proceed to the meeting room, yes?"

Yugi nodded, her face slowly returning to its initial paleness. She motioned the men to follow and led them out of the courtroom. They shadowed the little blind girl in a single-file line, Karim leading the others just after Yugi.

Karim thought of a question to ask Yugi as they walked but abandoned it, deciding it was too personal.

"Is there something you need, Karim?"

The item bearer was astonished. _Had she somehow sensed that? _he wondered briefly before clearing his throat for a second time and replying honestly, "Yes, actually." Hesitantly, he questioned, "How is it that you can navigate through the palace? … Considering your blindness…" he added awkwardly at the end.

Luckily, Yugi didn't seem to notice or was just being polite and pretended not to. "A fair question," she deemed and then went on to explain, "Atem taught me. Being blind doesn't mean I'm un-teachable. I just learn differently than others. Fortunately, Atem seemed to understand that and found an effective way to teach me." She smiled at the memory.

Karim didn't know how to respond to this. It was sweet and all, but didn't Lady Yugi grow tired of having to learn an alternative way? Wasn't she upset that she couldn't see? It didn't appear so, but looks were deceiving… But, instead of asking all this, he stayed silent. He was sure it would come up in their meeting. Until then, he'd keep his thoughts to himself. Better to save them until they could be considered rather than blurt them out only to be shot down as impossible ideas.

"We're almost there," Yugi reported, stopping in front of a door and beginning to push it open.

"Wait, Lady Yugi!" Karim bit down on his lip. He didn't mean to yell and especially felt guilty after he saw the girl jump nearly up to the ceiling at his outburst.

"Yes?" she asked in a calm tone that was deceiving to the fact that she had almost been scared out of her skin.

"That's the Pharaoh's chambers. We cannot go in unless invited," Karim told her.

"But you _are _invited. And this is the way to the meeting room." Yugi looked in the general direction of the group. She could feel they were still apprehensive. "Just follow. I promise nothing bad will befall upon you."

Karim was the first to nod, the rest following suit. Yugi felt the tension lift, and she opened the door, leading them across it to another door that began a descent of stairs.

"Lady Yugi-" Once again, Karim intervened, this time reaching out and grasping Yugi's hand before she could make even her first step down the staircase. "- You're going to fall if you can't see."

Yugi didn't like this. Karim gave her the same vibe Yami did. He was too overprotective, too possessive. Some might label that loyalty and give him a badge of honor, but Yugi didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Please let go," she snapped, retrieving her arm from the man before he could follow her order. "I am fine. I can go down the stairs by myself."

Karim flinched, a bit taken back at the acid that had intoxicated Yugi's tone. "Yes… Of course."

Yugi sighed and began her descent down the flight of stone steps. There was no railing, so she simply faced the wall and slid down it slowly, her hands brushing the rock wall dexterously.

Those who shadowed felt a sudden pity for the girl. As Yugi ever so slowly edged down the stairs, one word entered their mind to describe it:

Pathetic.

Of course, they didn't mean pathetic in a bad way, but it was a sad thing to watch, the little blind girl attempting to make her own way down a snaking path of stairs.

And, right then and there, Karim swore he would do whatever convincing it took to get Yugi her sight. If he had to perform a miracle, he would. It was too unbearable to watch.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the last step, safely arriving at the end. They had entered the Pharaoh's secret meeting room, the very one where the Pharaoh, Atem, Seto, and Mahad had met only weeks earlier to discuss Yugi's mysterious brother. Many familiar people sat around the meeting table: Akunumkanon, Atem, Isis, Mahad, and others, all of whom Yugi had only just gotten to know. And now they were assembled to help her- her! Yugi couldn't help but feel a bit emotional, a tear gliding down her face only to be tossed to the side as she took her seat next to Atem, the others who had been following Yugi there all taking their seats as she did.

"Now," Akunumkanon declared, "Before we begin… Can anyone tell me where Priest Seto is?"

-transition-

_I can't find him! _Seto growled threateningly as he gazed down every hallway. _Gone! It's like he just vanished from existence! Which would be more of a blessing than a curse… But, nonetheless, I have to locate him._

"Priest Seto…"

Seto stopped in his tracks. "Where are you, you twisted viper?" he snarled.

Yami lifted from the shadows, walking straight towards Seto. His lips twitched into half a devious smile as he proposed, "This can end, all of this suffering. Wouldn't you like that?"

Seto had to admit, he would. For all this crazy stuff to just vanish? He'd wish nothing more! It was tempting, but Seto knew it was only a distraction. From the prize.

"Tell me what you want," the priest hissed.

"For us to play a game."

Seto's eyes widened as he mouthed, "A shadow game…"

"That's correct." Yami threw a DiaDhank at Seto, the golden disk being caught by the priest just before it would hit him square between the eyes. The older Motou put on a similar item, but his had different carving and was more of a white color than gold.

Seto withheld a gasp as he looked down at the item threw to him. "This is _my _DiaDhank." His gaze lifted up to the wretched creature. "You stole it from my room, I presume?"

"Right again," Yami muttered as he strapped on his.

"You didn't steal yours from one of the item bearers…" It was a statement, not a question. "... It looks different than ours."

"That's because mine is handcrafted by none other than me." Yami smirked. "It's just like yours, only better. Isn't that just fantastic?"

Seto growled, but did the same as Yami and slipped his DiaDhank onto his arm. As soon as both were ready, the items glowed a powerful white light, and suddenly the hallway was engulfed in darkness.

"Scared yet?" Yami inquired menacingly.

Seto sneered. "Of the dark? I've never been. And there's nothing else scary around here, so I do not know what you could be referring to."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Then, I suppose we should begin without any further delay."

Seto nodded and declared, "My move first."

-transition-

"We'll have to begin without Priest Seto." Mahad suggested, "It would be wise to get through this meeting before Yami feels it's too quiet and begins to stir up trouble."

Yugi gulped hoarsely. What if her request had put Seto in danger? She'd never forgive herself!

"Yes, I suppose your right." Akunumkanon turned to an older man beside him and implored, "Shimon, will you write down our thoughts during this meeting?"

"Of course," he answered, taking a blank sheet of paper out in which to inscribe on. He smoothed it out on the table before taking a pen and letting his hand hover over the parchment, prepared to write.

"My Pharaoh," Isis intercepted, "Before we begin, I must finish telling you that vision I received."

"We don't have time, Isis," the Pharaoh dismissed, "Like Mahad said, it is crucial that we finish this meeting as swiftly as possible."

"But, Pharaoh-"

"Speaking of which," Karim cut her off, "Mahad may be very useful in what I have decided."

"What is that, Karim?"

"I have decided something on my own, Pharaoh," Mahad blurted out before Karim could respond.

"Please, one at a time," Akunumkanon pleaded.

"Oh, I am so sorry I'm late!" someone announced. It turned out to be Mana, and she sprinted up to the table, saying, "I was on an errand run. Lady Yugi, I didn't find it! Didn't you say it would be in the garden?"

Yugi's face burned as she mumbled, "It's unimportant, Mana."

"But, Lady Yugi, didn't you say-"

"You came here by yourself?" Atem asked, looking over at Yugi, his expression and tone obviously upset.

"Not exactly. Karim and the others-"

"Karim, what was it you were going to say?" Shada questioned, glancing over at his fellow item bearer.

"Oh, I was in the middle of saying that-"

"Pharaoh, I must implore, my vision is important!" Isis practically cried.

"But, Pharaoh-"

"But, Pharaoh!"

"Pharaoh!"

"Pharaoh, please!"

"EVERYBODY, QUIET!"

The meeting room fell into intense silence, all heads turned to the Pharaoh, jaws agape.

Akunumkanon gave a sigh of relief, pinching the bridge of his nose to collect his thoughts.

Shimon muttered, "I don't think I got all that…"

The Pharaoh gritted his teeth but asked calmly in a way that seemed very forced, "Is there anybody who'd like to say anything that can actually be at all _helpful _at this point?"

The room was silent. No one wanted to be the one to shatter the veil of quiet that had embraced the entirety of the group.

Suddenly, Mana spoke up.

"I know! We should give Lady Yugi her eyesight!"

"_What_?"

_Author's Note: I'm. So. Evil. XDDD_

_That was SO fun to write! It's amazing what you can get accomplished when you've got a million other things to do that you have no intention of completing. XD_

_P.S. DiaDhanks are ancient duel disks from the Ancient Egypt Arc. Thank God for Wikipedia!_

_Time to review? Yes, I do believe so… :D_


	22. Hidden Until Now

_Author's Note: This chapter wrote itself. I LOVE when that happens. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, fans, super fans, and super special awesome fans. I owe you guys big time. Hopefully this chapter will help. :)_

Chapter 22

The room was in chaos again.

"That was my idea!"

"No, it was mine!"

"Is that even _possible_?"

"Giving a blind person their sight? Unheard of!"

"I still have urgent news, Pharaoh!"

"It could work!"

"Yes, consider the possibilities, Pharaoh!"

"There are no possibilities! It can't be done!"

"Pharaoh!"

"Pharaoh!"

"Pha-"

"ENOUGH!"

The group was shook back into silence.

"Mana-" She had been the only one quiet during the entire time. And had also proven to be the only one helpful at this point. It was a twist on things, but Akunumkanon adapted quickly and inquired of her, "- How do you think you would accomplish this?"

"Well," Mana elaborated, "I'm a magician-"

"In training," someone coughed.

Mana glared in a general direction, unsure who had added the last part but unwillingly corrected, "In training. And I think with enough power and a good spell, we could give Lady Yugi eyesight."

The Pharaoh turned to Mahad, not needing to even say a word. The magician was already contemplating this, his arms folded and his gaze placed firmly on the table in front of him as if there was something fascinating there that no one else could see. He thought aloud, "It would require a lot of work and a powerful spell, that's for sure… I would suggest the Millennium Spellbook, but-"

"That's long been retired," Isis intercepted. "It's too dangerous."

"I agree." Karim glanced down at Mahad, asking calmly, "So, do you know of a different spell? One with abilities enough to complete it but not be risky to anyone's health?"

"I'm thinking…" Mahad mumbled, his gaze fierce as he delved into his mind.

"I still believe it to be impossible." Shada coolly stated, "Miracles cannot be performed by man. They're the work of higher beings, and to think you could get away with making one without any penalties is foolish and an insult to superior intelligence."

"Not true, Shada." Mahad argued softly as he continued to think, "As people, we're blessed with talents from higher authority. _Not _using them would be an insult."

"Mahad, _is _there even a spell that can achieve this?" Isis questioned, leaning forward inquisitively.

Mahad sighed and declared, "I can only think of one, but I am not so dense as to think that I could do it all on my own. I'd need some more magic..."

"Ooh! Pick me! Pick me, Master Mahad!" Mana bounced up and down, waving her hand in the air wildly as if it were on fire.

Karim's face lit up. "That's not a bad idea… It could work, right, Mahad? You've been training her for something like this, correct?"

Mahad winced. "I'm not sure you're ready, Mana…"

"Oh, please!" Mana slapped her hands together in a pleading position. "Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please, oh, _please_?" Mahad still didn't budge. Mana added eagerly, "I've been practicing! All day! I have! Please? I can do it! _Please_?"

"She did say please," Karim commented with a teasing smirk.

"Yes, about ten times…" Mahad muttered, leaning on his hand to continue to think.

Mana spun around to the opposite direction. "Lady Yugi!"

_Why me?_

"You believe in me, right?"

Yugi was frozen. She could _feel_ the puppy-dog eyes drilling into her. She bit her lip, not going unnoticed by Atem.

"Maybe Yugi doesn't want to see," Atem proposed.

The group grew silent.

"Is that true?" Akunumkanon asked her.

Yugi swallowed. Finally, she said ever-so-slowly, picking her words carefully, "… It would be… different. And it would take some adjusting… for sure. I'm just… I don't know…"

"I think what Yugi is trying to say-" Atem translated, "- Is that this is a lot to take in, and she needs some time to get used to the idea of actually being able to see."

"We don't _have _time!" Karim barked, "Yami is still in the palace, and until that is no longer the case, we have solve our problem by any means necessary!"

"Karim," the Pharaoh stated, making the item bearer rethink his tone.

"I apologize," Karim said rapidly and then turned to Yugi. "Lady Yugi, being able to see would mean your brother would no longer see you as helpless. No one would. You'd be able to prove to him how strong you are. I can already tell that you're very brave. But Yami will never be able to see that unless _you _can see. When you can, you'll be able to become your own person. Don't you want that?"

Yugi did want that. All of that. She wanted nothing more than to solve this problem with Yami, marry Atem, and be worry-free. Yes… Oh, how good it sounded. But, considering the dangers, it was very intimidating. Especially when she was being placed in the not-so-capable hands of _Mana… _But was it worth the risk?

"… Yugi? Yugi?" Atem had been trying to gain Yugi's attention for a while now.

She shook her head and inquired, "What?"

Atem smiled at her and whispered, "This is your decision, not mine. But I want you to know that being able to see won't change who you are or anything of that nature." He took her hand and held it up to him so that it could caress the side of his face. "You'll still be mine, and I'll still be yours. And getting your eyesight could be our first step into making our relationship together permanent. If you want that, then I'll want that. If you don't, then I won't argue."

Yugi was almost brought to tears. She could feel them threatening to emerge in the back of her eyes but blinked them away before they had a chance to surface. "Th- thank you," she choked out.

"Then, it is decided?" Shada questioned, a bit too punctual in piercing the moment.

Yugi dragged her hand across her face and took a shallow breath, declaring, "Yes. I choose to see."

Mana made an excited squealing noise before announcing, "You won't be sorry, Lady Yugi! Master Mahad and I are going to make sure you will receive your vision to its full extent! Sure, I haven't ever completed a spell of this importance… Sure, I've never been the top student… Sure, there is a possibility of certain misfortune… Sure-"

Mahad covered her mouth. "That's enough, Mana. Save your energy for the spellcasting."

Yugi sunk in her seat. _Thanks, Mana, I _really_ needed those reminders…_

-transition-

Seto had summoned his ultimate beast, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It roared with satisfaction as its white lightning attack drilled through another one of Yami's monsters.

Yami withered in pain for only a millisecond before regaining his footing and calling across the shadows, "Are you pleased with yourself, Priest Seto? Because it's only the beginning."

"I know that, Yami," Seto hissed between clenched teeth, "I wouldn't let myself get cocky just yet. Although I must say: I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"Patience, my friend," Yami chastised condescendingly, "It won't be easy for you forever."

"It's never been easy for me!" Seto shouted angrily, "It's only been easy for _you_! You were born with natural charisma and into a wealthy family, too! I've had to work to get my title and prosperity for _years_!" With the word "years", Seto's dragon proceeded to take out another row of monsters from Yami's side of the field.

"Maybe so…" Yami narrowed his eyes at his rival. "… But that doesn't mean I had it easy. No one does in this world."

"Oh, really?" Seto growled, "Name one time in your life when nothing was handed to you on a silver platter?" The Blue-Eyes White Dragon struck another monster down. The beast seemed to be absorbing the rage of its master and taking it out on everything on the battlefield.

Yami physically winced, and not just from the fact that another one of his monsters had just been shattered into oblivion. He stated, "My childhood."

"So, your parents were away once and a while and your sister happened to be born blind. That doesn't mean you still weren't treated like royalty." Seto's monster had seemed to calm down as he did, the priest waiting for Yami's response.

"You don't get it, do you, Priest Seto?" Yami dropped his DiaDhank to his side to signal a pause in the game and continued, "It wasn't the fact that my parents were just away. It was what they were doing _while _they were away."

Seto's arm fell to his side in similar suit to Yami's and he wondered aloud, "And what was that?" He hadn't ever been told what Lord and Lady Motou did. He was only aware that their trips were often and their jobs hush-hush.

Yami's eyes narrowed again, this time directly on Seto. The priest could feel the fiery gaze threaten to burn a hole through him but stood tall as he waited for Yami to explain. And an explanation finally did come:

"They worked for Bakura."

Seto couldn't stop the gasp from passing his lips.

"That's right, Priest Seto. Imagine what it would be like to be only a young child when you find out by accident that your parents worked under the most unconsecrated person in the land- perhaps even the world. Imagine what it must have felt like as you over-heard their conversation, piecing together that the honor your family had, the wealth, the recognition, it was all fake!" Yami's voice was fierce now. "That they- and Yugi and I- were no better than a family of mismatched thieves! Imagine, Seto! Imagine!"

Seto couldn't. His mind had seemed to stop entirely. The only proof that he hadn't been swept up with the wind was his shallow breathing and the undertone feeling of antipathy. But, words, they formed. His lips made the necessary movements, and before he knew it, his voice joined it.

"I can't imagine. I can't at all. But what I also can't imagine is that your parents didn't love you. Because I know they did." Seto was astonished that his voice didn't falter once.

"I didn't say they weren't good people." Yami added, "They didn't want to be thieves; they resented their job. But the entire Motou family was falling into debt by the time I was five years of age and Yugi was on the way…" He cleared his throat. "… And that's when they made a deal with the Thief King. They would get jobs- jobs that would keep our family alive, wealthy, and together- but Bakura didn't like our grandfather at all. Our grandfather was a skilled explorer and gem seeker and had gotten to several treasure troves before Bakura. The stubborn thief was still holding a grudge when this time had come. This meant he made a certain… condition that our parents had to succumb to."

"Which was what?" Seto questioned so quietly, it was almost undetected.

"The condition was vague, and my parents were convinced it wouldn't have any long-term effects on our family." Yami glowered at an invisible person. "But they were wrong."

Seto's eyes widened in revelation. "It was Yugi's blindness… Wasn't it?"

Yami nodded solemnly. "Indeed, it was. Bakura was and is the king of thieves, and he had and has plenty of access to sorcerers and magicians to do his bidding. They were able to rob Yugi of her eyesight before she got even a glimpse of this world. On the day they discovered she was blind, they thought it to be a fluke, but it was no accident. They came to realize that they had brought this on their own daughter, and I know they hated themselves for it." Yami paused, then stated, "I then swore to myself that I would someday gain more support than the Thief King himself and then take over his kingdom. And I have. So, this story does end with a happy ending it seems…"

"Yami…" Seto began, but he found no words to be waiting on his tongue.

Yami's gaze hardened on the brunette. "Save your breath, Priest Seto. We both know we can't just shake hands and let bygones be bygones. I want Yugi with me, and Prince Atem wants Yugi with him. Somehow, this'll have to be resolved. And I don't plan on losing. So, prepare yourself, Seto. Prepare to lose." He held up his DiaDhank once again.

Seto slowly did the same, his previous fury forgotten. But his mind was clouded. Did Yami's wrongs cover up his parent's wrongs? No, he decided, it just created more wrongs. His conscience was guilt-free as soon as he accepted this. With that as his motivation, he sent his Blue-Eyes White Dragon to bring upon more devastation to Yami's creatures.

-transition-

"Lady Yugi?" Mahad smiled reassuringly at the girl. "This spell Mana and I will cast will take a while, so it'll be easier if we first cast a minor spell on you to fall asleep for the time being. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded firmly. Yugi hadn't been so sure before, but now she decided that, since the entire problem was caused by her anyway, she had to help fix it in _some_ way. Mahad and Mana would be doing all the hard work; all she had to do was say yes.

And she did.

Before Mahad carried out the spell, he warned, "There should be no side-effects from this, but I cannot be a hundred percent sure. Do you still want to go through it?"

Yugi nodded again. She just wished Mahad would get it over with already. It was like a wound that kept get scratched, the healing that had been done completely useless against a new attack on it.

"Then, all right…" Mahad helped Yugi lie down so that she wouldn't fall when he casted the sleeping spell on her.

Mahad smiled as he covered his ears so that he wouldn't fall asleep as well and recited the hymn, Yugi's mind drifting off. He whispered to her as she drifted out of consciousness, "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

_Author's Note: *le gasp!* Yugi's parents worked for Bakura? Even _I _didn't see that coming!_

_*EXCITEMEMENT* You feel it, too? Good! Ahh, so excited! :3 _

_P.S. Who do you think is gonna win the duel: Yami or Seto? Guess in your review! *hint, hint* ;)_


	23. Checkmate

_Author's Note: I consider my last chapter to be some of my finest work. This story has really helped my writing skills along. Thank you. :3_

_You guys are gonna hate me for this chapter. I just know it._

_Read on. (If you dare. *eerie smile*)_

Chapter 23

Atem was pacing. An uneasy feeling was resting in his stomach, and his item bearers could sense it easily.

"Prince Atem, you're going to tire yourself out if you keep walking back and forth," Shada forewarned. He was seated at a table in one of the palace sitting rooms, his hands folded in his lap.

"Thank you, Shada, but I am fine." Atem mumbled something after that, but it was lost shortly after it reached his lips. Suddenly, he ceased his pacing and looked up, wondering aloud, "Where is Isis?"

"She went to go find the Pharaoh," Karim reported. He was leaned on the wall on the far side of the room, his expression blank when in actuality several thoughts were pulsating through his mind. "She said she hadn't finished council with him and had attained an important vision that needed to receive attention."

"What was it?" Atem questioned, his eyebrows gathering.

Karim shrugged. "I don't know."

Atem grew inquisitive about this and decided, "I think I will go look for her and my father to take my mind off of things." He began to head across the room.

"Good idea, Prince Atem," Shimon approved, watching the Prince as he disappeared through the doors.

-transition-

Seto sneered, "You've lost nearly all your creatures, Yami. You should surrender. Then maybe I'll spare your soul, not that it deserves mercy."

Yami merely smirked, reciting, "The game is not over until the last move is made."

The priest growled at this and commanded, "Mighty dragon of mine, attack Yami directly!" The Blue-Eyes White Dragon began to charge its white lightning attack in the cavern of its jaws, releasing a deafening shriek as it did, as if it felt the same mix of anguish and self-reliance its master was channeling.

"Never!" Yami objected. His smirk withstood the face of death that was lurking before him as he informed Seto, "You've done everything I've wanted you to do! Now you will taste your defeat, and you're body, soul, and mind will soon be one with the shadows!"

Seto matched Yami's smirk. He declared, "If you're so confident that you can turn this game around, then I'll give you a turn to construct your battle plan. Blue-Eyes, I call off your attack." The dragon's lightning blast disappeared in a spark, and the beast reeled back as if disappointed it hadn't gotten to finish Yami off. "Go ahead and take your final turn, Yami."

Yami sighed almost contently. "Oh, Seto. I tried to warn you." Seto's smirk vanished in an instant. "I really tried. I told you not to get so overly confident, but I suppose the warnings I have given you have fallen on deaf ears." The older Motou held out his DiaDhank and slid a small tray out of the side.

Seto's eyes widened. "What is that?"

"Remember how I said that I made my DiaDhank?" Yami's tone was haughty. "And how mine was just like yours, only better?"

"I remember! Just get to the point!" Seto snarled.

"Well-" Yami held the white-gold object up. "- I may have… _upgraded_ it, if you will." He questioned almost innocently, "You know how DiaDhanks can only hold three monsters at a time?"

"… You didn't."

"But I did." Yami threw his arm up to the sky, calling, "I summon the five pieces of Exodia!"

"You can't!" Seto challenged, stumbling back a few paces in astonishment. "Exodia cannot be summoned by just any man! That is why DiaDhanks are only privileged to have three spaces for our creatures!"

"Then I guess I'm not just 'any man,'" Yami supposed condescendingly, giving a nonchalant shrug as the Exodia parts began to gather on his custom-made DiaDhank. He explained further, "In order to summon it, a certain amount of monsters had to be destroyed beforehand. Thanks to your stubbornness and overly assured arrogance, this was a simple obstacle to overcome."

Seto staggered back up another few feet, looking as if he might bolt at any second.

"Exodia! I command you to aid me in this Shadow Game!" Yami decreed, and the terrifying creature rose up through the shadows, its enormous gold form becoming Seto's fears in the flesh.

"It's- it's not possible!" Seto stuttered, his eyes wide and frightened like a child's.

"Believe me; it's quite possible." Yami's smug expression grew. "But don't just take my word for it. If you want proof, why don't you take an attack from it yourself?"

Seto's throat was dry, words unable to form.

"No remark? Well then, this was a lovely duel." Yami directed, "Now my five-parted beast, attack Priest Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The enormous creature gathered a handful of deadly shadows in its colossal hand and drove it into Seto's Blue-Eyes. The dragon let out a cry of agony as it was thrown into fragments, disappearing entirely. Seto collapsed, the blow affecting him as vividly as if he was the one to receive it. His DiaDhank clattered as it hit the stone, the owner of it flinching in intense pain on the palace floor.

Seto heard footsteps come near, but the throbbing in his head was making things echo and sound indistinct.

"I always knew I'd win." Seto gasped as another wave of pain flew through his body. "I just thought that maybe you'd understand before things had to end. If anyone could, it was you. But my assumptions were wrong. It's a shame." Yami leaned down by the fallen item bearer. "You're fading into the shadows. Is there any message you'd like me to pass on before you completely vanish?"

"T-t-tell L-lady Y-y-yugi I'm sorry-y I f-failed her."

"A reasonable request." Yami smiled as he watched Seto fade completely. "Good-bye, my friend."

-transition-

Yugi heard something. It was a noise- no words! Yes, indeed words! She just needed to get them to register in her mind and then…

"So, you say Lady Yugi's blindness was not induced by birth?"

"No, it was a spell. I'm sure of it. Fortunately, the spell was not a very elaborate one, and I was able to find the counter-spell in no time at all. In fact, it was easier to release her from the spell than it would have been to cure her from an actual physical ailment. This is why it only took a couple of hours."

"Do you have any idea who might have cast the spell on her?"

"Unfortunately, no. Each spellcaster has their own, as you'd say- _signature_- to their spell that magicians can see and use to identify who cast the spell, but this one was unfamiliar to me."

"And I didn't recognize it either! And I know nearly every magician in the country!"

"-Which leads me to believe that this spell was placed on Lady Yugi by someone outside of Egypt, or at least a magician without Egyptian status."

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?"

"Soon, yes. Soon."

None of these words made any sense to Yugi. They came across to her as jumbled, mixed up, like an uncompleted puzzle. But the voices were familiar, so slowly, she began to try to get herself to awake.

And then her eyes opened.

Those assembled around her gasped. The silver veil that had once concealed Yugi's violet irises had been removed, and her eyes appeared much more alert, darting around at the people and things surrounding her.

Suddenly, Yugi recalled everything.

And she realized she was in a room full of strangers and nameless faces.

"Who- who are all of you?"

The faces all held different expressions. Some appeared disappointed, but others only seemed amused.

"Lady Yugi! It's me! Mana? Don't you remember?" the brunette girl said dejectedly, pointing at herself with a pout.

"She remembers, Mana, but she only recognizes people by voices right now," a tall man with a golden ring strung around his neck insisted, his own expression stern.

"I… I…" It was too much to take in. The colors, so vivid. The people, so complex. Everything! It was all enough to make her cross-eyed. Yugi hoped off the mat and pushed past the group of people, excusing hurriedly, "I need a moment!"

She ran out of the room in a flash, leaving the assembly to wait for her return.

-transition-

Yugi could see perfectly fine now, but she insisted on closing her eyes and using Atem's teaching to guide her to the garden. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself just where she wanted to be. At least she thought… None of it looked like she imagined.

She lowered herself to the ground and leaned over the pond in the center of the folige, gazing into the water. There she saw another person, a very small young girl with soft lavender eyes, pale ivory skin, and blonde streaks of hair that framed her face and accented the rest of her black and pink mane of hair.

"H-hello…" she stammered to the person in the water, "What's your name?"

The girl stayed silent, just looking back at her as if she was waiting for something.

Yugi's eyebrows gathered, and she gasped as the girl in the pond did the same. "Are you copying my movements?" she asked the girl, but water lady kept quiet, only two-dimensionally mouthing her exact words. "Please stop," Yugi requested of the girl. The pond girl only mouthed her words again. She also appeared very irritated. Yugi hissed angrily, "Stop!" and swiped her hand across the girl. The girl disappeared with the ripples, and Yugi gasped. She leaned over the water again, asking frantically, "Where'd you go?"

The water girl returned, but this time she looked worried. But worried about what? Yugi asked just that:

"Why are you worried?"

The pond lady's expression changed but only slightly. Now she looked concerned.

"Answer me!" Yugi demanded, and she stood up.

The girl in the water did the same, looking up at Yugi as she looked down.

"You can see…"

"Water girl?" Yugi fell to the ground again, casting her gaze over the surface again. "Did you say something?" _That voice sounds familiar…_

"No, it was me."

Yugi turned and spied a young man with hair that was similar to the pond lady's in color but was not lied down and was sticking up in spikes. His skin was the same shade as the water girl's, too. And the eyes as well...

"Are you the pond lady's older brother?" Yugi questioned unknowingly, watching the man as he sat down next to her beside the pool.

"Indeed, I am," he confirmed, staring down at the water just as Yugi had.

"Why doesn't she say anything?" Yugi asked, doing the same and watching the girl in the water look up as she looked down.

"She can't see," the man told Yugi, "Or rather see _couldn't _see. She was somehow given sight, and now she's getting used to it."

"Oh." Yugi blinked at this. "That sounds like me."

"You just received your sight?" The mysterious young man appeared to be shocked. "That's amazing. Now how is that?"

"I don't know, really…" Yugi glanced down at the grass and confessed, "There was something said about it before I was fully awake, but I don't remember any of it…"

The man hummed before mumbling, "That's too bad."

Yugi looked up at him and asked hopefully, "Do you know where At- I mean the _Prince _is? I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to know that I can see now."

The young man was silent for a moment, picking his words carefully. Finally, he admitted, "Yes, I know him. Not personally, but I know where he is." He stood up and offered Yugi a hand, saying, "I'll lead you to him." Yugi hesitated for a moment, but only a moment. Then she slid her pale hand into the stranger's equally pale hand and let him capture it. He smiled at her and declared, "Let's go."

_Author's Note: … I have nothing to add. Did I not warn you that you'd hate me for this chapter? That's right; I did. _

_Omigosh, Seto. I'm so sorry. TT_TT_

_Please review! (They may motivate me to update sooner… *hint, hint!*)_


	24. An Angel Appears

_Author's Note: I cried while writing last chapter. Now, I miss Seto. TT_TT_

_Someone premieres this chapter! Who is it, you may ask? You'll have to read to find out!_

_Sorry for the late update. Chapters will be consecutive from now on. Enjoy. ^^_

Chapter 24

The pair were walking towards the entrance of the palace, not that Yugi noticed. She was fully occupied examining everything about the stranger whose hand was wrapped protectively around hers. The young man didn't seem to notice he was being observed, or more likely, he didn't care. He looked very serious at the moment, his eyes placed directly on the way before them.

_I know him… _Yugi thought as she inspected the stranger, _His voice seemed very familiar when I first heard him, but then I forgot all about it when he offered to bring me to Atem… But I can't shake this feeling that I _know _him! From where have I heard his voice before?_

"I realize you've just received your sight, but staring is impolite, Yugi."

Yugi's eyes widened. She took her hand back and stopped in the middle of the hallway, questioning suspiciously, "How do you know my name?"

The young man seemed prepared for this and justified, "The entire kingdom knows your name by now, Yugi."

"But you forgot to put my title before it," Yugi referenced the stranger's casual way of referring to her.

Now he appeared a little panicked.

And Yugi was convinced she knew why.

"Wait, I know!" She hugged him. "You're Atem. You were trying to see if I'd recognize you, right? Well, I did. So you can stop pretending that you're someone else now."

A smile spread across 'Atem's' face, and he returned the hug from Yugi.

"I can't fool you, can I, Yugi?"

-transition-

Akunumkanon and Isis were walking slowly through the palace, side by side and in deep conversation. The priestess's limbs flailed wildly as if she was narrating a wild fishing trip, whereas the Pharaoh was almost motionless, his hand resting over his lips as he listened intently to the Item Bearer.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Isis?" the Pharaoh questioned, his hand still acting as a veil over his mouth, his words muffled.

Isis answered to this frantically: "I told you, my Pharaoh! I was interrupted when all the chaos began!"

"And when was that exactly?" Akunumkanon inquired bitterly, "Just a few weeks ago or our entire lives?"

Isis sighed. She didn't bother to answer the question; it was obviously rhetorical.

The Pharaoh picked up again, "But if I had known this might happen…" He trailed off, his eyes distant. Isis waited patiently for the king to finish. Finally, he did. "… Well, our plans would have been constructed a little differently, that is certain."

"What happened?"

The pair jumped, realizing Atem had found them and was standing directly in front of their noses, the Prince's expression solemn. The Pharaoh and Isis exchanged glances before plastering deceiving smiles on their faces in a vain attempt to calm Atem's nerves.

"It's nothing to be concerned about-" Atem's eyes narrowed at the obvious lie. "-but Isis received a vision that would have been more helpful if we had known about it earlier."

Atem shifted his gaze to Isis, the priestess going white at the intensity of it. "What was your vision, Isis?" he asked simply in a voice that didn't just ask for- but _demanded- _an answer.

Cerulean irises lowered guiltily.

The Pharaoh sensed her inability to report the news and took it upon himself to inform his son. "Atem," he began, "It would be in our best interest as to locate Lady Yugi right away."

Atem's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed dangerously in one wave-like movement. "Are you saying Yugi's _missing_?" His tone whipped around like fickle fire, wanting to incinerate anything in its path.

"That's not proven yet, but yes, there is a good chance…" Akunumkanon's gaze dropped as well.

"How could you let this happen?" Atem's tone was accusative, the fire in his voice and eyes growing with every second.

"It's not the Pharaoh's fault!" Isis finally spoke up. Her gaze finally evened with Atem's, and she briefed, "In short, I obtained a vision that Lady Yugi could be captured by her brother shortly if certain precautions were not taken. I tried to warn the Pharaoh, but unfortunately, this was no simple task when he was becoming so popular as of late." To this comment, Akunumkanon simply shook his head with some slight amusement. "Now, I am afraid we are too late…" Isis bent her head in shame. "Please forgive me, my Prince."

"I have no time to forgive you!" Isis flinched at this. Atem instantly knew he would regret letting his anger get the best of him, but now was not the time for feeble apologies, and Isis should have known that. Atem turned to his father rapidly, trying to cast anything unimportant from his mind. He questioned the Pharaoh: "Has everyone been brought up to date?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "The guards and spies are on a desperate search. We are doing all we can to find her."

"I will search as well," Atem decided immediately. He turned to leave.

"No, my Prince, you can't!" Isis bit her lip but reluctantly continued softly, "Yami could be anywhere in the palace, and it is not safe."

"'Not _safe_'?" Atem's voice was mocking. He saw from the corner of his eye that the priestess winced a second time as if he had physically slapped her. Atem turned away from both her and the Pharaoh, hiding the frustrated tears that had formed under a shadow that had halved the top half of his face. After a moment of silence, he stated quietly, "I'm going to look for Yugi. I suggest you do the same. If Yami has gotten to her, there's no telling what his next move will be…" His shoulders relaxed, and his eyes crimson eyes glowed in the shadow. "I will find her."

He left.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, Isis clasped her hands together and dropped to her knees, (much to Akunumkanon's surprise.) She whispered as she gazed up at the ceiling, "Please let Prince Atem be right. Please let him find her… before my vision becomes reality."

-transition-

Atem certainly had the advantage when it came to finding Yugi. He had already been searching the palace for the Pharaoh and Isis, so at least he knew where _not _to look.

_Now, if I were the insane Yami Motou and wanted to sneak out of the palace with my blind sister, how would I accomplish this?_

A hasty retreat out the back seemed most logical, but Atem just couldn't imagine Yami would slip through a crack like a coward. He'd more likely want everyone to know of this victory, and later, brag about it. So he'd want a good story. Atem could picture him boasting: "Yes, I walked right out of the palace entrance, and nobody stopped me! It is shameful what you can get past the royal court these days…" Yes, that sounded _exactly _like Yami.

As he thought this, Atem sub-consciously began to hike towards the front of the palace. When he reached the very end of the long hallway that led to the front gates, he spotted Yami.

And his theory was correct.

Yami was walking in plain sight. It was a wonder nobody stopped him! But then Atem realized why this was.

Yami was dressed like Prince Atem himself.

The older Motou had _borrowed _some of Atem's wardrobe and trinkets, just enough to look authentic. Even his complexion had been copied, how, the Prince could not fathom. The only difference between them was the fact that Yami did not have-

Atem's eyes widened in panic.

The Puzzle. Yami had the Puzzle. Atem had had it stashed away in Priest Seto's room for safe keeping while Yami was within the walls. What had he done to Seto to steal it away?

Atem pushed this thought away as his eyes fell on Yugi. She was being led by Yami, her hand being grasped tightly by Yami's possessive one. She was tripping slightly to keep with Yami's fast pace. And her expression was not one of panic at all. It was almost peaceful, like she thought nothing in the world could hurt her. It was obvious she thought him to be him, and this outraged Atem. He had to correct this immediately.

"Yugi!"

Yugi swerved around at the call of her name, blinking at a new, and yet familiar face. Yami didn't let go of Yugi's hand. If anything, his grip tightened. Yugi cocked her head to the side inquisitively as she questioned slowly, "Atem…?"

Atem nodded, irate deep red eyes glaring over her at Yami.

"Imposter!" 'Atem' instantly accused, pointing at Atem. "This is Yami, Yugi! He's pretending to be me!"

"Ridiculous!" Atem snapped, "You may have stolen some of my clothes, possessions, and puzzle, but no one can take my identity!"

Yugi looked from Atem to 'Atem'. It was then that Atem took notice of Yugi's clear eyes.

"Yugi, you can see!" Atem exclaimed and hugged her. She tensed under the embrace, still afraid he might not be the right Atem.

"Let go of Yugi!" 'Atem' snarled, pulling her out of Atem's arms rather harshly. "Of course she can see! It is my council that saw this through."

"Snake of deception!" Atem labeled him, his jaw clenched. He looked pleadingly at Yugi, his face softening. "Yugi, please, you must know it's me. I don't know how to prove it to you, but you must!"

"See, he has no proof." 'Atem' smirked. "Whereas I have." He held up the puzzle on its thin thread. "The Millennium Puzzle is proof enough."

"No, Yugi, Yami stole the Millennium Puzzle from me! I had it kept in Priest Seto's chambers to keep it from harm." Atem narrowed his eyes at 'Atem', hissing, "What have you done with Seto?"

'Atem' blinked innocently before disputing, "I should be asking _you _that question. What have you done to my loyal Item Bearer and friend?"

"You two were never on good terms, Yami! You have no right to call him 'friend!'" Atem growled.

Yugi's lip quivered, perturbed tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to believe them both- but she knew one was deceiving her. She tried to think of something to ask them that only Atem would know, but her head felt heavy and clouded, as if she was trying to search for ideas in thick haze. She closed her eyes to try to focus, but nothing seemed to be working.

So she prayed.

_Please send an angel my way, heavenly beings. Anything… Please! _Yugi repeated those same phrases a few more times until she finally decided it was hopeless.

But, when she opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight she was met with.

"Oh my, two Prince Atem's? I'm afraid this'll complicate the plans I had to spend time with just one of you…" a stranger teased.

Atem's fury instantly vanished. "Ryou? What are you doing here?"

"Ryou…" 'Atem' echoed.

"What? I know I've been away a long time, Prince Atem, but you honestly haven't forgotten about me, have you?" Ryou smiled at his inside joke.

Yugi couldn't believe it. This "Ryou" must have been the angel she prayed for to help her! It had to be true! He had ivory skin and a flurry of white hair. He certainly _looked _like an angel. So why should she think anything different?

"I haven't seen you since we were children…" Atem's expression was hard to read. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Ryou admitted with a chuckle. "I'd thought I would visit my royal friend before doing anything else."

"I'm glad you did," Atem replied, a small smile resting on his lips.

Yugi internally cheered for "Ryou". The Atem that was conversing with him was, without a doubt, the real Atem. She could have hugged Ryou for an innumerable amount of time.

"I'd hate to intrude on your personal matters, Prince Atem, but the other Prince Atem has disappeared," Ryou informed, some dejection infiltrating his tone.

Yugi and Atem spun around, seeing that Ryou's words were indeed true.

Yami was gone again.

"A shame, too…" Ryou sounded genuinely heartbroken. "… I was so interested in meeting this other Prince Atem and seeing how alike you two truly were. Oh well, I suppose it's just one loss when there is all the world to gain." He turned to Yugi, that pleasant smile making his way onto his features once again. "Like you, young-lady-of-whom-I've-never-met-before. I'd like to learn about you."

Color infiltrated Yugi's face at Ryou's politeness, and she stated, "I'm Lady Yugi Motou." Usually, she wouldn't introduce herself with her full title, but it just seemed necessary in the presence of someone as well mannered as Ryou.

"I'd wish you two to continue these introductions _after _we find Yami," Atem intercepted, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

Yugi remembered that Yami had escaped them and nodded solemnly.

"Has something extensive happened while I've been gone?" Ryou inquired, looking hurt at not being included in the loop.

Yugi giggled, and Atem sighed again. The Prince resolved, "It's too long of a story for now, Ryou. Yugi, let's go find my father and tell him you're all right."

"Yes." She took Atem's hand and began to trek with him back to inform the Pharaoh. Yugi turned as she walked and told Ryou, "You can come, too, if you'd like, Lord Ryou."

"No need for the 'Lord', but I'll take that offer," Ryou agreed. He trotted behind the couple, enlightening, "I haven't seen the Pharaoh in the longest time. I'm glad I get to see the Pharaoh on good terms this time."

_Author's Note: I finally end on something that isn't a killer cliffhanger! Hooray!_

_Is Seto coming back? Where'd Yami sneak off to? And what did Ryou mean by seeing the Pharaoh on "good terms this time"? Find out in the next installment of _Blind In a Sense_!_

_In other words: Please review._


	25. Uncovered

_Author's Note: Is it geeky to say that I had SO MUCH FUN constructing Ryou's character development? (Answers self: Yes.) Well I did. _

_Yes, Ryou's role in the story is revealed this chapter! :D _

_P.S. I forgot to tell you guys that I went back and named all my chapters. (Just because.)_

_P.P.S. … There are so many chapters; I've officially lost count. I had to go online to figure out what chapter I'm on… _

_P.P.P.S. I'm experimenting with Ryou just as I did with Yami, meaning that I'm taking one (or two) of Ryou's qualities that aren't usually depicted enough and am portraying them in a different light. I'll tell you what they are at the end of the chapter (incase you don't pick them up by then.)_

Chapter 25

As Yugi, Atem, and Ryou walked back into the depths of the palace, the only sound being light footsteps. But after some time, Ryou must have grown tired of the silence, because he began to whistle a tune Yugi had never heard. Atem, however, seemed quite familiar with it and began to hum along. Though Yugi did not know where the song originated, she enjoyed the beat and began stepping in sync to it. Before long, stepping turned to dancing, and she twirled along the hallway beside Atem and Ryou who kept the melody up and alive.

And that is how they entered the Pharaoh's chambers.

"My, you three are a most strange sight," Mahad teased as those present in the room turned their heads to watch them come in. "The Prince, his fiancé, and a white-haired angel, all singing and dancing into the room."

Yugi and Atem stopped and reddened at this comment, but Ryou went on whistling, not fazed in the least as he walked slowly in a circle in sync to his own tune.

Isis suddenly dashed forward and embraced Yugi. She had not spoke, so Yugi tensed under it, unsure who was hugging her. After a few lingering seconds though, Isis released and took a knee to the floor, pleading, "Forgive me, Lady Yugi, but I am just so happy you are safe."

Yugi smiled meekly, (mostly just ecstatic she recognized the voice.) She replied, "You shouldn't have worried, Isis. An angel came down from heaven and guided me out of danger."

At this, Ryou abruptly stopped whistling and pointed at himself, asking innocently, "You can't be referring to me, can you?" Yugi nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment and laughed nervously. "I'm no angel; I can assure you," he tried to convince her.

"But you _are_, Lord Ryou," Yugi insisted.

"Did you say 'Ryou?'" Akunumkanon questioned, rising from his seat.

"Pharaoh-" Ryou bent his head towards Atem's father. "-I apologize for not sending a letter ahead of me to warn you of my pending arrival."

The Pharaoh dismissed this by shaking his head. He placed a hand on his chin as he examined Ryou from a distance. "By the gods… I haven't seen you in… How many years?"

"Ten, my Pharaoh, almost to the day," Ryou provided. "I was twelve when I embarked on my mission."

_Mission…?_

The Pharaoh continued to eye the young white-haired man. "You don't look much older, Ryou…" he admitted with a teasing smirk.

"And not on accident." Ryou chuckled. "It helped me keep my cover."

_Cover…?_

Perplexed by this, Yugi inquired, "Lord Ryou, you've been away from the palace for ten years? Where have you been all this time?"

"Alexandria," Ryou answered easily.

"Oh, so you're a scholar?" Yugi guessed.

"Well, that was my cover, yes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lady Yugi," Akunumkanon picked up, "Ryou is our most elite spy." Ryou smiled mischievously at this.

Yugi shook her head, unconvinced. "No, he's an angel. He saved me. No one can be an angel and a spy; that's counterintuitive."

Ryou laughed. "Lots of things about me are counterintuitive. And, by your logic, since I am, indeed, a spy, then I must not be an angel."

"It is true, Yugi." Atem added, "Ryou is my friend just as much as he's my father's most trusted spy."

"I don't understand…" Yugi mumbled, narrowing her eyes at Ryou's angelic face, thinking that maybe her new eyesight had gone awry.

"Allow me to explain," Ryou implored. After a nod from the Pharaoh, he began.

-transition-

_Ryou, age seven, swung his legs back and forth as he waited outside the Pharaoh's chambers. He was not allowed inside- but his guardian was. His "guardian" had found Ryou in the rubble of a pillaged village, compliments of the Thief King. The child was the only recovered survivor._

_Ryou listened quietly through the wall as two men conversed. _

"_I can't take care of him, Pharaoh. Should we leave him with the priests or in an orphanage?"_

"_No, Akhenaden, he deserves a proper upbringing after his suffering."_

"_Then, may I suggest perhaps giving him a home in the palace?"_

_A pause. "Elaborate."_

"_He seems to be a very well-mannered child. He was very compliant when we took him from his home village and brought him back to the palace. Perhaps he'd make a good servant."_

_A second pause. "No, but that gives me an idea. Very well. He can stay here. Please send him in."_

"_But, Pharaoh, he hasn't—"_

"_I know he's been silent since you found him. But I am convinced he will find his tongue when I talk to him."_

"_Yes, my Pharaoh."_

_A moment later, Akhenaden stepped out of the chambers and set his gaze on Ryou. The white-haired boy's eyes lowered. The man mumbled, "You're a lucky one, homeless kitten. He wants to adopt you." Ryou gave a silent gasp but didn't move an inch. "The Pharaoh doesn't take no for an answer I'm afraid." Akhenaden lifted Ryou up and pushed him through the door, closing it behind the child._

"_Hello," Akunumkanon greeted, his tone significantly gentler than when he was talking to Akhenaden. "Step forward."_

_Ryou did, but it was hesitant. He was overwhelmed at the man before him._

"_On behalf of Egypt, I apologize for what had befallen upon your village. Do you remember what happened?"_

_Ryou nodded._

_"So, you do realize everyone besides you is no longer with us?"_

_Another nod._

_The Pharaoh gave a hollow smile. "I'd like you to stay here and be a friend to my son. Do you agree to this?"_

_A moment of thought, then a third nod._

"_But I have a condition." Akunumkanon was slightly amused when he saw the boy's eyes widen. "There's no need to worry. My only condition is that you need to speak again. Do this, and you can stay."_

_Ryou looked surprised, but his lips began to move slowly, waiting for his voice to join them._

"_Ph…" His voice was soft and scratchy at the same time. It was obvious it hadn't been used properly in some time, but it was still there, lying dormant in his chest. "Phar…"_

_Akunumkanon stayed quiet, having no need to quicken the boy's progress._

"_Pharaoh," he finally released from his lips. As soon as he was assured his voice was still alive, he stated quietly but firmly, "I am Ryou. I thank you for your kindness, my King. I will serve you well."_

-transition-

_Once again, age twelve, Ryou found himself in the Pharaoh's chambers, standing before said man._

"_You called for me, Pharaoh?" Ryou asked softly. He had proved to be a very lighthearted boy as he grew more comfortable with the palace being his home, but all spirit fled from him as he searched for cracks in the stone wall behind the Pharaoh as Akunumkanon analyzed his face._

"_Yes, I did." The Pharaoh gave a reassuring smile. "Calm down, Ryou. You're not in any trouble."_

_Ryou physically took a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing._

_Akunumkanon transitioned, "But I did call you here for something rather important."_

"_What is it?"_

_The Pharaoh smiled and asked nonchalantly, "Mahad has been training you, correct?"_

"_Everyday," Ryou confirmed. "For what, I am unsure. I mean no disrespect, but am I supposed to remain oblivious?"  
><em>

_Akunumkanon nodded slowly. "It was intended that you be kept in the dark until now." The man's eyebrows gently furrowed. "And, as good as a job you are doing here by being a friend to my son, I have a different task for you at this time." Ryou didn't intercept, waiting for the Pharaoh to elaborate. After a pause, he did. "Are you familiar with Alexandria, Ryou?"_

"_Yes, Isis has been teaching me. She says it's a port city at the edge of Egypt where the Nile ends."_

"_That's right. Do you know how far away it is?"_

"_A long way," Ryou answered matter-of-factly._

"_A _very _long way," the Pharaoh stressed. "There's some territorial tension there that I cannot survey from here. I doubt it will turn into anything unless someone acts on it, but I need someone to travel up to Alexandria and live there as a classified spy. They will send me intelligence on commerce and civilians." Ryou was frozen, waiting for the impact of the conversation to make contact. "The person I have chosen is you."_

_After what seemed like an eternity, Ryou squeaked, "I have to… _leave_?"_

"_Of course, you won't go alone. Your guardian, __Akhenaden will accompany you. But you _will _be the chief of this operation," Akunumkanon attempted to reassure him. It didn't seem to work, as Ryou was shaking in his place. "Ryou, if you're not ready for this—"_

"_Pharaoh, you misunderstand," Ryou intervened. "I _will _accept this assignment."_

"_You will?" The man looked genuinely shocked._

_Ryou, his shaking subsided, extended his stance determinedly. "Yes, I will. I am honored that you would trust me with such an important task."_

"_You shouldn't be surprised, Ryou." The Pharaoh admitted, "There is only a handful of people in existence that I would trust my life to. And you are one of them. I trust you completely."_

_Ryou's chocolate brown eyes widened, but he bowed his head. "You will not regret putting your trust in me."_

"_Good." Akunumkanon concluded the council with, "Now, please go give my son a proper good-bye. I know you two have grown close over the years."  
><em>

_Ryou nodded._

-transition-

"_Ryou!"_

"_Wh—"_

_Ryou was tackled to the ground, and the scrolls and boxes of even more scrolls he had been carrying spilt onto the stone floor._

_Atem laughed, and although Ryou wanted to be mad at the little Prince, Ryou laughed, too._

"_Oh…" Atem finally took notice of all the articles he had unintentionally pushed out of Ryou's hands. "I didn't mean to… Let me help."_

"_No, Prince Atem, there's no need." Ryou gave him a small smile._

_Atem either didn't hear this or simply ignored it, because he had began to gather up everything. He named things off as he deposited them into Ryou's arms: "Maps… Common hieroglyphics… Royal hieroglyphics… Lists of names… Lists of cities…" Atem looked up at his white-haired friend, blinking. "You going on an expedition?" he questioned unknowingly with a sly smirk._

"_Kind of…" Ryou confessed quietly._

"_Is that so?" Atem hummed, still convinced Ryou was joking. "How long?"_

"_A long time," Ryou coughed._

_Atem's crimson eyes burrowed into Ryou's auburn ones, searching for hints._

"_Pardon?"_

"_The Pharaoh- er, your father- he's sending me on a mission of sorts."_

_Atem abruptly stood up, clenching his little fists. "He can't do that! You've lived here practically your whole life! I'll- I'll go talk to him…"_

"_No, Prince Atem, please-!" Ryou clasped Atem's hand. "I want to do this to thank the Pharaoh for giving me a home here." His eyes shined with unshed tears. "Please don't stop him. I'll send you a letter every week! Just- just- please?"_

_Atem closed his eyes, a vain attempt at stopping his own tears from venturing out. His eyes still hidden, he whispered, "You promise? A letter every week?"_

"_Without delay!" Ryou promised, nodding frantically._

_Atem finally opened his eyes again, all tears banished. "I'll miss you."_

"_The feeling is doubled!" Ryou exclaimed, his voice cracking._

_Atem gave a sad smile and pulled Ryou into a hug, the white-haired boy's cascading tears beginning to cease as he took in a shallow breath._

-transition-

"That's so… so… _emotional_!" Mana took a part of Mahad's cloak and blew her nose into it loudly. Mahad looked disgusted for moment but simply rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Yugi turned o Atem and inquired, "And? Did Ryou send you a letter every week?"

"Without delay," Atem confirmed, using the same wording as Ryou had years before.

The Pharaoh cut in, "Ryou, I am more than thrilled to see you back at the palace, but I don't recall summoning you…"

"That's correct; you didn't." Ryou's expression grew serious, which didn't seem to belong on such a happy-go-lucky person's face. "I'm here to inform you that Item Bearer and mentor of mine, Akhenaden is no longer with us."

The room took on an uneasy feel.

"I felt it wasn't something that I could express over missive," Ryou added.

"I'm sorry your returning had to come about from such a sad occasion," Isis commented.

Ryou simply nodded.

"Was the Eye recovered?" Mahad asked almost too calmly for anyone register.

Ryou simply dug into his pocket and let his fingers curl over something. He took out a golden sphere and tossed it to Mahad, who caught it with ease. There was a mutual nod between them that seemed very business-like before any new subjects arose.

"Well, Ryou, nonetheless, we are very happy to see that you are back," Akunumkanon transitioned.

"_Very _happy." Atem elbowed the spy mischievously.

"Thank you." Ryou chuckled. "Now, if I may, I'd like to bring up a new subject."

"Go ahead," the Pharaoh permitted.

"All right…" Ryou cleared his throat, his expression unreadable. "Why were there two Prince Atem's when I came in?"

_Author's Note: Ryou's characteristics I'm focusing on: His intelligence and happy-go-lucky-ness. (If that's a word.)_

_Time for a geography lesson with Miss anime-on-replay. *tiny me pops up*_

_http:/ homepage. powerup. / ~ancient/ map1. gif (take out spaces)_

_^^ Above is a link to a map of ancient Egypt. Notice: Valley of the Kings *points at the middle of the map* is here. And also notice: Alexandria *__hand moves up to the top of the map just below the Mediterranean Sea* is waaaaaaaaaaay up here. Long story short, you can see the Pharaoh's dilemma. _

_On a different note, I can finally spell "Akunumkanon" without copy and pasting it! (Only took twenty-five chapters!)_

_All right, that's it for now. I'm so happy I decided to insert Ryou into this mess. XD_

_Please review._


	26. Point of No Return

_Author's Note: Not updating a FanFiction story is a lot like not getting sufficient sleep; after two weeks, people start to wonder, "What the hell is her problem?" (Both of which, I'm guilty of.)_

_My map from last chapter didn't show up, did it? That's just fan-freaking-tastic. -_-_

_CLARIFICATION (PLEASE READ): _

_Yes, I _know _Alexandria did not exist in this time period. Like a certain reviewer (he-who-shall-not-be-named) pointed out, Alexandria was not established until Alexander the Great conquered most of the known world, (hence the city name: Alexandria.) I KNOW THIS. I did my research. I debated for a_ long _time where Ryou should be from, and I finally decided to stick with Alexandria, because A. I don't expect my readers to know much about Egyptian geography, and I wanted to pick a place that _most _people have heard of. B. It's the perfect distance from the Valley of the Kings. And C. The city (that existed _before _it was named such, make no mistake) was always a bustling port city known for its scholars and trade. I _would _change the name, but I won't. Just deal with it._

_We good? We good._

_I lost the notebook I had started this chapter in, so I had to begin from scratch. I hope you appreciate the hard work I had to go through. I had to pull the words from my SOUL, let alone my memory. So, please, do me and favor and _enjoy it.

_Oh, and a shout-out to Annzy Bananzy. That's for motivating me. XD_

Chapter 26

Ryou was filled in. He was silent the entire time the little tale was being recited, not a word or phrase interrupting the unique passage. His face, however, was an entirely different story. Whether he was amused or concerned or any other number of emotions, it was displayed on his features for anyone to easily read. And his expressions changed frequently, like summer to fall or winter to spring. When the account was told all the way through, Ryou was _still _quiet, pondering all he had just heard as he gazed down at his hands in his lap.

Yugi would have given anything at that moment to have the ability to read Ryou's thoughts. The very face that had given away so many details to his thinking was now blank, not a hint of anything infiltrating his visage. She figured this must be a talent of his that made him an acceptable spy- a fact that continued to keep Yugi in awe.

Ryou? A spy? Never! What kind of person would look at a person like Ryou and think: "He must be a spy"? It made no sense! Ryou seemed soft, even gentle_. _Those were not attributes of a spy.

Yugi zeroed-in at the young man as he remained settled. Yes, she'd admit he looked clever, clever enough to be anything he pleased, she assumed. So, why a spy?

"I have decided," Ryou suddenly announced.

"Decided what?" Atem questioned, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"That I will help you with your problem," Ryou deemed. He stood, now eye-to-eye with the rest of the room. "This Yami is a crafty one; I'm sure. But I feel that I can overcome his cunning with some tricks of my own."

"So, you've become a magician since you've left, have you?" Mahad teased.

"Of sorts," Ryou replied cryptically. He ran a hand through his snow white hair and added as an afterthought, "I wanted to meet the Atem-look-alike anyway. I _thought_ he looked like Yami Motou."

"You did?" Yugi's eyes widened. Who _was_ this young man? And how did he know her brother?

Akunumkanon chuckled. "Lady Yugi, Ryou knows nearly everyone in Egypt. If I needed to get intelligence on a certain person, I'd go to Ryou before anyone else. That he knows of Yami doesn't surprise me."

"If you knew of Yami, why didn't you warn the court of him?" Atem questioned his friend, raising a careful eyebrow.

Ryou sighed, placing a pale, thin finger on his temple. "I knew _of _him, not about him. The Motou's are very much shrouded in darkness." He sent a shy smile to Yugi. "Even you, Lady Yugi. In fact, I wasn't even aware Yami had a younger sister. He has kept a very good watch on you, keeping you away from the public eye."

"Too good of a watch…" Yugi mumbled under her breath.

Ryou gave her an apologetic smile and cleared his throat before announcing, "Lady Yugi, I'd like to leave the room."

"What? Why?" Atem questioned, glaring at the spy suspiciously.

Ryou shook his hands in front of him wearily, clarifying, "Sorry, I should have explained why first."

"Then explain," Akunumkanon encouraged.

Ryou whipped his white locks to the side and stated, "I'm sorry, but I cannot until Lady Yugi leaves our presence."

Atem narrowed his eyes until they were only two flickering flames. "Ryou, I trust you, but—"

"No, it's all right," Yugi surprised everyone by intercepting. She turned towards the door, her eyes gently closing to think. "I'll wait outside then."

She disappeared out into the dark.

Before Atem even had a moment to think over what he'd say to this, Ryou immediately declared, "Prince Atem, my friend, your fiancée is not one to be underestimated." Everyone looked back at him as he said this, but his expression was no longer readable. If anything, it was less than ever before as he followed Yugi's receding footsteps with his warm amber eyes.

-transition-

Yugi couldn't believe how oblivious everyone was being. Ryou obviously already had a plan in mind that he was more than eager to put into action, and no one was trying to help him! Was she the only one who could tell that Ryou was acting rushed? That he needed immediate action for his plan to work? Apparently so…

She knew at the end of her little walk, she'd find her room, because she had the entire palace memorized if she simply closed her eyes, but Yugi wished to get lost, perhaps kill some time before someone would be sent after her.

The only thing that confused her was the most evident question: What was Ryou's plan?

Yugi kicked a rock out of her way and mumbled something so incoherent, even she couldn't remember what she had been trying to say.

Why did everything have to be so _complicated_? Could it even get worse? Yugi doubted it. Yes, her eyesight had been given to her- or restored- she still wasn't sure. But Atem and her future still were not secure. Ryou was still a mystery. Things between her and Isis were oddly delicate. She was a little weary of Mahad since her eyesight had been returned to her. Mana was… Well, Mana was Mana. And Seto—

There was a hitch in Yugi's stride.

_Priest Seto! He never arrived at the meeting! And after… I never saw him! _

Yugi made a U-turn and headed the opposite direction, more specifically in the direction of the palace temple.

_Perhaps he's just doing his job. _Yugi attempted to calm her nerves. _He _is _a priest after all…_

Yugi turned into the temple within a few minutes, a strong smell of incense and an undertone of alcohol reaching her nose immediately.

"Priest Seto?" she called in.

An echo returned to her, but Seto's voice did not follow.

_Then, I'll check his chambers, _Yugi decided, taking a shortcut through the middle of the sanctuary. She let her fingers linger over the carvings in the walls as she did, nonchalantly wondering what the characters were trying to communicate to the masses- or maybe- just to her.

-transition-

"Everyone is clear with what the plan is, yes?" Ryou inquired, giving each person in the room an individual moment of eye contact before he moved on to the next.

"I'm nervous about how Yugi will feel about this…" Isis trailed off, a hand resting on her chin as he thought deeper about the little Yugi, wandering outside their makeshift meeting room, alone.

Ryou promised, "No harm will come to her, Priestess Isis, this I swear. I would dare risk a life, especially the life of such an acceptable young woman."

Atem beamed with pride at this but also added, "Your plan is a slightly questionable, but I trust when you say Yugi will not be harmed." The entire room took a mutual nod at this.

"Then we must act immediately," Mahad declared.

"Indeed." Ryou pointed at Karim, Shada, and Isis, saying, "You three will take the north end of the palace." His focus moved to another group. "Mana, Shimon, and Pharaoh, you will take the west." He continued, "The royal spies will guard the entrance, the south." He smiled. "And his majesty, Atem, Mahad, and myself will go east. Any questions?"

Nothing but the sound of apprehensive breathing reached his ears.

Ryou's expression turned solemn, which made everyone jump. "We only have a few minutes before Yami strikes. We leave… _now._"

-transition-

By the time Yugi made it to Seto's rooms, she was out of breath. She had tried to calm herself during the walk to it, but walking turned into running, and running turned into sprinting. With one more hallway conquered, she could feel the pulse in her neck quickening with her anxiety. But, as soon as she halted in front of the wide open door of Seto's chambers, all that fear left her in a single swoop, like an apparition being driven out of her body. A strange calm intoxicated her.

Something was wrong. Yugi _knew _that room wasn't as innocent as it appeared to be. But she had to enter anyway. She had to know if Seto was safe. Because it was the truth when she said she would never forgive herself if something happened to one of her friends on account of her.

"Priest Se-?"

Before even his entire name could ring through the palace, two hands fell onto Yugi's shoulders.

"Yugi-"

Yugi's eyes closed.

"-Seto's gone."

Yugi's knees shook violently until she was kneeling on the floor, the cold hands still clenching her shoulders. "Y- Yami, why?" Her voice was almost inaudible. "How- how could you?"

"Yugi…" Yugi winced at her own name. "… We're going to leave and forget this ever happened."

"False."

A dagger was skillfully held to Yami's throat within a matter of seconds.

"You will take Lady Yugi nowhere."

Yugi hesitantly looked up at her savior and found it to be Ryou, wielding the dagger. Atem and Mahad were both behind him, each holding one of Yami's arms behind his back.

Yami's hands left Yugi and his back straightened, but he kept silent, not a word of confutation escaping his lips.

Ryou didn't move an inch from the older Motou as he stated evenly, "Yami Motou, for the two attempted kidnappings of his majesty's fiancée, theft of the mystical Millennium Items, and numerous other charges, I hereby pronounce you under arrest in the name of the Pharaoh."

_Author's Note: *cues the CSI: Miami "YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"*_

_Oh, that felt great. I was trying for the longest time how to get from point A to point B, and hallelujah!, I found a way! _

_I'm so sorry for the wait. Last week was my birthday, so I was really caught up in everything. (Yes, that is a ruse to get you to review.)_

_Reviews for the birthday girl, please! ^^_


	27. Never Again

_Author's Note: … Wow. Twenty-seven chapters. Can you believe it? I can't._

_I have been reading some fanfics lately that begin with a quote of some kind, which I think is kinda interesting. So I'm gonna start this chapter with a quote. I probably won't make a habit out of it, but ya know, whatever…_

"_Am I the only one who fears she's losing her marbles? The shrinks all say, 'If you think you're insane, you're not. Crazy people don't know they're crazy.' I hope the shrinks are right, but sometimes I wonder…"_

_-BJ Gallagher_

_I think it's a fitting quote for this chapter. You're about to see why…_

_And… begin._

Chapter 27

It was pretty safe to say that nobody slept a sound minute that night. Especially not Yugi. Every time her eyes closed, her mind swarmed with the image of Yami's eyes, full of betrayal, as he was led down the dungeon. The memory was fresh and raw, making it all the more painful. And even when she somehow banished that haunted look from her mind, her imagination assaulted her with all kinds of scenarios, the worst involving Yami chained up below her feet, his mind probably racing with escape routes. Not that there were any; Yami was guarded more heavily than a first-degree murderer, which he probably was one.

And, when the sun finally seeped into the horizon and the courtroom came to order, not a soul in the room did not have dark circles lying beneath their eyes.

Yugi felt Atem's fingers burrow into her hand, and she grappled for them gratefully.

The morning had been quite the opposite of the night and had gone by in a whirlwind. And now, just as the sun was reaching its highest peak in the sky, Yami was being led into the center of the high-ceilinged room, put on his knees just before the Pharaoh.

Yugi tried desperately to read her brother's expression, but it was to no avail. The lone thing she could decipher from him was that he was that he was the only one in the whole palace that looked well rested at the moment. No dark circles marred his features, and he didn't look nervous in the least. In fact, he looked quite calm, unmoving and unconcerned.

How could this be? Did he already have a plan in mind?

"First of all, I'd like to begin this court by separating the facts from the myths," Akunumkanon's voice suddenly boomed, making the entire room jump. The Pharaoh's piercing gaze moved down to Yami, and he told the Motou, "I will ask you a series of questions. If you are found guilty of lying when reciting the answers, you'll risk facing worse consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Yami nodded almost too easily, not a word of dispute coming from him.

"Very well." The Pharaoh shifted his position in his throne and stated, "First question: Have you ever murdered someone?"

The room became quieter if that were possible.

"Yes, I have."

"Intentionally or unintentionally?"

There was a pause. "Both at one time or another."

Atem's father narrowed his eyes at the mocking tone but gave no comment. "Are you in association with the Thief King?"

"I have been for a long time, yes."

"How would you describe your relationship with him?"

A second pause. "Business partners. But not for much longer."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean just what I say; I was going to cut my ties with him as soon as I finished up here."

"Meaning?"

"Kill him."

The Pharaoh tried to make it appear that this didn't faze him in the least, but it obviously did, as he was taken aback. "Why?" he finally questioned.

"He's getting too comfortable with our business arrangement. He knows too much about me, and he's careless as well, which I cannot afford."

Akunumkanon growled, "And you think you could just get away with casual murder?"

"I'll be doing you a favor, Pharaoh. If my calculations are correct, you've been after the same goal for a good ten years now. And I can have that problem solved in one night."

Akunumkanon coughed, buying himself time to think over his next question carefully. After a moment, he finally announced, "Let me ask you a simple question, Yami: Who is Lady Yugi to you?"

"She's my sister." But he didn't stop there. "She's also my only remaining family, my compassion, my integrity, and my sanity. Without her I have none of those things and can barely be considered a human."

"And does that view of her change now that she possesses her own eyesight and is no longer in need of anyone's help?"

Yami thought about this for a minute, Yugi barely breathing as he did. Finally, he declared, "No. I see her still as the only thing that can keep me connected to this world."

"And if you weren't allowed to keep her for your own selfish reasons, what would you do?"

"Yugi and I can't be kept apart for long."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been collaborating with a famous group of prophets as of late, and they have confirmed that Yugi and I will always be associated with each other our entire lives."

"'Famous group of prophets'? Whom are you referring to?"

"Why, none other than the infamous Valon, Raphael, and Alister."

"The three prophets from the north that prophesize on the stars and not the gods?" the Pharaoh asked angrily, his eyebrows furrowing his eyebrows dangerously.

"The very same." Yami went on to describe, "One knows the past, another knows the present, and the last knows the future. I had the pleasure of running into Valon, the future prophet, and he told me just what I told you."

Murmurs and whispers sparked in the courtroom.

Akunumkanon held up his hand, and everything became silent again. "Prophesying without the gods approval is just as bad if not worse than blasphemy. How do you know that their predictions are accurate?"

"To be honest, I don't." Yami shrugged nonchalantly. "But I trust them."

The Pharaoh hummed at this, leaning on his hand and contemplating. "Now let me ask you a more complicated question:" he transitioned, "Where is Priest Seto?"

"Gone, just as I told Yugi. I'll spare you the details of our duel for time sakes, but he is now currently residing in the Shadow Realm."

The court gasped as though Yami had spoken in a foreign tongue before their very eyes at the mention of the Shadow Realm.

Yugi clawed at Atem's hand, letting out her own gasp. Gone. Lost. Abandoned. Because of her! Yugi felt tears cascade down her cheeks, dropping gently onto her lap.

Really, truly gone.

-transition-

Seto opened his eyes with slight difficultly, a moan of exhaustion passing through his thin lips. He blinked a few times, but the room he was in was pitch-black. Either that, or he was as blind as Yugi…

He lifted himself off the ground, shaking his head lightly. What had happened? He remembered searching for Yugi, and then Yami had appeared from nowhere, and then—

Every explicit detail of their duel rushed at him. He remembered everything. Especially how he had lost…

Seto looked up and saw a purple mist was guarding the shadows, lurking just above its victims.

"Well, it can't be like this throughout the _entire _realm, can it?" he asked himself aloud. It echoed into infinity. "There must be a way to return back."

He had said these things to persuade himself and not the shadows circling his feet. They were a lost cause, but Seto was still sure there was a glimmer of hope. His pep talk didn't seem to convince him fully though, because his hands were shaking as he looked at them through the ever-present black smoke. Trying to distract himself from this fact, he began to head off in a random direction.

Seto had heard stories, horrific ones about the Shadow Realm. Of course, no one had gone to the realm and back to verify if any of the ghost tales were true, but that in itself was enough to drive fear into any normal man's heart.

The Royal Court avoided the subject of the Shadow Realm like the plague, because it was only a real threat to those who harbored DiaDhanks, which they did. But the Servant's quarters was always ablaze with midnight horror stories told around a mutual roaring fire.

Most included the Shadow Realm at one point or time in the story.

"I swear on my life that the story I'm about to tell is completely true," Seto once overheard an elderly male servant tell a group of young children. "I once saw the Shadow Realm with my own eyes."

"You did?" a servant boy no older than the age of seven inquired fearfully, his little calloused hands running over each other nervously. "Was it as terrifying as they say?"

"Oh yes; they didn't lie," he man assured and dove into his story: "I went with some other servants to accompany the Pharaoh on an important diplomatic trip once. And during the night I was to keep watch outside the Pharaoh's tent, and something horrible happened." The children bunched together nervously on the opposite side of the bonfire as the man told them, "I heard a shriek from across the dunes. Of course, I had to go investigate, so I took up my knife and followed the awful sound to a nearby hill not a small stroll away from where we had set up camp." The servant took a dramatic pause. "On the top of that hill, there were two figures. One was dressed head to toe in black, and the other was just a young man with golden hair and kohl spread carefully around his eyes. His hair stood on end, and I am still convinced to this day that he was possessed by a demon. Anyways, the two men were fighting an epic battle, but by the time I had arrived at the scene, the platinum blonde boy had sent his final attack on the cloaked man.

"The boy's monster was certainly something to behold; it was a golden dragon that's wings were blazing in colorful flames but were not burning. It lit up the entire sky, though it had long since been dusk. And as soon as the young man had called out his concluding attack, the flaming beast swooped down and took the remaining life out of the cloaked man.

"The dark figure collapsed to the ground, and I watched as the dunes became shrouded in shadows. The man slowly disappeared into them, until he was no longer visible. And once the shadows had consumed him completely, they scurried away, not leaving one piece of evidence to prove that the man had ever existed in this world."

"But the blonde boy was all right, wasn't he?" a servant girl with long braids inquired hesitantly.

"Of course he was!" the storyteller exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing. "The shadows believe in the rule of one: one winner and one loser. Say what you will about them, but they'll never cheat you out of your life if you deserve it.

"But that's not the worst part I'm afraid. The worst is that after the platinum blonde won the duel, he returned to the side of another cloaked man atop a midnight black horse. It wasn't until the masked man helped the victor up onto his horse and they had began riding off that I saw a tuft of white hair peaking out of the mystery man's dark apparel. And I'll give you one guess as to who that man was."

"The Thief King!" the young servants recited in chorus, letting out their pent-up anxiety in the exclamation.

(Another pattern Seto saw in their ghost stories were that most of them were based around or at least mentioned the Thief King.)

"Yes, but don't mistake, children, I went after that notorious thief with all I had, running after him until my feet almost gave out."

"You didn't have your horse?" a servant boy that was probably the age twelve asked skeptically.

"Of course not; when you hear shrieking out in the middle of the desert and you're given the task to guard the Pharaoh, you don't think twice about going after the threat and leaving everything behind. You have to take action.

"Obviously, I didn't catch the Thief King, otherwise he still wouldn't be giving us trouble today. But when I finally had to fall onto the ground a pant like a dog from running after the thief and his blonde accomplice, I finally looked up at the sky and saw the remnants of the Shadow Realm above, swirling around the dunes like hungry vultures. It looked lost for a minute, and who knows? Maybe it was. But whatever the case, the shadows must have remembered where to go, because they suddenly grouped together and darted across the sky like a falling star.

"And what I learned from this experience frightens even me, children. I learned that the Shadow Realm isn't a place, but rather, another dimension."

"What do you mean?" an older servant woman, perhaps one of the mothers of the children asked.

"I mean that I _witnessed _the shadows reach the top of the sky and then disperse in a vibrating pulse. And then they were gone, vanished. The Shadow Realm isn't a place in this land; it's an entire different world."

"But the- the Shadow Realm doesn't take good- good souls, right?" a little girl stuttered uneasily.

The teller held up one finger. "The rule of one: One winner, one loser. It doesn't matter who you are. If you abuse the shadow magic, the shadows might abuse you."

A woman clapped her hands, making the younger servants all jump. "On that note, I think we'll get the children into bed. Say goodnight, children."

The children hopped up, all saying their goodnights as they were corralled to bed.

Seto tried to sway himself into believing that the story the elderly servant had told was just a fairy tale, a myth, a _ghost story _for Ra sakes! But he couldn't get it out of his mind as he had walked back to his chambers, and of course, when he finally tried to sleep after several hours of thought.

The children the narrator told it to weren't scared. Well, they weren't after they had said their goodnights and had disappeared into their bedrooms to be tucked in by their mothers. That must have been the key. Or maybe it was that it was not a legitimate threat to them. Unless they grew up to be part of the Pharaoh's court or the Thief King's cult, they'd never have the displeasure of having to face any danger of that degree. But since Seto had been both a member of the cult and then converted to a permanent part of the court, he had always been in around that level of danger. True, he'd never seen the Shadow Realm for itself, but the threat of it was enough to make him wish for once in his life that he could be a humble servant, being tucked in at night by his mother, never to face any threat of harm.

Seto stopped his wandering around in the shadows and began to wonder how long he had been walking. His feet were sore and his breath came out in uneven pants, so it must have been a long time. Even so, he convinced himself to keep moving. He only had two options: Give up and accept his sentence to the Shadow Realm with no chance of good behavior early release or rebel against his fate and meander around desperately until his feet gave out under him or he found something that would motivate him further.

He chose the latter.

-transition-

"I think it's fair to say you are guilty of all the crimes you have been suspected for," Akunumkanon told Yami, the Pharaoh's eyes almost pitying the older Motou. He declared, "Then I command that a Millennium Trial is held right away. Shada, come forward and look into the heart of Yami."

Shada stepped forward, the Key in his hands. "Of course, my Pharaoh." He held out his Millennium Item. "Key, show me the root of this evil."

The item began to glow an eerie light, and Shada saw that the inside of the notorious brother of Yugi.

"It's- it's incredible!" Shada's eyes were wide, raising alarm in the Royal Court. "The beast inside him- it's the size of a god! It's a blood red dragon with enormous wings and has fangs that would put the most venomous serpent to shame!"

"Whatever beast is inside this man, it cannot stand up to the Millennium Items," Karim assured, taking up the Millennium Rod that the court had retrieved from Yami when he had been arrested. "And I will prove it. Bring a sealing tablet forward."

It was done, and Karim held the Item out in front of him. "Now, Millennium Rod, in Priest Seto's absence, please give me your power to drive out whatever lies in Yami."

-transition-

Seto sucked in a sharp breath. His Millennium Rod was calling out to him. He could feel its familiar warmth taking over his feet and telling him which way he should go. With absolutely no hesitation, he followed the Item's signal.

-transition-

The Millennium Rod in Karim's hand glowed just as the Key had, and the monster possessing Yami's heart began to depart from him.

The court gasped. Shada did not over-exaggerate; the dragon was just as he had described, more so if possible.

Slifer the Sky Dragon levitated over Yami who had fallen limp on the courtroom floor, its serpent-like body reeling and its duel mouths opening up to release a earth-shattering screech. Everyone except Yami covered their ears to shield them from the noise and looked on at the monster, wondering just what to do with it.

"I'll handle this!" Karim declared loudly, though most of the court couldn't hear him being that the dragon was still releasing violent cries.

The Item Bearer held the Millennium Rod up again, and the dragon became covered in a faint golden light. He pointed the Item towards the tablet forcibly, and Slifer was thrown into the stone. But as soon as the dragon appeared sealed, the rock began to crack, and everyone waited for the monster to emerge again.

But it didn't.

-transition-

Seto stopped in front of a wall of royal purple shadows, seeing a terrifying creature being drove into the realm.

The red dragon was escaping, though. Its massive tail was moving back and forth rapidly and almost gracefully as it dug its fangs into the shadows, beginning to break through.

_I can't let that monster into the world! Who knows what kind of damage it could release on Egypt?_

By instinct, Seto grabbed the end of the dragon's tail, holding it back. Slifer looked back at him with pale yellow eyes but seemed more adamant about breaking through the shadows and did not shake him off.

It sunk its jaws deeper into the storm-like clouds until light pierced through the realm.

-transition-

The tablet broke away but only the front of it. Slifer's head showed through it, but it didn't make any progress in returning into the courtroom.

Something was holding the dragon back.

"Priest Seto?"

Yugi stood up on her tippy toes to peer behind the dragon. Yes, holding back the colossal beast was none other than Seto.

"Priest Seto!"

Before Atem could stop her, she leaped up and over to the tablet, calling into it.

"Priest Seto! Priest Seto!"

"Lady Yugi?" Seto moved his head to the side to gaze through the portal at Yugi, still a firm hold on Slifer's tail. "Lady Yugi!"

Atem was at Yugi's side in a heartbeat, and he called into the Shadow Realm, "Keep holding back the dragon, Seto! I'll come in and get you!"

"Prince Atem, you mustn't!" Isis cried after him.

But Atem already had a foot in the portal, carefully navigating around and past Slifer's head. He ran to Seto's side and hugged Slifer's tail just as Seto was, helping him pull the dragon back. Ever so slowly, Slifer began to be pulled further and further into the Shadow Realm, away from the portal.

Yugi looked down at the edges of the tablet and saw they were receding slowly as well.

"Atem! Priest Seto! The Shadow Realm is going to close up! You have to come back through!" she alerted them, panic entering her tone.

Priest Seto nudged Atem and told him, "Prince Atem, you have to return. I'll hold the dragon back until the portal closes. Egypt can't exist without you."

"I'm not leaving you here," Atem promised Seto firmly. "You've done enough. Now, we're going to be all right. We just have to think…"

"There's no time to think!" Karim yelled at them from the other side. "You have to come back now!"

Suddenly, a fireball bore into Slifer, and the beast was forced back deep into the Shadow Realm.

Everyone looked back to see who could have delivered such a devastating attack.

Yami stood across from the tablet, his custom-made DiaDhank strapped to his arm and Exodia's arm still extended from sending the blow into Slifer.

"Don't just stand there, Priest Seto, Prince Atem! Get out of the Shadow Realm!"

The two young men's eyes widened in shock from hearing Yami say this, but they scrambled out quickly like they had just been scolded by a teacher.

They exited the Shadow Realm with at least a few minutes to spare. Yugi went and hugged them, the three sharing a moment. But then all eyes turned to Yami.

Yami dropped his arm and clenched his jaw, irises the same shade of Yugi's shielded in a shadow.

Slowly, he began to walk towards the Shadow Realm portal that was sealing gradually, talking as he did:

"I fell unconscious when Slifer was released from me, and when I awoke, everything was clear. There was no more confusion, no more hatred. I only hated myself. While the Shadow Realm is still open, I think it'd be best for me to enter it and not cause Yugi, the royal family, or Egypt any more suffering. This is the only way I can redeem myself. I deserve even worse; I know. But this way is best."

He stopped in front of the portal and gave a halfhearted smile to Yugi.

"I'm sorry. And goodbye."

He closed his eyes and entered.

"_Brother_!"

A pair of pale arms wrapped around Yami's waist and pulled him back out into the courtroom, clinging to him like he was dear life. Yami's eyes opened wide in astonishment, looking down at the little girl who had brought him back from the edge.

"You don't have to do this! I forgive you! We understand! This isn't the only way! _Please_!"

Yugi's arms tightened around him, tears staining the back of his cloak. She continued to chant _please _over and over, and Yami knew he couldn't go against his sister's wishes. Never again.

The Shadow Realm portal closed.

_Author's Note: … I think that about says it all. :3_

_Review._


	28. Under His Skin

_Author's Note: This chapter was written on paper first, and it took seven different pens to accomplish. I usually go through about a pen a week but this chapter was just determined to eat up all my pens. It made my writing very colorful, though. It's funny how it goes from grey to black to green to red to purple to orange and then back to black. Pity you can't see how pretty it is… _

_Sorry for the wait. Things started getting pretty crazy because I happen to be moving perhaps very soon, and it has made things pretty hectic. Oh, and the week after next is finals week. TT_TT_

_Well, here you are! You thought it was over? Pttf, very from it. There is plenty of more left; there's no need to worry. Enjoy the chap!_

Chapter 28

Yugi had been told that the pond lady was, in fact, no pond lady at all. It was her- or rather, a purer form of her. As Yugi looked down into the silver water, she could find no faults in this stranger, no proof that she had ever suffered any grief or sorrow. Sure, there were dark circles resting under her enormous amethyst eyes, and her blonde bangs were wet and sticky from sweat. But still, the reflection seemed nothing short of pure perfection.

Yugi looked past her own doppelganger for a moment, seeing that the lavender sky behind her was also being mirrored. Diamond stars lined the sky as if placed there by a skillful artist. When she had first received her eyesight, Yugi had wondered briefly why no one had ever tried to describe the marvels of the world. But she soon came to realize that there weren't enough adjectives in the world to name the world's majesty. She would have gotten lost in its glory if she'd ever attempted to try.

Suddenly, a white apparition joined her side in the silver pond.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ryou inquired in a hushed tone, talking to the younger Motou's reflection in the water.

Yugi nodded as she examined what Ryou's double looked like in the pool.

He looked nearly the same as he did when away from the water dimension, as innocent as a lamb. His face rose a million questions and no answers, just as it always did when he willed it to.

Yugi sensed Atem approaching and watched him in the pond as he did.

The water was kinder to Atem's sharp features, his eyes not as crimson and his stature not as intimidating in the ripples.

"Yugi," he began, soft concern evident in his tone, "Why are you up so early? Aren't you tired?"

"Not at all," Yugi lied simply to calm Atem's frayed nerves. "And I'm waiting for something," Yugi disclosed, not taking her eyes off the glistening liquid below her.

"What are you waiting for?"

Seto walked up behind Yugi, letting his question travel across the water.

Seto's dominant height compared to everyone else's was easy to see in their reflection. But oddly enough, his personality appeared weakest in the water, as the brunette kept most of his thoughts hidden deep inside him.

Yugi suddenly turned around and pointed at the entrance of the palace, announcing, "That."

The Prince's, priest's, and spy's eyes followed her arm and saw that, directly where she pointed, her brother was waiting for the guards to open the sturdy stone gates.

"Yugi, how did you—"

But she was already flying towards the gates. The three young men tried to catch up, but only Ryou was fast enough to do so. He cut her off and held her back by her shoulders.

"Please let me see him," she begged, struggling to squirm out of Ryou's firm grip.

"The Pharaoh had to banish him, Yugi; you know that. He told Yami in secret to leave during the middle of the night for fear of a heartbreaking goodbye between you two." Ryou looked pained to admit this but continued, "Do you wish to go through with it?"

"Yes," Yugi answered strongly.

Ryou sighed. "Then there is nothing I can do to stop you." Slowly, his fingers released Yugi's shoulders, and she was flying again towards the palace gates.

"Ryou… Why… why didn't you stop her?" Atem panted, catching up to Ryou only, as Yugi was already way ahead by the time he had reached him.

"I believe Yami was right when he said him and Yugi wouldn't or perhaps _couldn't _be separated for long," Ryou revealed, "But it might be some time before then, and I didn't want her to resent us for making a decision that should have been hers to begin with."

"That's… very wise… Ryou," Seto told the spy as he caught his breath next to the two other men.

Atem nodded in agreement as he gazed down the corridor and watched Yugi finally reach her brother.

Yami's expression was hard to read, but Atem saw some words leave his mouth very slowly, like they were fatigued greatly.

These words made Yugi pull back, astonished. But her shock didn't stop some of her own words for piercing the crisp morning air. Atem couldn't hear these words, but he knew they were powerful by just watching Yami's expression shift gradually.

For a moment, Yami's eyes appeared shiny with tears, but it could have been a trick of the light.

Yugi's tears, on the other hand, were almost too apparent. Witnessing the sadness in Yugi's eyes was practically the same as feeling the sadness yourself. And it made Atem all that more anxious to make himself and Yugi as close as Yugi was with her beloved brother.

"You'll be that close with Lady Yugi sooner than you think, Prince Atem."

Atem glanced momentarily at Ryou. "You didn't aquire the ability to read minds while you were gone, did you, Ryou?"

The white-haired man chuckled briefly. "No, just the ability to predict people's thoughts and actions. But if you squint at that sentence and the definition of mind-reading, you'll find very little differences."

Atem shook his head and turned his attention back to the Motou siblings across from the trio.

Yami was talking now, probably trying to make up an excuse that would lessen the burden of Yugi's heart. Yugi stood very still and was very quiet throughout it, taking in every word carefully like she was collecting precious gems.

And finally, Yami's explanation wound down to a few tired words, like a leak that hadn't been patched up proficiently and was still letting stray water leak slowly from its basin.

Yugi seemed to accept this excuse, swallowing it like a sick child did with bitter medicine. Her face was wet, and it was difficult to tell whether the tears had stopped or were just flowing tiredly like Yami's words. She stood up straighter with Yami's last word, her face emotionless.

But, as Yugi grew stronger, Yami grew weaker, and his tough barrier seemed to collapse without warning. He pulled his sister into a hug, and fresh tears stained the stone beneath them.

And then, Atem watched as they reluctantly released each other, two souls separating for what seemed forever more.

Yami almost seemed to crawl away from Yugi, facing the stone gates and slowly walking into the early morning light.

"Are you all right, Yugi?"

Atem had unknowingly conquered the space between him and Yugi, now only a few inches separating them.

Yugi still faced the gate as she nodded a yes, her hands clasped and resting on her chest. But it didn't last long as she soon found herself folding into Atem's arms on instinct, like two puzzle pieces fitting together in a mutual hug perfectly. Atem rested his chin on Yugi's forehead and closed his eyes, only focusing on the warmth increasing between them.

Ryou was completely right when he said Atem and Yugi would grow as close as her and her brother was before he knew it. In that one embrace, that gap had been bridged. Now they had to cross some other bridges, some even more treacherous than this one.

-transition-

"Motou?"

One name, and the thieves camping out a little beyond the palace were ablaze with childish whispers and shameless gossip.

Yami walked past them without even a single glance to any of them. But he didn't need to waste his energy. The crowd parted like the Red Sea. People dove out of the way dramatically. They were all too familiar with the look in Yami's eyes.

He was _beyond _livid.

Yami made his way straight to Bakura's tent, pulling back the fabric with overexerted force.

"Where is he?" Yami snarled, locking his poisonous glare on Marik, Bakura's right hand man.

"Don't look at me," Marik told the Motou nonchalantly. The golden-haired boy was messily writing hieroglyphs down, inscribing another character, examining it, and then moving onto the next when he was assured that it was legible. He could feel the dangerous gaze on him but didn't address its intensity and chose to ignore it rather than ask what had caused Yami so much rage.

Yami growled low in his throat. "I'm serious, Marik."

"I'm sure you are," Marik mumbled while he pulled out another piece of parchment, swinging his legs back and forth with a content sigh.

Marik suddenly felt himself being dragged up, a death grip on his wrist.

"Where, Marik, _where_?" Yami's tone did not implore but _demanded _an answer.

"He's meeting reinforcements in the desert," Marik finally divulged, quickly and yet still somehow casually. "Now release my wrist; you're giving me a bruise."

Yami practically threw him to the side, Marik left to rub his wrist until he was assured the grasp would not leave a permanent mark on his tan skin. Yami was cursed under his breath as he absorbed the report, realizing there wasn't much time to waste. He left the tent with the news tossed back into the recesses of his mind.

-transition-

"So we're leaving?" Yugi asked gently.

"Yes," Akunumkanon continued, "It'll take your mind off everything if we join you and Atem in marriage as soon as possible. You two will depart for Yugi's home village immediately tomorrow morning to retrieve her possessions."

"You're not going, Father?" Atem inquired, detecting the unspoken.

"Believe it or not, this kingdom doesn't govern itself, so yes, I'll be staying," the Pharaoh teased. "But I'll be having Ryou go with you for safety and Seto go with you for navigation. Also, I believe you all have some catching up to do."

Yugi and Atem nodded, agreeing fully.

"It'll be sad, though, going back and seeing my family's manor abandoned…" Yugi took a deep breath. "But I think it'll be better this way." She added as an afterthought just to herself: _Besides, I have some things I must do before I reside in the palace._

The Pharaoh smiled at her reassuringly and dismissed the couple from the courtroom. They walked out, hands intertwined.

Akunumkanon sighed as the door closed, running a hand over his face.

"Is the excitement officially over?" Shimon asked from beside him.

"We'll see," the King mumbled. "Yami promised me a favor before he left, and I hope I don't have false hope in believing he'll complete it."

"The boy looked sincere and swore on his life. Does that not reassure you, Pharaoh?" Shimon questioned.

Akunumkanon ran his fingers over his temples and confessed, "That's what I'm most worried about, Shimon."

-transition-

Yami rode out to the desert as quickly as he could. He knew he had to reach Bakura before he returned to his ragtag team to thieves and lawbreakers.

Not long after his horse's hooves began to sink in the unstable sand, he spotted Bakura on the horizon. The Thief King was also bearing a horse, a midnight black one with an uneven but reliable stride.

"Bakura!" Yami roared, pulling back on his own horse's reins and making the horse release a terrifying whinny.

When Bakura saw Yami ahead, his face twisted into amusement. The white-haired thief didn't quicken his horse's pace to meet up with Yami faster but instead continued his slow trek across to him, smiling broadly the entire time.

At last, Bakura halted in front of Yami and liberated his thoughts into the desert sky.

"Ah, Motou! A surprise to say the least!" Bakura dismounted his horse. "I thought maybe the Court had grown fond of you and were going to keep you as the palace pet."

"Don't patronize me," Yami snapped, dismounting his own horse as well so that the two men's gazes could be evened.

Bakura blinked thoughtfully at this. "Something tells me you're a little upset. It must have been something good by the looks of it…"

"Take them away," Yami ordered sharply.

"Whoever could you mean?" Bakura feigned innocence.

"Marik, Kisara, _everyone_. Take your thieves and sorcerers away from the palace," Yami commanded.

Bakura chuckled darkly. "Has the Court brainwashed you, Motou? You're not exactly acting like yourself…"

"That's where you're wrong, Bakura. I am acting like myself for the first time actually," Yami argued, not missing a beat. "Maybe _you _should act like _your_self."

"I _love _being the bearer of bad news, Yami-" Bakura dropped his mockingly formal demeanor. "-So I am pleased to inform you that this is myself. Always has been, always will be."

"I assumed as much." Yami sighed. "So are you going to take your pathetic little supporters and go bother someone else? Or do I have to force your hand?"

"Oh, Yami! Your tone is so hurtful!" Bakura sniffled obnoxiously. "Hurtful indeed. You act like you don't want us here."

"That's because I don't."

At this, Bakura unexpectedly released his theatrical act and asked, "Then perhaps a shadow game could solve our difference of opinion, hmm?"

"I don't feel like games," Yami growled.

"No games! Now I'm convinced you are not the real Yami and just a look-alike." Bakura's DiaDhank moved into position as he flashed a sly smirk. "Care to prove me wrong?"

"I said no games."

"Oh!" Bakura acted like he was just catching on. "We're dealing with 'serious business Yami'. I see…" The Thief King mumbled "serious business Yami" under his breath a few more times for good measure before proposing: "Then I suppose 'fight to the death' sounds more appealing to you, yes?"

Yami crossed his arms but didn't say a word to counteract Bakura's question or confirm it.

"Right. I should have known…" Bakura's eyes far away, as if reliving the past. "I should have killed you the first time I saw you as a child. Those eyes of yours… They held so much _blind _determination." The word "blind" was emphasized for a reason that made Yami cringe. "Silly me, though. I always had a soft spot for the weak and malleable, better known as children.

"The first time I looked at you, I meant to look _past _you, but your aura made me think twice about disregarding you. You know what your aura is, Yami? No, of course you don't know. People can't see their own aura because the energy rests on their back. Only other people can see the colors and only if they get close enough to the subject without being detected. Fortunately, I am one of the people who can do this almost effortlessly.

"Yami, your aura is a bright, fiery red. So much fury in one boy- too much I once thought. But you proved to be more than capable of handling this powerful and rather dangerous aura. But now, Yami, now aura is a deep purple, very strange indeed. It means that you became very downtrodden after a sad occurrence, which would normally make your aura turn into a lonely blue. But the depressing blue you were supposed to accept and the scorching red you already possessed clashed and fought for dominance inside you. It seems there was no clear victor in this internal battle, because now you remain purple, a combination of the both.

"But, I warn you, purple is a temporary state, Yami. You can't stay this way forever. For now, both you sadness and fury have been neutralized by each other, but I do not lie when I say that, soon, one of those overwhelming emotions will take over, and you will forever be a sad little boy trapped in a dark room of your own self-loathing or a corrupted monster in a world that will never understand you."

"Give me one reason why I should believe even one of these words," Yami didn't hesitate to challenge, though it was clear that something Bakura had said had shaken his core.

Bakura smirked cruelly, obviously enjoying toying with the older Motou's mind. "Because, somewhere deep behind that deceitfully calm expression of yours, you know it's true. Don't you, Yami?"

_Author's Note: I promised myself I wouldn't eat a candycane until I finished this chapter. Chapter done, so it's candycane time! Merry Christmas! (And how's that for a cliffhanger? O_O)_

_Reviews are always deeply appreciated._


	29. Reminiscing

_Author's Note: You know what I've learned? Writing ancient Egypt Marik is harder than it seems when trying to keep his wonderful scatterbrained-ness, paranoia, and sarcasm… *sigh* Well I tried my best, okay?_

_I have a legitimate excuse for not updating. I've been moving to a new location, and you can read about how that may or may not affect future updates in my profile or on my Facebook page. Thanks to those of you who have been patient throughout the lull in updates; your support is greatly cherished._

_And so, with much love and many thanks, I present onto you the next chapter:_

Chapter 29

Marik's two lavender marbles for eyes rolled to the side discreetly with at least a little interest as Yami stormed out of the tent. The blonde tisked after him lightly and shook his head. Yami was gone far too quickly for his taste, seeing as he had been bored to tears without Bakura's theatrics running amok for the last few days. Marik sighed and turned his eyes back to his hieroglyphics, bored again.

Damn, how much he'd wanted a distraction… He imagined Bakura walking back into the tent where Yami had just exited, not a care in the world behind his wide smirk. But he was only kidding himself; he was aware that Bakura liked to take his time greatly when picking up some of his cronies. Marik knew as soon as the Thief King met up with them, he'd direct them immediately to the nearest village, and they would drink until Bakura was drunk enough to forget the others and would head off on his own. He'd get pretty far before sobering up, but when he did, he would either turn around to retrieve his followers or would decide to be lazy and abandon them.

Either way, Marik thought, he was at his most vulnerable during the time between drunkenness and sobriety, all alone and lost if he had drank enough to forget where he had been.

Bakura wouldn't be unarmed of course. But drunken logic didn't mix well with sharp weapons, and remembering this only made Marik worry…

Marik wrinkled his nose. _Look at me, _he chastised himself. _I'm worrying about him like some mother hen, which is both demented and idiotic being that I'm not his mother! … Or a woman…_

The blonde shook his head. Bakura always commented on how his nerves began to eat at him and wouldn't stop until he went to go solve someone else's problem…

_Bakura is far too old to need a moth—father figure. Yes, I meant father figure… _

_But, really, it's absurd to think _Bakura _of all people needs my help. He's saved me more times than I can count and no amount of worry is going to change the fact that he can handle himself. Although…_

_I did save him one time. That one time… I don't even remember how. Strange how one event can be so crucial to someone, but memories fade so quickly. _

_Hmm. But I never would have saved him one time if he didn't save me a hundred times before. Especially the first time—the first time he came to my rescue. The first time I met him I immediately found him… _

A memory flashed along with a very Bakura-like smirk.

… _to be the most infuriating person I'd ever have the pleasure of meeting._

-transition-

_Marik had left the capital earlier that night. Isis hadn't seen him as far as he was aware of, and he prayed that she remained ignorant for the time being. Supposedly, she was supposed to accompany Shada at a council with the Pharaoh. That would keep her preoccupied long enough hopefully. Those tedious council meetings were just one of the reasons Marik was leaving… But there was time to think about that later. Now was the time to think about what his plan was to free himself from his invisible prison._

_Marik had planned it all out: the day, the time, the route he would he would take, the note he would leave Isis and Shada…all of it. The only thing that was never answered fully was where he was actually _going.

_After much negotiation with himself, the blonde decided it'd be best to hitchhike up to Alexandria and meet up with his childhood friend, Ryou. His friend's _position _was supposed to be a mystery to all except the Pharaoh, but rummaging through a few misplaced letters from Ryou to the Crown Prince proved to provide him enough information to know he was in that general area of Egypt. Ryou would keep his secret; that was about the only thing he was sure of at this point. _

_It was no surefire plan and involved a leap of the faith, but Marik thought the risk was worth it. _

_Before long, Marik had traveled deep into the city below the palace. More specifically, Marik was in the agora, keeping himself as unobtrusive as possible among the crowds. The sky was pale lilac, and Marik prayed for the third time since he'd left that Pharaoh had kept their council going all night like usual so that his siblings would not notice his absence until then. It had taken longer than expected to escape inconspicuously from the palace, and the morning sun shining on his empty chamber was the last thing he needed at the moment._

_Since his older brother and sister worked in the Pharaoh's Royal Court and he was just young enough that he didn't have to, he simply wandered around the palace like an apparition—not a servant, not a guest, not belonging to one group or another, existing and yet not. _

"_Watch it!"_

_Marik looked down at the ground and saw that he'd accidently lost his footing and stepped on the robe of a civilian, keeping the man anchored to the ground until Marik removed it._

_The blonde did but then added with it, "Mind your own business!" He hadn't meant for it to come out so heatedly, and for a second, he actually felt a stab at his conscience but brushed it away hurriedly with the weak excuse of himself being under stress. _

_The pedestrian who had looked more than formidable just a moment ago now had the wide eyes of a lamb and made a feeble excuse before scurrying away with a yelp._

_Marik ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. That always happened. When anger lashed out from within him, people always dashed away from him like frightened deer. Why, Marik thought he'd never know. When he questioned Isis and Shada about it, the two had exchanged a look and immediately shot down any idea that he was different than anyone else. They said that he must have been imagining things. Marik found their defense hard to believe but made an effort to do so, trying to smudge the memories he had of fear in people's eyes when white-hot fury rose to the surface._

"_That's him! That boy over there is possessed!"_

_Marik swallowed roughly and peered from the corner of his eye in the direction of the voice. He spotted the man whom he'd scared off earlier. He was accompanied by a few palace guards, too._

_This wasn't in his plans._

_Marik made a mad dash in a random direction, innocent bystanders being pushed aside and into each other, causing panic to spread across the marketplace in almost instantly._

Of all the places to be running for your life, this is by far the worst, _Marik thought exasperatedly, lighting pushing a woman to the side and causing her to drop the chicken she was holding in a basket. The hen hit the ground with a squawk, and it began to flail its wings around in alarm, simply adding to the chaos. Feathers flew, and Marik leapt between two extravagantly dressed women into an alley. _

_The blonde stuffed himself into crevasse in the wall and threw a hand over his chest, hoping the blood he heard pumping through his ears wasn't as loud as it sounded. He pressed his ear to the brick wall behind him and listened._

_First all he heard was the clatter of whatever turmoil he'd left behind him. Then the footsteps of his pursuers came closer and closer and closer until—they passed and there was nothing more. Marik took a sigh of relief._

_One sigh too early._

_A hand reached out and grappled for the collar of Marik's cloak, yanking him out of the gap in the wall. The mystery man wore a terrifying smirk that flickered in and out of the shadows casting from the mouth of the alley. And with that same wide grin, the man dragged Marik closer and closer to his face until their noses were almost touching. Finally, he divulged, "I must admit: I didn't think you'd lose them so easily. But they'll be back, and you're going to have to owe me for getting you out of the situation you've dug yourself well into."_

_At first Marik just wore a blank expression, not any type of emotion flickering past his eyes. At last, everything the mystery man had said registered, and Marik pushed him away, snarling, "What makes you think I need your help? You just said so yourself that you were surprised at how well I handled myself."_

_His supposed "savior" released a roar of a laugh. "You're getting ahead of yourself, kid. I said you did better than expected," he corrected. "You did well, but you're not me."  
><em>

"_And who exactly are you?" Marik asked skeptically, trying his best to ignore the implied insult._

_The man blinked. "You mean you don't recognize me?"_

_Marik scratched his head, squinting at the other. "No…" he trailed off quietly. "Should I? Are you part of the Royal Court?"_

_Another howl of laughter enlightened the area. "Perhaps the farthest thing from that, really." He stopped laughing but looked at Marik again and started all over again, chuckling darkly to himself as Marik's face began to grow red._

"_Just tell me, all right?" Marik tried to snarl, but it came out as more of a squeak._

_The mysterious man tried to end his laughter by coughing, (which he was successful in doing,) but he couldn't rid himself of his amused smile. "Of course, of course." He gave a halfhearted bow. "I am Bakura but am more commonly referred to as the Thief King."_

_Marik began to tremble. _The _Thief King? As in the one and only? So many ghost tales of horrific events… So many legends of the impossible… Marik always thought he was just that: a legend. The Court liked to make it seem like that and made little mention of him, especially when it came to social gatherings where Marik was included. So could this really be him?_

"_You doubt me?" Bakura read his thoughts aloud. _

"_Wah? No!" Marik shook his head frantically, earning another grin from the man. "I just… You… and…" Marik cleared his throat and inquired hesitantly, "Again, what makes you think I need your help? I'll be on my way now; I can handle myself." _

_Marik attempted to pass Bakura, but the Thief King stretched out his arm and stopped him._

"_What—"_

"_You know too much already. You'll have to come with me."_

"_Are you kidding? I know next to _nothing _about you!"_

"_No. You know where my secret hideout in the capital is."_

"_No, I don't."_

"_Yes, you do. You're standing right in front of it."_

"_I didn't know that until you just told me."_

"_And now you do! So you know too much and you'll have to come with me." _

_Marik felt his eye twitch. Bakura just grinned triumphantly._

_The blonde shook his head and questioned, "And if I refuse?"_

"_Either I'll kill you or the guards will that are looking for you around the corner."_

Do I dare look? _Marik asked himself. He turned to the side and peered over his shoulder._

_Sure enough, they were there. And so was Priest Seto. And… Shada?_

_Marik gulped._

"_So?" Bakura baited. "Should I abandon you before I change my mind, or…"_

"_No, no, I'll go," Marik gave in with a sigh._

"_Excellent." Bakura reached for Marik's sleeve and began dragging him towards the end of the alley._

"_I can walk you know!" Marik protested hoarsely as he was dragged. _

"_Does it look like I give a damn?" Bakura inquired back seriously._

_Marik was quiet after that._

_The Thief King dragged Marik until they were almost clear out of the alley but then stopped at a cellar connected to the outside wall. Bakura opened it up and peered through quickly before looking back at Marik and saying, "All right, kid, you first."_

_Marik wrinkled his nose. "Into the cellar? Are you insane?"_

"_Yes, but that's not the point."_

"_Then what _is _the point?"_

"_This cellar has a tunnel in it that leads out of the capitol."_

_Marik looked a little less than convinced. "If that's so, why don't you go first?"_

"_I'm sorry; are you the Thief King, master escape artist and dangerous criminal wanted dead or alive? No? I didn't think so." He gave the blonde a shove. "Get moving before they hear us and discover my hideout."_

_Marik glared at Bakura but did as he said, taking the first plunge into the cellar._

_It was complete darkness when Bakura closed the cellar doors behind them, and Marik suddenly didn't feel so brave. He thought as he crept slowly down the tunnel, _If my damned night vision doesn't adjust soon, I'll going to end up running into a—

Thud.

"_Careful; there's a wall there."_

"_Really? I wouldn't have guessed," Marik grumbled into the stone sarcastically. He could hear Bakura attempting to stifle a chuckle and wished he knew where the thief was in the darkness so he could strangle him._

"_Ah! We're close!" Bakura suddenly declared._

"_What? How can we be close?" Marik inquired. "We've only been walking for a few minutes."_

"_You don't know much of the structure of the capitol, do you?"_

_Marik bit back the chance to lie and say that he did, in fact, know plenty about the capitol city. "No. I've never been out of the palace before this," he admitted._

"_That explains quite a lot."_

"_What are you insinuating?"_

"_Nothing, kid."_

_Marik pouted in the darkness, though Bakura got the idea of the gesture through his silence. But soon after, his vision finally adjusted to the darkness, and Marik could see that strange, intricate paintings were carved into the sides of the tunnel and that large and rather intimidating stalactites were hanging from the ceiling._

"_You decorated this place?"_

_Bakura didn't have to provide an answer._

"_Then who did?"_

"_This used to be a tunnel for evacuating the capitol in case of an emergency. Now that the population's overflowed, it'd be too dangerous to use it for anyone other than the children."_

"_Oh."_

_Only a few minutes after that, Bakura stopped in front of a vaguely established doorway in the tunnel. The white-haired man simply pushed against it a few times, and the door swung open with an eerie screech. _

_Light burst through the exit, and both Marik and Bakura had to shield their eyes at first. And finally when they were no longer disoriented, the two made their way out onto bright sand._

_Marik turned back and saw the capitol wall out in the distance, seeming so small out on the horizon._

"_I did it…" Marik said it first quietly. But then it steadily became louder. "I made it out! I did it! Did you see me, Bakura? I was so brave!"_

"_Yes, you were a regular fugitive out there. It was blatantly obvious the way you cowardly ran away from those guards and then let me do your dirty work."_

"_If I remember correctly, it is you who _begged _me to come along!"_

"_Enough chitchat, kid. We'll have to walk the rest of the day to get to the Valley of Kings, so you should save your energy."_

_Marik scoffed, "What makes you think I'm going with you? I need to get to Alexandria, and that's the opposite way. Not that I don't appreciate your help, but I need to get going. Good luck though."_

_Suddenly, the tip of a sword was balanced dangerously close to Marik's nose._

"_I helped you…" Bakura started, "… and this is the thanks I get? I went through all that trouble and now you're not going to return the favor?" With every word, the blade lurked closer and closer to Marik's face. "Kid, you've got two options: You can either come back with me to the Valley of Kings as my prisoner or you can come back with me to the Valley of Kings as my newest recruit. What will it be?"_

_Marik blinked into his own reflection, looking back at himself in the steel of the blade. Neither of them looked too thrilled about his options at this point. _

"_I suppose… I'll choose the latter," Marik finally disclosed._

_Bakura returned his sword into its sheath and smiled sinisterly._

"_Good answer."_

-transition-

"Master Marik!"

The mentioned blonde blinked a few times to push back his memories and looked up at the woman whom had permeated the tent.

"Yes, Lady Mai, what is it?" Marik asked with a little resentment infiltrating his tone on account of someone interrupting his glorious daydream.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Mai apologized when she detected his antipathy and gave a slight bow. "As our King's right hand man, I should have not barged in while you were hard at work with important matters."

Though he wasn't doing anything when she had came in, he snapped, "Well you've already disrupted me, so what is it?"

"Yes, well, I'm concerned that Bakura is not back yet."

"You interrupted me for _that_? You know of his habits. It shouldn't be any surprise to you that he hasn't returned yet." Marik turned back to his writing and tried to make himself look busy. "Is there anything of actual importance that you needed?"

"Master Marik, I wish you would take this more seriously! Yes, I'm aware that Bakura wouldn't be back if his reputation proceeds him, but his reinforcements already are."

Marik dropped his papers. They floated gracefully onto the floor of the tent. "What do you mean, Mai?"

"I mean just what I say: The reinforcements arrived but Bakura did not accompany them."

"What did they say?" Marik asked quickly, feeling himself starting to shake.

Mai shifted her stance hesitantly and reported, "The leader of the reinforcements said that they lost track of Bakura in a village east of the Valley of Kings." Marik nodded; everything so far sounded customary. "Then the leader also added that Bakura confessed in his drunken state where they were reporting to, so when they got separated, the corroboration was able to find our hideout here below the palace."

"And they didn't pass Bakura on their way here?"

Mai shifted again nervously. "That's the thing, Master Marik; they did see him. Them saw that he had wandered off his usual path and was farther out in the desert and with… someone."

"Who, Mai? I don't have time for this!"

"Motou," she choked out with some difficulty. "It was Motou."

_So you did find him, Yami… _Marik thought with a chill. Bakura would be the only one who could put out that inferno. Marik pitied anyone Yami had run into on the way there. "I don't think we need to be concerned," Marik stated, turning back to his work. "Really, Mai, I'm surprised you don't have more faith in our King."

Mai lowered her gaze. "Yes, Master Marik. I won't disturb you any longer."

Marik nodded his approval, and Mai made for the exit of the tent. "Oh, and Mai," Marik called after her softly, "Hint that Bakura will be back safety in no time to the others so that panic won't spread among them, and tell those new reinforcements the same and along with the orders of staying quiet until our King returns."

"They won't be happy you know-" Mai mumbled, "-to get the orders to remain low for now. They seemed extra eager to be working with Master Bakura."

"That's none of my concern," Marik brushed it away. "If they get too disorderly, simply assure them that Bakura isn't too far behind."

"One more thing," Mai requested.

"Yes?"

"What if Bakura _is _far behind? Should I just keep repeating the same thing over and over? They won't believe it forever."

Marik balanced a hieroglyphics brush between his tan fingers and looked out the window for a minute. It was a little past noon and the hottest it'd been all that summer.

"If that occurs, then I suppose I should go after him if it starts to get dark. Does that satisfy you, Mai?"

She simply nodded and disappeared out of the tent.

As soon as she was gone, Marik dropped his brush and closed his eyes.

_Where was I? Oh, yes, I remember…_

-transition-

"_This heat is_ killing_ me. You must be superhuman or something to be able to stand it," Marik called ahead, trailing far behind Bakura._

"_No, I'm just used to it," Bakura mumbled. He barely paid attention to the other anymore as he'd been complaining for the last hour and a half, and Marik's strained voice was moving higher and higher on his very _long _list of things he despised. _

"_So…" Marik hollered weakly at the Thief King, "… we're almost there, right? Because my feet are aching quite awfully. Please tell me it's close. How far do you think it is? Could you count the number of minutes on your hand? Or would you have to use paper? Bakura? Bakura? Ba-KUR-AHHH?"_

"_WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?" Bakura spun on his heels and glared at the blonde with a look that could kill. He continued, "There are very few things I classify as torture anymore, but your voice has absolutely made the list." _

_Marik pouted. "That's cruel, Bakura…"_

"_You want to talk about _cruelty_? Have you listened to yourself recently?" _

_Marik's lower lip quivered._

_Bakura placed two fingers on his temple and growled low in his throat. _This kid isn't worth it… _he automatically found himself thinking. But very quickly he forcibly changed his thoughts. _No, I can't think like that right now. He's obviously from the palace, which means he knows the layout and perhaps some royal secrets. Also, he has more than likely received an education, and no one in the damned group knows how to write, so I need him as our scribe.

_On the outside, Marik was still attempting to make himself appear as innocent as possible, but on the inside, he was giving himself a pat on the back. _If I can just get him annoyed enough, maybe he'll fulfill my wish to reach Alexandria. _He inwardly smirked. _He has no idea he's being fooled.

_Finally, Bakura sighed and gestured for Marik to keep following him. He did so with a smile, shadowing the Thief King faithfully like a little blonde lamb. _

Thank Ra we're close… _Bakura thought with a second sigh. _I don't know how much more I could take of this.

_Meanwhile, Marik thought with a silent chuckle, _In no time at all, I'll be shipped off to Alexandria. There's nothing special about me, so I doubt he'll tolerate me much longer.

_Author's Note: I'll have to continue this flashback next chapter, because this chapter is getting too long. Luckily, I think I'll be updating really soon. :D _

_I'm not sure they had the term "kid" in ancient Egypt, but if they didn't, Bakura would have invented it._

_My readers are the sprinkles to my cupcake, the cookies to my milk, and the anime to my weekend. I appreciate you all and hope you'll take the time to review._


	30. Choices

_Author's Note: Told ya I'd be back soon! Well, here's chapter thirty! (Can you believe I actually have thirty chapters?) Keep in mind that we're still in Marik's flashback, so the beginning is in the past. (Wow, what a redundant statement.)_

_Here's hoping you don't want to destroy me for the end!_

Chapter 30

"_We're here," Bakura informed grudgingly, immediately slumping into a seat and shielding his eyes from any excess sunlight. It had taken three hours to walk back all the way to the Thief King's hideout in the Valley of the Kings, and Marik had whined and complained the entire time. It had taken every once of his strength not to strangle the boy from the palace, and Bakura had been left with a horrible headache because of it._

"_Honestly, we could have died_ _out in that heat!" Marik exclaimed, helping himself to seat as well. "You could have died; _I _could have died! And then you would have been left out there in the desert all alone!"_

"_It would have been a welcome relief," Bakura mumbled hoarsely, running a hand through his hair._

_Marik growled but didn't respond. _Soon I'll be gone anyway, _he thought, smiling. _No need to drive him _completely _insane before I leave.

"_Kid, could you do me a favor?"_

_Marik leaned off his perch, intrigued Bakura was asking such a thing. The Thief King was lying on his side now, facing away from Marik. After a pause, he inquired, "What is it?"_

"_You gave me a damn headache. I'll need to be thoughly intoxicated in order for it to go away." Without turning to Marik or sitting up, Bakura pointed lazily behind and muttered, "There's a small bottle of alcohol stashed away under the table over there; could you fetch it for me?"_

"_Er… sure, I guess." Marik stood up to retrieve it despite himself being tired as well._

"_And put it in a cup, would you?" Bakura added, sounding disturbingly weak._

_Marik nodded, although Bakura's back was still turned and could therefore not see the gesture._

"_So…" Marik sunk to one knee and felt the under side of the table for the alcohol bottle Bakura requested. "… Where is everyone else? Don't you have a whole group of criminals who cater to your every whim?"_

"_Usually, but I sent the majority of them off to get us more… _funding_."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Marik sensed Bakura's mouth pull into a crescent-shaped smirk. "Let's just say we're not a non-profit organization."_

_Marik felt a shiver spiderweb up his spine but ignored it upon finally finding the bottle Bakura had mentioned and retrieving it. "I found it," he alerted, getting back up on his feet._

"_I'm so very proud," Bakura muttered sardonically. "Just pour it in a cup. Like I said, they're everywhere."_

_And they were. In fact, a lot of random objects were scattered all over the floor: gold jewelry, coins, silverware, loose jewels, coins, and anything else small enough to pickpocket off of a wealthy merchant or noble._

"_All right," the blonde mumbled, placing the bottle on the table and picking up a cup off the floor. It seemed less than the ideal amount of sanitation to Marik, but it wasn't him who was going to drink it anyway… "All of it?" Marik asked as he began to pour the alcohol into the cup._

"_What do you think?"_

_The scorn in his voice was answer enough._

_When the last drop was poured, Marik placed the now empty bottle back down on the table. Curiously, there was a metallic grey powder in the shape of a handprint on it. Marik immediately suspected his own hands had looked down at them, seeing that his suspicions were correct. His hands were coated in thick grey dust._

It must have been from the ground… _Marik rubbed his hands together, wondering, _But what is it?

_Marik brought his hands up to his face and smelled it inquisitively._

_No smell. Not even a muggy dust smell. It was a bad sign._

_Without warning, a rat raced across the floor, as quickly as it had shown up disappearing through a crack in the abandoned tomb's wall. And, immediately, Marik knew what the mysterious powder was._

_Arsenic._

They use it in the palace as well… to get rid of rodents… But mostly they use a weaker toxin, one that couldn't kill a human if ingested. _Marik thought cautiously._These thieves must be poor if they are using such a strong poison just to get rid of a few rats… They must not prepare food down here.

_Suddenly, Marik got a disturbing idea._

No, I can't! _He stole a glance at Bakura; he was still turned away and oblivious. _How can I even think of-?

"_What's taking so long, kid?"_

_Marik jumped and then froze, his breath becoming scarce. "I… I'm going to bring you it in a moment!" he forced out._

_Bakura simply grunted, appearing not to give much thought to Marik's rushed reply (probably on account of his headache.)_

Since no one is here… I could poison Bakura and make it a safe distance away before anyone took notice! I could be on my way to Alexandria in mere moments without any trouble at all, and no one would know I was ever here! And killing off Egypt's most dangerous criminal? Nearly everyone would regard me as a hero. Hell, I could even use the accomplishment to get a become a spy for the Pharaoh just like Ryou…

_Marik felt something slide around his conscience and constrict it, a spasm of feelings waving through him._

But killing is still killing! Even if I were dubbed Egypt's greatest hero, I would still be a murderer! A… murderer…

_Marik swallowed several times, trying to regain moisture in his throat and mouth._

_Slowly, Marik reached down to the floor and scraped up a pile of the deadly powder._

I need to do this, _he thought, confidence in his decision steadily growing. _I'll be keeping my family and friends safe as well as granting myself freedom. I have to do this before I change my mind or lose the opportunity.

_Marik's hands parted over the cup, the silver arsenic diffusing into the alcohol. He picked up the drink and crept over to where Bakura was, biting his lip to keep himself quiet._

"_Here," Marik whispered through barely parted lips, offering the cup to Bakura. He prayed the Thief King wouldn't take notice of his shaking hands or tone._

"_Good Ra, it took long enough!" Bakura snarled, swiping the alcohol from the blonde's tan hands._

_Marik felt some feeling return to him with Bakura's last action. Bakura's short and unpredictable temper was already common to him, and the familiarity helped drown out his frayed nerves._

_Bakura brought the cup to his mouth gradually, tilting his head back so that the drink could slip down into his system more efficiently._

_Marik's eyes widened, feeling some kind of emotion scratch at his ribcage. Whether it be guilt or apprehension or fear or anxiety, he didn't know. All he was sure of was that, whatever it was, it was occupying every corner of his body and making him sick to his stomach._

_So it didn't even register when a hand clenched his wrist._

"_You really thought you could poison me?"_

_True terror. Marik felt it. He didn't think it possible to be so afraid. He had been scared as a child by stories of the Thief King, stories told to get Marik to eat his vegetables or go to bed on time. But those weren't real. _This _was real. This was painfully, painfully real._

_Bakura grinned, but it was nowhere near friendly. Every fiber of his being screamed at Marik to run, but his legs wouldn't listen to him. The Thief King's smile had him in a sinister trance. It was the kind of thing you would imagine seeing just before your death as flashbacks of your life frantically raced back and forth in front of your eyes._

"_No answer? Where did the uppity kid who tried to kill me go, hmm? He was here just a second ago…" Bakura tightened the grip he had on Marik's arm._

_Dizziness caused Marik to fall onto his knees and then onto his hands, a vile liquid trying to force his way up his throat. The blonde saw dark shapes enter his vision; they seemed so warm and inviting._

_Bakura knelt down beside Marik, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well done, kid," he congratulated. "I gave you the resources, but you performed the task. You've proven yourself."_

"_I… have? I… have."_

"_You have," Bakura confirmed, holding out his hands and catching the boy before he fell limp on the floor._

_-_transition-

"Isis, you are jumpy."

"Am I?" Isis folded another article of clothing, placing it down next to all the others. "I apologize."

Yugi's lips pulled into a straight line. "Something on your mind?" she described more than asked.

Isis hummed her question over, thinking carefully how she would respond. She was currently helping Yugi pack so that the youngest Motou and Prince Atem could go back to Yugi's home village to retrieve her possessions and have her move into the palace permanently.

But the couple was forced to wait until the Thief King's men left their posts surrounding the palace. Normally, they would send out an army to oust the criminals or at least drive them away, but the Pharaoh did not want a full-scale slaughter of a group of lower class citizens who had not made any real illegal moves yet on their record. Also, Yami swore to the Pharaoh that he would in every way try to eliminate Bakura with his own hands, taking the blame for the infamous thief's death. Therefore, if Akunumkanon sent out his army to eradicate the group, they may inadvertently harm or even kill Yami. Also, the older Motou and Bakura might not even be near the palace anymore, which meant they would have the blood of an entire faction on their hands with no real beneficial result.

_Marik… _Isis felt heartache in her chest at the thought of him. The priestess had argued furiously on the issue of what to do about the Thief King's troops. Isis had been one of the only ones to side with the Pharaoh, wanting to leave the group alone and let them leave on their own. But she fought for different reasons than the Pharaoh; all she wanted was for her younger brother to be safe.

Marik was out there somewhere… Isis could feel it. The rumors of him siding with the Thief King were never confirmed per se, but Isis knew it was true.

She had once written to Ryou, asking the spy if he knew Marik's whereabouts. Surprisingly, he informed her that he was just as unaware as everyone else.

"Shame too; he and I were such good friends as children," Ryou had told her in his reply letter. "Although, he always seemed a little bit unhappy. Onto what you told me about the rumors, I looked into it, and I cannot locate any records that have reported any new members of the Thief King's party. Unfortunately, Marik has fallen off the map in all of our investigations… I will inform you if this changes. I wouldn't worry, though, Priestess Isis. Marik must have left for a logical reason; he is almost too clever for his own good… Accordingly, I think most of his reasons aren't obvious and that we need to trust that he is doing what he deems is best. Happiness is relevant to our human desires, and if what he wants to do is stay away from his friends and family and forge a different path, we will just have to accept that and support his decision. Sincerest regards, Ryou."

Isis had been distraught about Ryou not knowing anything either, but what he said at the end of his letter angered her more than anything. As much as she wanted to burn that letter as soon as she had been done reading it, the priestess instead kept it and thought about what the spy had said. For some reason, Marik wanted to stay away, and even though she did not fully understand it—or even slightly understand it—she did eventually accept it… as difficult as it was.

"Isis, are you crying?"

"What? No, of course not," Isis denied, pinching the top of her nose to stop the tears.

Yugi unexpectedly did not press the subject further but instead climbed up onto her bed, sighing.

"I remember you telling me about your brother… when I first arrived," Yugi declared, catching Isis off guard. "You said you thought he was with the Thief King… It must be so hard for you, knowing he is so close but refuses to be a part of your life."

Isis said nothing in reply.

"You know," Yugi thought aloud, "we're a lot alike, Isis. The only difference is that my brother cannot be with me because of shame and guilt and the blood of so many men on his hands… Your brother cannot be with you because of a mysterious reason, one he doesn't tell you but hopes you'll understand."

Isis began to accumulate tears again, but this time, she made no attempt to stop them.

"I know the reason my brother avoids me… but you do not. For this reason, I think you have it harder than me."

"Lady Yugi, you can't think—"

"But I do," Yugi interrupted her, looking the priestess straight in the eyes. "I was kept remotely innocent of it all for a long time, so I know what the pain of the unknown is like. But now that I know for sure… There is something freeing about it. I hope your brother will tell you why he does what he does. Because when you know the truth, you finally feel at peace."

Isis swallowed down a portion of her emotions. "Lady Yugi…"

Yugi descended from the bed and approached the woman. She held out her arms and waited. It only took a second before Isis fell into them, her head falling onto the shorter girl's shoulders. Yugi closed her eyes and sighed a sorrowful sigh, her last for a while. She leaned her own head on Isis's, wishing both her brother and the priestess's the best of luck.

-transition-

"Are you sure we can't just play a friendly game?" Bakura gibed. "I would hate to see your life end in such a pitiful state of confusion."

"I don't care if it does," Yami retorted, placing a hand on his sword's handle. "Just as long as I take you with me."

"So violent," Bakura commented, an eyebrow rising amusedly. "You really want to end violence with violence? Doesn't that seem a little hypocritical?"

"Not how I see it." Yami confessed, "I have sworn my loyalty to Egypt as long as Yugi may help to rule it, and the first assignment I was given is to finish you."

"So you're going to resolve an entire life of violence… with violence." Bakura drummed his chin nonchalantly. "Still seems like you contradict yourself."

"Stop doing that!" Yami finally snapped.

"Doing what?" Bakura inquired innocently with a deceiving smile.

"Trying to confuse me about my motives; you are not going to change my mind about killing you!" Yami screeched, his expression flickering from confusion to anger to confrontation and then back to blood lust.

Bakura pouted. "I was just trying to have some fun… There is no need to yell at me…"

"There's perfect need to yell at you!" Yami roared, finally pulling his sword out from its sheath.

"My, I've certainly gotten you angry…" Bakura snickered. "You're so sensitive, Yami, honestly! Especially when it comes to that sister of yours…"

Yami swiped the air out in front of him with his blade as if to give Bakura a warning. As intimidating as it was meant to be, it looked less like a threat and more like the beginning of a child's temper tantrum.

Bakura chuckled but grasped his own sword, asking, "Are you certain you want to fight me? I have faced more competent than you and have always won."

"That ends here," Yami stated. "In fact, your entire life ends here."

The older Motou made a lunge at Bakura, and the Thief King's blade combated Yami's. A sharp scraping sound was the result, echoing across the desert.

"You're not going to speak?" Yami inquired over the clashing of metal, finding Bakura's silence unusual.

Bakura said nothing for once, putting his weight into his sword and forcing Yami back.

Yami retaliated, the two men's swords colliding yet again. And also again, Yami felt it was peculiar that Bakura was remaining silent. "You don't want to throw more irritating banter at me?" he questioned, his sword passing Bakura's for a split second, his shoulder being the victim in the exchange. Bakura backed up, breathing heavily. The damage done on his shoulder couldn't be seen externally through his red robe, but Yami knew it had weakened him sufficiently by the way he exchanged his sword to his opposite hand.

Yami should have felt victorious at injuring the notorious thief, but instead he only felt angrier.

"No more insults to give me? Care to point out flaws in my plans?" Yami asked pointedly, his sword going at work once more. "Wish to anger me further?"

Yami's sword evaded Bakura's a second time, the blade cutting into his chest. It wasn't a deep slice, but this time the affect was very apparent, blood seeping out onto the white part of his apparel. Bakura placed a hand on his chest and then brought it back into his sight to inspect the damage, scowling with disdain.

The older Motou did not feel any better by injuring Bakura another time. He only felt his anger spike up more, and it was aimed at the fact that the other was still refusing to speak.

"Say something!" Yami ordered, his jaw tightening. "Say something now!"

Bakura didn't seem to hear Yami at all, throwing himself into an attack, his sword starting behind him and then finally coming forward. Yami evaded the assault by holding out his blade and blocking the near hazardous strike.

Their noses only inches apart, Yami commanded with a fierce expression, "Acknowledge me! Answer me! Say _something_!"

"Do not feel like you can order me around, Yami! I am your superior and always will be!" Bakura suddenly shouted, astonishing the Motou.

Yami pulled back, not surprised because Bakura had spoken but because of the strong scent of alcohol he detected from the Thief King's breath.

When he pulled away, Bakura lost balance a fell backward onto the ground, his sword falling out of his reach. Bakura was suddenly aware of the amount of blood he was losing, watching it leak out onto the sand from his chest and shoulder. The proud king of thieves convulsed in response to his blood loss, feeling a warm darkness crouched in the corners of the scene, prepared to steal him away forever.

Yami stood over his opponent, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. _I… can't. I can't take Bakura's life. As much as he deserves it, I can't start over my new life by taking his when knowing I had an unfair advantage. I… I have to let him go._

"Yami."

Said man gasped at the hoarseness in the man's voice and the sight of him leaning his head back and looking up to the sky.

"Finish me now," Bakura requested. "I want to die at the hands of a worthy opponent, and you are one. Don't be a weakling, Yami. Do it."

Yami clenched his weapon, Bakura's blood dripping off of it at a steady pace.

_I…_

_Author's Note: Cliffhanger queen is back~!_

_What do you think Yami will do? Place your bets._

_Have a good weekend, and don't forget to review!_


	31. Blood Relations

_Author's Note: I forgot to mention that I researched arsenic well enough to write about it for last chapter… which was more than just a little bit awkward… I was so worried that I'd google it and the police would show up on my doorstep. Needless to say, they didn't. And, for your information, arsenic, did in fact, exist in ancient Egypt. It wasn't given a name until the thirteenth century, but it was used as rat poison along with… other means. _

_You get the point._

_This chapter is going to be unusually long. I hope you guys don't mind. Who knows; maybe you guys will actually like a nice long chapter. _

_Thanks so much to all the people who still read this FanFic even though it's been an entire year since I started it. It makes me feel nostalgic when I think about when I began it… Eh, enough of that. Enjoy the chapter._

_P.S. The beginning is a flashback like last time. Happy reading._

Chapter 31

_Marik started feeling sharp pricks. They were minuet and quick but also effective. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the painful pokes. For a moment, they did vanish, but the jabs returned shortly after, twice as quickly. Marik blindly swung his hand to the side, a slap of noise being the result._

"_Hell, Kisara, be more careful."_

"_It wasn't me. He seems to be waking up."_

"_About time."_

_Marik blinked, his vision adjusting to a dimly lit corridor of the Thief King's hideout. Bakura himself was sitting against the wall next to him, but a beautiful woman was sitting on her knees just before him. She seemed hard at work, thin needles being kept balanced between her teeth as she did something, retrieving a needle or two when she deemed necessary. _

_Then Marik took note of what she was so adamant about finishing. _

_The blonde yelped, jerking himself away from the woman. "Mother of Ra, are you trying to _dissect _me?"_

"_He has such a scratchy voice," the white-haired woman mumbled, feeling Marik's neck with her cold fingers without his consent. "Perhaps it's a side effect of his fainting?"_

"_No, he sounded like that before," Bakura assured, chuckling._

"_Is no one listening to me?" Marik screeched, flailing in alarm. "Have either of you noticed that there are Ra damned needles in my _skin_?"_

"_Stop that," the woman ordered calmly but forcefully, putting her hands on Marik's shoulders. "You are going to reverse all my fine work."_

"'_Fine work'? Listen, lady, I wouldn't consider this to be fine work," Marik told her, reaching for a needle in his leg to pull out._

_The woman slapped his hand, the boy's arm retracting back to his lap. "I said stop." She picked up the needles she had placed beside her and poked another one into his skin before he could protest. "He sure is a stubborn one," she commented tiredly._

"_That he is, Kisara," Bakura agreed, attempting to hold back more laughter._

"_Want to hear a secret?" Marik suddenly asked, gaining both Bakura's and the newly branded "Kisara's" full attention. After a pause, he divulged, "I'm still here. And I don't take kindly to you two pretending that I'm not."_

"_Feisty," Kisara labeled him, driving another needle into his arm. Marik yelped a second time in response._

"_I suppose," Bakura muttered offhandedly. _

_Marik turned to glare at Bakura but ceased when he spied a bright red imprint across the Thief King's face._

"_What happened?" Marik inquired, pointing to the mark._

"_What? This? Oh, nothing. You just tried to attack me while unconscious. No big deal." Bakura shrugged expressionlessly, but the sarcasm was evident._

"_He's only joking," Kisara assured Marik when she saw how horrified he was at the very idea. "You just moved your hand while you were fainted, and his face happened to lose the exchange."_

_Marik couldn't stop himself from laughing, earning a growl from Bakura. Kisara joined in, amused Bakura was getting worked up over seemingly nothing._

"_I like you," Kisara declared. "You already know our names. What's yours?"_

_Marik thought carefully before answering. He looked over at Bakura; the Thief King was leaned forward with interest. _Oh, that's right. He doesn't know my name yet, _Marik thought with a devious smile. _Too bad I have to tell Kisara… I would have had a lot of fun trying to make Bakura guess my name.

"_It's Marik," he finally informed. _

"_And your role in the palace?" Bakura interrogated, hoping to catch this opportunity to learn all he could about the mystery kid from the palace._

"_Being a professional wallflower," Marik enlightened, laughing at his own inside joke._

_Kisara and Bakura exchanged a look. _

"_Translation?" Kisara questioned, prodding Marik's arm with another needle._

_The blonde winced but revised his answer: "Well, my older siblings work I the Pharaoh's Royal Court. I myself don't have a real position in the palace other than I live there and know some of the people."_

"_Like whom?" Kisara asked gently, which was followed by another needle to his shoulder._

"_Well… I know the Crown Prince… Although, Ryou knows him better."_

"_And who is Ryou?"_

_Marik froze at that. "Eh… I rather not say," he said hesitantly, memories of what had made him faint still fresh in his mind._

"_Understandable," Kisara dismissed. "Bakura can be a little intimidating when he is trying to make a point."_

_Marik turned to Bakura. He blinked, gathering his thoughts and organizing them carefully. "So you _weren't _going to kill me?"_

"_I thought about it," Bakura stated simply for the shock factor. "But I restrained myself." He rested his hand on his chin. "Though, I would have been completely justified in doing so. Not that I have ever cared for justice… But you _did _try to poison me. With my own arsenic no less!" Bakura released coarse laughter that seemed less bitter and more pleased._

"_And… you are happy about this…?" Marik said slowly, sincerely disturbed._

"_Well, of course," Bakura answered matter-of-factly. "I use that same room and scenario to test all my new… _recruits._ If they find some way to try to kill me with what I have in there, they automatically pass the test. Not everyone passes; you should be proud. Although…" He chuckled. "I've never had one of them faint directly afterwards…"  
><em>

"_You would have too if you were faced with your own deathly stare; you nearly killed me with it!" Marik defended himself angrily. _

"_No, no, you were shaky long before then," Bakura insisted. "I could hear your shallow breathing from all the way across the room. You were guaranteed to collapse before you even approached me."_

_Marik would have denied this, but another needle being driven into his arm kept him mute._

"_And now I need to take them all out," Kisara announced, looking over her ending result with delight._

"_What?" Marik screeched, "What was the point of stabbing me repeatedly with needles if you were just going to take them all out again?"_

"_Would you rather I left them in?" Kisara inquired smugly, making Marik grow quiet. The woman shook her head and examined her workmanship, explaining, "I did it to wake you up, relax your nerves, and test your reflexes. In case you're wondering, your reflexes are just fine—as I presumed. You're just clumsy. But with proper conditioning, we can fix that."_

"_What do you mean by clumsy? I'm not—Ow!"_

_In one swift move, Kisara pulled out every single needle in Marik's right arm. She deposited them beside her, giving an apologetic smile._

"_Stay still," she ordered of him while she moved to his left side to continue her effort. Marik reluctantly did, morbidly fascinated with the pockmarks left in his skin._

_Bakura suddenly stood up, telling Kisara, "Come get me when the other tests are over with."_

_Marik gulped. _Other tests? You mean there's more? I hope they are not nearly as painful… _He rubbed his arm fondly._

"_Yes, of course," she replied and gave Bakura a nod of understanding._

_Marik slumped against the wall as Bakura disappeared from the room. He closed his eyes and let Kisara pull out the rest of the needles without a fight. _I don't think Bakura's going to let me go to Alexandria… _he thought with a sigh, nearly hopeless. _Still, I hope Isis and Shada are not missing me too much.

-transition-

"Marik!" Mai called through his daydream. She was such a formal person that the lack of title she put in front of his name immediately made him snap back to reality. "Come quickly! It's urgent!"

"Mai, what is going on?" Marik questioned, getting up abruptly from his seat. He raised an eyebrow when Mai immediately grappled for his arm.

"There's no time to explain! You have to come with me right away!"

Marik stopped fighting her and let the blonde woman yank him outside when he finally sensed the true terror in her tone.

He followed her, discovering a gathering around the edge of the camp. He felt tension growing amongst them, probably being heightened by the fact that their leader was still nowhere to be found.

"Stand aside," Marik ordered them, determined to get to the bottom of what was causing so much commotion. Mai was lost behind him as he traveled to the other side of the crowd, frantic calling of his name being lost in the chaos.

Marik held up his hand above his forehead to shield from the sun, trying to scout out what held the entire mob's attention.

Riding towards them was unmistakably Yami. But whether he was approaching as friend or foe was much harder to interpret.

"Make space," Marik commanded, and all the men excluding him shuffled back.

They all watched as Yami rode on the horizon for a while until he finally stepped down from the golden pedestal and made his way down to the camp.

When he came closer, Marik's eyes immediately widened at the rust-colored stains on Motou's face and attire. Even his horse had a splatter across its front, and observing this made Marik and the others take notice of something else as well.

Bakura. He was slung over the back of Yami's horse, but unlike Yami, his situation was much more difficult to decipher. One of the Thief King's arms was hung over the side of the horse, his hand crimson red, but nothing else could be read of his condition. Except that he was very still.

Very, very still.

After a few minutes that felt like millenniums, Yami halted his horse in front of the crowd of thieves and bandits, as stoic as ever.

"I brought you children something," Yami stated. He turned, scraping Bakura off his horse and then depositing him on the ground. A moan from the Thief King when he hit the sand was the only indication that he was still alive.

No one moved an inch forward.

"Consider it a warning," Yami continued. "I didn't take his life this time, but that does not mean I won't be back to finish him off." The Motou pulled his horse's reins to the side, the animal turning completely around. Quiet and slow, Yami's horse trotted away, leaving the camp in a trance.

When Yami disappeared from sight, Marik sunk to his knees beside Bakura, wailing, "Bakura! Bakura! You can hear me, right? Tell me you're all right! Tell me!"

Bakura didn't stir. From his earlier moan, it was apparent he was still living, but how much life was left in him was yet to be determined.

"Lord Marik, what do we do from here?" one of the bandits asked hurriedly.

Marik was silent for a moment. He reached out and put a hand on Bakura's shoulder only to retrieve his hand and judge how much blood he was losing.

"We need to get him to Kisara. She is the only person I can trust who can revive him," Marik decided quietly.

"But we weren't given the orders by King Bakura to move away from the palace…" another man brought up hesitantly.

"Does it _look _like Bakura can give orders right now?"

Marik asked this with such ferocity that the entire faction jumped. The customarily calm and collected blonde stood up and turned around, any tears he had shed being lost as his hair began to stand on end and a golden eye appeared on his forehead.

"Question my authority again, and Bakura won't be the only one whose blood is being spilt."

Fear swept through the crowd, and the men scattered within an instant. The only person who remained where she had been was Mai, her own tears continuing to fall.

The creature that possessed Marik inquired cruelly, "Did I stutter or something? Because I do believe I just informed everyone that it would be dangerous to ignore me."

"Marik, you don't know what you're saying," Mai started out quietly, "That spirit is back. You need to banish him your own free will; Bakura is unable to help you this time."

The devil inside Marik grinned maliciously. "You think he has the strength to do that now? That pathetic excuse for the Thief King's right hand couldn't do it alone before, and he can't do it now. Only Bakura or Kisara can shut me away, and…" He took a spiteful pause. "… the only one present is a little preoccupied at the moment."

Mai resisted the urge to pull her own sword from its sheath. _No. That monster isn't Marik, but if I end up treating him like one, all the damage I would do on him wouldn't only affect this demon but Marik as well. I have to approach this psychologically. It's the only way I'll have a chance at getting through to him, _she thought over carefully. "Marik, please! I know you can hear me!" Mai called past Marik's body and into his soul.

"I doubt that," the evil spirit snickered. "He probably cannot even hear _me _over the crying he's doing. Honestly, it's pathetic how much he cares about that nearly dead so-called 'Thief King' behind me."

"You see what he's calling Bakura, Marik? You need to fight his control over you!" Mai pleaded.

"Absurd," the demon dismissed, shaking his head.

"Marik, you have to listen to me! Turn your head and look at Bakura! He needs your help!"

The devil scoffed. "I refuse to even lay my eyes on that pitiful excuse. He couldn't even fight off Yami after all."

Mai told Marik heatedly, "If you just look at him, I am confident you'll snap out of it!"

"I told you, blondie; I refuse." He folded up arms across his chest, sneering.

"Well then, just look at your hand!"

Caught off guard, the demon lifted his hand up to his gaze, seeing it was, unquestionably, stained with deep red liquid. His eyes widened, gasping in astonishment.

"And that is not just anyone's blood, Marik," Mai informed coolly. "That is Bakura's blood. He _will _die if you don't act right away."

_Bakura… die? No! It can't be true! I won't let it happen!_

The spirit holding Marik captive in his own body suddenly stumbled back, breathing heavily.

"Fight it, Marik!" Mai encouraged. "Continue to fight it!"

_Bakura is hurt… He needs me… I have to help him!_

The devil recoiled as he felt an unnatural feeling beginning to spiral around his control on Marik's body. He was slowly being washed away like an unwanted stain out of clothing. And after a moment, he lost all jurisdiction over his host, being cast into the darkest cavern of Marik's mind.

Mai saw the corner of Marik's eyes grow tears again, and she asked hesitantly, "Is that it, Marik? Is he gone?"

Marik hung his head but nodded. He turned back to Bakura and picked him up, throwing the Thief King over his shoulder.

"It'll be all right, Bakura," Marik mumbled tiredly. He didn't look into Bakura's face to see if any of this had registered. "Kisara will take good care of you." He chocked on his own emotion, sniffling, "Maybe I am pathetic like that thing said, but I'm not going to let anything else harm you. I swear."

Mai stayed silent throughout this—not that Marik minded or even noticed. She watched him shuffle over to where the horses were corralled, commandeering the reins of the first one he reached.

The blonde woman didn't argue against Marik going ahead alone but instead inquired as the other shifted Bakura from his shoulder to the horse's back, "You sure you can't get that wicked spirit exorcised out of you?"

"Kisara said it's too unsafe," Marik reported darkly. "She says my whole soul could collapse. Not to mention that it would be extremely painful. But, after today's events, I think I will have to reconsider my options." Marik mounted the horse, taking the reins in one hand and using the other to keep a good hold on Bakura. "Make sure the rest aren't far behind," he instructed Mai.

"Of course," she consented.

Marik merely nodded and began their trek into the desert, blue sky becoming bleak sand almost instantly.

-transition-

"Strange," Isis muttered to Mahad as she gazed out the tower. "It looks like the Thief King's faction is retreating."

"Not retreating," Mahad clarified. "They are simply leaving. There is no telling when they will be back."

Isis sighed, turning her back on the window as if boycotting their surveillance.

"Something the matter, Isis?" Mahad asked curiously, finding the priestess's behavior peculiar.

"No… Well, yes, actually," she admitted. "I had a vision earlier."

"Really?" Mahad narrowed his eyes at her. "And you haven't reported it to the Pharaoh, Isis? That seems unlike you."

"It did not involve anything that Pharaoh Akunumkanon isn't already aware of," Isis insisted. "Just the letter that will arrive early tomorrow."

"And nothing else?" Mahad questioned, leaning his back against the wall.

"Unfortunately, no." Isis sighed a second time. "And the reason I'm distraught about this is because my vision did not enlighten me with any details of Marik." She pressed the tips of her fingers against her forehead, adding crossly, "Again."

"I see. You still haven't received even one vision regarding him?"

"No, I never have, and I severally doubt I will at this point." Isis's lips formed something of a pout.

Mahad chuckled quietly before saying, "Magic is oddly particular about the amount of power it gives you over it. Always has been. It can give you immeasurable power and yet nearly zero rule over it or the complete opposite."

"I should be grateful for the little power I have been blessed with, but I'm not. It makes me angry how little control I have over it," Isis complained. She ran her fingers over the Eye of Horus on her Millennium Necklace, thinking thoroughly. "Can I change the subject?" Isis suddenly asked.

"Hmm? I suppose," Mahad approved, his mind obviously distracted by something unknown to his fellow Item Bearer.

"It's about Akhenaden," Isis confessed, and immediately Mahad was at attention. "Will we be burying him soon?"

Mahad dove into his pocket and retrieved the Millennium Eye, beginning to toss it up into the air and catch it, toss it up into the air and catch it, toss it up into the air and…

"No, Isis, we won't be," Mahad informed, catching the Eye in his palm again, light ricocheting off its gold form. "He was a traitor until the very end… You should be fully aware of that."

"But he was also the Pharaoh's brother," Isis said quietly. "Doesn't he deserve at least some respect?"

"Some? Perhaps." Mahad did not move at all, this focus locked on the golden Eye, soaring up then plummeting down, soaring up then plummeting down, soaring up then… "But you of all people should know how difficult brothers can be."

Isis flinched, not prepared at all for Mahad to say this. She swallowed dryly and excused herself at once, departing out of the room.

Mahad didn't watch her go, his attention still on the artifact resting in his grasp. As soon as the priestess's footsteps could no longer be heard, he threw the Eye back up in the air but this time abandoned it and let it meet the floor.

A smashing sound and a pile of miscellaneous pieces were the result.

Mahad took a knee to the floor beside the mess. He gathered up the pieces in a neat pile and groaned dejectedly as he slid them back into his pocket.

"A fitting end to your accursed eye, don't you think, Akhenaden?"

-transition-

Marik tried not to look at Bakura as he traveled with the Thief King barely kept atop his horse. But, hard as he might, he couldn't resist glancing at him every now and then, half expecting for Bakura to wake up, brush himself off, and make fun of Marik for worrying so much about him. Even though Marik tried to makeshift patch up jobs on the areas where Bakura was losing blood, he doubted the other would awaken before they made it back to the Valley of Kings. And, just as he thought this, Marik felt something stir beside him.

"Marik…"

Marik gripped the reins of his horse tighter and immediately smiled at Bakura best he could. "Isn't it great, Bakura? You seem to be all right. Kisara is going to make sure you stay that way just as soon as we arrive. Just sit tight and rest. Kisara will make sure you have a full recovery."

"Marik—"

"By this time tomorrow, I bet you will be as good as new."

"Marik—"

"I've seen people nearly mutilated, and Kisara fixed them right up."

"_Marik_!"

The horse, spooked, came to a complete stop.

For a second, it seemed like Marik had finally taken a hint. But it didn't last long as he looked down at Bakura for barely a moment and then simply disregarded him, directing the horse to continue its trek.

"Marik, stop the horse," Bakura commanded sternly, reaching out to try and take the reins away from the blonde.

"Now why would I do a silly thing like that?" Marik inquired playfully, attempting to maintain a sense of calm under his seemingly naive persona. "We've got to get you to Kisara right away."

"Marik, you obviously don't understand."

"Understand? Of course I understand! You need to get to Kisara so that she can help you."

"No, you idiot, stop the horse. _Now._"

"Why?" Marik questioned, skimming the area. "We're not nearly close enough to the Valley of Kings yet. There's no one out here; there's only sand for miles."

"That's the point."

Marik finally seemed to realize there was something wrong and asked Bakura, "What do you mean by that?"

Bakura moved his focus from Marik to the desert around them. "I'm… I'm dying, Marik. And I want you to kill me before my injuries do."

Marik felt his heart lurch but somehow remained a look of innocence, assuring, "Don't be ridiculous, Bakura. Kisara will—"

"Will you listen to me just _once_?" Bakura yelled, pushing himself into an upright position. "Kisara won't help! Do you think this is easy for me? To admit that I'm done? Well, you're wrong if you think that!"

Marik froze, a helpless feeling making its first appearance. "But… you're fine," he tried to convince himself more than Bakura. "You strength is already returning," he referred to the way Bakura had sat up not even a minute before.

"It's only a combination of alcohol and adrenaline that is keeping me from feeling most of the pain right now," Bakura educated him, looking down at his wounds. "Soon the numbness will vanish, and I will really start to die." The Thief King briefly wondered if any of this was making it through Marik's thick head, but it was hard to evaluate from his blank expression. "Do you understand? This is why I want you to kill me now."

Marik laughed. He actually laughed.

"What makes you think I _could _do that, let alone would?" he asked, convincing himself that Bakura was kidding.

Bakura huffed. "That's the funny thing; I wasn't making a request."

The Thief King stole the reins from Marik, pulling them back as hard as he could. The horse bucked, the two of them falling onto the sand, the animal wildly taking off.

Marik sat up and rubbed the back of his head, muttering, "What the hell did you have to go and do that for?"

"If you had killed me when I asked, I wouldn't have had to take such drastic measures," Bakura told him, not moving from his lying position on the ground.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Marik asked, feeling anger flare deep down inside him.

"Yes," Bakura confirmed, spreading out his limbs and making a sand angel. "It's all your fault."

"That's a really nice way of thanking the person who is trying to save your life," Marik hissed, standing up and brushing sand and dust off of his attire.

"But I don't want it saved," Bakura growled. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Yes, I have, though you apparently haven't been listening to _me_." Marik towered over Bakura's lying form, ordering, "Give me your hand."

Bakura seemed to think about this for a while but then resorted to crossing his arms stubbornly. "No."

"Stop being so immature," Marik reprimanded, grappling for one of Bakura's hands. "I will physically _drag _you all the way to the Valley of Kings if I have to."

"If you drag the wrong arm, you'll end up pulling the entire thing off," Bakura warned, making Marik think twice.

_Oh, right. That deep slash in his shoulder… He's being so incredibly annoying that I almost forgot._

Marik clasped the intact arm and began dragging, insisting as he pulled him along, "I'm not… going to let you… throw away all we have worked for… Bakura."

"And what have we worked for, Marik?" Bakura asked, the other continuing to haul him across the sand. "Or should I say what have _I _worked for? You forget, Marik, that you've only been part of our operations for about five years. There was another fifteen before that where I had no influence and no followers. It was just my sword and I, tackling this Ra-forsaken country all on our own."

Marik halted, looking back at the Thief King on the ground. "Really, Bakura? Fifteen years?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine, twenty. But that's as high as I'll go. Stupid kid…"

Marik chuckled, reaching for Bakura's hand to drag him again. Only this time, Bakura reclaimed his arm, keeping it away from the other.

"Give it here, Bakura," Marik lightly scolded like a protective mother taking away a toy that a child could choke on, holding out his hand.

"No. I'm not letting you pull me any further. Either kill me now or go on ahead and leave me to die." Bakura crawled a few feet away in the opposite direction before collapsing back into a lying position.

Marik felt his anger rise again, resisting the urge to mar Bakura's smug little face. "Get back here, Bakura."

"Sorry. No can do," Bakura mumbled offhandedly.

"You can and you will," Marik threatened irritably, marching back over to Bakura's side.

The Thief King looked up at him and disclosed quietly, "Actually, I really can't."

Bakura's voice did the trick, convincing Marik that he wasn't simply playing games anymore.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious." Bakura cackled at his wordplay. "But, in all honestly, I can't feel my left arm anymore."

"Your left arm you say?" Marik leaned down and examined his shoulder, blood still rushing out of it despite all that he tried. "That doesn't make any sense… If you were dueling Yami in swordsmanship, he would have mainly targeted your right arm in order to severally weaken you had he landed an attack."

"You don't know? I'm left-handed, Marik," Bakura notified him.

Marik was quiet for a while, thinking this over. "Isn't left-handedness considered-?"

"A sign of a devil? That's right." Bakura whispered the next part: "Actually, I'm ambidextrous, but I like to fight with my left hand to confuse and frighten people."

"That sounds awfully like you, Bakura," Marik said with a teasing smirk.

Bakura shrugged only one shoulder. "Whatever the case, none of it matters anymore. I'm going to die one way or another today."

Marik bit the edge of his lip with horror. "How can you say that so nonchalantly? Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid? Ha, that's a good one. That word lost all meaning to me years ago," Bakura explained, glancing up at the blonde with a knowing look. "You remember my story of Kul Elna?"

"That's not something people simply forget," Marik assured.

"Good. Then I don't have to repeat myself." Bakura rolled over on his side. "Go now, kid. If you don't want to kill me, you might as well get a head start to the Valley of Kings and make it there before night falls."

Marik shook his head and reached down to retrieve Bakura's arm again. "Come on, Bakura, let's be rational and—"

A slap rang through the air.

Marik stumbled back, clasping a newly red mark on his face. It didn't hurt him as much as it surprised him, but the result was the same. Instantly, Marik was furious.

"You-you slapped me!" Marik sputtered.

"That I did. It's for your own good really. Now run along."

It wasn't the slap that stung the most. It was Bakura's choice of tone. And it pushed Marik right over the edge.

He took a handful of Bakura's cloak near the collar and yanked him up until their noses were only inches apart.

"Ooh, it seems I've made him mad," Bakura observed. He revealed a sinister grin. "How sad. Is this the best that you can do? If you're so damn angry, why don't you kill me?"

"You're making me want to!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Marik understood what Bakura had been trying to do.

Marik dropped him, the Thief King falling limp upon the sand. The blonde swallowed, saying slowly, "You're… you're trying to provoke _him, _aren't you? The demon possessing me… You're trying to get him to control me and then let him kill you. Am I right?"

Bakura sighed. "You're correct. And I was so close, too…"

"Well, you can forget about it, because I'm not going to let that happen. I won't. Please understand; I cannot accept that this is the end of you. You have to at least let me try to save you. Please." Marik looked down on the defeated king. "There are people who need you, Bakura."

"No, Marik, there aren't. Only you do."

"And, even if that were true, couldn't that be enough?" Marik felt tears trying to surface. "And it's not. Kisara cares about you. And Mai. And our entire group. You should have seen how lost they were without you."

"Well, of course they were lost without me," Bakura snapped haughtily. "I've been their leader for a good portion of their lives. It would only be human nature to be shocked. But just watch; in a couple of days, someone will cease the opportunity and take my title for themselves." The man chuckled. "You might even do it, Marik."

"You know I would never do that," he denied.

"Oh?" One of Bakura's eyebrows rose skeptically. "What about what you did to get my men to return to the Valley of Kings? We must be out here in the middle of the desert for some reason…"

"That-that doesn't count!" Marik defended frantically. "I ordered them to do things while under the evil spirit's influence!"

"Excuses, excuses," Bakura said under his breath, moving his uninjured arm under his neck to bolster his head. "Either way, you did it, and that proves that you could lead the group if you wanted to."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't," Marik promised him. "I want to help _you _rule Egypt. I have no desire to rule it by myself. Why would I want to?"

Bakura mulled this over, staring up at the sky that was gradually becoming a deep shade of purple. Finally, he inquired despondently, "You're really not going to give up, are you?"

"Not a chance," Marik verified with an acute nod of the head.

Bakura sighed. "Fine. I give. I'll try to make it. No promises though…" He brushed his wounded shoulder with his fingers, wincing.

"Are you getting the feeling back in your arm?" Marik asked hopefully, leaned down next to him.

"The short answer is yes." Bakura flinched again. "All the lack of feeling I had is starting to fade."

"Are you in pain?" Marik questioned, wide eyes fearful.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't feel pleasant." Bakura closed his eyes, concentrating on not convulsing from the waves of pain.

Marik glanced everywhere at once, becoming stricken with fear. "I'll-I'll go fetch the horse! It can't have gotten too far away…" He jumped up, fleeing the scene. "I'll be right back!" he swore as he went.

"I'll be here," Bakura muttered more to himself than anyone else. He glanced at the ground, realizing that his shoulder wound was not the only problem at that time. The slash across his chest was becoming a problem very quickly, Marik's patch job being completely soaked through.

The infamous thief could hear his heartbeat loud in his ears, faster than usual, even frantic. As soon as another prickly wave went through him, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold onto his consciousness for much longer. _I guess I can't be of any more help today, Marik, _Bakura thought as the sky above him became blurry, dark and light spots plaguing his vision. He tried to blink them away, but they remained persistent. _Not that I was ever any help in the first place…_

Suddenly, his head became very heavy. Darkness became so inviting.

_For your sake, Marik, I hope this isn't the end for me._

-transition-

_To the Pharaoh of Egypt, Our Holy Land—_

_Greetings. I would say good morning because I believe that is when this letter will arrive, but I cannot be sure._

_I did as you commanded and went after Bakura—more commonly known as the Thief King. But, before I had the chance to unofficially execute him, I am ashamed to say that I realized I had the advantage in our duel and abandoned my efforts for the day._

_However, I have been informed that Bakura later died later that night from the injuries I inflicted on him._

_It would be a lie to say that I am satisfied with how his death came about, but I am pleased he will not be a bother to Yugi anymore._

_Speaking of which, if Yugi asks of where I am going, assure her that I think about her enough each day to make the distance between us seem miniscule. _

_Give the Crown Prince my best._

_If anything goes awry, remember my loyalty to Egypt as long as Yugi is kept safe. You should be fully aware that my promise of dependability during times of trouble expires the first minute Yugi is no longer protected._

_My regards to your palace staff._

_I would like to request Yugi send me regular letters, but that would require me giving out my location, which I cannot afford. Besides, I do not think I deserve the privilege. _

_-Yami Motou_

_Postscript: I will give you a parting gift as a last note. Know that Yugi's birthday is in twelve days. I know she will be too humble to bring it up._

_Author's Note: … *gulp* Ehh… You guys look angry with me leaving it there, don't you? *hides*_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter. It's taking me about every ounce of strength I have not to spill what happens next. I really should just leave before I spoil it… *duct tapes mouth shut* _

_Review if you have the time! I'd love to hear what you think!_


	32. New Purpose

_Author's Note: For your information, I'm not playing a game of "let's-see-how-long-people-will-put-up-with-me-not-updating". I honestly wanted to update for the longest time now, but I've been super freaking busy. Sorry._

_Last chapter was confusing, wasn't it? Or was it too long ago that you can't remember? (I only _wish _that was a joke…)_

_All right, that's about enough of my whining. _

_I hope you like this chapter. BECAUSE IT'S PLOTHOLE FILLIN' TIME. *grabs shovel*_

Chapter 32

"Did it always look like that?" Yugi asked about her village as it came into view just below the horizon.

"Yes. It _always _looks the same," Seto muttered, bitter at having to return to his home village yet again. "When I visited earlier in search of Yami, that had been the first time I had seen it in more than ten years. And it looked identical."

"Don't be negative, Priest Seto," Ryou chastised lightly. The spy gazed out with a melancholy smile at the buildings climbing higher in the sky. "My own village no longer stands. You should be happy you can visit it at all."

Seto sighed. "I wouldn't mind as much if I had someone or something _to _visit."

"Isn't your home still there?" Atem inquired, jumping into the exchange.

"More or less." Seto explained, "No one lives there anymore and the entire structure has gone to ruins, but yes, it's still there in the physical sense."

"You don't visit it from time to time for sentimental reasons?" Ryou inquired.

"Never."

"Then where do you go when you want to reflect or recall upon your past?" Yugi added onto Ryou's question.

Seto turned back and smiled at her briefly. "The palace. Hard as I try, I cannot think of another place where I feel more comfortable."

Yugi was surprised by his answer to say the least, but it did make sense. And, somehow, she felt the same way, despite the small amount of time she had been allotted so far to familiarize herself with it.

"Your house is still structurally sound, right, Yugi?" Ryou transitioned.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Brother, my parents, and I lived together on our manor until recently after all. In fact, we could stay the night there… if you wish."

Atem chuckled. "Are you trying to be discreet about wanting to stay here more than a day, Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes fluttered downward subtly. "Well-well, I thought you'd all be more comfortable staying in my home than a stranger's…"

"Who said we were staying more than the afternoon?" Seto asked heatedly. "I, for one, think we should get what we came for and leave just as quickly."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ryou poked Seto playfully. "We should, at the very least, stay an entire day."

"No, thank you," Seto huffed. "If you three want to stay longer, I won't stop you. But I refuse to stay here longer than is completely necessary."

"Unfortunately for you, Priest Seto, I'm not giving you the option to leave without us," Atem told him. Seto stared straight ahead, not giving the Prince the satisfaction of seeing his expression of horror when he had announced this. "It'll be good for you to face your past instead of run away from it for once."

Seto growled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine then." Atem smirked impishly. "How about you head to the Motou manor by yourself for a while? You do remember where it is, right?"

Seto narrowed his eyes at the ground. "Don't insult my intelligence, Prince Atem. Of course I do."

"Go then."

Seto didn't reply, silently directing his horse to take a sharp right off of the desert trail. While he disappeared out of sight, the three remaining continued riding forward until they reached the edge of the village.

Atem didn't realize until moments later that they had all stopped in front of the village's entrance. He couldn't remember if he had been the one to stop or if it had been Yugi or perhaps even Ryou. However, Ryou was the one following them, so that couldn't be right… It didn't matter anyway, as someone had to take a step forward lest they be kept standing there until nightfall.

"Yugi, are you going to…" Atem had hoped Yugi would pick up the rest of his sentence, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon.

Instead, she started one of her own:

"Lord Ryou, I have something to ask you."

Intrigued, Ryou inquired, "Yes?"

"Do you know of a resident of this village named Jounouchi?"

Ryou thought, all the while tapping his cheek with his pale index finger. "No, I don't believe I do, at least that I recall of. I don't doubt we have records on him, but they were probably pushed aside because he has had a lack of importance until now. Why do you ask?"

"I need to thank him," Yugi confessed. "If it was not for his help, I would have never been able to make it to the palace in the first place. I need to make sure he is repaid for his kindness."

"I think we can accomplish that much while we're here," Atem told Yugi confidently. "After all, he is just one man in this small village."

"I wouldn't label Yugi's village small…" Ryou said softly, going completely ignored by the Prince.

"Then it's settled; we'll find this person." Atem looked to his female counterpart. "What does this 'Jounouchi' person look like?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Yugi deadpanned. "It's not like I've ever seen him."

Atem realized his fault and frantically stumbled, "Oh, yes, of course you don't know what he looks like. You were blind at the time…" He laughed nervously. "I cannot believe I forgot… Please don't—Yugi, I—"

A hand fell on Atem's shoulder. "I suggest you stop rambling before you make things worse for yourself," Ryou advised into his ear.

The Prince sighed. "Yes, I know."

"I'm only teasing you, Atem," Yugi reassured with a mischievous nod. "I should be able to recognize his voice anyway."

"Good thinking, Lady Yugi," Ryou deemed. "Does his voice have any unique qualities that can be recognized? Perhaps then Prince Atem and I could help you."

"Well… It sounds… not very deep and somewhat scratchy… and has a very _strange _dialect."

"What kind of dialect?"

Yugi shook her head. "I don't know. If you heard it, you would know what I mean, but other than that, I can't really explain it."

"I know you are trying, Yugi, but that's not very helpful," Atem said dejectedly.

Yugi sighed. "You're right. But it is all I have to offer."

Atem thought a moment on this and then turned to Ryou, revelation clear in his expression. "Ryou, you're a spy, right?"

Ryou's eyebrows rose in consequence to this question. "I have been for a number of years, yes."

"Could you go around the village and investigate then? With all your years of experience, you must have an impressive capability for tracking people down."

An amused noise came from Ryou's throat. "I would love to, Prince Atem, but by order of the Pharaoh, for your protection, I am not allowed to leave yours or Lady Yugi's side unless Priest Seto was here."

Atem glared the way Seto had departed. "In that case, I suppose we'll just have to go through the village and search together."

Yugi and Ryou nodded. Leaving the horses by the entrance, they walked into the heart of the community, the outdoor marketplace.

"It's so… lively," Yugi observed, looking around in awe.

Atem had to agree. Children were running around freely, brightly-colored banners were hung on the doors of all the homes, and the cheerfulness of the people was impossible to ignore. "I think they're celebrating something…"

"It seems to be so," Ryou deduced.

"I don't believe it's a holiday today," Atem mumbled. "At least I don't believe it's one that the palace acknowledges. It could, however, be a special day exclusively for this village."

"I don't remember any particularly interesting holidays from the years I lived here," Yugi contributed to the conversation.

"I might as well ask someone before we drown in our inquiries," Ryou decided. He picked someone out of a semi-large crowd and asked, "Pardon, but what is the reason for this festival?"

The lady he had questioned, animalistic eyes glistening, answered, "This is the festival of the White Dragon, celebrating how it saved us many years ago from a fire desert bandits had started."

"'The White Dragon'?" Atem and Yugi echoed simultaneously. The Motou turned to her fiancé and whispered, "You think they're referring to Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"Possibly," the Prince replied. "He has some explaining to do when we meet him back at your family's manor…"

"I agree." Ryou returned back to the couple's side. "For now though, we should focus on finding Yugi's friend, Jounouchi."

Yugi and Atem, curious as they were about this so-called "White Dragon" savior, understood they would get nothing done if they divided their energy into two entirely different tasks. Shadowed by Ryou, the future rulers of Egypt made their way through the crowd, ears acute to every voice.

-transition-

Muttering to himself the whole way, Seto finally made it to the Motou manor. The priest stomped up to the front doors and slammed them open with a force that rattled the entire structure.

"'Face your past…' 'Intend of run away from it for once…' I've never been so insulted! 'You do remember where it is, right?' Does he really think I am that dense? Or was he just trying to irrita—?"

Silence. Perfect silence.

Yami stood in the entryway, staring directly at his old childhood friend. His right foot was facing the door while the other was sideways, making Seto believe he was just about to leave.

"Hello, Priest Seto."

"Yami."

Seto wished to say more, but his bitterness to the situation the Motou had put them all through made him rethink doing so, and the words were left on the surface of his tongue, suffocated and motionless.

Yami didn't wait for Seto to recite a proper greeting. He cast the brunette a remorseful look and began to walk past him to the exit.

Just as he passed Seto, Yami asked hoarsely, "Seto, please answer one thing for me before I go."

Not prepared for this, Seto said nothing, no words severe enough to fully explain the contempt he felt for Yugi's brother at that moment.

Yami apparently took Seto's speechlessness as a good sign, because after an extended pause, he questioned, "Is Yugi with you?"

"Don't torture yourself like this."

"Tell me, Seto. Tell me."

Subsequent to his appeal, Seto caved and replied, "Yes, she is."

"And she's safe? And happy?"

"As you may or may not recall, you said _one_ thing."

"If you don't answer me, I will wait here until she arrives and ask her myself."

"You will cause more harm than help if you do decide to do that."

"Seto…"

"She is fine, Yami. She's a little worse for wear currently, but sufficient rest should mend that."

No signs of this comforting Yami surfaced other than a muttered: "That is… good."

"Good?"

"Yes. Good." Yami narrowed his eyes at the priest. "Does my response not satisfy you?"

Seto straightened his posture as a sinking feeling rested in his stomach. "Not at all. I was only surprised your reaction was that simple."

"'That simple'?" Yami chuckled. "I suppose it was. But it doesn't matter what I say at this point, does it? You and I both know there is nothing I am capable of expressing that will make you, or Yugi for that matter, fully forgive me."

Seto reached up to his face and pressed his fingers against his temple, attempting to translate convoluted thoughts into words before he breathed life into them. Agonizingly slowly, he expressed, "It is… not what you say at this point, Yami. We all know you've been able to talk your way through… several situations over the years. What would be impressive at this point would be… would be if you could show some _actions—_positive ones if possible."

Yami didn't try to act like he immediately understood what Seto said at first. He let his expression fall blank until he had pieced together every fiber of his childhood friend's words and the emotions that had slithered into them. "That is… good advice."

Seto resisted the desire to roll his eyes at the "simple" reaction he had received yet again. "You were leaving, right?"

The Motou shook his head, but it wasn't meant to be a "no". A smirk was slipped into it, and Seto heard the unsaid "straight to the point just like always, eh, Seto?" even if Yami had no intention of actually saying it. "You're right," Yami mumbled. "I won't bother you further." He ambled over to the front door and threw them open wide, mid-afternoon light bursting in from behind his figure. "And, just so you're aware—" he added swiftly as he closed the door and left Seto in the dark, "—you're an incredibly respectable man, Seto. The alleged 'White Dragon' rescuing your village from destruction is not the first of your kind… _actions._"

That was the equivalent to a slap in the face in Seto's book. Not only did Yami leave with the last word, but he also had to remind him that, despite his complete indifference to his home village, he could not stand the sight of seeing it obliterated. But, honestly, what had he expected? This was Yami Motou; naturally, he had to disappear with the most melodramatic of methods.

With their encounter already far back in his memories, Seto wagered whether it was more wise to wait in the Motou's manor house or not. Frankly, he thought it was. His day was already tough enough as it was without having to explain to a certain Crown Prince why his Blue Eyes White Dragon was apparently going around and doing good deeds all over Egypt.

_Staying here it is, _Seto thought, folding his arms with a self-satisfied grin. _All things considered, waiting here is what Prince Atem ordered me to do anyway, is it not? _He added sarcastically, _I wouldn't want to go against his highness's wishes, now would I?_

-transition-

"Bakura's dying wish was to have me take over the great organization he spent his entire life establishing," Marik said without a dip or rise in his tone. "I trust you will all honor what our late leader has dictated for the future of his men." He coughed, but it sounded more like a watery choke. "Although his life didn't start in the most optimal of ways, he put his short amount of years to good use. His main objective was never completed, but retribution for Kul Elna will come in due time." The assemblage before Marik bowed their heads at the mention of Kul Elna; they were all familiar with the story, as it had become an inspirational driving force behind all of the group's dealings. "Bakura left this world confident that all the incredibly strenuous work he had put into achieving his goal would one day be accomplished, and we will do all that we can to see that it is so—that the people responsible for the horrible tragedy of Kul Elna will be forced to face justice."

Muffled praises of their deceased king were whispered among the group, but the majority of the members couldn't utter a single word. Bakura? Dead? The two words shouldn't have even been used in the same sentence unless, of course, the sentence happened to be: "Bakura left the village for dead."

Marik cleared his throat, receiving the faction's attention once more. "You're all dismissed until further notice," he informed them. "If you have any questions, I ask you to take them up with Mai while I handle some important business."

The Thief King's men shuffled out of the tomb's largest chamber, low in spirits. Mai, left to answer the group's many queries, looked most forlorn, her wet face shining in the underground lowly glow.

Marik sighed and went the opposite direction of the rest. He trudged through the tomb's halls with a broken expression, his feet feeling almost too heavy to move. When he grew tired of thinking in the deathly quiet by himself, he turned into one of the most secluded and uninhabited sections of the Thief King's hideout.

As he walked through the doorway, a curtain of white hair fell in front of the blonde's eyes, accompanied by a mischievous smirk.

"Boo."

Marik fell backwards onto the floor, a yelp-scream hybrid emerging from his mouth.

"Sheesh, you're jumpy."

"Bakura, please, not now." Marik dusted himself off and walked over to the middle of the room where a lone table and chair set had been placed. "And shouldn't you be resting? Kisara will be upset if she knows you have even stood up, let alone that you have climbed up the doorframe."

"Fun-ruiner," Bakura labeled him, swinging his legs back and forth atop the door. "But I'm so _bored, _Marik. You have no idea what it is like to be this bored."

"You should just be grateful you're alive," Marik muttered, tapping the table in front of him with his fingertips.

Bakura argued, "I don't need to be when I have a sorcerer as competent as Kisara." The Thief King jumped off of his doorframe perch, which immediately resulted in him releasing a stifled cry of pain.

"What did I say, Bakura?" Marik hissed, his eyes not leaving the table. "You have to stop being so unbelievably obstinate in your ways and take people's advice."

Bakura growled but reluctantly crawled back to his makeshift bed on the floor. "Fun-ruiner," he said again.

"Stubborn jackass," Marik countered.

Bakura rolled his eyes. He sat down and wrapped a thin blanket around his shoulders, mumbling, "It's damn freezing in here."

Marik finally looked up and said, "Sorry. This is the only room we could keep you in that we are sure the other members aren't aware of. Unfortunately, it's deeper in the tomb, and therefore, colder."

Bakura yawned, having no intention of thanking Marik for his thoughtful apology. "Faking my own death is rather exhausting," he stated, lying down. "What about you, newly-established thief king? Warn out from taking over my job?"

Marik shook his head, staying quiet.

Bakura studied the blonde for a moment. He was much more stoic than usual for sure. Bakura knew that Marik was a daydreamer ever since he'd commandeered the kid, but thinking silently for this long was unusual, even for him.

"Are you all right?"

Marik's head lifted in a surprised manner, put off by the question. "Oh, er, yes. I just have a lot to think about."

Bakura leaned forward. "Like?"

Marik thought a moment. "Like… Like how I am going to keep the others from straying from their habits and getting disorderly, and whether or not Mai is trustworthy enough to tell her you are alive, and how you almost died…"

"What was that?" Bakura asked, yawning into his hand. (Marik had whispered the last part.)

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

Bakura sat up and glared at Marik. "Tell me," he ordered the other, leaning back on his hands and gazing up at Marik like the blonde had announced it was story time.

Marik sighed at the Thief King's clearly impatient expression. "Well—" Marik folded his hands together, admiring how his fingers had laced neatly in place. "—when you passed out in the desert, I got you here as fast as I could. But by the time I had gotten you to Kisara, she told me you had probably already lost too much blood and almost certainly wouldn't make it…"

Bakura remained silent and motionless. This had been the first he had heard of this… It wasn't like he could have looked down at the situation from whatever suspended space he had been trapped in while he was unconscious. Though, logic told him he had, indeed, not died; therefore, he waited for Marik to finish the tale.

"She told me to say goodbye…" Marik felt his throat constrict. "When I came into this room to do so, I saw… Kisara had done all that she could, but…"

"Marik, you don't have to—"

"I panicked, Bakura."

Bakura felt something underlying in Marik's fundamentally simple statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"The bleeding wouldn't stop… I watched as the most vital source of life seeped out of you… It was horrifying. And it made me angry. The spirit…"

"It took over again?"

"No. I wouldn't let it. And then… Then I can't remember anything. All I know is that I woke up sometime later and that you were still alive."

Bakura pondered this for a minute. "Kisara, care you clear this confusion up?" he asked aloud, and almost instantly, the white-haired woman walked into the room.

"What—I—She—How long was Kisara standing there?" Marik stuttered in astonishment.

"She walked in around the time you began your little account," Bakura explained. "I simply chose to ignore her."

Kisara smiled. "Your observation skills do not waver, even in your weakened condition," she praised the Thief King in a soft tone.

"Don't flatter me, Kisara; you did something to him, didn't you?" Bakura accused.

"Him who?" When no clarification met his question, he pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, actually." Kisara recounted, "Having that evil spirit on the edge of your consciousness gave me the perfect opportunity to get rid of it and also ensure Bakura would be kept from dying."

"So you traded a sacrificed demon for my life?" Bakura lied down and closed his eyes. "What a reckless maneuver."

"Wait, is that even possible?" Marik's eyes grew wide as he felt his head with his hands for any proof that the exchange ever happened. "It's really gone? Just like that?"

"That's right. You begged me to use you in any way that I could if saved Bakura."

"You could have killed him," Bakura muttered, sounding bitter.

"I warned him of the dangers," Kisara promised. "But he assured me that he rather give up his own life that watch you die."

"How is it that I don't remember any of this?" Marik questioned, trying to convince himself that Kisara was making the entire thing up.

"Yes, that seems awfully convenient…" Bakura fixed his stare of Kisara suspiciously.

"Everything I said is true," Kisara attempted to convince them. "And anyways, right now, you should forget any of this ever happened, regain your health, and move on."

"There is no 'forgive and forget' in the real world, Kisara," Bakura hissed. "I thought you would have realized this by now. People need a purpose in order to experience life. They either have one at the beginning of their lives or must find one later, and if neither are met, they were never living in the first place. Those purposes can be very different though, with wide variations." The Thief King sighed. "My purpose is to take vengeance on several people—most of which were part of the genocide of Kul Elna, but others had absolutely nothing to do with it."

Marik nodded and added, "And I believe my purpose is to keep Bakura out of trouble." He grumbled, "For whatever reason, I have an overwhelming desire to pick Bakura up every time he falls. Every damn time…"

"I believe that's called karma. Or fate. Or destiny. Or any number of ridiculous explanations of people trying to make sense of senseless happenings in a senseless world."

"That seems quite negative, Bakura."

"I'm only saying what is true."

Kisara took the lull in conversation to lean down beside Bakura and inspect his wounds.

"They're going to scar," she stated matter-of-factly.

"No matter. Most of it will be unnoticeable. Except for the one on my face naturally, but I've gotten used to that one. In fact, I think I'm actually growing fond of it."

Marik sunk lower in his seat. "I said I was sorry…"

"I wasn't blaming you, Marik," Bakura waved away the other's apology. "It was that spirit's fault, not yours. Looking back on it, I really shouldn't have experimented on it quite so much anyway."

"Yes. Though, I suppose we don't have to worry about it anymore, right, Kisara?"

The sorcerer, caught off guard, laughed uneasily. "But of course. There's nothing to worry about." With that, she turned and exited the room, nervously running her hands through her hair. Kisara's mannerism did not go unseen by Bakura, but he ignored that just as he had ignored her earlier eavesdropping, deciding that it was unimportant.

At least… For the time being.

_Author's Note: This chapter gave me such a hard time. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad it's over…_

_Happy belated birthday to Yugi! (It was June fourth.)_

_I'm still writing spoilers, exclusive one-shots, and really random thoughts of mine on my anime-on-replay Facebook page! Come hang out with us if you'd like. (Get it? If you'd LIKE? LIKE. LIIIIKKKKEEEEE. *brick'd*)_

_Review if you feel review-y today! Or if you just like ranting. That's good too. All is appreciated._


	33. Reassurance

_Author's Note: Totally speaking from the heart here, I've been having a really difficult time writing this as of late, because honestly, I hadn't planned for this story to go on so long. I was going to end it after Yami disappeared, but then I got more ideas, and… You can see where this went._

_Point is, I'm having to create what happens next quickly and without much planning, and because of that, several drafts are being gone through of what could happen next that'll never see the light of day._

_That being said, I think I'm finally starting to get where I'll be taking this. So, without further ado, I'll leave you to reading the new chapter. I wouldn't say this is my very best work, but I don't think it's horrible per se… Eh, you be the judge of that. I hope it goes over all right…_

_Enjoy._

Chapter 33

Bakura hadn't had a dream since he was a child. Not even a nightmare. His subconscious had always been eerily quiet and numbing since Kul Elna, like it was angry with him and was giving him the silent treatment.

But, the night after Bakura was revived, that all changed.

Every night was a nightmare—except it was worse than a nightmare, because it was simply the events of Kul Elna played back over and over again in slow motion. In each nightmare, Bakura was back looking through the eyes of a youth, only about eight years old. He was forced to watch all of his family perishing again, their twisted faces of agony clear enough to pick them out of a crowd.

After three days of this mental torture, Bakura decided it would be best to simply not sleep. Unfortunately, this fact did not get unnoticed by a certain blonde…

"Bakura, have you been getting proper sleep?"

"What?" Bakura's head had been dipping down slowly as Marik had been briefing him on the details of their thieving affiliation in the area. "Erm… Of course. Why do you ask?" He hated to admit it, but his tone sounded just a bit defensive.

Marik narrowed his eyes, and Bakura immediately knew he had sensed it. "Are… are you sure? I mean, you just look exhausted." And it was true: The Thief King had dark circles beneath his eyes and an all-around tired look about him.

"I… I don't know what you're mumbling about, but we don't have time for it," Bakura dismissed, waving his hand. "Now, you were saying?"

Marik glowered at the Thief King, but the other either didn't notice or didn't care. "Well… All right. But Kisara said you need to sleep well if you want to make a full recovery."

Bakura scoffed, his arms crossed. "I don't take orders from my subordinates."

"Well, you should," Marik concluded, opening up another scroll. "They have good advice."

-transition-

_Running and sprinting and tripping… Tripping over fallen family and friends… People Bakura had grown up with… Slain where they stood…_

_A hiding place in the shadows… Darkness cradling him like a mother's loving arms… Perfectly peaceful in a land where light was nonexistent… The sounds of the dying creating a dreamlike and yet all-too-aware atmosphere… Quiet screaming… Forgotten sorrow… Painful peace… In the fact that everything was gone._

_In the fact that it actually wasn't gone. In the fact that it was simply lost._

_Lost… _

_All was lost._

_But especially…_

_Him._

_He was lost._

_And as soon as this dawned on the last survivor, Bakura laid his head down on the rough sand and closed his eyes, colorless tears raining down on the barren landscape._

_As much darkness as there was outside of his mind, there was more inside, waiting tenaciously to drag Bakura into the same state as his friends and family. To be lost. _

_Lost…_

_And all alone._

-transition-

Bakura stared hollowly at Marik's sleeping form, only vaguely aware of what he was doing.

It was karma, he supposed; Bakura had often made fun of Marik for having nightmares and being frightened by them. He was just a kid, Bakura thought, and you had to be a kid in order to think nightmares were the least bit scary.

It was safe to say Bakura didn't quite think that anymore.

Warily, the white-haired Thief King slipped beside the blonde and curled himself up into a semi-comfortable sleeping position.

He didn't care how undignified it made he seem; like hell he was going to wake up alone if he had that nightmare again. Having it was one thing… But being by his lonesome when he shook himself out of the dreadful dream's clutches? It was a completely different matter all together.

Bakura laced his uninjured arm around Marik without much thought about it and sighed into the other's back. He didn't have much energy to waste on what Marik might think when he woke up the next morning, but he did momentarily wonder if the other might have a heart attack when he noticed he was not alone… Ha! Bakura hoped he would be awake to see that, because Marik's expression would probably be hilarious.

With that last amusing thought, Bakura finally fell back asleep. It didn't last long, but the next time he woke up, he merely clenched onto Marik and pursued sleep again, a second, more relaxed heartbeat present to guide the way back into unconsciousness.

-transition-

"Ah, you're back," Seto observed as Yugi, Atem, and Ryou walked across the field to the Motou Manor. The three looked worse for wear to say the least, but Seto tried to sound optimistic, for Yugi if no one else. "Did you find that friend of yours, Lady Yugi?"

She shook her head solemnly. "I… I tried my best to listen close for his voice… But there were so many voices outside today—because of the festival." Yugi's breath hitched hesitantly, something controversial hanging on the edge of her tongue. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we'll be able to leave quickly. Forgive me, Priest Seto."

Seto waved his hand, his expression dismissal. "That is nothing to get worked up about, Lady Yugi. I assumed we would be staying the night anyway. Come on in, before it gets dark."

Yugi nodded, gazing up at the night sky. It was a deep purple already, stars winking down at the four travelers. She released Atem's hand, which she had forgotten she had been clenching, and walked into her former home, still somber. Atem followed on her heels, silent but reassuring, as they disappeared inside.

Seto would have joined them, but Ryou stopped him with a hand on the priest's shoulder, keeping them outside on the front steps.

"You aren't bitter about staying an extra day?" the spy questioned curiously, the tight smile he wore making Seto's nerves weary.

Seto glared down at the ghostly white hand presently forbidding him to move. He cleared his throat for fear that his tone would sound too suspicious and inquired, "No, why would I be?"

"You seemed awfully adamant about leaving as rapidly as possible this morning." Ryou's head tilted slightly, the brilliant rising moon behind him being blended into his ashen hair to a degree of near flawlessness. "Did something happen, Priest Seto? Something you are not telling us about?"

Seto squinted at Ryou, the moonlight behind him being amplified to a degree that was almost blinding. With the glare, he could only see Ryou's plastered smile, a thin white line that appeared to be less and less comforting by the minute. "I…" _Should I tell him that…? No, not even Ryou can know. I don't think he would tell Lady Yugi, but I can't take the chance._ "No, nothing happened."

"Is that so?" At last, Ryou moved his head back to where it was, the blinding light vanishing and not leaving a trace of its existence. "I see. I suppose I'll have to conduct my own research." The white-haired man released Seto's shoulder, returning his arm to his side. He turned around, facing the open field, and waved back at the priest. "Goodnight then, Priest Seto. If I don't return before morning, tell Lady Yugi and Prince Atem I won't be long."

With that, he ambled back in the direction of the village, whistling a lethargic song that dipped and plunged into deep notes, like a bird with only one wing trying to take flight.

Once Ryou was out of sight, Seto let out an involuntarily shiver he was holding back. _Nearly frightened me to death, _he thought, starting to feel a little nauseous. _I am glad he is loyal to the Pharaoh and Prince Atem. Being on the wrong side of Ryou is a bad idea… Though it is sometimes easy to forget. _Seto gazed wearily in the direction in which Ryou left and shook his head. The spy had been a child after all—no, he still was a child. Ryou was always young, fragile, and foreign-looking.

And that is what made him all the more dangerous to his enemies.

-transition-

Bakura woke up long before Marik, to his dismay. But trying to chase after more sleep had become unappealing, and sneaking outside while neither Kisara nor Marik could stop him sounded much better.

So he did just that.

At first, Bakura wandered the desert landscape, no destination in mind. Then his wounds started to ache. Knowing full well he could not afford to be spotted by someone who would report his sighting to the Pharaoh, he took a detour to a deserted village on the outskirts of the Nile. Being so close to the main water source should have meant that the area was teeming with life—the infamous Thief King decided that wouldn't be the case in this particular village. And he was proud of his handiwork.

When he reached it, Bakura headed into the empty former town square. A bell was ringing faintly in the distance and the echo of rushing water was ever-present, but besides that, there wasn't a single sound of life, human or otherwise. And that's the way Bakura liked it.

He strolled up to the well in the center of the square, the only thing left standing in perfect condition, and dunked his entire head into the water. It was the only thing it was good for unfortunately, since Bakura wasn't about to drink water that had been sitting stagnant for years.

Pulling his head back out into the air, Bakura sat down and leaned his back against the well. Wringing out his hair, the Thief King decided a short break would be safe to take before he made his way back to the hideout. After all, he wouldn't want to take too long to return; Marik and Kisara would lecture him for sure if he wasn't back before they awoke. On top of that, it was already hot even though the sun was only just rising, and the last thing Bakura wanted was to get stranded out in the middle of nowhere in intense heat when he was already weakened.

The Thief King leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Yes, a little rest and he would—

"And here I thought you really were dead. I should have known better."

Bakura opened his eyes and glanced around, realizing there was an oddly familiar young man standing on the front steps village temple's ruins.

As the person sauntered closer, Bakura realized it was no "young man" at all. It was just a pathetic kid. _Humph, this should be interesting._

"And why is that, hmm? That you should have known better? Just who the hell are you anyway?" Bakura queried, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"My name is Ryou," the enemy to the Thief King answered. "I'm one of the Pharaoh's elite."

"Elite you say? So are you an item bearer? Or a dignitary? Or someone else boring?" When Ryou's expression remained blank, Bakura let the smirk show, an eyebrow rising along with it. "Or maybe could I be on the wrong path all together—maybe you're a master assassin or spy."

Ryou didn't confirm nor deny this, but he did nod just slightly, his face determined.

"I thought so," Bakura muttered, leaning forward and folding his hands together. "So now that you know I'm alive, are you going to kill me? Or rather, are you going to run off and tattle about me to the Pharaoh?"

"Neither at the moment," Ryou relied simply.

"Oh?" Bakura chuckled amusedly. "I suppose you have something else in mind. Well, that's all fine and good, but what is stopping me from killing you then, hmm? You _are _the only outsider to know I'm alive at this point, so why shouldn't I kill you? Give me a good reason; think long and hard. After all, it could be the last thing you ever say."

Ryou paused for a moment, glowering down at the Thief King as he collected his thoughts. Convinced he had a worthy answer, he finally countered, "You have let me live before."

Intrigued, Bakura responded, "I have? Remind me."

Ryou nodded more assuredly. "But first—" The blade of Ryou's sword found its way up onto Bakura's shoulder, laying treacherously close to the man's neck. "—I want to make sure you stay here and listen."

Bakura hardly paid heed to the threat, closing his eyes thoughtfully and resting his head on the smooth stones that constructed the well as if Ryou had announced it was story time. "Very well. I will listen all the way through."

Ryou took a deep breath and began, "Right where you're sitting and right where I'm standing used to be a village, a wondrous and peaceful village."

"I doubt that—"

"It was my village, if you have not already guessed. I was the only survivor."

"Now doesn't that sound familiar—?"

"You did it, Thief King Bakura. You are responsible for all of it being taken away for me, how I was left with nothing."

"Such a sad story; do tell a happier one after this—"

"_Why_, Bakura?" Ryou was shouting now. "Why did you only leave me? I can still remember you looking down on me when I was very young; I can still remember that murderous look in your eyes leaving you when you saw me. Why did you leave me as the only one?"

Bakura was grinning now, not a drop of remorse in it. "Tell me, Lord Ryou," he started, "can you remember your parents?"

Ryou's sword quivered. "Yes… I can remember them both quite clearly."

Bakura stroked the steel of Ryou's sword as if it was a fond pet. "I see. And which one of them was from Kul Elna?"

The spy lowered his head. "My mother. She left Kul Elna to join my father in this village and died a few years later. How did you—?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura scoffed. "We both have Kul Elna blood running through us. Our white hair is a dead giveaway, almost literally."

"So you spared me because—?"

"Yes, because of your Kul Elna descent." The Thief King laughed, the rough sound clawing at the unease around them. "It's ironic, is it not? We could have been neighbors—hell, we could have been _cousins _if not for circumstance. In fact, we still might be…"

"I am _not _part of your family, extended or otherwise," Ryou said fiercely, pushing the dull side of his sword into Bakura's neck. "Because of what you did, I was adopted into the palace, befriended the Prince, and went on to become the Pharaoh's best spy."

"So you don't regret me taking away your village?"

Silence ensued.

"Then I think you owe me a thank you. And an apology, too, for bruising my neck."

"You dare ask for a _thank you_?"

"And an apology, yes."

"You must be insane."

"You wouldn't be the first to make that assumption."

Before Ryou could even think of a response to this, intuition told him to move out of the way. As he did, a lightning bolt-like streak of blue magic zipped past him, obviously intended to hit where he had been standing.

"Ah, perfect timing," Bakura murmured, brushing Ryou's sword off of his shoulder and standing up. "Honestly though, Kisara, you should have better aiming. You heard him; we're dealing with the Pharaoh's _elite _spy, not just some kid off the streets that's decided to pick a fight."

"I will try better next time," Kisara told Bakura apologetically, sending another stream at Ryou. He dodged just in time, but it was clear that the magic was now intended to kill and not just to get him to move out of the way.

Marik moved out from behind Kisara, stomping over to the Thief King. He shouted into Bakura's ear, "You bastard—! After all the effort we've put into keeping the public from not knowing you are alive, you just decide to waltz out into the broad daylight and run into one of the Pharaoh's _spies _of all people? Do you have a death wish or something? What were you thinking?"

"Hell, Marik, you're going to make me deaf if you keep doing that," Bakura grumbled, covering his ears.

"I hope I _do_ make you deaf, Bakura! Then maybe you'll think twice about being such an idiot!"

"Marik…?"

Said blonde turned and faced his addresser. "Wait, Ryou, is that you?"

"You two know each other?" Bakura asked, giving both Ryou and Marik skeptical looks.

Marik couldn't think of a way to politely say that he meant to meet up with Ryou in Alexandria rather than join the Thief King's faction; therefore, he stayed quiet instead. Which was fine, because Ryou answered for him:

"We were friends… when we all lived in the palace." Ryou retrieved his sword from the ground and looked at his own mistrustful eyes in the reflection of the blade. "This is where you have been all this time, Marik? I had heard the rumors and read the reported sightings, but… I thought I knew you would never take part in such a thing."

"Ryou, I… I'm sorry." The apology didn't sound sincere, and Marik knew that. But he couldn't think of any other way to convince his former friend he was doing this for reasons besides being treasonous to Egypt. Swallowing a knot of emotions that had entangled themselves in his throat, Marik asked slowly, "How are…? How are Isis and Shada?"

Ryou's eyes lit up upon recognizing Marik still cared for his siblings. "Good. They miss you, Marik."

"I know…" Marik sighed, not raising his gaze from the ground. "When you, um… When you see them next… can you tell them I am all right?" The blonde added earnestly, "Don't tell them where I am or what I'm doing… But please…"

"I will, Marik," Ryou promised, smiling faintly at him.

"Aww, such a sad tale. Two best of friends, torn apart after picking opposite sides. I think I'll start to sob if I think about it any longer," Bakura mocked. "Let's go, Kisara, preferably before this tragic story makes me cry."

"Of course," Kisara agreed. She gently tugged Marik and Bakura into closer range and let her blue-colored magic engulf them. Marik cast a repentant look at Ryou before the three disappeared completely.

"I'll tell them," Ryou whispered into the silence that followed their disappearance. "And I forgive you."

-transition-

"Where do you think Ryou went, Atem?" Yugi inquired, her eyes searching the horizon for the young man in question, a hand resting on her forehead to block the midmorning sun.

Atem shrugged. "Seto said he had something to do. I am sure he will be back in no time."

The youngest Motou sighed.

Shortly after, Yugi spotted a white dot in the distance coming towards them and shouted, "Oh, here he comes! See him, Atem?"

"I do, Yugi," Atem assured, chuckling lightly.

"Ryyyou! Lord Ryyyou!" Yugi hollered over the field, waving her hands.

Ryou glanced up at the sound of his name. As soon as he caught sight of Yugi's blindingly cheerful expression, his own solemn one softened. When he reached the portico of the Motou Manor, Ryou greeted, "Good morning, Lady Yugi, Prince Atem."

"Good morning," both chimed.

"You both seem in good spirits this particular morning."

"We are," Atem concurred. "We're convinced we will find Yugi's friend in town today."

"I sure hope we do." Yugi proclaimed, "After all, I did make him a promise. And I intend to keep that promise." She took Ryou's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "A friendship can only be maintained through trust, and keeping a promise is part of trusting one another which is in turn a part of friendship. See, it's all a cycle! Isn't that right, Lord Ryou?"

Caught entirely and utterly off guard, Ryou blinked into Yugi's smiling face, trying to hold back tears he thought he would never shed even if he lived a million years. "That is… That is completely correct, Lady Yugi. T-thank you."

"Huh? Lord Ryou, are you all right? You do not look very well… Are you sick?" Yugi shook Ryou's hand up and down as if he was a toy that was malfunctioning that just needed a little tap to start working again.

"No… I am not sick, Lady Yugi." Ryou cleared his throat, patting the back of Yugi's hand and then placing it back at her side. "But I need to inform you both that I will be heading back to the palace now."

"What?" Atem questioned swiftly, "But why are you—?"

"Something came up," Ryou excused, smiling apologetically. "I will have to leave you in Priest Seto's capable hands until I finish an errand. You understand, right?"

Yugi and Atem nodded.

"We have our own business to attend to anyway, so it will be good to get all of our errands out of the way at the same time," Atem inferred logically. "That way, we will have more time to do nothing when we get back."

"Doing nothing does sound relaxing," Yugi assented, nodding at Atem.

Ryou decided, "In that case, it is settled. I will be back later if I finish my task before you two do."

"There is no way that will happen; Yugi and I are finding her friend today."

"That's right."

"Good luck then," Ryou stated as a final farewell, traveling back in the way he came.

"Good luck to you as well!" the couple called after him.

As he walked, something in his subconscious reminded Ryou that kind words could not solve everything… But they did not harm anything either, and he could use all the help he could get.

_Author's Note: Holy hell, the beginning of this chapter and the end are like night and day when comparing their quality. Or maybe only I notice… Oh well._

_This latter half of the chapter only further proves what a touchy-feely teddy bear I am. I'M SORRY; I LOVE THE FLUFF._

_Wow, I almost didn't give Atem any lines this chapter. Then I remembered he exists and was like, "Oops…?" and went back and gave him lines. Sorry, Atem…_

_I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet, because I have wonderful (and devious) plans for this story's future! _

_Please review._


	34. Gathering Tension

_Author's Note: *cries a thousand buckets of blood* You have absolutely no idea what it took to write this chapter. I've been through so much since the last. I'll spare you the details—let's just get this thing done._

_(Since most of you don't remember, I'll catch you up: Yugi, Atem, and Seto are still looking for Jounouchi, Ryou is on his way to tell the Pharaoh some news, Bakura's in trouble with his girlfr—I mean Marik, etc. etc.)_

_Now that's you've been reminded, let us begin:_

Chapter 34

Ryou took three days to trek the one-day trip back to the capital. He kept his pace and progress leisurely on purpose, which was actually much more difficult than it seemed. But he really needed extra time to think things over, to decide if he should tell the Pharaoh of Thief King Bakura's return or not.

His first reaction was to report to him everything, and even after all his thinking, he was still convinced that this was the safest way to go about it. But something was stopping him… A feeling of dread was holding him back.

But dread of what?

Disappointing the Pharaoh seemed to be most likely the cause of his anxiousness. The problem of the Thief King and his influence had finally died down after a long reign of it plaguing the land, and if he was truthful with himself, Ryou did not want to be the bearer of bad news when it came to telling the Pharaoh that the same problem had arose once again.

Ryou tried to convince himself that there was nothing personal in the matter, that it was strictly professional. But he kept imagining the look of disappointment Pharaoh Akunumkanon would wear upon learning the information, and it was almost too painful to think about.

In actuality, Egypt's greatest spy was afraid.

It was not _his _failure that would cause the Pharaoh's grief, but it might as well have been. The fact was that Bakura was recovering and regrouping as Ryou contemplated this, and that damned Thief King would likely not let the attempted assassination of him go unchecked.

Yes… It was unavoidable to inform the Pharaoh.

But was it really?

The more Ryou thought about it, the less likely it seemed that Bakura would make any hasty moves. Despite the fact that he was still injured, the Thief King was infamous for taking his time when taking revenge. He would often seethe upon the latest "wrong" committed for a while before he took any action against the perpetrators.

Then, was it really essential to inform the Pharaoh right away?

The way Ryou saw it, it was entirely unnecessary to worry the Pharaoh early on. It would only cause stress in the end, and what for? If they were not going to hear from Bakura until he announced himself "back from the dead," then what was the point of warning everyone early on?

There was no point. At least, that was the conclusion that Ryou finally came to.

Even after receiving this revelation, Ryou decided a meeting with a certain few at the palace was important enough to go through with the trip, even if it did not regard a single detail about the Thief King.

"Mahad," Ryou greeted as he walked through the palace gates. The man was not exactly the person he felt the need to talk to at the moment, but he could check up on something while he had the item bearer hostage.

"Ryou, hello." Mahad gave him a quizzical look. "You returned alone?"

Ryou blinked. He had almost forgotten that he had left Prince Atem, Lady Yugi, and Priest Seto back in Yugi's village to fulfill her promise. "Evidently, something came to my attention, so I had to return early on my own."

Mahad folded his arms, a bit of tension sneaking onto his face at learning that there was possibly urgent news. "Does that mean you would like me to schedule a meeting with the Pharaoh for you?"

"No, it is not the Pharaoh I came to speak to," Ryou admitted. "It was Isis. But firstly, I would like to ask you something, Mahad."

"Does it require us to move to a more remote location?"

Ryou sighed. "That would be preferable, yes."

Mahad nodded. "I understand. I will meet you later then."

"Thank you." Ryou then inquired, "Then, do you happen to know where Isis is at currently?"

"Why do you ask me? It is not as if I keep a watch on her or anyth—"

"_Mahad._"

"Fine, fine. She's in the courtyard."

Ryou shook his head, trying his best to conceal his smile. "Thank you very much for your cooperation, Mahad."

"Of course," Mahad replied swiftly and immediately made his way off the scene. Ryou laughed softly as he disappeared and off himself towards the courtyard.

It did not take very long at all to locate Isis. She was sitting on the bench in the center of the area, one leg crossed over the other and looking deep in thought.

"Huh. Seems no one does their job except me," Ryou teased as he took a seat beside the priestess. "I cannot imagine how you got along without me all these previous years."

Isis transitioned slowly from her state of thought to Ryou's statement, and she giggled faintly when the joke finally registered. "I am not sure how either," she told him.

"Mind telling me what you were thinking of?" Ryou asked, flashing her a disarming smile.

Isis uncrossed her legs and crossed them again. "It was nothing of importance," she insisted. "I am afraid it will bore you."

"I doubt that," Ryou denied, studying her expression for clues. "But I will respect your privacy."

The priestess nodded appreciatively. "You just got back then? Did you talk to Mahad about—?"

"We will be discussing that later," Ryou interrupted, cutting Isis off right before she would give away what the topic of their conversation would be about. "You understand, of course, the delicacy of the subject."

Isis realized Ryou was indirectly apologizing for interjecting into her sentence, and she mumbled, "Yes, I understand." Her tone evened as she deduced, "I assume though that you are talking to me for a particular reason other than polite conversation."

"Indeed." The spy noted that Isis tensed, so he quickly reported, "It is good news, actually. There is no need to fear it."

"I… am not afraid," Isis tried to assure him, but it was not the least bit convincing.

Still, Ryou pretended that it was and declared, "If that is the case, I will go ahead and tell you that I got in contact with your little brother."

Isis froze, pupils dilating. "You… talked to Marik? Directly or indirectly?"

"Directly. Face to face," Ryou promised.

"Then, he is safe?" the older sister asked frantically. "And healthy?"

As brief as an interaction as they had shared, Ryou was able to infer that Marik had been in perfectly good health. And, considering his closeness to the Thief King, it was probable that he was living as safely as someone could possibly be.

"Yes to both," Ryou answered after a pause.

"I see…" Isis took a sigh of relief. "Then… where is he? What is he doing?"

Those had been the questions that Ryou had been dreading.

"He wishes not to disclose that information to you at this time," Ryou recited professionally. He then took Isis's hands in his and patted them reassuringly. "Please, try to understand that he is only doing what he thinks is right," he pleaded.

Isis could not. It was too unfair to be kept in the dark. Although she was grateful for the news that Marik was alive and well, she could not bring herself to be comforted completely with that information alone. She needed answers, and she wondered if she would perhaps be able to get them if she worded her questions differently.

After a long lull in which she contemplated this, Isis removed her hands from Ryou's and ordered in an authoritative tone, "Tell me this then: Is Marik alone?"

Ryou pulled back, just slightly, like a reprimanded child. Some old habits die hard, he supposed. So, with a reluctant sigh, Ryou replied, "Quite the opposite."

"And… who is he with?"

"I cannot tell you that."

Isis narrowed her eyes into an intimidating glare. The rumors had always been that Marik had joined the Thief King's faction, but the priestess had neither accepted nor denied that gossip. She strategically remained indifferent throughout the years, and she felt that it was what had to be done here as well.

In the end, she made no mention of Thief King Bakura.

Instead, Isis asked, "Do you think he is happy with the people he is with?"

Ryou took his time responding to that question. At last, he went with: "I imagine so. Though I did not ask him, he appeared rather satisfied with where he was, what he was doing, and whom he was with whilst he did these things in those places."

The ambiguity of Ryou's answer made Isis furious, but she attempted not to show it. She took a deep breath and continued interrogating, "Then, what _did _you ask Marik when you confronted him?"

Ryou, for the life of him, could not remember. He assumed it had something to do with the tenderness of the situation at that time, because for some reason, he could not recall a single detail.

"Marik asked most of the questions," Ryou notified. "The one that is most highlighted in my mind is when he asked about you and Rishid."

Isis felt like she should have been relieved by this, but alternatively, her heart only grew heavier. "Oh, I see."

"You do not seem terribly ecstatic about that," Ryou observed.

"No, I am not," Isis confessed. "It makes me suspicious why he has never visited or sent letters. If he was genuinely concerned about m—us, you think he would have." She cursed under her breath for almost sounding selfish.

Ryou ignored her fault and encouraged, "Well, I do not know if Marik had changed much in the years we have not seen each other, but if his personality is anything like it was back then, he is probably doing what he thinks is best presently." He smiled to himself more than to Isis. "You know Marik; he does not like to think more than a day ahead."

Isis wondered if that was still true, but she could not refute that Ryou seemed truthful as he said it. "All right," she permitted. "Then I suppose I should not hold you up any longer."

"You were not holding me up at all, Priestess Isis. Though, I should get to Mahad with that matter…" Ryou turned his head to the side and called, "Mahad, I finished my conversation with Isis! You can stop spying on us now!"

"_Supervising_," the man hissed, tripping out from behind his hiding place.

"Did you really think Lord Ryou would not notice?" Isis taunted.

"Well, I doubt _you _did," Mahad muttered.

Isis had no rebuttal for that.

Ryou shook his head. "Then let's go, Mahad."

The mentioned item bearer fell in line behind Ryou and followed him out of the courtyard, leaving Isis alone once again with her thoughts.

-transition-

"Kisara! Turn around and look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Marik sighed.

"Quit avoiding me!"

Another sigh.

"You have some explaining to do!"

Marik figured it was useless to try to get Bakura to stop chiding Kisara like she was his juvenile daughter. They needed answers out of her anyway—Marik doubted they would get them through these means though.

"Kisara—" Marik's voice came out much softer, creating a good cop-bad cop dynamic between him and Bakura. "—you need to tell us what is going on. Bakura said that he has been receiving terrible nightmares that will not let him sleep for some time now. There must be a reason for them, and considering you have been rather secretive lately, we suspect that you know something about it."

Kisara cast her gaze to the ground nervously, avoiding eye contact with both Marik and Bakura. "I… do not know what you are talking about. I have not been secretive."

"Those are blatant lies, Kisara," Bakura stated harshly. "And, while I admire you having the courage to lie to the Thief King's face, I do not appreciate being deceived."

Marik sighed for the millionth time. "Please, Kisara. I am sure Bakura is tired of not being able to sleep—pun intended. I mean, for Ra's sake, he wondered out into the middle of nowhere and was cornered by one of the Pharaoh's assassins due to his fatigue. Do you have no loyalty to Bakura? Do you wish for his death?"

These words cut Kisara deep, and she physically flinched at Marik's accusation.

If there was any real lie in this conversation, it was that she was not loyal to Bakura. She was _more _than loyal and completely grateful to him. After all, he had been the man to tame her wild powers that had hurt everyone around her. How could she be anything but devoted after that?

"You know… I walked outside because I wanted to, not because of a lack of sleep," Bakura corrected quietly.

Marik covered his ears. "I refuse to believe that! I refuse! There's no way you're that stupid!"

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry," Kisara announced, which got the two men's attention. "I should have told you… I did not know it would affect you in such a way…"

"That what would?" Marik questioned.

Kisara gave Bakura a weary look, as if silently forcing him to promise that he would not get angry if she told the truth. After a somewhat hesitant nod from him, the sorcerer confessed, "When I used Marik's evil spirit to close your wound, I thought there might be some… side effects."

Marik's eyes widened. "You mean… That _thing _that was in me is trying to wear Bakura down so that he can possess Bakura like he used to do to me?"

"That would be my guess."

"Is that all?"

Kisara and Marik stared at Bakura like he had gone insane.

"Heh! I think you two often forget who I am." Bakura sat down at the table in the tomb cavern, spinning a golden chalice round and round with his pointer finger. "I can handle a little specter like that. And here I thought it would actually be something serious…" He smirked broadly.

"It _is _serious, Master Bakura," Kisara stressed.

"Yes, Bakura. You don't know what it was like…" Marik trailed off, not being able to communicate just how severe this problem was.

Bakura tossed the treasure to the side, the item making a clashing, metallic sound as it mixed with the rest of the trophies in the space. "I got a pretty good understanding from you, Marik. And you should relax; I can handle this." He leaned back in his chair unconcernedly.

Marik did not feel nearly as confident as Bakura was. It seemed impossible that Bakura could fend off Marik's evil spirit with pure willpower. Although, stranger things had happened…

"How are you going to sleep then?" Kisara brought up.

Bakura shrugged. "I am not sure. But I'm assuming the damn spirit must be getting tired itself, spending all night torturing me and all. Maybe soon I will get to talk to it directly during one of these nightmares and beat into him that Thief King Bakura is not a person to be screwed around with." He made a fist and punched the air over the table, chuckling to himself as he envisioned it.

Marik had to smile at that. He could easily picture that as well. And who said that it was not far from the truth? Considering Bakura's luck, he would get an opportunity yet.

And then everyone would be able to catch up on their sleep.

-transition-

Seto could not take one more day of this village. He would lose his mind before then, and rather gladly, all things considered. The Motou manor continued to terrify him to no end, and the village brought to mind painful memories. Yes, he had just about had it with this little expedition.

He needed to get some air.

The Festival of the White Dragon was still taking place, after all this time. It lasted an entire week as it turned out, and the festivities only added to Seto's headache as he strolled through town square.

The priest was heading in the direction of the village's temple. He knew some people there who would lend him a dark room in which to think or perhaps sleep away the throbbing pain in his head.

Caught up in this wonderful daydream of a nap, Seto barely noticed when he tripped and ran straight into a stranger.

"My sincerest apologies," Seto muttered quickly, trying to get past the unnotable event in order to reach the quiet nirvana that he craved.

"It does not sound very sincere," the person grumbled from the ground, shaking his blonde bangs out of his line of vision to glare at Seto.

When their gazes met, cold blue lightning flashed between them.

"It's you!"

"The stray dog!"

Jounouchi hopped up, a growl escaping him. "I am no stray dog, you bastard!"

"It is all that I recall of you," Seto murmured with a smirk. But that haughty expression abandoned him in an instant as a chilled thought rushed through him. "It could not possibly be that… you are Lady Yugi's friend?"

Jounouchi's annoyed and fierce appearance left him at the name. "Yugi? Yugi is with you?"

"You dare address the future queen of Egypt without a title?" Seto hissed down at the blonde man.

Jounouchi did not seem to hear him at first, his head bombarded with this new information. "Yugi is… with you? That means she got to the palace in one piece. Good then. I was nervous when I didn't hear anything back from her… Wait, did you say future queen of Egypt?"

"Would you stop your rambling, mutt?" Seto rubbed his temple, his headache still plaguing him. "Lady Yugi herself can explain everything to you. She is at the Motou manor as we speak."

"She is?" Jounouchi grasped Seto's arm and yanked him down the road. "Then show me the way, priest boy."

Seto scowled and snapped his arm away from the other. "Find your own damn way, stray dog. I am not your escort."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Look, I know we were not always on the best of terms—"

"Your fault, by the way."

"The point is," the blonde barked, "I am Yugi's friend, all right? And considering she traveled with you here, I will assume you are her friend as well. So let's try to put aside our differences and get along temporarily. Got it?"

"Using your head for once, mutt? Impressive."

"This is going to be more challenging than I thought," Jounouchi griped, dragging Seto along back to the Motou mansion.

_Author's Note: You know, I type a lot faster than I used to. I'm kind of proud._

_Hope this'll hold you over for a bit. I'll try to get things out more quickly if I can. Thanks for sticking with me._

_And, yes, I did change my pen name. Go to my author page for details._

_Have a good rest of the weekend. Please review._


	35. Advancement

_Author's Note: I have legitimate excuses for the extreme tardiness of new chapters (for both this story and others), but you probably don't want to hear them._

_On with the show then._

_P.S. Yes, that first line is, in fact, a direct stab at myself due to this chapter being months apart from the last. Aren't I hysterical?_

Chapter 35

"I feel like it has been forever since I last spoke to you," Mahad teased Ryou as they strolled down the corridor to the room where they would conference together. "Heh. Pity the subject of our talk will not be that pleasant."

Though Mahad was in the mood for jokes, Ryou was quite the opposite. "However cliche, it is still sound advice to not speak ill of the dead," the spy chastised, his gaze firmly on the ground a few paces ahead of him.

Mahad snapped back into seriousness instantly. "My apologies, Ryou. I had forgotten you two had spent much time together."

To lighten the atmosphere, Ryou chuckled softly. "Yes, well... I doubt Lord Akhenaden really cared all that deeply for me. And, as you suggested at, our time together was not exactly... fond." Ryou opened the door to their destination and allowed Mahad to enter first. "In any case," the white-haired man added as he followed, "we are not here to discuss the man specifically. Rather, we are going to have to debate over his... inheritance, so to speak."

The door shut behind the two, effectively cutting off the room from the rest of the palace.

"You mean this little trinket." Mahad went into his pocket and retrieved a pile of scrap metal.

Ryou examined it, hovering over the pieces as he evaluated each one. "Not much of a keepsake anymore, now is it?" Ryou turned some of the chunks over and wrinkled his nose in concentration. "Did you do this to it?"

Mahad nodded solemnly. "But you know what this means, don't you?"

Ryou sighed, though there was the feeling of a facetious smile in it. "Indeed. After I went to the effort to retrieve it from his eye and everything..." There did not seem to be an ending to that sentence; either that, or Ryou was too bombarded by thought to bother finishing it.

"I am sure it was no easy task," Mahad sympathized. He made his way the lone table in the room and set the remnants of the object on its surface. "So... You are sure, yes?"

Ryou shadowed the magician across the room and stared down at the item in question. "Yes. If there is anything I am completely confident in, it is that this is not the real Millennium Eye."

Now that the statement that they had been avoiding was finally and clearly out in the open, Mahad took a deep breath, releasing some of the tension that had been festering inside him. "Well... I suppose we can start then."

"Yes." Ryou picked up a single piece of the destroyed replica and moved it back and forth between his fingers. The light caught it at one point and shined brightly before turning dull once more. "The first question we should ask is probably the most obvious one: Who made this?"

"Someone with wealth," Mahad started off with. "Or... at least someone with substantial resources."

"I agree." Ryou followed the intricacy of the item with his gaze. "Either the original owner of this forgery has wealth beyond compare, some crafty subordinates, or is crafty him or herself."

"Then, that narrows it down to... say... nearly everyone in Egypt?" Mahad sported a grin, proud he could muster a joke in the midst of overwhelming possibilities.

Ryou only nodded, not nearly in such good spirits. He closed his eyes and delved deep into his memory. "I believe..." His expression was pained. "I believe I could narrow down the potential suspects to a more manageable list-if only slightly-if I could figure out exactly when the Eye was exchanged for a fake."

"Who says it was real to begin with?" Mahad suggested haughtily, "Knowing Akhenaden, a trick like that is not below him. You should doubt not only the Item's legitimacy but also its owner's."

"If only it were that simple," Ryou replied emotionlessly. He seemed to take sudden extreme interest the floor. "That would make our search quite short. But I am certain Lord Akhenaden had the true Eye when he died. I saw the power for myself in his final moments," he insisted, his voice distant as he recalled it.

Mahad shook his head dejectedly. "Well... While you are thinking, I could narrow it down just a bit..."

Ryou snapped back into the present, his curiosity piqued. "How so?"

Mahad smirked at Ryou's interest, but he was solemn again the next moment. Gazing down at the "Eye," the Item Bearer informed, "It is weak… But magic was definitely used in the construction of this… this…" Mahad tapped his fingers on the table. "Anyway—" (He supposedly gave up trying to label it.) "—if I had to guess, I assume the magic was to disguise it—to make anyone who felt its presence believe it possessed real power."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, magic certainly was not used to _protect _it, if anything." Mahad laughed briefly. "I mean, it broke rather easily." He held a piece of the broken reproduction up for emphasis to his point.

"Then… Are you sure?" Ryou's voice was rising in volume. "You are absolutely sure a magician was involved in the making of this?"

"Yes…" Mahad stared questioningly at his friend. "But this is rather trivial, is it not? Why are you getting so animated about this?"

"Because, Mahad, you have just made my life infinitely easier," Ryou answered. Without delay, he began gathering up the parts of the "Item" and began organizing them in some unknown fashion. "Quickly now, hand me that piece you were just looking at!"

"Mind telling me what you could possibly be thinking, Ryou?" Mahad inquired as he handed off the golden scrap to the other.

"In due time, Mahad. In due time." Once Ryou had gotten some kind of intellectual grasp on the indefinite enigma he was attempting to solve, he explained while he struggled on the puzzle: "From my personal experience, I have found that most magicians tend to be the arrogant type—no offense, Mahad—and I assume this magician to be similar." The more Ryou worked on the jumbled mess, the more it started to look like a coherent whole again. Yet, something seemed different about it this time. Though, Mahad could not quite put his finger on it. "If you created something so magnificently impressive that it could make a fool out of an elite spy," Ryou continued, "would you not want to receive credit for such a feat?"

"I… suppose." Realization dawned on the magician's face. "You… you think that perhaps the magician responsible _signed _it?"

"Spells leave signatures, but magic this weak would not. However, what if our magician friend decided to leave a sign of themselves on it anyway, attesting to their toil?"

"It is madness, Ryou. Why would they?"

"Is it madness, Mahad? Why would they not?"

"Fear of being caught?"

"Hardly. I think, rather, they may wish to be caught."

"Wish to be caught? For what purpose—?"

"There." Ryou stared down at the fruits of his labor. "The only step left would be to do something to it for the signature to appear."

"Cast a counter spell?"

"Too obvious."

"Bring it to a specific area?"

"Too obscure."

"A password?"

Ryou went silent for a moment. "If I had to guess…" he said at last, "I would think the password to be our magician friend's master."

Mahad rose from his seat and began to scan the books and scrolls that lined the walls of the room. "If you gave me some time, I could compile a list of magicians in the area who actively teach students," he suggested.

"Unnecessary," Ryou stated bluntly. "I think this particular 'master' we seek is not a magician at all."

Mahad instantly turned from the texts. "Ryou… You have an inkling as to who is behind this, yes?"

Ryou winced and lost eye contact with Mahad. "Just… a thought or two," he admitted.

"Then…" Mahad gestured vaguely in front of him.

Ryou understood. With great reluctance, he leaned down to the table, breath hot on the forged Millennium Item, and whispered the name of their number one suspect:

"Thief King Bakura."

-transition-

"You lost… again. Sorry, Jounouchi."

"Argh!" Jounouchi glared at the cards with vehemence. "This is the seventh time in a row—oooooowww!" With that fervent objection to his seventh loss, the blonde had inadvertently pushed himself back enough to end up belly up on the floor. He glowered at the ceiling in silent protest to his defeat. All the while, Yugi tried to hide her giggling.

"I wish I could say I am surprised that you are still pathetic, mutt," Seto commented from across of the room. His headache had not yet subsided entirely; the priest was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. But, evidently, the pain was not enough to curb his attitude.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Jounouchi snapped back, sitting up instantly. Seto merely snorted in retort. Whether the curt response was due to his headache or sheer overstimulation due to having too many clever comebacks in his mind to pick a single one was unknown. Nonetheless, the result was the same.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes but turned his attention back to Yugi. "You know," he observed as he picked up the cards to set up another game, "you always were good at strategy games, Yugi. Even when you were still blind, I lost all the same."

"Unsurprising," Seto coughed. There was at least a little bit of effort to conceal this latest remark, but not enough so that it went flawlessly unnoticed.

"Eh, be quiet," Jounouchi yapped, but it was only halfhearted. "Oh, Yugi! Remember how you always let Yami win? Did he ever catch on?"

"I think at one point he did." Yugi snickered as she recalled. "Before he started leaving on those strange expeditions, we still played now and again. It was hard to lose to him because he was also trying hard to lose to me at the same time. Really, it was a miracle that I could purposefully lose at all." The laughter was genuine and very much appreciated by those there to witness it.

"Why did he wish to lose to you?" Atem asked curiously. He examined the cards on the table in the lull. They were strange copies of the real life monsters Item Bearers could summon through the use of their DiaDhanks, and Atem was fascinated.

"Because I was blind, he probably did not think I had a chance at winning unless he tried to lose. He was wrong though." She picked up a card fondly. "The pictures are carved into the cards. I could feel them and usually decipher which cards were which."

"I figured that out after you beat me a couple hundred times in a row," Jounouchi weighed in.

"Only a couple hundred?"

"Why you—!"

Seto turned to face the wall, but the smirk was evident enough in his tone. "You make it far too simple for me."

"Jounouchi, before I forget—" Yugi cut in before her friend could think up a new insult for the high priest. "—I have to tell you something crucially important."

This caught his attention. "What is it, Yugi?"

Yugi held her hands out over the table, and Jounouchi immediately knew to do the same. While Yugi felt over the composition of the man's hand, she mumbled, "I can see now… I can see now, and yet, I still feel the need to hold your hand while I tell you this." She looked up at Jounouchi, and the difference in Yugi's eyes struck him all over again. They were clear and bright and focused. She had been vivacious in character all her life, but her eyes had not always reflected it. But now… "Jounouchi, I want to thank you."

"Thank me? For what? Losing to you seven times in a row? I promise, I was not doing it on purpose."

Yugi laughed and then persisted, "No, not that. I want to thank you for helping me out of the village and allowing me to meet Prince Atem."

"It was nothing, really—"

"Wrong!" Yugi realized her tone had risen substantially, but she could not help it. If it had not been for him… Then she would have…! And then…! And to have never met Atem…! It was all too much.

"Yugi…? Are you… crying?"

Yugi blinked away the moisture that had formed in the corners of her eyes. "N-no. That is not it. I…" The words had escaped her. She had been so sure she knew exactly how to thank him, but at the critical moment, her inner monologue had all but abandoned her. Only tears remained. But tears of what? Sadness? Happiness?

Gratefulness, she realized. It was gratefulness.

At some point during Yugi's internal struggle, Atem had retrieved one of her hands. He squeezed it between the two of his and brought Yugi back to reality.

"Oh… Forgive me," Yugi excused, though who the apology was directed to was unclear.

"Yugi." Jounouchi was beginning to gather that there was more to this thank-you than met the eye. "You know I am a little slow on the uptake… Will you explain to me all that has been going on? I mean, I understand your sight has been restored and that you are engaged now… But I feel like I am missing a major piece to this puzzle."

Yami. Yugi would have to explain Yami to him, and she knew it.

She sighed. "It is a rather long story…"

"I have nothing but time," Jounouchi insisted. Atem nodded at her in concurrence.

"Oh, yes, perfect! More time in this Ra-forsaken village! I could not be more enthused!" Seto interrupted noisily, reminding the other three that he was still present.

The tension was broken, and they laughed at Seto's expense. The priest only growled into the wall, muttering curses on Ryou for being a traitor and leaving him there stranded.

-transition-

_This was not like any of the other dreams Bakura had been having. Instead of the history of Kul Elna being repeated over and over in front of his eyes, Bakura found himself in a complicated room. There were hundreds of doors on each wall, stairs that led to nowhere, and dark abysses at every turn._

_And yet, it was all completely familiar. Bakura knew the key to each lock, the code to each door, the traps from the shortcuts, and most importantly, the right way from the wrong._

_While Bakura tried to contemplate why this was, a door behind him suddenly swung open, and something as familiar as the maze in front of him appeared._

"_Marik?"_

"_Heh. I suppose even you cannot tell the difference."_

_The tone of voice gave him away in an instant. "Ah," Bakura stated smugly. "You're no Marik. You are that irritating evil spirit. What a pleasure it is to meet you face-to-face." He gave a facetious bow._

"_Overconfident as ever." The demon scowled. "If it had not been for you, I would be feeding on my host right now! That weakling was mine for the taking, but you had to place yourself where you did not belong!" When this did not seem to rile up Bakura like the spirit had hoped it would, it continued, "Well, all is well that ends well, right? I have a new host now, and stubborn as he is, I think I could get used to him."_

"_I do not recall ever offering you a residence," Bakura replied, not missing a beat. _

"_Oh, no need to worry." The evil spirit's tongue lashed out threateningly. "You will break. They always do. Once I wear you down enough, you will be begging me to take control of your body and send you into a slumber."_

_Bakura was not shaken. "Oh? Is that so? What a pitiful creature you are. You do not have enough power on your own, so you have to resort to sapping the power of those who are kind enough to offer you a dwelling."_

"_Shut up!" the demon hissed. It made sporadic movements, its shadow rising and falling as though it was breathing itself, but the Thief King did not flinch. "Give in! Give in so I can be free from this accursed hell!"_

"_That almost sounds like begging to me," Bakura observed. The spirit quieted at this. "Pathetic. Truly pathetic." He glanced around the room and suddenly understood. "You are lost. You cannot find your way through my mind. Marik's was easy enough to maneuver, but this? No, you are too weak. You cannot master my despair. You cannot handle it, because it scares even you."_

_The demon cackled. "Scared, am I? We will see. As I told you, everyone breaks eventually." It began to slither back deeper into Bakura's mind to form another plan of attack._

"_Perhaps," Bakura told it as it left, sneering all the while. "But you disregarded one essential factor. You forgot who I am. You forgot that I am Thief King Bakura. And _that _will be your last mistake."_

_Author's Note: Done! This is probably my new favorite chapter. I'm so happy I finally wrote something after all this time. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Chapters will be published with more regularity now. This I promise you._

_Please review._


End file.
